


An Unloved Bird Can No Longer Sing

by VenomQuill



Series: Swapfell [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Blind Frisk, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), It's a mix, Love, Monster Dust (Undertale), Swearing, The jokes are terrible, but at least the puns are... ICE, fellswap, mute chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 87,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: Chara Carver, a mute 12-year-old girl from the city of Ebott, finds herself lost in the woods in the middle of a snowstorm. She finds shelter in the form of a cave with a giant hole in the ground... which she subsequently falls into. She immediately meets a toy tem and the spirit of a long-dead child. In order to get home, she has to make her way through a land on the brink of civil war, where the only options areoppress, or be oppressed.Will Chara survive long enough to meet her goal, or will the living embodiment of childrens' nightmares swallow her whole?





	1. Winter Heat

**Author's Note:**

> _Check out the title page on DA:_ http://fav.me/ddf4mhe

Light footsteps disrupted the quiet swishing of the leaves in the song-filled forest. Flakes of swirling snowflakes contributed to the snow and ice blanketing the ground and clinging to the branches of trees. A girl, shivering, crunched through the snowy forest. Clouds formed before her lips at each heaving breath. Her fingers–gloveless and clutching her bare arms–were tense and beginning to numb. She vainly tried escaping into her green, short-sleeve shirt with a thick golden band. She tripped over a branch and, cursing profusely, fell into a snowbank. Thorns from bracken in the hidden trench bit into her frosty clothes.

The girl struggled to her feet and stumbled forward, growling stuttering swears between clenched teeth. Her scarlet eyes glared at the ground. She growled in thought, _“No good mother! ‘Oh, I’ll be back soon sweet-heart! Don’t talk to any strangers!’ Well, if you think I will let some dumb snowstorm take me down, you have another thing coming, lady! Mark my words, once feeling return to my fingers, I will punch your lights out!”_

As the once lonesome snowflakes grew larger in number and the wind began to howl through the trees like mourning wolves, she spotted a cave. She made a wheezy noise of triumph. Her slow thoughts turned into a rush. _“Ha! Survivalist TV shows do not fail me now!”_ The girl quickened her pace as she entered the cave flanked by dead plants and two twisted trees.

In her excitement, she failed to take in everything in the gently darkening cave. Her frozen boot caught on a root. The girl screamed as she fell head-long into a wide bottomless pit.

* * * * *

A shaky breath escaped the little chest of the fallen child as she slowly opened her eyes. A sad _squeak_ came in answer as she pushed her hand down. Before she could take in her surroundings, dust tickled her nose. She let out a small sneeze and sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Ancient pillars rose from the ground around the small cavern. Strangely, the ground was covered in toys. Plush, plastic, large, small, broken, worn, newish, old, colorful, monotone, and everything between sprawled out over the cave floor. The girl shook her head and coughed. At least she wasn’t too cold anymore. Feeling had thankfully returned to her extremities. Whatever this place was, it was warm and rather… comfy? Weirdly? Well, it was also dark.

The girl sat up and picked up a toy. Wait… she recognized this thing! It was a dumb action figure from the toy movie that made everyone cry. _“Babies,” _she thought to herself as she looked over the astronaut. One wing of its jetpack was broken, and its leg was askew. When she pressed the “talk” button on its chest, it made a weird fax machine noise that died a few seconds into its “speech.”

_“It’s an old toy. It helped break your fall.”_

The girl jumped and looked around. Her eyes flicked from shadow to shadow.

…

The girl shook her head_. “Weird. Well… whatever. I probably landed in an illegal dump or some child’s nightmare.” _She chuckled to herself at the thought of being in a dream as she got up and picked her way down. Her foot landed on the head of a white cat doll with a red and yellow striped shirt. A muffled squeal came from the thing. The girl lifted her foot and the thing shot out like a bullet, scattering toy parts as it fled.

The girl gasped and rushed though the pile of toys. She tried to yell, but all that came out was a choked wheeze. So, she whistled instead.

The thing scrambled to slow down as it reached a bend. But the girl was faster. She picked up the thing by the middle and held it up. Although it was the size of a rather large white cat, it wasn’t that heavy. Two cat ears popped out of the top of its head while dog ears drooped from the side. The thing looked up at her with round reddish-brown eyes. It let out a sigh and flattened its cat ears. “You caught me. I guess I deserve to die. Fell sleep, after all.”

The girl raised an eyebrow. She set her down and signed, “Uh… die? That is not what I do. Are you a toy…?”

The cat-dog thing blinked. “You’re new to the Underground, aren’t you?”

The girl nodded. “…yes? Uh, what is the ‘Underground,’ anyway? Is this some sort of mafia base or something? With a toy dump?” She looked around. Now that she “said” it aloud… it made sense.

“No.” The cat-dog shook its head. “You’re in the Underground–which is the name for the Kingdom of Monsters. Monsters were sealed here after the war long ago. I guess you think they don’t exist, huh?”

The girl blinked. “Well, I am speaking with a toy that can answer me. I must be dreaming. Or am I dead? Dammit. I thought for sure I could survive out here.”

The cat-dog sighed and sat down. “Alright, alright. You’re new here, so I should probably introduce myself.” It put on a toothy smile. “Hoi! I’m Temmie. Temmie the Tem. What’s your name?”

“Greetings. I am Chara,” Chara stated. “So, uh… nice place you have here. Is there any way out of here?”

Temmie shook her head. “Nope.” She hesitated. “Well… there’s one way… but it’s extremely dangerous. I’ve attempted it once, but that ended in disaster…”

“Ah! Well, danger is my middle name.” Chara signed with a grand smirk. “I can handle it. Now, where is this exit?”

“You really don’t understand, do you?” Temmie asked. “It’s dangerous out there! Way too dangerous–especially for a human.”

“Why?”

“The monsters here? They need a human SOUL,” Temmie stated firmly. “They will get one no matter what. Besides… even if you weren’t killed for your SOUL… even if you could blend in…” She sighed and closed her eyes. “Down here, it’s oppressed… or be oppressed.”

“Oppressed?” Chara raised an eyebrow. Then, her cocky smirk dissolved. “Wow. So, are you monsters going through some World War stuff or socialist or Nazi regime?”

Temmie sat down. “Well, I don’t know what you’re talking about, but we live in a monarchy and the Queen’s gone absolutely mad. She’s suspicious of everything and reclusive. I’m pretty sure Captain Alphys and Dr. Undyne–the only two people she trusts–have been feeding her lies about the kingdom, because she’s let the Royal Guard expand and crack down harder than ever and gave Dr. Undyne free reign on her experiments. I came here to escape it. The Ruins is one of the only safe places in the Underground, and that’s because nothing can get in or out.”

Chara hummed and looked around at her surroundings. “So, about that exit. Could I possibly take the toys here and make a ladder?”

“It wouldn’t hold you,” Temmie stated. “Trust me. People have already tried.”

“Hmm. Well, forward I go.” Chara squared her shoulders and strode through the exit archway. A pair of purple cracked pillars created a doorway. There might have been a door there, at one point in time. However, the ruined pillars had cracks and holes where the fixtures could have been. Broken stone lay on the other side. It was so old, it nearly blended into the ground.

Temmie yelped and hopped to her feet. “W-wait! You’ll get killed going that way!” She ran around so that she was in front of Chara. A sliver of sunlight fell from the ceiling and set the grass Temmie stood on aglow. “Stop!”

Chara stopped. “Look, Temmie. Even if I was to stay, I would starve to death. I would rather not go that way.”

“Then how would you like to die?” Temmie prompted.

“Old age, preferably,” Chara admitted. “Or pulling the plug if I get too sick to sign or something.” She sighed. “Look, I do not want to be here. Could you please help me?”

Temmie’s ears and tail drooped. “Oh, this is a bad idea. But… okay. I’ll help. I guess I owe it after… ahem. Anyway, we need to get through to the end of the Ruins, and then go into Snowdin. Then we just need to keep moving until we get to the Castle, where we’ll find the exit to the Underground.”

“Great! Now, why could you not do that?”

“I was almost instantly killed as soon as I left the Ruins,” Temmie admitted.

“Oh.” Chara hesitated. “Well… I am sure we are determined enough, we can escape.”

“Maybe. Now, first thing’s first. No matter what we do, we have to avoid–”

“What’s this?” a rather loud, rumbling voice prompted. Chara looked up.

Standing in the doorway on the other side of the small cavern was a rather large… monster. Tall, furry, and bearing old gray robes with a golden pattern on the chest, the monster was way larger than any human Chara had encountered. Long, curled horns slicked back from his head and drooping ears fell past his black-bearded chin. His heavy eyes went wide, and he sucked in his breath through sharp teeth. “Oh! A human! You poor thing!” He rushed forward, slowing only when he saw Chara tense and take a step back. Temmie squeaked and hid behind Chara. “Do not worry, young one. I will not hurt you,” he reassured her. “My name is Asgore, Caretaker of the Ruins. Are you hurt?”

Chara shook her head. Hesitantly, she signed, “What are you?”

Asgore hesitated and then laughed. Surprisingly, though his voice was loud and heavy, his laughter was… nice. It was a pleasant, calming sound. Perhaps it was because laughter was good or perhaps it was because it sounded a bit like her past father’s laughter. Or maybe he reminded her of Santa. Either way, Chara relaxed a little.

Asgore’s laughter dulled to a light chuckling. “Oh, young one. I’m a monster. Do not be afraid; I will not harm you. What’s your name, anyway?” As Chara got a better look at him, she found his soft eyes to be a bit different than she expected. One was a baby blue while the other was a burnt orange.

“My name is Chara,” Chara informed him. “I just, uh, dropped in.”

“Ah! This must be so new and scary. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs!” He held out a rather large, fuzzy paw.

Chara kept her hands to herself. “I, um, do not like holding hands. I cannot talk.”

“Oh, of course! I apologize. You can walk by me then.” Asgore lowered his hand again and walked away from the dump. As they walked, he remarked, “You look just like one of my children, did you know that?” Chara shook her head. “Indeed! I had a human child very much like you. You’d have been great friends.”

The voice she had heard earlier stated, _“He always was a softie. He believed in his children quite a bit.”_ Chara looked around, but no one else was in sight.

The next room was made up of brilliant purple bricks. Brick walls with a stone floor and a stone ceiling made up the small room. Two pillars held stable the sides. At the very end, two staircases flowed from the floor up to a raised platform at the end of the room. Another empty doorway, this time flanked by vines, stood vigil over the room. Before that, though, was a bright pile of scarlet, crunchy leaves.

A sparkle, star-shaped and glowing in soft, golden light, hovered above the red-leafed ground. Upon approaching the yellow light, she stuck her hand out. Her fingers brushed the edges of the light. Although there was no matter there, which was surprising as it looked solid, heat flowed through her. A warm feeling coursed through Chara’s veins. It gave her confidence and happiness. The familiar, soft voice beside her piped up, _“The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He-yeah! I'm really excited to be making this!
> 
> So, this isn't going to sing like many of my other fan-fictions. But I do hope I'm doing some justice. This fic is Swapfell, but will have hints of Fellswap Gold and Red as well as my own ring to it. Mostly Swapfell, but you'll see some FS-G/R designs/lore/personalities. Enough that I'll put in a tag, but not enough to be considered a focus.
> 
> Oh, I mentioned literally years ago that I may be turning "Fallen Under" or "Where the Flowers Grow" into an original novel. _Well,_ Underfell still has the same ring to it as Undertale, but Underswap is chirping a different tune. With Underswap and Underfell together, I can spice up some personalities and designs!


	2. Faces Pass

Asgore led Chara–Temmie trailing in her shadow–through the doorway at the top of the stairs. A small room had a sealed door on the opposite wall. “The Ruins are full of traps and puzzles,” Asgore explained as he let go of Chara. “It’s imperative that you master them if you are to live here. Like this.” He gestured to the six buttons on the ground to the right of the door. A golden lever was on their other side. A board of text hung near the door. Asgore stepped on four of the buttons to compress them and then flipped the lever. The door opened.

“Once you get the hang of it, puzzles will be easy to solve and traps even easier to disarm!” Asgore reassured her and walked through the door.

Chara glanced down at Temmie. “I do not like puzzles,” she admitted, turning a little to be sure Temmie saw her hands as she signed.

“Sorry to break it to you, but the entire Underground is full of them,” Temmie warned.

“Noted.” Chara followed Asgore out of the small room. They were in a hallway, now, broken by two channels of swift-flowing water. A bridge spanned each one with a lighter trail in the stone connecting the two.

Asgore waved his hand to the wall. “There are a few levers here. See the doorway? There’s a wall of spikes there. They’re impassible. So, you must pull a few levers in order to neutralize them and proceed.”

Chara nodded and strode over to the first lever, crossing over the bridge as she did so. Although it was a bit hard to move the lever, she was able to put her strength and weight into the thing and cause it to fall into place. In order to get to the next lever, she had to cross the second bridge. Although there were two levers, the one on the left had large, neat handwriting in a foreign language. She shoved this lever down, too. The spike retreated.

“Very good!” Asgore praised. “You might be teaching me a thing or two by the end of this!”

Chara grinned and followed him into the hallway that had been opened. Maybe… maybe puzzles weren’t that bad. This hallway was wide and plain with a lighter trail zig-zagging through the center to a smaller hallway.

Asgore stopped, causing Chara to do the same. “See these spikes?” Ahead of them was a bridge spanning a large trench of swift-flowing water. It was covered end-to-end in spikes. “This is a rather dangerous trap. But! There is a solution. No self-respecting monster would ever create an _impossible_ trap. Now, can you read that, or do you have a different language on the surface?” Asgore gestured to the sign on the hallway wall.

Chara said, “I cannot read that.”

“Well, what about your tem friend?” Asgore prompted.

Temmie’s cat ears flicked forward. “U-uh! Me? I-I mean, yeah, I can read.” She shuffled her paws. “But, um… I… I mean, do you… want me to…?”

Chara nodded. “Do you need help reaching it?”

Temmie chuckled, her tail tip flicking. “Y-yeah.” Chara picked up Temmie and walked to the sign. Temmie looked over the writing. “Alright. _‘The Eastern room is the Western room’s blueprint.’_ What do you think that means?” Temmie set her paws on Chara’s shoulder. When Chara let go of her with one hand and put it under her, Temmie crawled onto her shoulder and sat down.

“Well… there was a trail there…” Chara suggested. “Maybe the spikes in that trail are fake?”

“Good deduction!” Asgore hummed. “Why don’t you try that? Don’t worry; if you fail, I’ll heal you. But try not to fail.”

Chara nodded and walked back into the hallway. Her eyes fell over the trail and she measured and remeasured it in her head, occasionally walking through it. Once she memorized it, she walked to the spiked bridge with confidence. Once she made it to the other side, Asgore crossed with ease. “Good! Now, I have a special thing in store for you. Hopefully you’ll never need to use it.”

The next room was small. A dummy sat passively inside. Once they stopped, Asgore gestured to the dummy. “Here in the Ruins, you shouldn’t find too much trouble. But it’s always best to be prepared! If you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight. In this fight, the monster will draw out your SOUL and attempt to attack it.” He waved his hand. Suddenly, Chara heard a heartbeat and her heart… phased out of her chest? No, that couldn’t be her heart; it was much too cartoony. But floating there was her SOUL, just as vibrant a scarlet as her eyes. She couldn’t put down the pang of disappointment. Of all the colors, it had to be _red._

“What is my SOUL?” Chara asked.

“It’s the very culmination of your being,” Asgore informed her. “Now, when you enter a fight, your opponent will attempt to strike. Defend your SOUL no matter what. You can do a few things here. You may kill it, but there are better ways to resolve conflict. If you hit a monster enough, you may make it weak. It will recognize you as being stronger than it and will not attack you any further. From that point, you may either spare it–which will cause the monster to run away–or you may strike it a final time to kill it.”

Chara shifted her feet. “So, there is no way to talk a monster down?”

“Yes. Here is a paradise. But the monsters don’t take kindly to humans,” Asgore warned. “Oftentimes, a monster may think it’s better to kill you than listen to anything you say. You must be able to defend yourself. Though, you may not wish to kill. If you prove you are strong or they begin to like you, monsters will know it better to end the fight then to die. Now, practice striking the dummy.”

Chara looked up at him and then the dummy. She unsheathed her knife from a sheathe on her inner thigh and swung. The dummy shuddered as it was hit but didn’t fall over. As she’d hit it with the flat of the blade, the cloth didn’t tear.

“Very good!” Asgore congratulated. “The next room awaits.”

The next room was a long, empty corridor. “Now, I have one final test for you,” Asgore stated slowly. “Cross this room on your own.” With that, he darted off down the hall. Within moments, Asgore was gone.

Chara gasped and sped up her walk down the hallway. There was nothing there, but her eyes flicked about the shadows nonetheless. What if a monster attacked her? She set a hand on Temmie’s back as if to stabilize her, but they both knew Temmie wasn’t in danger of falling.

When they got to the end of the corridor, they saw Asgore beside the column. He walked out. “Do not worry, young one! I was just behind this pillar the whole time. I’m sorry for scaring you, but this was a test of your independence. I must be leaving for some business. Until it is safe, it’s best if you stay here until I come back. Is that alright?”

Chara put down the slight panic she felt. “Business? So, I will just stay here?”

“Yes! I will be right back. This hallway here is empty, so you should not be in danger here,” Asgore reassured her.

“Do you promise you will be back?”

Asgore nodded. “I promise. You will not wait for long.”

“Okay. I can handle myself. I will wait here,” Chara signed an uncaring shrug.

Asgore smiled. “Good! Be good, won’t you? I will be back before you know it!” With that, he turned and walked through the doorway out of the hall and into another room.

Chara watched him go for a few seconds before sitting down with her back to the pillar. She took off her backpack and pulled out a library book she definitely _hadn’t_ stolen. Even if she did, the sticker was gone so no one could prove it.

Temmie hopped onto the ground in front of her. “Uh, Chara? Why are we waiting here?”

Chara set the book down on her lap. “Asgore said he would be right back. I trust him. Why? Is something wrong with him?”

Temmie shuffled her paws. “Well… he’s kinda–it’s just… this place is really dangerous.” Temmie perked up. “But his house is at the end of the Ruins! No monsters _dare_ get near that place with even a little bit of bad intention. I think it would be safer if we go now.”

“Look, as fun as that sounds, he did make it sound pretty bad out there. Let us wait a few minutes and see if he calls or something. If anything bad happens, I will follow you. Besides, he said this place was safe, so it has to be, right?”

Temmie frowned and sighed. “If you say so. Well, maybe a little break would be nice.” She looked at the book Chara read. “Can I, um… read over your shoulder?”

“Sure! I do not know if it will make sense to you being something from the surface, but sure.” Chara picked up the book again. Temmie hopped onto her knee and then onto her shoulders. She lay down with her tail dangling over Chara’s chest and eyes on the book.

A few minutes later, Chara jumped as the phone rang. She set down the book and picked up the phone. Temmie grasped it in her paws. “Hello! This is Temmie and Chara!”

“Hello! I just wanted to call to apologize. Things are running a little behind. I met some interesting monsters today. Maybe we can meet again, soon! You might like them! Anyway, it should only be a few more minutes.”

“Okay,” Temmie said. _Click._

The voice that followed her stated, _“Asgore is so outgoing. By the time you get to his house, he’ll probably have an entire crowd of people waiting to meet you!”_

Chara thought, _“But Temmie said this place was pretty rough…”_

_“But the Ruins are the safest place in the Underground. The Queen’s rule doesn’t extend here. Instead, monsters rule themselves. Many adopted Asgore as their king, but he hates that title, so no one ever calls him that,”_ the voice explained.

Chara nodded and flipped a page in her book. _“Well, I cannot wait to meet up with him again. What business do you think he has to attend to?”_

The voice chuckled. _“I’m not ruining the surprise. You’ll find out, Chara. He’s a great guy!”_

Another few minutes of quiet reading passed.

_Briiing! Briiing! Brii–_“Hello!”

_“Oh good! You two are okay, I hope?”_ Asgore prompted.

“Yeah,” Temmie answered.

Asgore said, _“Good. I wanted to make sure. You should be safe there, but anything can happen!”_

Chara signed, “So, what is taking you so long. Er–in a polite way. I am not being mean.”

Temmie prompted, “What’s taking so long?”

_“Temmie!_”

Temmie puffed. “Fine. So, what’s taking you so long? In a polite way, I’m not being mean.”

Asgore chuckled. _“Of course! Well, I had it… until a small, white dog snatched it away from me! I don’t think it was trying to rob me. No one’s ever done _that_ before. But I should find it soon! Stay safe!” Click._

Chara shrugged. “That happens to me sometimes. Dogs are a mess.”

A few minutes later, the phone rang again. Temmie managed to pick it up before it could stop ringing. “Hello?”

A dog’s panting came from the other end. It barked a few times. Its tiny paws skittered on stone ground. Far away, they could hear Asgore’s deep voice raised in a yell. _“Get back here! Dog, drop my cellphone!” Click._

Temmie cocked her head. “How suicidal of it.”

Chara put away the phone and book. “Well, seems like he might need our help. It sounded like a small dog, and small dogs can be nuisances.”

“We’re leaving? Well, I won’t stop you.”

Chara got up and walked out of the hallway. Almost immediately, they were stopped by a heavy _croak!_

Chara jumped and took a step back. The largest frog she’d ever encountered–this thing was as tall as her waist–stood before her. It’s slimy, light-gray skin glistened in the semi-light, as did his small, narrowed eyes. Chara sucked in her breath. Her SOUL pattered and phased out of her chest.

A soft voice piped up, _“Froggit–Attack 4, Defense 5. HP 30. Life is difficult for this enemy.”_

Chara hopped out of the way as the froggit launched itself at her with a furious hiss. She ducked and the froggit soared over her. Her SOUL stayed hovering just a foot or so before her. Finally, the froggit turned around and shook itself as it had landed rather hard. It growled at her in preparation for another attack.

Chara narrowed her eyes. “Do you really wish fight, buddy?” She unsheathed her serrated knife. The blade was carved with the name “Charlie.”

The froggit flinched and flattened itself to the stone. She shifted her grip on the weapon. It let out a terrified croak. Chara looked it over with narrowed eyes. After a few moments of neither side moving, Chara relented and lowered her knife. She huffed to herself, “Asgore was right! I _can_ just intimidate it.”

The froggit raised a webbed paw, fell back on its haunches, and sprung at her with a victorious croak. Chara gasped as the monster rammed into her SOUL and threw her back. She shoved the very heavy creature. When it refused to move and instead opened its mouth to lash at her with a new attack, she cut it with her knife.

It croaked and staggered back. The knife marred its head, leaving a dust-crusted scratch going from its neck over his forehead. It blinked and let out a shaky croak. Chara glared at it, causing the creature to take another step back.

_“Froggit doesn’t look like he wants to fight you anymore,”_ the voice informed her. _“You can either strike him while off guard–which will kill him instantly–or show him mercy.”_

Chara lowered her knife. “Alright, leave. Just do not mess with me again.”

The froggit croaked and hopped away, scattering red leaves as it came across a few piles of them around the small room. The next room was relatively small with a few patches of red leaves on the purple ground. A door was to the north and, on the wall opposite of her own and in the southern corner, there was another door.

Chara sheathed her knife and asked, “So, are all my battles going to be like that?”

Temmie shook her head. “No, some monsters don’t like giving up that easily. Froggits are notoriously dumb. They’re cowardly once their opponent fights back–even a little.”

The voice piped up, _“Sometimes monsters like being shown a little kindness. Monsters that are really brave won’t be easily intimidated.”_

Chara nodded. “Okay. Well, we will cross that bridge when we get to it, I guess.” Her eyes fell to a door just to their left. She walked to the closest door–the one on the north wall beside them. A bowl of candy stood atop a pedestal. Only two were left.

The voice piped up, _“It’s a bowl of candy. It says: ‘Take one.’”_

Immediately, Chara took both candies. She put one in her pocket and presented the other to Temmie. “Want it?”

Temmie shook her head. “Chara, we don’t know where that came from! It could be poisonous!”

“This is a very big bowl. Lots of people must have eaten out of it,” Chara pointed out.

“I still wouldn’t eat it,” Temmie denied. “I’m sure that many other monsters fell for it, too. After all, it’s much easier poisoning someone than fighting them.”

Chara looked over the candy. “Well… it is the last of it, so it will not do any bad to keep it with me.” She walked down the room. Chara hesitated beside a bright yellow sparkle. She touched the glimmering yellow thing. Her fingers passed right through it, just like the first. Warmth seeped through her.

_“Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination.” _The soft voice spoke to her again.

The small room was split by a dark stripe. A door flanked either end of the stripe. Chara continued to walk forward. The darker part of the floor gave in under her weight. Chara gasped and collapsed through the ground. Temmie yelped and held onto Chara’s shoulder with more strength as they both plunged into a smaller room beneath them.

They landed in a pile of crunchy red leaves. Chara stood up and shook her hair of debris. The small room she was in now was split by red leaves. They were crunchy but not hard like stone. So, although falling such a distance hurt, it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been. Two doors flanked the strip of red leaves. Chara walked up to the door on the right and crawled through the small space provided. Temmie had to crawl in after her as the passage wasn’t very wide. But once they got up onto solid land, Chara picked up Temmie and set her back on her shoulder.

The next room was occupied by a single rock on a light strip of purple floor. A button was on the end. Just past it was a line of spikes separating them from the door on the other side. It was easy pushing the rock. The next room was larger. However, a good three quarters of it was dark and crossed with cracks.

Temmie patted Chara’s cheek to stop her. “Alright. This is not good. Most of this room is unstable… I don’t want you falling again. Okay, let me scout ahead. Stay here.” Temmie hopped down and, finding one of those things they’d used to crawl out of the lower room, vanished into the wall. A few moments later, Temmie came back. “Okay! I think I have an idea. Follow me!” Temmie ran up to the unstable floor and scouted ahead.

Most of the floor was unstable. However, as Chara crossed in a zig-zag pattern, encouraged and guided by Temmie, she didn’t fall in. When she got to the other side, she sighed happily and continued into the next room.

The newest room that Temmie and Chara entered had three rocks on three light purple lines that ended in three buttons. A stream broke the room in two. A bridge bristling with spikes was their only way across. Chara pushed the first two rocks onto their buttons with ease. However, when she attempted to push the third rock, it growled at her. “Hey! What do ya think yer doin’?”

Chara recoiled and stepped back. “I am trying to solve this puzzle. Do you mind moving onto that button?”

“What if I don’t?” the rock challenged.

Temmie hissed and bristled the patchy fur along her spine. “Move or I’ll break you in half!”

The rock moved onto the button.

Chara raised an eyebrow, but picked up Temmie and continued nonetheless. The next room, which was merely a hallway, held a small table and a piece of cheese. A little glittering yellow light floated beside the table.

_“This cheese has been here quite a long time. It’s stuck to the table…”_

“Oh, right.” Temmie looked back at the cheese on the table. “There’s a mouse that lives here. It’s too scared to attempt to get the cheese.”

“Really? Why? I mean, it is not like any other monsters are eating the cheese, right?”

Chara tapped the yellow light. _“Knowing that one day the mouse might get the cheese, it fills you with determination.”_ The same warmth and strong feeling of courage and determination flowed through her.

Temmie tipped her head. “What are you looking at?”

Chara gestured to the yellow sparkle. “This light.”

“What light?”

“The… light. Whatever.” Chara shrugged and continued. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Asgore sure is helpful! :D
> 
> I was going to give Chara a stick. But then I thought... _nah._ In Fellswap Gold, Chara starts with a box cutter. But go big or go home, right? Man, I wonder why she has a hunting knife strapped to her leg. lol


	3. Ghosts of the Past

The room Chara found was small but made smaller as it was split in half by a wall. The only way through was a small section of wall that had been cut out. A pile of scarlet leaves blanketed the ground. On top of the leaves was a dark, red-violet shape just about Chara’s size. Red-streaked “hair” fell over one of its eyes. Currently, the specter was facing away from her, looking over a few notes. A tripod was on the other side of him, pointed in Chara’s direction.

As Chara approached, she found the note cards to be pink with sparkles decorating it. The ghost hummed. “Ahem! Welcome to today’s quiz show I-I’ll be your host, Metacrit. Tonight we have special guest…” He looked at his note cards. “Froggit. Uh–first question! What is the prize for answering correctly?” He flourished the cards and pointed back in Chara’s direction. Upon seeing Chara, he dropped his notes.

_“Excuse me?_ What do you think you’re doing sneaking onto my show?” Metacrit snapped as he gathered his cards. “I’m not even recording yet!”

Chara raised an eyebrow. “For one: you are taking up the whole hallway. For two: You looked like you were practicing.”

Metacrit tapped his cards together neatly. “Of course, Darling. I’ll need practice if I don’t want to be absolute garbage like everything else on TV.” He hesitated and then grinned. “But I have been practicing and a human would get me a lot of views! Congratulations, human! Welcome to my show!”

“Wait, no–!” Chara’s SOUL pattered and appeared before her chest.

_“Metacrit–Attack 10, Defense 10. HP ???. This ghost seems oddly prepared to fight.”_

“Move over here first. Just a little over here.” Metacrit floated over to the side and gestured to the place where he had been.

“Uh…? Okay…?” Chara, puzzled, walked over to where Metacrit had been. She could _feel_ the camera behind her.

“I’m working on a new series. It’s a quiz show. Do you want to participate? Honestly, this show needs to be good, and participation is required for that,” Metacrit said.

“Quiz show? With a ghost? Uh…” The tripod was holding a crummy camera at best and the ghost was nervously shuffling with his cards. Probably trying to practice getting into acting or something. Besides, it wasn’t really a show, so it wasn’t like people were going to see here on TV. Maybe on YouTube or something.

Metacrit brightened. “Great! Ahem.” He paused. “Welcome, beauties and gentlebeauties to today’s quiz show! I’ll be your host, Metacrit. We’ve got a special guest here, today: a human! Give them a round of applause!” Metacrit raised his voice a little. Beside the camera, a spider scrambled with a little device. A clapping soundtrack played. “Now, let’s get straight to it!” Metacrit hesitated. For a moment, Chara could’ve sworn she saw a look of absolute horror on his features before he straightened himself out again. “Today’s first question is: What is the prize for answering correctly?”

There was a half second pause before Metacrit realized he didn’t have a board behind him. “Er, A: Money, B: Mercy, C: New Car, or D: More Questions!”

Chara answered, “D!”

“That’s correct!” Metacrit grinned. “Now, next question. What… are monsters made of? A: Hopes and Dreams, B. Snips and Snails, C. Sugar and Spice, D. SOULS and Magic.”

The voice piped up, _“It’s D; monsters are made of magic.”_

“D,” Chara piped up.

“Correct again!” Metacrit cheered. “Now for our third and final question for tonight: what is the queen’s full name? A. Lady Fuzzypaws, B. Fuzzy Pushover, C. Toriel Dreemurr, D. Dr. Majesty.”

Chara thought for a moment. Letter “C” was the only one that was an actual name. “C!”

“You got it!” Metacrit cheered. “That’s all the questions we had today. But! This was just a pilot episode! Tune in next time for even more drama, even more theatrics! With me, your host, Metacrit!” The spider who had the electronic device next to the camera played another applause soundtrack and climbed up to turn off the camera.

Metacrit took a deep, nonexistent breath. “Thank you, Darling! I’m sure that once I get this edited, it’ll be spectacular! You were… okay. Okay enough, I suppose.”

Chara prompted, “So, you do quiz shows often?”

“No. Well, I’ve mostly been doing music videos with dances and lyrics and such to some really good music from Hotland, and I also do stag plays. But I’m branching out. I’m hopefully going to be doing a cooking show tomorrow,” Metacrit admitted. “If you’re still here by tomorrow, you can drop by, if you want. I mean, you’ll be there, right? Of course you will. No one would pass up such an opportunity. Toodles!” He took his camera and floated off before Chara could say a word. A few seconds later, he came back and dropped some gold on the ground for the spider.

Temmie watched him go. “Wow! I don’t know whether to say you’re good at this or to think he got bored.”

“Shut up!” Chara laughed and walked straight through that room into the next. This one was smaller with two spider webs on the wall. A sign was posted before them.

Temmie read, “Spider bake sale. All proceeds go to real spiders. 7g for a donut and 18g for some cider.”

“Oh.” Chara checked her pockets. “I do not have any money–or g.”

“Then we should go, right?” Temmie nodded her head to the room they’d just been in. Another door led up. Chara moved without another word.

By the time they got to the next room, which held six patches of crumbling floor, Temmie set a paw on her cheek to stop her. “There’s a lot of unstable ground here. Wait here.” Temmie hopped down and approached a sign beside the door at the end of the room lined with spikes. “Okay, so there’s a switch in one of the rooms under here,” Temmie informed her. “I think I should find the switch. So you don’t get hurt, you know.”

“I can do it myself,” Chara argued. “But I will not stop you if you want to do the work for me.” Temmie hopped into one of the vents leading into the rooms under them and crawled into it.

A hissing, clicking sound behind her made Chara jump and spin around, knife in her hands. A large beetle on two legs flanked by a large gelatin stood before her. They were just about Chara’s height, too. The bug glared at her and twitched its fingers. The gelatin creature jiggled absentmindedly.

_“Moldsmal–Attack 6, Defense 0. Stereotypical: Curvaceously attractive but no brains…”_

Chara looked between them.

_“Migosp–Attack 7, Defense 5. Gains confidence from allies.”_

The large beetle clicked its mandibles. “Filthy single-minder!” The gelatin creature wiggled as if shocked. Two swarms of tiny insects flanked Chara. The gelatin gurgled, throwing small pods of… mold into the air that would burst.

Chara attempted to duck out of the way, only to get bitten by the swarming insects. She growled and waved them off. The swarm was called back, vanishing into smoke as soon as it got near the bug. Chara prompted in thought, _“Do you know anything about these guys? I mean, you obviously do, but…”_

The voice stated, _“I don’t think Moldsmal is aware of what it’s doing. Why don’t you try seeing through its perspective?”_

Chara grumbled, “If this thing eats me while I am down, I am never leaving you alone.” Chara lay down beside the creature. She made a low, quiet gurgle noise. Strangely, it didn’t attack. Instead, it mimicked her. After a few moments of laying still, Chara got up. Moldsmal rolled away.

Migosp watched him go and clicked his pinchers. It shuffled its feet, gave one last look at Chara, and then buzzed away.

“Are they all like this?”

_“No,”_ the voice responded. _“Monsters here are pretty hurt and aggressive. But showing some kindness can really help. Some monsters, like migosps, aren’t that brave; they only fight in a crowd. Very few monsters are as naturally clueless as moldsmals.”_

Chara took a few steps forward. Unfortunately, she forgot to heed Temmie’s warning of the unstable ground. She fell through the floor with a yell. Another pile of red leaves caught her to prevent any damage. Chara shook her head. A hairclip with a blooming buttercup on it lay half-hidden in the leaves. Chara took it and crawled back out. Temmie still wasn’t there. So, Chara looked over the ribbon and clipped it into her messy hair.

_“That looks really pretty on you,”_ the voice complimented.

Chara smiled. “Thanks.”

Eventually, the spikes in front of the door sank into the ground. Temmie crawled out of one of the vents. Her breath was a bit heavy, but she was standing straight and didn’t look any more tattered than before. “I found the switch! Let’s go. Oh. Did you find a hairclip?”

Chara nodded and, picking up Temmie, stood up. “Yeah.”

“Ohh! That’s armor! You’ll need it.” Temmie crawled onto her shoulders again. Chara, raising an eyebrow, walked past the sunken spikes.

_“Buttercup Clip. DEF +5, ‘If you're cuter, monsters won’t hit you as hard,’”_ the voice stated. _“Armor doesn’t necessarily need to be a shield or chest plate. Remember: most monsters strictly use magic.”_

The next puzzle wasn’t too bad. She had to press mushroom shaped, colored buttons in the right order before proceeding. The room in which they visited next was just a hallway with branching hallway. Chara walked over the vines that covered strips of the ground. The far end of the hallway held a small room, which led to a small balcony. “A knife!” Temmie exclaimed, looking down at the stone. “You’ll need this.”

_“Toy knife. ATK +3, ‘Made of plastic. A rarity nowadays.’”_

“A knife?” Chara echoed and knelt beside the thing. “Not as good as mine, though.” She pulled out her knife to show the difference. While the plastic knife was a little rounded and cartoonish, as if made for a for kid’s cooking set, Chara’s was longer with a serrated edge. “Charlie” was inscribed in cursive on the side of the blade. She put the knife away and walked away from the balcony.

Just outside the door was a froggit. Chara stopped beside it. “Ribbit, ribbit.” _“Just between you and me, I saw Asgore come out of here just a little while ago. He was carrying some groceries. I asked, but he said it was a surprise. I hope he’s making tea. He always makes too much and gives the rest to us little guys.”_

Outside, the branching hallway had a large cluster of red leaves in the middle. It opened into a large room alive with a large, carefully manicured garden. A tall, thick tree weirdly bare of leaves grew in the center of the garden. Red leaves scattered over the ground. Behind the tree was a large brick wall. A large door cut through the middle of the wall as well as a few windows. A little glimmering yellow light shimmered beside the door.

Just as they moved forward, a large shape walked out of the room. “Golly, it’s been a while. Hopefully nothing has happened to them.” Asgore took out his phone and started to call when he saw Chara and Temmie. He stopped and smiled. “You’re alright! You really should have waited, but… you’re hurt!” Asgore sat his hand on her chest. Little green sparks like Fourth-of-July sparklers twirled around his fingers. Any pain Chara might have had was forgotten.

Chara sucked in her breath and looked up at him. “You… can do that? Thanks!”

“Certainly!” Asgore rumbled, baring his teeth in a shaky smile. “Come on! I have a surprise waiting for you!”

“You do?” Chara followed him to the house.

“Yes! You look very tired,” Asgore commented as they walked into the entrance room. To the left was a dining room-living room hybrid. But to the right was a hallway with a few bedrooms. Directly in front of them was a staircase leading down. Asgore took Chara’s hand and led her to the first bedroom. “Here you go! A nice room all to yourself. Why don’t you take a nap?”

Chara looked up at him and then the room. “You have… a bedroom for me?”

Asgore nodded. “I hope it’s okay! It’s still a bit messy, but I cleaned it up.”

Chara looked to the room. “…thank you. I guess I am tired.”

“Go on; you’ll feel better after a nice nap.” Asgore ruffled her already messy hair. After Chara walked inside, the door slowly shut behind her. Chara held out her hands, allowing Temmie to crawl onto her arms and hop onto the table-sized bookshelf next to the dresser. A dusty photo frame with a few papers beside it shared the space on the squat bookshelf.

Temmie sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws. “Now, I’m thinking that we can wait until he falls asleep. I know a way out, but–” Temmie stopped when Chara huffed at her.

“A way out? Why would we leave?”

Temmie cocked her head. “Don’t you want to go home?”

“No.”

Temmie’s ears flicked forward. “Oh. I… I thought for sure you’d want to go home. Well…”

“Honestly, I did. But… not right now. Right now, I think I should wait a while. Do you wish to leave?”

“Truthfully… I want to stay with you,” Temmie admitted. “If you’re here, I think living here will be good enough.”

“Thank you. You are really good! Good night, Temmie.” Chara unclipped the buttercup from her hair and set it next to Temmie before lying down.

“Have a nice nap, Chara.”

Chara opened her eyes. The light had gone out in their room. Temmie was curled up on the bookshelf, her chest rising and falling in sleep. Did stuffed animals need to breath…? Well, Temmie was a living thing, so that probably makes sense. Chara looked up and then jumped and scrambled to sit up. Sitting on the foot of her bed was another girl. As Chara looked her over, the realization that they could be related struck her. They looked so alike… Well, save for her eyes. The girl’s eyes were brown and cloudy. Her skin wasn’t as pale as Chara’s.

The girl smiled. “It’s okay, Chara. You’re still asleep.”

Chara blinked. “Who are you?”

“I’m the voice you’ve been hearing since you fell here. My name is Frisk.”

“So, you have been with me this entire time? Okay. Um… are you some sort of ghost?”

Frisk shook her head. “I’m not a ghost. I’m a spirit. Ghosts have SOULS. Spirits don’t. So, they can’t really interact with the real world, you know? Spirits can latch onto a specific person while being invisible to everyone else.”

“Oh. …so, um… do you trust these guys? You did not seem too talkative around him.”

“Do you trust them?” Frisk prompted.

Chara nodded. “Yeah. I do.”

“Good! I do, too. Now, I know this probably will never happen, but if you ever need help, you can ask, and I’ll be able to take over. If we combine our powers, you might be blind, but I will be able to talk through you and complete actions you might not know how to do yourself. It’s not permanent; only for as long as I’m in control.”

“Wait, is that not possession…?” Chara narrowed her eyes.

Frisk hummed in agreement. “I know. It’s not a bad thing, but I’ll only do it if you ever need my help. You might never need it. Who knows?”

“Okay. That is kind of weird but… okay. Are you always going to be here?”

“As long as you’re Underground,” Frisk answered. “Beyond that…? I don’t know. Oh. Good morning, Chara. If you ever need me, just ask.”

“Wait, what? Am I–?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight on MTT...!
> 
> Who is Metacrit (Mettaton) without a love of acting and fascination with humans? He needed to be a little gruff at first, but I couldn't resist.
> 
> Also, Asgore keeps a garden. Who is Asgore without his love of gardening? Since Asgore was always the people-person when it came to running the kingdom, he'd find a way to be kind and make friends with mean monsters. It helps that he's, like, 11'9" and a boss monster so no one's going to try to kill him for being kind.


	4. Delay

Chara yawned and opened her eyes. She was laying down under the covers. Temmie stared at the dusty photograph on the bookshelf. Chara quietly got out of bed and brushed her fingers through her hair. “Hey, Temmie.”

Temmie sat up straight. “Huh? Wow. That was a short nap.”

“Yeah. I don’t take very long _cat_ naps,” Chara admitted. Temmie groaned and rolled her eyes. Chara chuckled and went on, “Anyway. Has anything happened?”

Temmie shook her head. “Everything’s been quiet. A bit strange, but quiet.”

“Okay.” Chara opened the dresser. A few gray shirts with a gold band around the middle were neatly hung up in the closet. One jacket and another hoodie of the same design save for the gold cuffs were there as well. Some black pants and a pair of tennis shoes sat at the bottom. Chara looked over her own threadbare shirt and old shoes torn and dirty from her journey. She shrugged and, making sure the dresser’s door was between her and Temmie, changed shirts and shoes. Chara closed the closet and stood back. “Does this look okay?”

For a moment, Chara could’ve sworn she saw deep grief fall over Temmie. But it was gone so quickly she must have imagined it. “It looks good on you, Chara!”

“Thank you!” Chara straightened out the hem of her shirt. She clipped the buttercup clip to her messy hair. Temmie hopped onto the ground and walked up to the door. Chara followed, quietly opening the door as she went. As she walked into the living-room-slash-dining-room, she found Asgore walking out of the kitchen.

The monster perked up. “Oh! Hello, young one! Did you have a good nap?” Chara nodded. “That’s wonderful! You must be hungry. Come on. Let’s get some food inside of you and give that hair a nice brush.” Asgore shooed her to the dining room table–where she was given a plate of fruit salad–and gently brushed out the tangles from her hair. “Since you’re here, I’ve been planning on all types of activities and even things to teach you. I’m not that good of a teacher, but I can certainly try…”

Eventually, Asgore had brushed out Chara’s hair, pulling it out of her eyes with the hairclip. Asgore brought out a teapot and a few teacups. He held up the teapot with one hand and set the other hand under it. Yellow flames puffed out of his hand and licked the bottom of the teapot. He nodded and put the fire out.

“Whoa!” Chara gasped. “How did you do that?”

“It’s magic!” Asgore explained, pouring them both a cup of golden flower tea, “Magic is an expression of a monster’s SOUL. As such, the monster can control it. Magic isn’t just for battle, either. Just like I was able to warm up this tea pot, I could start the heart fire or turn it into a healing spell. Look! If I don’t want to hurt you, it can’t.” He held out his hand. Yellow flames flickered over it. Although the instinctual fear of fire jolted through her mind, Chara hesitantly put her hand above Asgore’s. The fire was… pleasantly warm.

“That is amazing,” Chara breathed.

Asgore chuckled and put out the flames. He picked up his teacup. “It is quite nice, isn’t it? Magic has its uses. Tell me, do humans still use magic on the surface?”

Chara shook her head and picked up her teacup. “No. I did not even know humans could use magic.” She took a sip of the tea. It was quite warm–almost a bit too much so–but it was surprisingly good.

They didn’t sit too long, but they did talk for as long as they sat, drinking tea and getting comfortable in the house. After the teapot was mostly empty and Chara emptied her last cup, Asgore led her to the sink to wash up and clean up their dishes.

Chara smiled. “Thank you, Mr. Asgore!”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” Asgore hummed. “Now, why don’t you go out and play? Don’t stray too far. This place can be a bit confusing. Or you could stay here for a bit and I could take you out bug hunting.”

Chara smiled. Memories of catch grasshoppers and June bugs with her older brother came to mind. “Okay! I can wait.”

_“Okay! I can wait.”_

Was she truly waiting? Chara went out bug-hunting with Asgore. Temmie followed, finding snails or chasing the occasional butterfly. When they got home, Asgore taught her how to prepare and put away the bugs as he made all three of them a big batch of golden flower tea. As they had tea, they talked and exchanged stories. Asgore taught her how to make snail burritos. Once, Chara slipped up as Asgore poured her a cup of tea. “Thank you, Dad!”

Asgore’s eyes widened. “Oh. Y-you’re welcome, Chara! Dad? I mean, if… if that’s what you want to call me… then you can. Call me whatever you like, young one.”

Chara grinned. _Dad._ She hadn’t had a father for many, many years–if ever. Any lingering thoughts of leaving were gone. Chara could feel Frisk’s happiness and melancholy at the simple thought.

The other monsters in the Ruins, once they learned Asgore had all but adopted Chara, never raised a claw against her. In fact, Chara once had tea with a group of migosps, told some moldsmals and froggits stories, and found a few shy whimsuns who, after Chara learned they like certain songs, taught them the poems and songs she knew. Vegetoids loved inviting them and Asgore over for dinner. Looxes she met were shy and often flinched away. Bullying had been bad for them. However, they were always up for more of the rough-and-tumble games Chara liked to play. Unfortunately, Chara wasn’t good at controlling her own strength so few other monsters could wrestle with her. Some monsters also invited her to their houses while they taught their own children. They included Chara and Temmie in the lessons.

Metacrit was in the Ruins often, mainly because Chara agreed to help him film stuff. He was aloof and constantly liked ragging on songs that originated in the Underground, though he never seriously attacked Hotland music. He wore a dazzling smile on camera and spoke with a confidence Chara couldn’t imagine.

“Oh, Darling, stage fright is normal,” Metacrit said as they prepared a cooking show. “If you must, just concentrate on me and the task ahead of you. Put on a smile and throw your voice. Fake it ’til you make it, Darling!”

When Asgore went to tend to his lush garden, Chara followed. All sorts of plants and flowers bloomed within the space. From simply decorative flowers to vegetables to plants that warded off insects, Asgore’s garden was _beautiful._

“What is that?” Chara prompted. She looked over a cluster of vines alive with gorgeous, five-petal golden flowers. They certainly smelled sweet.

“Those are buttercups,” Asgore said. “Just like your hairclip.”

“Really? These are buttercups?” Chara brushed her fingers against the petals of one of the flowers. Her fingers ran right over the smooth, lush petal. “I have only ever heard of them. I have never seen one before. So, do you use _these_ in your tea?”

“Certainly not,” Asgore replied, his voice gentle as ever. “Buttercups are extremely poisonous. Just a few can kill you if you’re not careful.”

Chara let go of the flower. “Oh. Wow. Why do you keep them, then?”

“They’re… well, they remind me of good times.” Asgore looked down at the flowers with fondness in his gaze. “My children absolutely loved them.”

_Chara was in a large, purple-brick hallway she couldn’t recall visiting. She looked at her sleeves, which were dusted by a powdery gray substance. The girl plucked her knife off the ground and stood up. Chara narrowed her eyes._

_“Y… you really hate me… that much?”_

_Chara jumped and looked straight ahead. Asgore stood before her, a hand to his chest. A hearty tear ripped through his clothes and bit deep into his chest, parting his soft grayish fur. He looked down at her with dark eyes glistening in pain–physical and otherwise._

_“Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here.” He managed to bare his fanged teeth in a grin. “Not you… but them!”_

_He collapsed onto one knee, his head drooping, his hair shadowing his face. He let out one last choked, drawn-out laugh. Then, his body dissolved. Chara reached forward. Unfortunately, her fingers failed to touch hair as his body turned to dust. A silver, upside-down heart shivered where the center of his body once was. She watched as it cracked and shattered._

Chara woke in a terror, trying to run away from her mess, holding her arms close to herself. Asgore set his large hand on her shoulder and calmed her. Chara, Asgore’s hurt figure still branded behind her eyelids, shakily explained her nightmare.

Somehow… Asgore didn’t show fear or disgust or contemplation. Instead, he pulled her in for a hug. “I trust you, young one,” Asgore rumbled. “That was not you in your dream, but rather your fears. You have never killed a monster, and I do not believe you would start now, hmm? Come. We can relax over a nice cup of tea.”

The strangest thing of all happened two days after Chara settled in.

Asgore sometimes left to the basement while Chara drew or read or worked on some homework he’d assigned. Chara, extremely curious, decided to follow him. Asgore walked through a long hallway with a bend and a large, intricate door. Although it looked heavy, he opened it with ease. He didn’t close it behind him. After another long hallway that opened into a small cavern, he stopped before a door.

Asgore sat down and knocked on the door. Strangely enough, a voice–quiet and only slightly deep like that of a young man–came through the door. “Who’s there?”

Asgore answered, “Hawaii.”

“hawaii who?”

“I’m fine. Hawaii you?”

Chara muffled a snicker and Temmie rolled her eyes.

The voice on the other side of the door chuckled. “i’m fine. things are a bit dreary, but when are they not? my brother had to break up a fight between the dogs and a bear this morning.”

“Ah. That doesn’t sound good. What happened?”

“bear accused a dog of stealing, and the dogs immediately ganged up on him. he should’ve known better than to pick fights with a dog. you pick on one, all of them come running.” The voice sighed. “anyway, how have things been going on your end?”

“Two vegetoids just brought their newest into the world. It’s a little boy! They’re so excited.” Asgore smiled wistfully. “A new child… that’s always worth the best celebration. Chara’s a pretty good artist. She drew up a congratulations card and–” Asgore stopped as his eyes fell on Chara. “Oh! Hello there, young one!”

Chara jumped and looked around. “Oh! Sorry. I did not mean to–”

“No, no! It’s fine. Chara, have I told you about my friend?” Asgore prompted.

Chara shook her head and sat down next to him. “No. Who is he?”

“Well, he can introduce himself. This is Chara.”

“hello, chara,” the voice said. “i’m just some guy on the other side of the door. heh. not much to say about me.”

Temmie walked up onto Chara’s lap. “Hi! I’m Chara’s friend, Temmie. So, who are you?”

Asgore shrugged. “Well, we never really introduced our names, have we?”

“after we meet each other,” the voice agreed. “after all, introductions…”

“…are better done in person,” Asgore finished.

They stayed at the door for hours, chatting and telling the occasional joke. Eventually, the voice on the other end said, “oh. it’s getting late. i really should be getting back to my brother. goodnight.”

“Goodnight!”

Then, the person on the other side was gone.

Chara didn’t complain about staying. Still, the Ruins were small. Asgore taught her about the Underground, math, history, and everything else he knew or had in his old, worn books. Chara learned how to recalibrate puzzles. Soon she was able to flawlessly pass every one of them forward, backward, blindfolded, and distracted. She even made her own puzzles, though they mostly consisted of paper-and-pencil or riddles, so they couldn’t be integrated into the Ruins. Asgore and the monsters her age seemed to have fun with them, though.

But, as days began to pass, Chara would look at the stairs as she passed. She asked about the outside world from Metacrit, who happily discussed it. They even filmed a talk show. She asked more questions about the outside to the voice outside of the door, even if the questions were trivial and the answers more so.

Chara played with the last piece of egg on her plate.

“Chara?” Asgore prompted. “Is something wrong?”

Chara sighed and looked up at him. “Yeah. I was talking to a few people. Things are pretty bad down here, right?”

“It depends on where you live,” Asgore dismissed. “Everything is fine here in the Ruins. Just as long as you try, you can be happy. Some people need to try a little harder than others, and some need help, but it is possible.”

“…everyone here is so great. But we are trapped here, are we now?”

Asgore tensed. “Look, Chara, it isn’t as simple as that.”

“I know. Dad, I want to leave.”

“N-no!” Asgore all but yelled, his eyes growing wide. Chara jumped. “You can’t go! If you go, she, _Toriel,_ will kill you! They’ll kill you!” He lowered his voice, but it still shook, and it was still a bit loud. “They’ll kill you, Chara. You can’t leave.”

Chara took a deep breath. “Let me rephrase that: I need to leave. Trust me, I am tough. I will be fine.”

Asgore shook his head wildly. “No, no, no. This isn’t good. Chara, you are brave and tough, but those monsters? They’re fierce! They’ll kill you! They’ll do anything to make themselves more powerful, even if that means killing you or capturing you.”

Chara took his hand in hers and sighed. After a few moments, Chara let go. “I love you. You know that. But this is something I have to do. I will free everyone. I promise. In order to do that, I need to leave.”

Asgore took her hands in his. She could feel him trembling and see the tears that glimmered in his eyes. “_Please,_ Chara, you don’t have to do this. It’s okay. I don’t mind if I have to stay here for the rest of my life. I’ll be fine. We’ll be fine.” Then, he shut his eyes, causing the dampness in his eyes to spill over his cheeks, and bowed his head. “But you won’t, will you?” He raised his eyes to meet her gaze. “You would be unhappy, trapped down here. Alright. Come. You’ll need to be prepared.”

Asgore let her go to her own room as he went to his. Chara put on one of the coats in the dresser and picked up her bright red backpack. Temmie followed her into the front room, where Asgore packed her a packet of tea, a mug, some snacks, some g, and a pen and an extra few papers.

They were silent as they walked through the basement and to the end of the cavern. Asgore got down on one knee and set his giant hand on her shoulder. “Be good, won’t you?”

Chara nodded and hugged him.

“I love you, Chara. Stay safe. You are always welcome here.”

Chara took a few breaths, willing herself to keep calm and dry-eyed. When she let go, she signed, “I will. Stay safe yourself, okay?”

Asgore chuckled, a weird, uneven noise, and stood up. Chara picked up Temmie, allowing her to stay on her shoulders. Chara opened the door. A chilly blast of snow-flecked air crashed into them as she walked outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end of the Ruins arc. Kinda sad to see them go, to be honest. But you know what they say. If you love them let them _go-o-o!_
> 
> Anyhow, I'd imagine that Asgore would be a little less... weird in letting Chara out. Toriel was convinced that if she could kill Frisk, she wouldn't suffer at the hands of other monsters. Asgore knows better; Chara is tough, smart, kind, and she knows quite a bit of the Underground due to her time with him and other monsters. Chara is prepared.  
Given, Frisk probably wasn't, so perhaps Toriel's fear was a little justified. Still, she could have helped Frisk...
> 
> By the end of this, I'll be posting deleted scenes, dreams, etc. Asgore's death'll be there if you want a little more elaboration in their "battle". Or, I can post it on my sta.che and link it here. Then, at the end, I'll make a super document holding all the dreams and scenes and such and post that after the last chapter. Depends on what ya'll want. :)


	5. Purple Ice

Chara pulled up her hood. She left the shadow of the Ruins and walked down the trail. Behind her, the door clicked as it shut, causing both her and Temmie to wince.

Chara’s foot hit a sturdy looking branch. She sucked in her breath and stumbled as she nearly tripped over the thing. “Stupid branch. Too heavy to pick up, though.” She kept moving through the snowy trail that seemed to expand forever.

_CCCRRRRAAACCCKKKK!_

Chara jumped as, behind her, the branch shattered. Chara spun around, bristling.

Frisk stated, _“It’s been smashed as if it was nothing.”_

Chara immediately picked up the pace, trying to ignore the fluttering of her heart. She only stopped when the bars of a gate blocked them off from the only bridge spanning the gap over a bottomless trench. “Oh no. It is pretty tight…” The gate was quite sturdy, and the logs close together. If she was careful, Chara might be able to fit through…

All thoughts ended when a slow, quiet voice sounded behind her. “Human. Don’t you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand.”

Chara spun around. That voice… it sounded a bit familiar, but it was deeper and slower. Standing behind them was a rather tall figure in a black hoodie. Thin, gold stripes ran along the collar and cuffs of his hoodie. Darker pants with golden stripes led from his coat down his heavy midnight and gold boots. The faintest hint of a necklace glinted from his neck. The skeleton held out a hand for Chara to take.

Chara raised her hand. The skeleton smiled wider. His fanged teeth glinted in the light. One sharp tooth was gold as if to replace a missing one. Temmie looked up at Chara and then stared at the skeleton.

Then, Temmie’s tail fur bristled. “I see that in your hand!”

Chara’s gaze flicked down. Indeed, there was something strapped to his hand. The skeleton hesitated. “huh. you caught me. but… i think i recognize your voice.”

Chara gasped and signed quickly, “You are the guy behind the door!”

“and you must be chara,” the skeleton agreed, his voice leveling out to that familiar, quiet tone. He held out his other hand. “nice to meet you, chara. i’m papyrus.”

Chara grinned. “It is nice to finally meet you!”

“uh, you, too.” His gaze flicked up to the gate before falling back to Chara. “hey. my brother, sans? he’s a human hunting fanatic. usually this gate here is locked, but…” He reached into a pocket of his hoodie and walked up to the gate. He meddled with something and pushed it open. It made a small squeak. “come on.” Chara followed him across the bridge–where he locked the gate again–and to the small clearing. A sentry station was to the top right of the clearing, just a few feet away from where the trail continued. “behind that snow pile.” He gestured to two lumps of snow a few feet away from a misshapen lamp.

Chara ran up to the snow pile and hid behind it, curling up into a ball to make herself as small as possible. Temmie hopped into the snow in her shadow.

From the other side of the trail, a shorter skeleton stormed out of the snow and trees. Dark gray-violet armor with lighter accents covered his chest and spiked out of his shoulders. A purple, tattered scarf covering part of it wrapped around his neck and tied behind his round head like a cape. His thick black pants were held together by a scarlet belt wielding a red-violet skull belt buckle. Unlike his taller counterpart, his jaws were fused together. Unlike Papyrus, his eyes were round and large with purple irises. Unlike Papyrus, he held an aura of power that neither Chara nor Temmie had the will to trifle with.

“what’s up?” Papyrus called.

“YOU KNOW WHAT’S ‘SUP,’ YOU LAZYBONES! YOU’RE OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! AGAIN!” Sans’ voice was much louder and had a slightly higher pitch than Papyrus’ deeper, quiet voice. “YOU STILL HAVEN’T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES! YOU JUST LAZE ABOUT YOUR STATION ALL DAY! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!”

Papyrus shrugged, “lookin’ at this lamp. it’s pretty cool. you wanna look?”

“NO! I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!” Sans barked and stamped his violet boots into the ground, crunching the snow beneath him. “WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?! I NEED TO BE READY. I WILL BE THE ONE TO CAPTURE A HUMAN! I NEED TO BE THE ONE!” Sans smirked and held his purple, spike-gloved hand to his chest. “THEN I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, WILL GET THE RECOGNITION I UTTERLY DESERVE! I WILL BE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD! I’LL BE ADMIRED BY ALL! BUT THAT CAN’T HAPPEN IF _YOUR_ SHENANIGANS CAUSE A HUMAN TO ESCAPE!”

Papyrus shrugged. “what? no, my lord, i’m here to help. how about that lamp? it might help you.”

Sans snarled and snapped his hand toward the lamp. A long, sharp bone appeared above him. The white projectile launched itself at the offending object. “SHUT UP ABOUT THE LAMP!”

Chara put a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming as the lamp shattered, spraying the ground with glass, plastic, electronics, and torn cloth. Sans jumped, as if startled by his own outburst. He snarled and snapped a glare at Papyrus. “GET BACK TO WORK! CLEAN UP THIS MESS WHILE YOU’RE AT IT!” With that, he turned and stormed down the trail. Chara and Temmie watched him go.

Papyrus waved his hand. “you can come out now.”

Temmie hopped onto Chara’s shoulders. Chara sighed, stretched, and walked back to the trail. “Thanks, Papyrus.”

“meh. i’d rather not clean up any more mess than a broken lamp right now.”

Chara went on, “How did you know he was going to bust that lamp?”

“he doesn’t mean it. i just know when he’s about to do it, even if he doesn’t. now, you better get out of here before he comes back. i’ll be up ahead.” Papyrus gave them a small smile before turning and strolling off toward the bridge.

Chara nodded. “Okay. We can make this work. Let us just continue.” Chara walked out of the small area, easily passing a mediocre sentry station riddled with condiments. Chara perked up upon finding sparkle and a chest beside it.

_“Being able to overcome such scary obstacles fills you with determination.”_ Heat passed through her cold fingers. Chara breathed a sigh of relief at the welcoming warmth.

The young human opened her eyes and approached the box. “What is it?”

“It’s an inter-dimensional box,” Temmie informed her. “Anything you put in it will appear in a similar chest down the road. So, if you want to save anything that you don’t want getting ruined, you can put it in here.”

“Hmm… okay.” Chara knelt. Within the box was a pair of pink, leathery gloves.

_“Tough Gloves. ATK +5. ‘A worn pink leather glove. For five-fingered folk.’”_

Chara picked up the warm, thick things. They were tough gloves, indeed. No matter what their use, they covered Chara’s hands and kept out the cold. Chara put away the stick and one of her snacks–a box of dog-themed raisins.

“So… what are these puzzles going to be like?” Chara prompted as she got up. “There will be puzzles here, right? Or is that something unique to the Ruins?”

“No, there are puzzles everywhere. We’ll just have to find out. Come on. Let’s keep moving,” Temmie encouraged.

Chara hadn’t even taken a turn through the woods when a monster blocked her way. Snowdrake fluttered forth!

Chara’s SOUL appeared before her. The creature before them was a bit larger than her. Although his head and body were shaped like an odd snowflake, his dark eyes and wicked beak were nothing like the playful crystals that fluttered in the wind.

_“Snowdrake–Attack 12, Defense 7. HP 72. This teen comedian fights to keep a captive audience.”_

“Ice puns are ‘snow’ problem!” Snowdrake boasted, though his voice wavered. Chara chuckled in a weak, if encouraging, manner. Snowdrake rolled his eyes and sighed. “Oh whatever. Pity laughs. God, my father was right.”

Snowdrake started to stalk off. Chara watched him go for a few steps before signing, “Hello? Snowdrake?” She nudged Temmie and Temmie called out to him.

Snowdrake turned to Chara. “It’s Snowy. What do you want?”

“Yeah, that was terrible,” Chara stated. “Maybe try for more complex jokes rather than just ice and snow puns. Like… questions! How do you get a one-armed guy out of a tree?”

Snowy hesitated. “…how?”

“You wave!”

Snowy snorted and rolled his eyes, though a faint smile dressed his wicked beak. “Yeah, yeah. Cute joke. Not good, but alright. I have a much better one, though.”

“Oh?”

“How many monsters does it take to build a snowman?”

“Um… how many?”

“Three! One to freeze the guy and another to cover him with snow!” Snowy chuckled and sat down on a stray log.

Chara laughed. Snowdrake, like any other people she met, didn’t seem to recognize the laughter as being fake. “Nice! Why did the gardener not plant any flowers?” Chara settled down on a rock.

“Why?” the teen comedian prompted.

“Because he had not _botany_!” This caused them both to laugh. Temmie rolled her eyes.

The two of them threw jokes at each other for a good hour. Each joke was worse than the last, as Temmie claimed. Frisk suggested ones when Chara ran out. However, no game, no matter how fun, can last forever. Snowy sighed and got up. “Well, I better get back to Chilldrake before he thinks I got dusted. I’ll see you later…?”

“Chara.” Chara got up.

“I’m Temmie,” Temmie introduced herself.

“Alright. I’ll see you and your wet blanket later, Chara. Bye.” Snowy waved his wing and fluttered back into the forest.

Chara waved and began walking farther into the forest. She stopped upon seeing Papyrus and Sans blocking their way. Thankfully, they didn’t seem to be paying attention to her. “ANYWAY,” Sans continued, waving his hand. “–AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT ALPHYS–” He cut himself off upon seeing Chara. Papyrus turned to Chara as well, relaxed and dull-eyed as ever. Sans grinned, baring his shark teeth. Funnily enough, this smile didn’t intimidate her. In fact, Chara could see the stars in his eyes. “OH MY GOD IS THAT–HA! YOU’RE A HUMAN! I FOUND A HUMAN! PAPYRUS, I FINALLY DID IT! CAPTAIN ALPHYS WILL–I’LL BE–” Then, he cut himself off. Papyrus smiled a bit wider at that. Sans cleared his “throat” and went on in a calmer manner, though he couldn’t shake the energy from his voice. “HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA FOR I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, SHALL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU AND DELIVER YOU TO THE CAPITAL! CONTINUE _ONLY_ IF YOU DARE! MYAH-HAH-HAH-HAH!” He laughed as he darted off.

Papyrus watched him go before looking back to Chara. “that went well. don’t worry, kid. i’ll keep an eye socket out for you.” With that, he strolled after his brother.

Chara walked down the trail. “So, Temmie? What is after this place?”

“Well, once we pass Snowdin Town, we’ll be going into the marsh,” Temmie informed her. “It’s named Waterfall and I think you can guess why. After that is Hotland. You _definitely _won’t need a coat there. We’ll have to get through the Core and then through the Queen’s Palace to get to the barrier. Since you’re a human, you can leave. Or, uh… you could find some way to set everyone free.” Temmie said that last part a bit too fast.

“Alright.” Chara gave her a confused smile and then stopped. Beside her was a sentry station. Made of bone and wood, the structure stood tall and elegant. Violet and red and black paint with yellow accents and details were painstakingly carved and painted into every crevice and surface. Even accidental cracks had been incorporated into the design.

Temmie tipped her head. “Did that Sans guy make this? Looks like something he’d do. I mean, if he did, he’s probably a perfectionist.”

“It is a pretty well-crafted sentry station,” Chara agreed as she inspected it.

“It’s nice,” Temmie agreed. “But let’s keep moving.”

Chara continued to walk. She only stopped when a rough, growling voice piped up beside her. “Did something just move?” A dog-human monster raised his head. His scrappy black and white fur was pressed tight to him in multiple places by jeans and a shirt. His eyes, squinted, glared Chara and Temmie and the forest on either side of them. “Was it my imagination? No, something definitely moved! Who’s there?” The dog jumped from his sentry station and unsheathed his daggers. They could be daggers or they could be short swords. Either way, they glowed blue. “Don’t move–or I’ll make sure you _never_ move again!”

_“Doggo–Attack 13, Defense 7. HP 65. Partially blind; can only see moving things.”_

Chara glanced back at Temmie and then the dog. “He’s blind?”

Doggo’s attention snapped to Chara. “There you are!”

“Only to things that don’t move! Don’t move an inch!” Temmie hissed quietly.

Chara shut her eyes and tensed, resisting the overwhelming urge to attempt to dodge. The dagger passed straight through Chara’s SOUL and chest. Yet there was no pain.

Doggo twitched his ears. “I knew I heard something… where are you?!”

Chara opened her eyes. Doggo’s squinted eyes darted back and forth. Chara extended her hand and patted his head. Well, she managed to pet his snout, though a few fingers brushed his forehead. Doggo yelped and jumped backward. His ears lay flat and tail brushed his shins. “Wh-who–?! S-Sans? Is that you?”

“No?” Chara answered. “I will not harm you.”

Doggo bared his teeth a snarl. “Where are you?” He swung his daggers at her again. Chara and Temmie stayed perfectly still. The daggers passed straight through her. Confident, Chara extended her hand and rubbed his neck. Doggo relaxed. His ears flicked forward, and his tail gently waved from side to side. Chara retracted her hand and looked up at him. Doggo hesitated and then bared his teeth. “Wh-who was that? Who touched me? Was it you, Papyrus? Not funny! Gah! Whatever.” Doggo flattened his ears again and stormed off, back to his sentry post.

Chara watched him go before continuing down the trail. “Poor guy looks like he was beaten.”

“They probably hit him,” Temmie said. “Most of the Snowdin Guard are dogs. You can’t play nice with them. But anyway, he was using a blue attack.”

“A blue attack?” Chara prompted.

“Yes. It’s a type of magic attack,” Temmie informed her. “It’s super powerful. However, it can only hurt you if you move. I guess that’s why Doggo has those enchanted daggers. He can only see moving things, after all.”

Chara couldn’t really move far as the ground slipped out from under her. She yelped and spun around so that she landed on her back rather than on Temmie. They slid quite a while before hitting snow again.

“Are you okay?” Temmie gasped.

“Yeah, definitely.” Chara tipped her head back. She looked straight up at Papyrus.

“need help?”

“No. I got it.” Chara, forcing down a noise of pain, pushed herself up so that she stood up. “Thank you, though. Where is your, uh, bro or whatever?” She looked around the trail, sending a silent thanks to God as she didn’t see Sans, and Sans likewise.

“he’s up ahead. i would hurry up. my lord hates waiting. on anything.” His dull eyes narrowed a bit before shrugging it off.

“Doggo was really upset,” Chara pointed out. “Do you guys run into him often?”

“me? not really.” Papyrus shrugged. “i don’t move too much, you know. my lord…? sometimes. but i’m not there so i don’t know.”

As they moved, Temmie prompted, “Are you _sure_ that you’re okay?”

“I am fine. I just need to stretch a bit.”

“Still, let’s go find somewhere to rest and maybe eat something.”

Chara nodded. “Okay. How about–ap!” Chara stopped. Her SOUL appeared before her chest. Blocking her way was a bipedal, pale cream dog. It wasn’t that big–just a little shorter than Chara–and its tail, quite fluffy, moved slowly back and forth. Although most of its armored body was hidden behind a shield and sword, they could see its tan, helmetless head.

_“Lesser Dog–Attack 12, Defense 2. HP 60. Wields a stone dagger made of pommer-granite.”_

Lesser Dog barked and swung his sword at her. Before it could reach her, it glowed blue. Chara stood stock still. After it passed over her, it turned white again and swung back. She dodged this swing, too. Lesser pulled its arm back and stared at Chara. Chara attempted to raise her hand to pet it. The dog whined and took a step back, tail between its legs.

“Hey, I will not harm you! I promise,” Chara comforted and extended her hand again, this time farther. The dog whimpered but didn’t move as Chara patted its head. It winced and then opened its eyes. The dog’s tail wagged back and forth in tentative excitement. Chara smiled and stepped back. Although Lesser attacked her again, it put less heart into its attack.

Chara petted it again. Its neck grew a few inches and its tail wagged faster. The dog waved its sword at Chara playfully, tag wagging and tongue lolling. Eventually, its neck grew so long that Chara had to jump to pet it. It stopped attacking.

_“Lesser Dog is overstimulated,”_ Frisk observed, chuckling at the dog’s excitement.

Temmie stated, “I think that’s enough petting.”

“What? Why? A few minutes will not hurt.” Chara reached up on her tip-toes to pat it on the head. It panted, tail wagging furiously by now. She jumped to pet it. It made a weird noise like a motor revving.

“This is insane,” Temmie stated.

“Yep!” Chara grinned. Excited merely by her movement, Lesser Dog’s neck grew further.

_“There’s no way to stop this madness,”_ Frisk remarked as Chara petted the dog again. Eventually, its neck got so long Chara could hardly see its chin and no other part of its face. _“Lesser Dog enters the realm of the clouds.”_

“Can you call Lesser down?” Chara prompted.

Temmie called, “Lesser Dog!”

_“Bark!”_ Lesser Dog let out a faraway bark.

Chara petted it again. Eventually, its head curved down and they could see each other again. She jumped up and petted the air. It still wasn’t close enough.

_“Lesser Dog shows no signs of stopping.”_

Chara agreed in thought, _“Nor do I.”_ She hopped up. She could reach it again. Lesser Dog’s head lowered further.

_“Lesser Dog is lowering,”_ Frisk commented.

Chara petted him again. Eventually, its neck grew so long that its head lowered to its chest.

_“There’s no stopping this madness,”_ Frisk laughed and shook her head. Chara patted his head. After a while, Lesser Dog’s head grew past her and down the cliffside. _“Lesser Dog is questioning your choices.”_

Eventually, Frisk looked at Chara, as she peered over the cliffside and petted him again. _“Really?”_

“He can’t even see you anymore!” Temmie huffed in exasperation. Lesser Dog made a faraway whine.

“Well… I guess you are right. Bye!”

“Goodbye!” Temmie called.

Lesser barked and bounded away. Its neck shrunk to its normal size. It left behind a spilled bag of coins in its excitement.

Chara smiled at the dog, and took the coin, before continuing onward. Temmie put a paw on Chara’s cheek. “Stop.”

Before them was a large square of ground that had been swept of most of its snow. Papyrus and Sans stood on the other side. The smaller skeleton perked up at their approach.

“_FINALLY._” Sans huffed before straightening himself out._ “_HUMAN! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU, WE’VE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! THIS IS THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE! WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE, YOU WILL GET A HEARTY JOLT! GO AHEAD, HUMAN! TRY IT OUT FOR YOURSELF!”

Temmie looked back at Chara. “Okay. This won’t kill you. Just… feel around with your feet. See if you can sense the walls.”

Chara nodded and shuffled forward. She was almost immediately zapped. Chara jumped back, bristling. She squared her shoulders and immediately tried again.

Eventually, Chara got to a place where static electricity did not bother her feet. When she shuffled forward, she wasn’t shocked. Chara smirked and continued forward. After about a dozen shock-inducing failures, one of which made her jump away from an electric wall and fall into another, she made it to the other side.

“HMM… NOT AS GOOD AS YOU COULD HAVE BEEN, BUT YOU MADE IT! HOWEVER, THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE THAT EASY! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY LACKEY, PAPYRUS. YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED AND WHEN YOU ARE, WE HAVE THE RIGHT TO CAPTURE YOU! MWAH-HAH-HAH!” Sans laughed and raced back down the trail.

“okay. see ya later.” Papyrus vanished into the tree line again.

“Where does he keep going?” Temmie wondered aloud. “Anyway, we should stop for a second. Do you still have that candy?”

“I am not hurt, but fine.” Chara sat on the log. She took out the candy she’d been hiding in her pockets. It had a distinct, non-licorice flavor. Almost immediately, she stopped hurting.

Temmie looked around. “Now, what’s around here… ah! There’s a bridge. I think there might be another puzzle over there… it can’t be too bad, though. Come on, let’s go.”

Chara nodded and strolled into the snow. A cliff created an impassable barrier to the north and south of them. An extremely deep ditch split their little piece of land in half. A deep brown bridge spanned the distance between the two pieces of land. Chara happily strolled over it. A large “Z” shaped area within the area was cleared of snow. A patch of ice created a swath of impassible territory within the bottom left corner of it. A ball of snow sat happily at the very top with a hole just big enough for it at the bottom right corner. “What is this?”

“It’s just a game. You have to push the ball of snow over to the hole. Depending on how fast you do it, since the ball melts rather quickly, you can win a prize.”

“Meh. Not a fan of soccer. Moving on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Snowdin~!
> 
> Unlike literally every other story that more or less follows the UT plot/plot progression directly, Chara met Pap first. So, no prank or threat or whatever. Just an instant "Oh, didn't recognize you. Sorry. What's up?" I don't know why, but I just find it really funny.
> 
> Or maybe it's the lamp scene. Or the Lesser Dog scene. Or the Snowdrake scene. Or the fact Frisk was enamored with the ball game so I spent a few literal hours playing it IRL and Chara was just like--
> 
> Anyway, let's get ready to rumble! :D


	6. Disabling the Disabler

Temmie’s ears flicked forward. “I see them.”

Chara perked up and walked to the square patch of mostly snowless ground. A piece of paper was in the center. Papyrus and Sans cut off their conversation to look at the young human. Sans smiled and called, “HUMAN! I HOPE YOU ARE READY FOR…” His eyes narrowed. “PAPYRUS! WHERE’S THE PUZZLE?”

“it’s right there, my lord. trust me, they won’t get past this one,” Papyrus reassured him.

Chara knelt beside the piece of paper. Scribbles covered most of the page. A sweating ice cube with a fanged smile sat on the middle left edge of the page. A list of scribbles flanked the ice cube with lines of dashes next to each line of scribbles. “What is…? Oh. It’s a jumble. Heh.” Chara sat down more comfortably and pulled the pen out of her backpack.

Temmie sighed and hopped down onto the snow. She yelped as she sunk a few inches and scrambled onto Chara’s lap. Chara chuckled and rubbed her head before going back to the puzzle.

“A JUMBLE?” Sans hissed at Papyrus. “ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS? IS THIS A JOKE TO YOU?!”

“hey, it’s a puzzle,” Papyrus answered with a shrug.

“UGH! I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR ‘TECHNICALITIES’ YOU LAZY BONES! AT LEAST GIVE THEM A CHALLENGE. CROSSWORD IS EASILY HARDER THAN A _JUMBLE,_” Sans growled.

Chara, due to learning at least the basics of monster language, easily completed eleven of the words. _Undertale, Ralsei,_ _Murderer, Lesntoke... _The twelfth word–which was much longer than the rest–was… well, she reviewed each letter individually fourteen times.

Finally, Sans, crossing his arms and tapping the ground with his foot impatiently, growled, “PAPYRUS, WHAT’S WRONG WITH THE FREAKING PUZZLE? THE HUMAN CAN’T BE THAT STUPID.”

“i changed the last word,” Papyrus admitted.

“PAPYRUS!” Sans barked. “THE PUZZLES AREN’T SUPPOSED TO BE IMPOSSIBLE!” Chara and Temmie looked up. Sans growled and rolled his eyes. “HUMAN! THIS IDIOT PEASANT MADE THAT PUZZLE IMPOSSIBLE. BUT! SINCE YOU REFUSED TO GIVE UP, I’LL COUNT THAT AS A PASS IN YOUR BOOK. PAPYRUS! TRY NOT TO SCREW IT UP NEXT TIME!” Sans snapped at Papyrus before stalking off in the direction of the new puzzle.

Papyrus nodded at Chara and strolled after his brother, who was currently huffing at him a few yards away. Sans was easily faster at his pace, but Papyrus somehow caught up to him.

Chara sighed and continued their path. “Wow. Sans is a jerk,” she commented.

Temmie nodded. “Let’s just hope his attacks are as good as his patience.” Chara snickered at this.

Just before a rocky outcrop, a table dressed by an empty plate and a microwave sat. A yellow sparkle hovered opposite of it on the narrow piece of land. A note was by the plate. Temmie looked over the notes. “It says: ‘Cinnabunnies for anyone who wants them! If you like them, visit my store!’” Temmie looked at the microwave. A cord ran from it to the wall, where a generator was merged into the rock. A little mouse hole was beside it, heavily decorated with cinnamon bunny crumbs. A mouse poked its little head out to snatch another crumb before retreating. Chara touched the little yellow sparkle.

_“Seeing such a cute mouse eat a treat fills you with determination.”_

Temmie watched the area in front of them as they walked. “Oh, a sign… hmm… ‘Warning: Dog Marriage.’ What kind of warning is that? Can dogs even get married?”

“I don’t think so, but that would be pretty cute,” Chara answered. “But you know what would be cuter? Cat marriage.” They found two paths. One of them led to a dead end while the other dipped down and went to the right. Trees and rocks blocked their way in many places.

“Chara? Where are you going?” Temmie prompted as Chara walked toward the dead end.

“I know the trail’s that way. But what if there’s something here?” Chara prompted as she walked. She ducked under a tree branch and passed a large boulder. Behind another few trees was a small strip of snowless land. “Hmm… Is this another puzzle?”

“I don’t know,” Temmie admitted. “It’s a bit small.”

“Well… only one way to find out!” Chara pawed at the ground with her foot. “Hmm… I think there’s something there. What is it?” The young human knelt and felt the ground. Her fingers wrapped around a switch and pushed it down. _Click!_

“Well, let’s hope that was a good thing,” Temmie sighed.

“I wonder what it did.” Chara turned and strolled away from the dead end and down through the path they needed to take. A large area of loose snow made a square before a line of retracted spikes. When Chara kicked at the snow, it began to reveal a map where a red x marked the spot where the switch was. “Would you look at that. We figured out the puzzle without looking at the instructions!”

“Well… let’s not be too sure,” Temmie replied slowly. “What if that alerted some guards?”

“Oh. Well, let’s find out, then.” Chara gently hopped over the line of retracted spikes. A bridge spanned between their piece of land and another piece of land, which moved in the right direction. As soon as she walked over the bridge and to a snowless area of land on the other side, two barks alerted them of the presence of new dogs.

Two dogs wielding very large axes and donned in midnight hoods sniffed around the place. “Is that…?” the male hound inquired. Scars cut across his face and the visible parts of his hands and ankles.

“A smell?” the female agreed, also riddled with scars. “A bad smell, too…”

The male dog walked around to where Chara was standing. He sniffed the air with a new fervor. “I think I smell…”

“…a human!” the female hissed in excitement as she now flanked Chara.

Chara’s SOUL appeared in front of her. The two dogs now stood before her, axes gleaming in the light. They stood quite close to each other. Although they glared in Chara’s direction, their axes were held to shelter each other.

_“Dogamy–Attack 14, Defense 5. HP 98. ‘Knows only what he smells. Husband of Dogeressa.’_

_“Dogeressa–Attack 14, Defense 5. HP 98. ‘Wife of Dogamy. Loves the smell of puppies._ _’”_

Dogamy and Dogeressa’s axes left each other’s sides. Now, they whipped through the air and sunk into the ground. Chara wheezed as the face of Dogamy’s ax sent her sprawling on the wet, snowy ground. She scrambled to her feet to avoid another attack.

“Where’s that smell…?” Dogamy growled. Their axes shifted to protect each other again.

Chara shook off the snow. “Uh… I’m a good smell?”

“Such a tiny voice…” Dogeressa mumbled.

“What does that matter?” Dogamy growled and barked. Dogeressa snarled and barked as well.

Chara yelped as white and blue… hearts raced around her. Blue phased right through her. White, on the other hand, didn’t. She grimaced as her SOUL began to crack under the pressure.

“I won’t hurt you!” Chara offered.

They didn’t speak this time. They barked and swung their axes in unison. Chara collapsed as the attack threw her back into the snow and nearly shattered her SOUL. The dogs snarled at her again. Chara tried to move but ended up flopping on her side. Now she was cold as snow clung to her clothes. Chara growled and pulled herself up.

Dogamy sniffed the air. “Wait… what’s that smell?”

“Are you…?” Dogeressa tipped her head. “–actually a puppy?” Both of their axes lowered. “We attacked a puppy!” Dogeressa yelped and then snarled. “A weird smell? You almost killed a puppy!”

“Me? You attacked it, too!” Dogamy growled back.

Dogeressa snarled and snapped at him. She tore the fur on his muzzle with her sharp teeth. “Don’t you _dare_ blame me!”

Dogamy snapped at her, too. She managed to dodge the attack. Every tooth she could possibly bare glinted in the light. Their axes clattered to the ground. “_Your_ attack nearly killed them!” Dogamy barked.

Chara bowed her head and ran away. Now the origin of their scars wasn’t so mysterious.

Temmie yelped, “Wait! Wait!”

Chara gasped and staggered to a stop. She nearly slipped over the edge of a precipice.

“You should sit down,” Temmie advised.

Chara nodded and shakily sat down on one of the stones. She took out one of the snail-popsicles she and Asgore had made together. Although it took away her physical pain, her heart hurt at the memory.

Temmie looked around. There was a puzzle nearby. It was shaped in a sideways H made of stone. A blue X was in either side of the center stripe of rocks. Below the side-ways H was a sign. Above the puzzle was a switch. On the other side of the puzzle was a strip of spikes. Chara got up and approached the sign. “Alright. What does that sign say?”

Temmie, once they got within range, read aloud, “‘Turn every X into an O and then press the button.’”

Chara nodded and walked around it. As soon as they stepped on the blue X, it turned into a red O. Once both X’s were O’s, Chara stood on the switch. The strip of spikes retracted into the ground.

Chara, confident, strode over the former wall of spikes and into the next area. She passed a particularly large tree to the left only to see Sans staring down the next puzzle. She jumped upon finding the violet-and-black-garbed skeleton beside her.

Temmie bristled. “Ak! I thought that it was tall one that came out of thin air.”

Sans’ attention snapped to them. Temmie behind Chara’s hood. “HUMAN! YOU MADE IT PAST THOSE DOGS? SINCE YOU SOLVED THAT X-AND-O PUZZLE, I’M SURE YOU KNOW HOW TO OPERATE THEM.” Sans strode over to the new puzzle. Chara was quick to heel. Then, the skeleton stopped. The new puzzle looked more like a maze. “HMM… I DON’T KNOW HOW TO SAY THIS. WELL, YOU WERE TAKING YOUR TIME, SO I DECIDED TO MAKE A FEW IMPROVEMENTS TO THIS PUZZLE BY ARRANGING IT IN THE SHAPE OF MY FACE!” Sans smirked and held his hand to his chest. “UNFORTUNATELY, THE SNOW STUCK TO THE GROUND, SO THE SOLUTION IS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! THERE MIGHT NOT EVEN BE ONE! THAT IS COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE. SO, I WILL SOLVE THIS PUZZLE MYSELF! YOU CAN TRY IT OUT IN THE MEANTIME.”

Chara shrugged. “Sure. Now… um…” She walked around the puzzle a few times. It did look like Sans’ face. However, the X’s were very close together. There was a pattern, but of what kind?

If Chara stepped on an X twice or stepped on an O, it would turn into a green triangle that couldn’t be changed. So, Chara reset the puzzle by stepping on the button and continued moving around it. After a few minutes of trying and failing, Chara huffed and walked up to Sans. “Any theories?”

Sans hummed and nodded his head. “YES. YES, I THINK… HA! I’VE GOT IT!” His grin grew wider and he puffed out his chest. “OF COURSE I GOT IT! ARE YOU _SURE_ YOU WANT TO GIVE UP?”

Chara gave him a flat look and then the puzzle, half finished with a few green triangles.

“IF YOU ARE INCAPABLE OF FIGURING IT OUT, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WILL STAY BY HIS WORD AND COMPLETE THE PUZZLE FOR YOU.”

“What? No, I can do it on my own. I was just testing to see if it was possible so I wasn’t wasting my time.” She huffed and waved her hand, stamping the mechanism that would reset it. “I don’t need help from anyone. I wouldn’t stop you from practicing hints to give to lesser monsters out loud, of course.”

Sans snickered. “MWAH-HAH-HAH. WELL, HOW ABOUT THIS: I SUCCEEDED IN IMPROVING THE PUZZLE, SO MOST OF IT SHOULD GO IN A CIRCLE PATTERN. WHAT ABOUT THAT?”

Chara, already walking around it, shrugged. “Maybe.” There was brief hesitation before she sighed and tried the circle theory. Just two ‘X’s were outside of the circle. _Click!_ The wall of spikes on the other side retreated. She smirked. “I knew I’d get it.”

Sans nodded. “SO, YOU GOT IT! MWAH-HAH! MY HINT WORKED! MAYBE I SHOULD MAKE IT HARDER NEXT TIME. WELL! I’M SURE YOU’LL LOVE THE NEXT PUZZLE!” Sans walked around the puzzle and darted away.

Chara held Temmie close and strode after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...Why don't Kris and I just help you solve the puzzle?" ... "Look, I don't NEED your help. ...but, uh, if you said what to do, out loud... Y'know I wouldn't stop you." ~Ralsei and Susie (respectively), Deltarune Chapter One.
> 
> In the effort to make Chara and Frisk rather different, here's Chara not being gifted with puzzles! ...also, I kinda wanted to sneak in Sans wanting to give hints. I was _this_ close to getting Chara or Temmie to activate the switch on the tree and auto-solve the puzzle. Due to Chara being so stubborn, it would've been Temmie to activate the switch, to be honest. lol In addition, if Flowey truly sees you as Chara in the geno route, he'll complete all the puzzles for you.
> 
> Also, cat marriage.
> 
> Also, also... I wanted to put in a drawing of what the jumble would look like but... it was a lot. lol So, I didn't. But I might post it somewhere else if I get to finishing it. :P


	7. Not All Dreams Should Be Achieved

Temmie’s ears flicked forward. “Found them again!”

Chara perked up and stopped. Before them was a bridge connecting their land to another piece of land. The other piece of land was dominated by a large tile floor of varying shades of gray, black, and white. A square machine sat in the snow on the left-top corner. Sans was immediately next to it. Papyrus, however, was just about a foot away from the tiles at the center.

“HUMAN! YOU’RE HERE. GOOD. THIS IS THE INFAMOUS ‘COLORED TILE MAZE’ MADE BY THE BRILLIANT DR. UNDYNE! YOU SEE THESE TILES? ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH, THEY’LL START CHANGING COLOR! EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION!”

Sans took a deep breath and began, “RED TILES ARE IMPASSIBLE. YOU CANNOT STEP ON THEM! YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC; THEY WILL SHOCK YOU! GREEN TILES ARE ALARM TILES. IF YOU STEP ON THEM, YOU’LL BE FORCED TO FIGHT A MONSTER! ORANGE TILES ARE ORANGE SCENTED! THEY’LL MAKE YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES. BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES. SWIM THROUGH THEM ALL YOU LIKE. HOWEVER! IF YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES, PIRANHAS WILL BITE YOU! ALSO, IF A BLUE TILE IS NEXT TO A YELLOW TILE, IT’LL SHOCK YOU! PURPLE TILES ARE SLIPPERY AND SOAPY! YOU’LL SLIDE TO THE NEXT TILE. THEY’LL MAKE YOU SMELL LIKE LEMONS, WHICH THE PIRANHAS HATE! FINALLY: PINK TILES. THEY DO ABSOLUTELY NOTHING; STEP ON THEM ALL YOU LIKE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”

Chara, despite half of the colored tile names jumbling together in her head, nodded with confidence. She’d figure it out. She couldn’t have them thinking she couldn’t understand instructions, especially since Temmie had no confusion whatsoever.

Sans laughed, “GREAT! THERE IS ONE LAST THING: THIS TILE MAZE IS COMPLETELY RANDOM! ARE YOU READY? GOOD! ONCE I PULL THIS LEVER, THE PUZZLE WILL ACTIVATE!” Sans pulled a lever connected to the machine. Temmie and Chara looked over the tiles as they rapidly changed colors and patterns. Finally, the colors stopped changing. A giant pink line of tiles moving from Chara to the skeletons cut through the middle. Red flanked it on both sides.

Sans stared at the puzzle for a few seconds before snarling rapid swears under his breath at the obviously broken tile maze. The infuriated skeleton stormed away from the puzzle. Papyrus looked at him and then the machine and then to Frisk, who had already crossed the puzzle. Papyrus huffed, “huh. weird of her.” With that, the skeleton followed Sans.

Chara inspected the machine. It was turned off. She shrugged and continued. This strip of land was completely clear of trees. A sentry station-doghouse hybrid stood at the center-top of the square place. Long piles of snow reached up toward the sky and curled or broke. Near the bottom-right corner was a golden sparkle. An antlered monster looked around the place.

When they got within a few feet of the antlered monster, it said, “A dog just rushed in here with an excitement I haven’t seen in a guard dog in a long time. It kept trying to build the perfect snow dog. But as it worked, it grew excited. The more excited it was, the farther its neck grew. It was pretty sad, but I just couldn’t look away. I don’t know if they’re even allowed to play in the snow. Wasn’t it supposed to be on guard?”

Chara turned and walked down to the bottom of the area.

_“Knowing that the dog will never stop trying to build the perfect snow dog fills you with determination.”_

Temmie craned her neck and looked ahead. “Uh-oh. I really don’t like this puzzle.”

Chara tipped her head and continued. A very large patch of ice was between them and the next area. There were multiple spots within the ice that were snowy and had X’s on them. A button was at the very end of the patch of ice. There was no bridge between it and the snow in the next area.

Chara deflated. “Oh. Great.”

Temmie huffed, “Well… since Sans isn’t here to hold your hand, I can–”

“Shut it! I can do this!” Chara crossed indignantly. She began working on the puzzle. She failed quite a few times. There were many green triangles. Chara often slid off the puzzle and fell onto a puff of snow. In the center of the small area was a great statue of Sans made of snow. A lump of snow with the name “Papyrus” written in red marker sat beside it. Chara smirked. “That is completely them.” It almost took the sting out of failing so much.

Through sheer determination, and quite a bit of time, Chara was able to solve puzzle. They found that the next area was quite interesting. Eight snow poffs littered the ground. One snow poff was in the center of the snowy bridge between that area and the next. A small dog house was at the top-center. “I wonder if there is another dog nearby,” Chara signed.

Temmie looked around. “We should move quickly.”

“Move quickly, huh?” Chara prompted. With a sly smile, she went up to the first snow poff and looked it over.

Frisk stated helpfully, _“It’s a snow poff.”_

When Chara went to the next one, Frisk announced, _“And this… is a snow poff.”_

Temmie sighed and shook her head. Chara glanced at Frisk as she moved onto the next one. Frisk straightened up and, hardly muffling a smile, gestured to the snow poff. _“This, however, is a snow poff.”_

Chara strolled up to the fourth one. Frisk followed. _“Surprisingly, it’s a snow poff.”_

Chara looked over the fifth one. Frisk looked over her shoulder. _“Snow poff…”_ she breathed mysteriously.

_“Is it really a snow poff?”_ Frisk asked as they went to the next one, a finger on her chin and head tilted.

Chara, suppressing a snicker, strolled to the next one. Frisk announced, throwing her hands up and gesturing to the snow poff. _“Behold! A snow poff!”_

Chara casually looked over the eighth one, just before the trail. Frisk started to speak and then stopped and cocked her head. _“Eh? There’s thirty g in this… what is this?”_

Chara dug out the thirty g half-hidden under the foot of the snow poff. “I don’t know, but it’s mine now.”

Temmie rolled her eyes. “Are we done yet?”

“Nope! Just one more snow poff to inspect before I am crowned Snow-Poff-Inspector.”

“That’s not a real title!”

“It is if I say it is.”

_“It’s a real title,”_ Frisk reassured her. _“I’m ‘Snow-Poff-Inspector’ Frisk, Toy-Renowned Stage Dancer.”_

Chara smirked. “Ha! If only Temmie could hear you.”

_“Yeah. That would be great.”_ Frisk put a little less cheer in that last statement.

When they approached the snow poff on the trail, a tail popped out the back. She stopped. A small dog head popped out of the snow and barked. Before Chara could comment on its place, the snow fell away. The dog stood up. It had a small dog head, but it was in a giant suit of deep gray armor–at least thrice Chara’s height. His giant spear reached from the ground to his head.

_“Greater Dog–Attack 15, Defense 8. HP 105. This dog thinks that fighting is just play.”_

The large guard dog barked happily. Chara sucked in her breath and dodged the white attacks sent at them. When the dog stopped barking, he stared at Chara intensely.

“Um…” Chara hesitated and then picked up a clump of snow. The dog’s eyes grew round and he barked again. The young human launched the snowball as far as she could. The dog chased the ball–snowballs as she had to make multiple. They played for a short while before the dog grew tired. Chara dodged another few bark-borne attacks. “Come here, boy!” Greater Dog obeyed in an instant. Chara patted his head. The dog collapsed onto Chara, sighing happily as she pet him. Chara gritted her teeth, refusing to push the dog away or show her annoyance. Dogs were so _clingy!_ The dog even began to doze off. However, it caught itself sleeping and jumped up.

Excited, the dog waved his spear at them. It glowed blue and phased through Chara. Chara, once she’d gotten back on their feet, petted him again. Greater Dog dropped his spear and rolled onto the ground. His legs hung in the air and his tongue lolled.

Chara rubbed his neck before getting up. The dog whined for a bit as they left. “Sorry, I have to go, now! See you later!”

Chara continued through the trail. Almost as soon as they left that area, they found a yellow sparkle on a small island. _“Knowing that you played fetch with Greater Dog for the first time in years, it fills you with determination.”_

This time, the gap between their piece of land and the next wasn’t so small. It was extremely long–so long that Chara feared for its stability. At the end of it, the two skeletons stood.

Chara gripped the sides of the bridge and walked. It was surprisingly sturdy. It didn’t once shift or shudder. Once she got within a few yards of the end, Sans’ voice stopped her. “HUMAN! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DEADLY CHALLENGE! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!” Sans took out a remote with a large, red button on it.

From the sky, a large mace on a chain, a giant spear, and a large dog tied to a rope hung over the bridge. The dog waved its legs and shook its head. A spiked collar dressed its neck. Under the bridge, a spear, a flamethrower, and a canon were ready to fire. Chara’s and Temmie’s eyes grew round in shock. Chara had no fear, of course, because she was extremely brave. Even if she did feel any panic, she masked it well because she was also a master of such ways.

Sans continued, “AS SOON AS I PRESS THIS BUTTON, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE! CANONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN. THE CHANCE OF VICTORY IS QUITE SLIM! ARE YOU READY, HUMAN? BECAUSE I’M GOING TO ACTIVATE IT RIGHT… NOW!”

At first, nothing happened. Then, the fire from the flamethrower beneath them flared. The rope handrails on either side of them crackled. With a yell, Chara raced forward to escape the flames and then dropped to the ground. The mace above her swung harmlessly by. Yet, at the same time, the spear beneath her shot up and–_shirk. Chink!_

_You cannot give up just yet… Frisk! Stay determined…_

Chara gasped and grasped her chest in her hand. She could still feel the spear tearing through her chest. “Wh-what…?”

Temmie looked around. “Oh, that’s bad. That is very bad. But…”

“What just happened? I am alive?” Chara looked down at herself and set a hand on her chest. Her heart fluttered beneath her fingers.

“You went back in time,” Temmie explained. “You died, but your SOUL is so strong and has such a will to live, it, with the magic of the Underground, turned back time a few minutes before you died–right when you touched this yellow sparkle.” Temmie hesitated. “It’s weird… I thought I was the only one who could do that.” She shook her head violently. “Anyway, no time for that. Right now, we have to focus on this bridge! But… how?”

“We’ll have to try,” Chara stated. “We… maybe we’ll–we’ll _definitely_ be able to memorize the pattern. There is a way to get through after all. Sans wouldn’t make a puzzle impossible.”

“I hate the sound of that,” Temmie sighed. “But I’ll memorize it. Don’t worry.”

“I will, too.” Chara took a deep breath and walked the surprisingly sturdy bridge.

“HUMAN! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DEADLY CHALLENGE! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!” Sans took out a remote with a large, red button on it.

The traps appeared again. Temmie looked over them and the bridge, mumbling quietly to herself. Chara stayed “staring” at Sans, though she took in the traps through her peripheral vision.

Sans repeated his spiel, as if he hadn’t said it once before.

Temmie started, “Okay, I got it. We can–”

Fire blazed beneath her. Chara skittered away from the breath of hot air from the fire. After ducking under the mace, she rolled out of the way of the spear. The weapon shattered the part of the bridge in which she had just been on. Oddly, stone pieces burst from the impact rather than wood. Unfortunately, she forgot to account for the second spear. The ground beneath her was cracked along with her SOUL as the spear struck from above. _Shirk. Chink!_

_You cannot give up just yet… Frisk! Stay determined…_

Chara and Temmie appeared by the save point again. Chara grumbled unhappily and forced herself to walk down the bridge. Temmie attempted to speak again, but it was as if Chara couldn’t hear her. The metal slice of the spear still ached in her chest. The next time it was activated, she managed to dodge the spears. However, the dog bit down on her neck and threw her off balance. The young human and tem dropped. _Shirk. Chink!_

_You cannot give up just yet… Frisk! Stay determined…_

Once Chara was able to get back into the bridge, she managed to get passed the mace and fire and the first spear. She stumbled and fell prey to the second spear. _Shirk. Chink!_

_You cannot give up just yet… Frisk! Stay determined…_

“HUMAN! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DEADLY CHALLENGE! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!” Sans, for the twentieth time, took out a remote with a large, red button on it. Sans rambled on in his speech before pressing the button.

Chara bounced away from the fire. She ducked and jumped away from the mace and landed in a roll as to avoid both spears. She leaned out of the way of the dog whose teeth snapped the air near her nose. The cannon below shattered the bridge. Chara jumped over the gap made by the cannon and skittered onto the snow on the other side.

Chara, wheezing, clambered to her feet. Temmie clung to her shoulder, shivering. Chara brushed off her shirt and looked at the skeletons. “Now: Finished. Easy.”

“WELL!” Sans, looking a little annoyed, lowered the remote and stood up straight. “IT SEEMS THAT YOU HAVE INDEED SUCCESSFULLY COMPLETED THIS PUZZLE!” Sans waved his hand and put away the remote. The weapons, and dog, went back to their original places. “GOOD! THAT JUST MEANS THAT YOU HAVE ONLY ONE CHALLENGE LEFT, HUMAN. MEET ME JUST OUTSIDE OF SNOWDIN AND WE WILL SEE HOW STRONG YOU REALLY ARE! PREPARE YOURSELF ACCORDINGLY! MWAH-HAH-HAH!” Sans laughed and rushed away from the bridge.

Temmie shook her head. “Well, that was… Chara? Are you okay?”

Chara looked back at her. “We are going to have to… _fight him?_ I mean, I am not afraid, of course. I mean, at all. I could take him. Easily. But… is fighting really the answer?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Temmie sighed. Chara continued moving. “But we’ll definitely be ready.”

Papyrus called, “hey, kid. i’ve got some advice for you about fighting my lord.”

Chara turned around. “Really?”

Papyrus’ eyes darkened. “don’t. got it?”

“Well, I was not planning to,” Chara reassured him. Papyrus watched her leave.

Ahead of them, breaking through the trees to create a large clearing, was a town. A giant sign on the trail to the town read “SNOWDIN TOWN.” The first building was large. It was split in two. The left side of it was a shop and the right side of it was an inn. A yellow sparkle hovered between the door and an interdimensional box.

Chara perked up and touched the yellow glimmer. _“Seeing such a small town in the middle of a snowy forest fills you with determination.”_ Chara’s pain left her.

Temmie looked around. “I don’t like the look of this place.”

“I see what you mean,” Chara said. A house stood between some trees next to the Inn. Near that was a large, bustling building called “Muffet’s.” Farther down the compact, snowy ground another trail branched out. On the other side of that was a library which flanked a large wooden house and a smaller shed. A large conifer tree dominated the middle of the road near the inn. There were people outside, but not too many. A few kids stood by the tree, chatting and throwing stuff at each other. A mouse with a scarf were seen a bit as it and a red-cloaked person, both holding signs, muttered to each other just past Muffet’s. Strangely, long crystal blue flowers bloomed in random places. Light glinted off the metal petals.

Temmie looked around. “Look, these monsters are rough. You don’t want to mess with them. If someone catches us walking here, they might just attack us!”

Chara’s gaze fell on the shop. “Well then… let us go inside for a little bit.”

Temmie sighed. “If you want.”

Chara opened the door to the shop and stepped in. A blast of heat rolled over them. She sighed happily as the heat of the shop began to chase away the nipping cold she felt. The walls were very well decorated. Food decorated the counter that the tall, rosy-cheeked rabbit was behind. A lonely bandana and gloves were beside the pastries. A smaller bunny, gray with rosy cheeks and white-tipped ears like its mother, peeked over the counter at them. Chara could just see part of its beige and white striped shirt behind a section of glass counter.

“Momma? What’s that?” the smaller bunny prompted.

“That’s a person, don’t be rude,” the mother whispered, turning her gaze on her son.

“It doesn’t look like a person,” the younger bunny pointed out. Chara shot a subtle glare at the young bunny, causing him to flatten his ears and retreat further behind the counter.

“Are you the one who put the Cinnabunnies outside?” Chara inquired upon smelling the sweet smell of cinnamon buns.

The bunny perked up. “Why yes, I did! Are you looking to buy a few? Just 25g. Bicycles are 12g.”

Chara nodded. “Okay. Here! One of each, please!”

Temmie hissed, “What are you doing?”

“You said that food healed you,” Chara pointed out as she put away the food given to her. “So, anything I should know about this town?”

“Not much to say,” the bunny admitted, tidying her button-up, plaid trench coat. “My sister owns the Inn next door. Down the road is the library, if you’re bored. Muffet’s is next to it. The food is questionable, but it’s the only restaurant here. If you’re really bored, you can sit outside and watch the skeletons do their thing.”

“Skeletons? Sans and Papyrus? What is their ‘thing?’”

“Sans is a _Royal Guardsman–_” The bunny curled her lip at the word as if she’d said something obscene before relaxing. Her kid looked up at his mom and then back at Chara and Temmie. “–and Papyrus is a sentry. Though Sans acts like he owns the place, which he doesn’t by the way, watching him chase his brother in circles is amusing. Strange thing is, though, we don’t know where they came from.” A thoughtful look appeared on her features. “They just appeared one day and asserted themselves.”

Chara offered. “Well, that is probably good news. I am going to rest up a little bit. Then I am going to meet Sans outside of town! I am not scared of him. I am not scared of anyone.”

“Sans?” the bunny flicked an ear. “Okay. Well, my sister has an inn that you can sleep in if you want.”

Chara smiled. “Well, thanks. Bye!” Chara waved and strode out of the shop. She could barely hear the bunny mutter a “Poor kid” before shuffling through her cabinet.

Chara walked around the chest and into the next door. A rather tall bunny quite like her sister in both fur and fashion was behind a counter. She adjusted the red scarf wrapped around her neck.

“You–oh! Hello!” The bunny straightened and turned to look at Chara as they walked in.

“Greetings!” Chara said. “Your sister said that this was a nice place to stay.”

“Did she? Well, it _is_ the best place you’ll find on this side of the Underground. It’s eighty g to stay here.” She shuffled through her books. “But unfortunately… oh! There’s one last room available.”

Chara nodded. “We will take it.” She took everything out of her pocket and laid it out on the counter.

The innkeeper counted out the g, set it under the counter, and waved her hand toward the hallway. “I’ll show you to your room.”

Chara’s room was rather large but plain, with a bed and a nightstand being the only things occupying the space. Chara set Temmie down on the nightstand, took off her backpack, and flopped down to sleep.

_Chara coughed as some powdery gray substance that tasted like dirt attempted to enter her lungs. She looked down and sucked in her breath, prompting another coughing fit. She turned over her trembling fingers, inspecting her hands and the serrated blade of her knife. More of the powdery substance brushed against her hands, mixing with the snow on her cold fingers and lightening her dark gray sleeves._

_“W-WELL.”_

_Chara looked up. Her scarlet eyes went round, and her hollow smile widened. Sans stood before her, his headless, torn open body tottering as if he was about to fall. Before his violet boots, his round head lay in the snow. His big eyes gleaming with blue-violet irises stared up at her._

_“THAT’S… NOT WHAT I EXPECTED…”_

_Chara tried to take a step back, she tried to drop her knife, but her body wouldn’t allow it. It was as if she was chained to the spot, forced to watch the consequence of her wrongdoings before her. Her messy hair whisked around her face. The buttercup clip knotted in her ill groomed hair. With Sans’ magic at bay, the snowstorm was descending upon them again._

_Sans’ body disintegrated, his gray powdery remnants whisking away into the snowstorm’s wind._

_“BUT ST-STILL…! WE… I… BELIEVE IN YOU! LIKE ME, YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER… EVEN IF YOU DON’T THINK SO!”_

_Sans’ “eyebrows” contracted, and he narrowed his eyes gleaming with barely concealed tears._

_“I… I PROMISE…”_

_Sans finally shut his eyes._

_“I’M SORRY… PAPY…”_

_The skeleton’s voice was lost to the howling of the wind. The storm swooped in, carrying away the remains of his body and head and scattering them in the field of snow._

_Chara couldn’t help but laugh. Tears glimmered on her cheeks. She laughed and laughed, falling to her knees. But it wasn’t funny._

Chara jumped out of bed, letting out a pained yelp as her head hit the floor. She scrambled to her knees and desperately looked over her hands. Nothing marred them–not even a little bit of dust or dirt. She yanked her knife out of her sheathe. That, too, was clean. She rubbed her face with the back of her hand, feeling nothing but her own weird smile.

“Chara!”

The girl looked up. Temmie crouched on the nightstand, her wide gleaming eyes on her. “What’s wrong?”

“I…” Chara could barely sign the words. “I had a nightmare. About Sans…”

Temmie relaxed. “Oh! Well, you don’t have to worry. If his fighting is as good as his temper, we’ll beat him easily.”

Chara winced and shut her eyes. Eventually, she nodded. “Yeah. Yes. Come. We should get a move on.”

Temmie cocked her head. “What? It’s hardly been five minutes!”

“All the better.” Chara took a comb out of her backpack and brushed out her hair. It was still as tidy as it would ever be–meaning it was a very thick and unmanageable–and her hair clip kept some of her hair out of her eyes. It wasn’t the knotted, ungroomed mess in her dream.

When Chara and Temmie walked downstairs, the innkeeper perked up. “You look terrible. Are you sure you don’t want to go back to sleep?”

“No,” Chara signed rather quickly. “I am fine. We are fine. We really should get going.”

The innkeeper frowned. “Well…” She sighed. “You were hardly there five minutes. So, I can’t charge you for that.” She set the required amount on the counter

Chara took it. “Thank you.” Then, she squared her shoulders, smiled, and walked outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "*You laugh, and keep laughing. It's SO funny, you can't stop. Tears run down your face.  
...what? You didn't do that?" ~Chara the Narrator, Battle Against a Dying Mom
> 
> So, I don't think that SF!Sans would be as forgiving or understanding as UT!Papyrus. However, watching Chara pass through his puzzles without care, often interrupting him, he'd get rather frustrated. Seeing the dust on her hands, and the hollowness of her gaze and smile, he would consider the fact that, yeah, Chara had a high amount of LV. Monsters with too high of LV can lose themselves. Secretly, Sans wanted the human to play along. Secretly, he pitied the human and wanted to "make them better." After all, just like UF!Papyrus was still _Papyrus,_ there was some US!Sans in him. So he refused to fight, thinking that maybe if she came across a strong monster that wouldn't attack her, she would hesitate. Then he could get through to her, playing with puzzles and calming her down, and rehabilitating her. Kind of like how UT!Papyrus knew that Frisk was leading a dark path and wanted to use kindness to divert it.
> 
> ...it didn't work.
> 
> Like in canon, she only killed one skelebro. The second would fight her later.
> 
> But thankfully this was just a nightmare! ...right?


	8. Heavy Wind

Chara walked out of the shop and through the town. She stopped before the great conifer tree. “This tree is so big and fluffy! It is like the trees my family used to get for Christmas!”

“Christmas?” Temmie prompted. “Is that a human holiday?”

Chara raised her eyebrows. “What? You have never had Christmas before?”

Temmie hesitated. “I… I remember… I think I heard the name somewhere.”

Frisk looked up at the tree. _“Ask her about New Year’s instead.”_

“What about New Year’s?” Chara prompted.

Temmie perked up. “New Year’s? Oh, yeah. That’s the most major holiday in the Underground. Is Christmas like that?”

Chara hummed. “Well… what is the New Year like here?”

“Well, everyone gets together with family,” Temmie replied. “They bring gifts and often stay home for the entire day of the holiday and sometimes the day prior. It’s a… fun holiday. One of the few days the Underground ever sees anything happy without killing something.”

“Oh, that sounds beautiful. Christmas is a lot like that. People get together and decorate the house. They buy a big tree like this and decorate it as well. Then we get gifts for each other. It is one of the happiest days of the year to most people where I live,” Chara explained. “My useless mother actually stays home that day. The New Year is not as special. People get together to celebrate the New Year. Traditionally, everyone stays up until midnight, unless you are totally plastered, of course. On the final minute of the last day of the year, everyone counts down the seconds until the new year. Then we make a promise we will most likely never keep. We have to promise to do something that year. That is a New Year’s Resolution. Do you guys do stuff like that?”

“Most people stay up until midnight to count down until the New Year. But it sounds more like your Christmas than anything else.”

“What are you nerds talking about?”

They turned to see a fluffy kid next to the tree, arms crossed, and eyebrow raised. He wore a shirt similar to Chara’s, being black with a gold band and long, dark pants. But his fur was white and fuzzy with two drooping ears. He looked over Chara and Temmie with skeptic red eyes and fangs bared in an uncaring smirk. A few monsters around them perked up in interest.

Chara signed, “Holidays. Why? Are you hoping someone is going to talk to you?”

The uncaring smirk he held turned into a grimace and he narrowed his eyes. “Where’d you come from? Some ho-dink in the middle of nowhere?”

“None of your business, Fluffy-ears.” The monsters around them, instead of chuckling at the comment, exchanged nervous glances.

He bristled. “Don’t talk to me like that! The name’s Asriel, Prince of All Monsters. Who’re you?”

“Greetings. I am _Chara_, Princess of I-Don’t-Care. Nice to meet you, your highness.” Chara gave him a mock bow.

Asriel narrowed his eyes. Then, he laughed. “Your audacity is hilarious! So, you’re really not from around here. I live in the Kingdom, but I sometimes come down here to see the sights. Mom, though? Never leaves. So, I get to do some of her footwork.” He rolled his eyes. “Anyway, what’s a scrap like you doing out here, Buttercup?”

Chara squared her shoulders. “Meeting with Sans and then going to Waterfall, Fuzz-butt. You?”

“To meet Captain Alphys, right?” Asriel guessed. “Of course to meet Alphys. I was just heading there myself. Gotta do a few things here, first.” He shrugged. “Well, it was nice to meet you, Buttercup. Catch you later.”

“Smell you later, Fluffy-buns!” Chara waved to him. She glanced at Temmie. “Should I know him?”

“He’s the prince. Everyone knows him,” Temmie answered. “He’s a spoiled brat.”

Chara stopped beside the cafe known as “Muffet’s.” Pictures stamped across and signs leaned on the windows. _“THE GUARD IS THE PROBLEM”_ or similar phrases scrawled across many of the posters and signs. “It feels pretty warm.” Chara put her hand on the door. Heat radiated out of the place.

Temmie eyed the door. “I don’t know. There’s going to be plenty of monsters here…”

“Well then… all the more reason to go!” Chara pointed out. “People are always friendlier after eating.”

“Chara, this is a pretty rough place. See all those protest signs? Since this is the only bar in town–even if alcohol is only sold a few hours before dinner–it’s going to be bad. Guards want to go here just as much as the citizens, you know.”

“Look, if this gets bad, we can just leave, right? I am not afraid of a few drunks. Never have been.” The last line was a blatant lie, but Temmie didn’t need to know that, did she? She wasn’t afraid anymore.

Temmie narrowed her eyes. “I don’t trust this place in the least. But…” She shuddered. “Just long enough to warm up.”

Chara walked inside, smiling a wide, fake smile. The spacious room was made smaller as many bodies filled the area. The two hooded dogs sat beside each other at the table. Although they ate peacefully, they’d shoot glares at each other on occasion. Greater Dog sat beside Lesser Dog, who barked happily. Greater Dog nearly swallowed Lesser Dog’s entire plate of fries whole. Between Greater Dog and Dogeressa, Doggo ate a purple and white frosted donut. Other monsters threw glares at the relatively secluded group… that took up half the space.

Upon hearing the door open and seeing _Chara_ there, monsters started tapering off their conversations and glared at her. Temmie glared and bared her fangs at them, silently hissing and glaring. Behind the counter, a rather large purple spider-person in a loose red shirt with the outline of an upside-down silver SOUL imprinted on it stood. Large, yellow-tinted glassed rested on her nose to hide four of her five eyes–the fifth one being on her forehead. Chara, completely unafraid of their glares and squaring her shoulders, approached Dogamy. He sniffed the air but didn’t turn toward her. “Beat it, kid.”

Chara shrugged. “Nah. I can be here. Right? I did not see any ‘No Humans Allowed’ signs. Though I _did_ see a few suspicious ones concerning the guard…”

Dogamy growled, baring a few teeth. “What do you want, Chewbone?”

“Nothing too bad! I just want to know some things,” Chara informed him with a winning smile. “Since everyone is here and I could kill someone in the woods right now and no one would stop me, when does that Sans guy stop harassing people?”

A bunny in the booth to the right of the door snorted and put a paw to his mouth.

Dogamy sighed through his teeth. The tinge of alcohol tainted his breath. “The small skeleton never rests. I don’t care if you went out in those woods and killed half of Snowdin. These are my off-duty hours.” He picked up the cup in front of him and downed half of it.

“That makes sense. The police near my place do the same thing. You will never guess what kind of stuff I can get away with! Or people around me.” Chara rocked on her heels with a shrug. “Well, I guess I will stop annoying you. But, hey! A celebration is coming up soon. Try a smile! I hear it helps!” Chara chuckled and strolled to the door. “That goes to everyone! Be ready, because soon, there are going to be some big changes. Even if I have to go to the queen herself! Which we technically are.”

Quite a few people gave her odd–some cautiously excited–looks as she left.

She waved to the dogs with a wink and walked outside. Temmie fluffed up her fur as the cold smacked the two in the face. Temmie muttered, “Please refrain from boasting.”

“I am not boasting. I am stating facts.”

Farther down the road, she passed the library and then the large wooden house. Temmie looked up at it. “Well, it’s the biggest house on this street. There’s a creepy shed beside it. And this house gives me bad vibes. So, it probably belongs to someone, or some people, who we don’t like.”

Chara nodded. “Maybe. But…” A snowstorm had picked up farther down the road. Although a heavy wind carrying snowflakes swept through the town, the snow in the road out of the city was thicker.

“Go find a save point again,” Temmie advised. “Then… well… this is something we have to do.”

“I can reason with him,” Chara stated, turned, and walked back to the save point. “I mean, it should not be that hard. Even if he acts like a brat. My brother’s girlfriend was a brat, but I could still get through to her. Sometimes.”

Temmie shook her head. “I want to believe you. But… but I don’t. Chara, this guy is very dangerous. Everyone’s afraid of him! If we’re not careful, we could get killed! Or worse!”

“I know.” Chara touched the yellow sparkle. No commentary came in response. “I just… do not like this. Not in a scared way. But more in the whole ‘I respect Papyrus and I do not want to hurt his family’ sort of deal, you know?”

“I don’t either,” Temmie reassured her. “But we can get through this. If we believe in ourselves… and if you can run really fast…” Temmie shook her head. “This isn’t going to go well.”

“Do not say that. Maybe it will!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, Muffet's! I didn't know how to properly introduce them so... here we are!


	9. Cold Blows over the Mountain

Chara and Temmie walked down the street from the inn toward the end of the road leading to Waterfall. They jumped upon hearing a loud _CRASH!_

Beside them, the door to Muffet’s swung open. Doggo and the bunny by the door wrestled ferociously on the ground. Snow and dirt burst into the air as the two rolled across the central clearing. A hefty polar bear standing near the door stepped aside. Out of the door, more patrons spilled out. The dogi took out their axes. Greater and Lesser dog raced into the snow, snarling and taking up arms. A duck with a rather large mouth full of teeth, a horse, and a fish and bird ran out as well.

Asriel and every other kid in Snowdin, upon hearing the shrieks of war, backed away. With adults from the town, they formed a wide ring around the scuffle.

Greater and Lesser pounced on top of the bunny, tearing him off Doggo and pushing him into the snow. A couple of protesters–a mouse nearly as tall as Chara and a red demon-esc monster with upside down horns–dropped their signs and charged into the fray.

Chara plucked Temmie off her shoulders and stalked toward the fight.

“Chara!” Temmie yelled, bristling and staring after her with round eyes.

Chara ignored her, favoring to take out of her hunting knife. Chara kicked Doggo as hard as she could, causing him to yelp and fall to the side, then grabbed the bunny by the back of the neck and dragged him back. The bunny, not expecting to be attacked by a human, let out a shriek of surprise and fear. She let go of the bunny and, as the Snowdin guard dogs and protestors turned to see the new commotion, she took the brown and white mouse by the scarf and yanked her up. The mouse gagged and flailed as her scarf pressed down on her neck. Shifting so that she wasn’t strangling the mouse, she shoved the knife up to the protestor’s throat.

…

Chara looked around the gathered group, eyes narrowed and grin painfully wide. Once she knew attention was on her, Chara took her knife in her teeth, coiled her arm around the mouse’s throat, and signed, “Do I have your attention?”

…

“Good. Who the hell started this?”

Everyone pointed at Doggo and the bunny. The bunny, huffing and puffing with a shaky paw to his beige chest, was being propped up by the innkeeper. Dogeressa held onto Doggo, checking him over for bites and scratches. While the guards accused the bunny, all others accused Doggo.

Chara’s eyes narrowed and she let out a humorless chuckle. “What seems to be the problem, you two?”

Doggo, unable to see her not moving, growled, “That little shit attacked me!”

“You attacked me f-f-f-f-first!” the bunny snapped.

Dogamy barked, “You accused him of slacking off and liking a human!”

Chara snickered. “‘Liking a human?’ That is an interesting crime. I guess I broke fewer rules than I thought, huh? Now, I do not like fights.” She paused. “And I do not enjoy violence, admittedly.” She let go of the mouse, who scrambled to her feet and ran to join her demon-esc friend. “I met a very nice guy who told me that anything could be settled over a nice cup of tea. What seems to be the problem here, is the law.” She gestured to the posters over Muffet’s restaurant and the discarded protest signs. “I am going to take a wild guess and say none of you like what the queen is doing, huh?”

Mutters rippled through the crowd. Although the guards puffed up their fur and bared their teeth, none of them said a word.

“I’ve seen this before. Your hatred of the queen is turning you against the royal guard, who are supposed to protect her. But do you not realize that these dogs are citizens, too?”

The drunk bunny countered, “Th-th-they protect her!”

“Yes. And so she or her friends, or both, pitted you guys against each other. Think about it! All of your protesting is against the guard! They just follow orders. It is like attacking the mailman for getting overinflated taxes in the mail. It is not him who you should hate. In fact, that mailman probably gets overinflated taxes, too.”

The mouse puffed, “So, what? We’re going to all gang up on the queen? We’ll get dusted before we even set foot out of Snowdin!” She gestured to one of the metal flowers. “The guard’ll know we’re coming, and they’ll kill us all!”

Chara looked at the flower. “A security flower, huh? Too bad it cannot understand me. I will not support or ask anyone to kill the queen. But I will tell you that this needs to stop. What if I told you the Ruins was not under the queen’s rule?”

The horse muttered, “The Ruins doesn’t have our culture.”

“The Ruins does not have these strict laws.” Chara stood up straight. “And you know who else does not have these strict laws? _Me._ Now, get along. Have a cup of tea. Talk out your differences. While you do that,” Chara plucked the knife out of her mouth and sheathed it. “I will have a cup of tea with the queen. How about that?”

The citizens of Snowdin gave each other sideways glances and shuffled their feet, as if asking each other for permission to speak. Finally, Dogeressa said, “We understand you, Puppy.”

The shopkeeper brushed off her trench coat. “I do, too.”

“Momma?” the young bunny prompted. “Is that a human?”

The drunk bunny puffed, “A h-h-h-human that’s going to be k-k-k-killed by the queen.”

The mouse nodded. “Yeah! And then we won’t have to worry about the queen anymore!”

The polar bear chipped in, “We’ll just be killed by the humans.”

The demon said quietly, “Unless the queen absorbs the seven human SOULS and becomes a goddess. Then she’ll rule over us all even worse than before.”

Chara sighed and went on, “Look, I am a human. But I am bent on saving the monsters. Monsters have shown me a kindness no humans could have shown me. But you people? You are not monsters, at least that I know. You are trying to kill each other, for what? To make Queen Toriel’s rule easier? To make resistance harder? To stop change? You will only be happy if you are working together. You will only be _safe_ if you are working together.” She looked to Temmie. “Come on, Temmie. We are going to talk to the queen and we are going to end this tyranny. With or _without_ anyone’s help.”

With that, Chara picked up Temmie and walked down the road. As she walked, she became aware that those who’d been knocked down had gotten up again. Behind her, Greater took the mouse’s protest sign and presented it to the mouse, tail slowly wagging.

The wind picked up as they got farther down the trail. Eventually, they weren’t able to see the trees that flanked them despite just being a couple of yards away.

Then, she stopped as she nearly ran into the skeleton in which they were to meet. Sans watched her, arms crossed, and chest puffed out. Sans was only a foot taller than Chara, though. It was rather hard being scared of a short guy with the patience of a five-year-old. “HUMAN. YOU HAVE COMPLETED ALL OF MY PUZZLES AND HAVE GOTTEN THIS FAR. BUT YOU WILL GO NO FARTHER. I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, WILL STOP YOU. THEN I SHALL BECOME THE TRUE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD!”

Chara sucked in her breath and stepped back. The wind slowed around them, and the snow fell. Sans, trying for an intimidating, confident smirk, was very clearly in front of her. There was no snow that could say otherwise as nothing disturbed the crystal-clear air. Chara’s SOUL appeared before her chest. Sans blocks the way!

_“Sans–Attack 30, Defense 30. HP 1020. ‘Prepared to be the new Captain of the Royal Guard.’”_

“MWAH-HAH-HAH! HUMAN! MAKE YOUR FIRST MOVE!” Sans invited.

_“Chara–Attack 15, Defense 3. HP 20. ‘Mute. Determined.’”_

Chara stood up straight. She signed, “I will not fight you.”

_“Temmie–Attack 28, Defense 28. HP 40. ‘…?’”_

“SO, YOU WON’T FIGHT ME? WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED? WELL THEN, CAN YOU HANDLE MY FABLED BLUE ATTACK?” Sans crowed.

Sans cackled and waved his hands in a grand manner. Blue bones poked out of the ground and appeared in the air. Chara stood still. The bones phased through her. After about a dozen failed attacks, the bones stopped.

Chara looked around. She started to sign, “What the–?”

Sans snapped his fingers. Chara yelped and fell. Her SOUL shimmered a deep blue. Quite suddenly, a feeling of cold rushed through her chest instead of the comfortable heat she knew so well. She felt heavier. A small white bone popped out of the ground and raced at her.

“Jump!” Temmie commanded. Chara followed her order. Unfortunately, she couldn’t jump as high as she thought and fell just past the bone. The attack was so close it grazed her shoes.

Sans smirked smugly. “YOU’RE BLUE NOW! THAT’S MY ATTACK! MWAH-HAH-HAH!”

Chara stood up straight. “I am not going to fight you, Sans! I refuse!”

“LET’S SEE HOW LONG THAT LASTS, HUMAN.” Sans waved his hand. Bones sprouted from the ground and raced at her. Chara jumped and staggered and waved her arms to keep balance. The bones were quite tall, so it was very hard attempting to jump over them. Temmie spat and, elongating her arm, smacked one of the bones with her paw. The attack dissipated. Her leg retracted to a normal length and she shook her paw.

“Do not hurt yourself, Temmie!” Chara chided. “I can do this!”

“This is way too dangerous, Chara,” Temmie denied.

“I know,” Chara agreed. “So, I will not fight him.” She turned to Sans. “Sans! It feels like your life, just like the lives of so many others, is going down a dark path. But you do not have to walk it! Seriously! You can relax!”

“IF THIS IS YOUR ATTEMPT AT SWAYING ME, IT’S QUITE COMICAL. I’VE NEVER LOST A BATTLE NOR FAILED AN OBJECTIVE AND I WON’T START NOW,” Sans sneered. Again, bones attacked her. This time, she had to jump higher over taller bones. Chara had to jump as well as duck. In fact, one time, she leaped and then tumbled to the ground in an attempt to dodge it. Unfortunately, this left them open to another bone. Her SOUL shuddered, and a crack formed.

Chara stood up straight. “Okay, look. I will not fight you.”

“Chara what are you doing?” Temmie hissed.

Sans narrowed his eyes. “YOUR ATTEMPTS AT ‘MERCY’ ARE PITIFUL, HUMAN.” This time, two bones, one in the air and one in the ground, came quite close to each other. Chara jumped between them like a hoop and flatten herself to the ground to keep from getting hit. She staggered to her feet. A smaller bone rushed up behind her. Chara, taken completely by surprise, was thrown onto her belly. Her SOUL cracked further.

The young human got up and put a hand to her head. The hard fall caused her head to hurt and mind to go dizzy. The bone had cracked straight into her spine, causing a furious ache as she pulled herself to her feet. She shook it off as best she could. “I know that you do not believe me. That you think this is how it is. But I am completely serious, Sans! I know that you could be a great person if you just tried.”

Temmie growled and hissed in her ear, “You’re doing miserably. Follow what I say.” Chara snapped a sharp glare at Temmie.

Sans smirked. “I’M THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! OF _COURSE_ I CAN BE GREAT AT ANYTHING–ANYTHING BUT FALLING FOR YOUR DUMB CHARADE.” This time, the bones that formed hoops came in doubles so they were hard to jump over consistently. The attacks came from both sides. One from the left, one from the right. Then, two hoops approached at the same time–one from the left, one from the right. Temmie hissed instructions in Chara’s ear, waving her tail and swiping at Chara’s feet on occasion. Chara jumped straight up, skipping over each attack as it came. A blue bone sailed toward her. She stayed still, allowing it to pass through her.

“It is not a charade, Sans. You can attack me all you want, but I hope you know that I will not fight you, Sans! I am not afraid, and I am not tricking you. We do not need to fight!”

“YOU ARE DOING YOURSELF NO JUSTICE, HUMAN!” Sans barked. “FIGHT ME OR DIE WITHOUT EVEN TRYING!” This barrage of bones was one that Chara couldn’t dodge very well. Although she attempted to run from place to place, it was as if he could predict her every movement. Then again, Temmie hissed instructions to her so quickly, Chara could be convinced she was reading Sans’ mind. Caught up in the middle of this monster dance, she bitterly did as she was told. Not one attack hit her, not even the long chain of bones that followed the attacks she had to duck.

“WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH, HUMAN?” Sans snapped. “YOUR TALK DOES YOU NO GOOD!”

“It is not talk, Sans,” the young human sighed, standing up straight. “I swear that I will never hurt you or your brother. Ever.”

Something flickered in Sans’ gaze upon hearing her say “brother.” His stance loosened in the slightest. He quickly shook himself. However, he couldn’t shake away the doubt that now appeared in his words, “YOU CAN’T SAY THAT, HUMAN. ALL YOU WILL FIND HERE IS DEATH! IF YOU FIND A WAY PAST ME, YOU WILL DIE, ANYWAY!”

“I will not.” Chara stood up straight. “I refuse.”

Sans’ glower faded a bit in the wake a smirk. “THAT’S WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT, HUMAN! SHOW SOME BACKBONE! YOU’LL NEVER WIN A BATTLE OTHERWISE!”

Neither Chara nor Temmie could take a moment to think on Sans’ words before he fought again. He fought with valor and strength and skill but, as Chara continued to dodge and Temmie continued to direct her, his frustration mounted, and his energy slackened.

Finally, Sans sent one last attack at them. A bone, slow moving, approached them. Chara hopped over it. Her SOUL turned red and floated before her. The feeling of cold in her chest dissipated.

Sans snarled and, huffing, spat, “WHY THE… HELL… WON’T YOU… JUST…!”

Chara leveled her breathing and signed, “I am determined to come back. I will not stop.”

“TWO CAN… PLAY AT… THAT GAME!” Sans hissed and threw a few more bone attacks. Chara hopped over them and ducked under another. “JUST… GIVE… UP!” Chara dodged a few more attacks. Sans, wheezing, hissed, “GODDAMMIT! I’VE… NEVER LOST… BEFORE! I… WON’T START… NOW!”

Temmie stated, “Chara, he’s not giving up.”

“Seriously,” Chara went on. “You are going to hurt yourself! Sans–”

“I KNOW… MY LIMITS… YOU DAMN SCRAP!” Sans spat. This attack dissipated almost before it got to Chara.

Chara looked at Papyrus, who stood to the side. “Papyrus! Help me out here!”

Sans glowered at Papyrus. “DON’T YOU… DARE AGREE… WITH THE HUMAN!”

Papyrus closed his eyes as if trying to think of something to say but ended up staying silent and watching Sans.

Chara stood up straight. “Sans stop it! You are too weak to fight back! Face it, you lost.”

Sans bristled and stomped, throwing up snow. “I DON’T LOSE, HUMAN! I… I NEVER LOSE! I _WILL_ CAPTURE YOU!”

Chara nodded. “Okay. Sans, come here. Capture me. I give up.” She held out her arms and shrugged.

Sans laughed. “MWAH-HAH-HAH! OF COURSE, I WON!” Sans started to walk toward her but tripped and fell flat on his face.

Chara walked up to him. Sans glared up at her. “Sans, it is okay to lose. Sometimes, a little humility is good for you.” She held out her hand. Sans glared at her hand.

He stamped his hands in the snow and shoved himself up. “I DON’T NEED YOUR _PITY,_ HUMAN. I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU _SAY._ I. AM. BETTER. THAN. YOU.” He snapped his fingers. Chara’s SOUL turned blue for a few seconds before becoming red again.

Chara sighed. “That is enough, Sans. Either admit you have lost, or I am taking Temmie and leaving.”

Papyrus spoke up, “my lord, if they leave right now, captain alphys will be expect you to be dead. if you accept her mercy, we may be able to find a way to placate her.”

“YEAH, YOU’D KNOW ABOUT THAT. YOU DON’T FIGHT,” Sans growled.

“or you could keep floundering in the snow attempting to defeat a _human,_” Papyrus stated dryly.

“DON’T PATRONIZE ME!” Sans spat. Then, he sighed through his teeth and stalked unsteadily back to his house. “ONE STEP TO WATERFALL AND I’LL KILL YOU!”

Chara scoffed. “Is he really threatening us?”

“he is tenacious,” Papyrus stated. “my lord is admirable and strong. but you are a human and humans are tougher than monsters, predominantly.”

“…so, can we go into Waterfall?” Chara prompted.

“no,” Papyrus stated simply. “if the captain were to see you alive and well, she would expect him to be dead.”

Temmie piped up, “Well, we need to get to the Kingdom.”

“you do. come with me.” Papyrus walked to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I had Chara getting captured twice, but eventually just saying "Look, I can't beat you, but you can't hold me. Let's call this a draw, m'kay?" Sans just kinda grumbles an agreement. Buuuuuuut I thought Temmie could prevent such a fate. She's lived in the Underground for quite some time, right?
> 
> Also, Greater and Lesser just don't get politics and I love them. <3


	10. Hush, Puppy

Chara followed Papyrus back to the large house at the end of town. Chara prompted in sign language, “Is this really a good idea?”

“yeah. he’s never lost a fight and he has more pride than magic in his body, but he’s no idiot. now, he’ll be pouting in his room. stay in the living room, entertain yourselves for a while. i’ll be back.” Papyrus let them inside and walked to the staircase.

While the outside of the house wasn’t too colorful, it was mighty and well decorated. The inside was just as well manicured. Two shades of blue–one a sky blue and the second a clashing blue-violet–crossed over the floors in a rhythmic water pattern while the walls were a bit plainer burgundy. The couch, a bright purple, popped out from beside the door along with his wooden corner table and the longer table running along the wall connecting the front door to the kitchen archway.

Chara plopped down on the lumpy couch and watched as Papyrus walked across the balcony and knocked on the door to the very end of the balcony. There was a low noise. After a few exchanged words, Papyrus opened the previously locked door.

Chara huffed, “So this is exciting.”

Temmie asked, “Are we really staying here? Look, it’s not safe.”

“You watched me defeat him. Sans is too weak to do anything right now. Even if he tried, I know his brother would stop him,” Chara pointed out.

Temmie sighed and hopped onto her lap and then the seat beside her. “Whatever you say. But you’ve been doing a lot today. You should rest a while, alright?” She walked in a few circles before laying down. “I’ll keep watch.”

“Sure. You do that.” Chara bit back a yawn and stroked Temmie’s fuzzy back. Within minutes the tem was unconscious. In the quiet home, the rush of events leading up to where they were now rushed in. Chara wrapped her arms around herself and struggled to keep her breathing level. She curled up into herself and shut her eyes tight. After her heartbeat slowed to a semi-regular rhythm, she let go of herself and pulled out a book over plants Asgore had packed for her. She was pleasantly surprised upon finding she didn’t recognize this one.

Many chapters passed before she decided to lower her book and looked around. The house was absolutely silent. “Huh…?”

_“You’re still in their house,”_ Frisk reassured her. _“Temmie fell asleep.” _

Chara nodded and muffled a yawn. “How long has it been?”

_“A few hours,”_ Frisk answered.

“What about Sans and Papyrus?”

_“If I tell you, you’ll just laugh and that won’t help anyone,”_ Frisk chuckled. _“I’ll tell you after, okay?”_

“Fine.” Chara rolled her eyes in pretend exasperation and grinned. “Permission to relentlessly tease Temmie? She said she would stay awake. I carried her through Snowdin and did the fighting and dodging and the puzzles.”

_“True.”_ Frisk nodded. _“Very true. Alright. _Some_ teasing. Maybe through Waterfall.”_

“Hotland?”

_“…I wouldn’t recommend it.”_ Frisk shrugged nonchalantly. _“But be nice, okay?”_

“Yeah, of course. Temmie is my best friend,” Chara pointed out. Then, she looked at the door to Sans’ room. “…please? Can I just check on them?”

_“I don’t know… they might wake up…”_

“So, both of them are asleep?”

Frisk jolted. _“Did I say both of them? Er, I meant… oh goodness. I can’t stop you, anyway, can I?”_

Chara, who’d slowly stood up, careful to make sure Temmie didn’t wake, smirked. “Nope! I will be quiet.” With that, she made her way to the stairs with the silence of an owl and up onto the second floor. Papyrus’ door was at the very left side right in front of the stairs. Between his door and Sans’ was a giant framed picture of a bone. Chara crept down the hall and, her breath toning down in strength and speed, looked through the side of the doorframe.

She couldn’t see too much from this vantage point, but she saw the edge of a car-shaped bed beside the wall. Papyrus lay on the bed, head on the pillow and a book on his chest, side touching the edge with one foot spilling off the bed obviously not made for more than one person. Sans, wrapped up snug in a blanket, slept next to him, his head touching Papyrus’ shoulder and back against the wall. Their slow, rhythmic breaths matched so well it was as if they were one entity. Chara put a hand to her mouth. Salty tears dampened her fingers.

Chara took a step back and quietly walked back to the couch. She sat down and rubbed her eyes. She asked in thought, “_Dammit, why do they have to be cute?_”

_“Heh. They’re brothers,”_ Frisk pointed out. _“I’m sure you and your brother were cute.”_

“_I am not cute!_” Chara made a silent, indignant huff. “_Anyway, I never fell asleep with my brother. Maybe when I was baby, but not after. I can sleep on my own._” Chara, quietly keeping tabs on Temmie and the skeleton brothers, picked up her backpack and set it on her lap. “_Anyway, what do you think we should do? Leave while they are asleep?_”

_“I don’t know… Papyrus did admit they might get hurt if Captain Alphys sees you…”_

“_Yeah? Well, we cannot stay here forever,_” Chara pointed out.

_“I’m sure they have a plan.”_

“_Yeah. _They_ have a plan. Not us,_” Chara glared at her lap. “_Again. Someone else does all the planning for my present and future and I am forced to go along with it._”

Frisk sighed, _“Chara, I know that–”_

“_You don’t!_” Chara glared at Frisk. “_I was raised by a slut after my dad was murdered by a hit-and-run, my brother is an abusive dick who forced me to learn to fight and steal, and I am a freak with red eyes and pale skin!_” She glared at her lap, her hands balling up into fists. “_I am not in charge of my life, it was always someone else. Mom, Charlie, a teacher, a neighbor whenever my mom brought home one of her boyfriends… now, trapped down here in this place full of big tough monsters, a brat and his depressed babysitter get to determine what happens to me! I should have never left Dad. He let me make my own decisions. He respected me as a person. He never flinched away from my freakish eyes. He could handle my temper._”

_“Asgore’s a great guy,” _Frisk agreed, her voice calm and quiet. _“But Chara, they’re not deciding for_ you._ They’re deciding for themselves. That decision will affect you. They have a much greater pool of knowledge when it comes to current politics than you.”_

“_Why should I care if that _Captain Alphys_ or whatever axes Sans in the face?_” Chara knew the answer, though. Dammit, why did she have to befriend Papyrus? Why couldn’t it have been some nobody?

_“You know why. Friendship is a great thing, Chara. These monsters? They’re hurt, and many are violent. But they’d make great friends. You just need to give them the chance. You’ve already gotten on their good side. Can you imagine…”_ Frisk’s voice trailed off. _“Someone’s outs–many people are outside.”_

Chara looked back. She gently got up and walked over to the door, where there was a window. The guard dogs were outside, walking down the trail. Lesser Dog and Greater Dog ran up and inspected the shed. They whined and ran back to the pack. “_Are they… looking for us?_”

Frisk grinned. _“Yep.”_

Chara, calling upon her years of sneaking around a creaky old apartment, pulled open the door and slipped outside. Dogamy perked up. “There you are! How’d you get in their house?”

Lesser and Greater barked and ran up to her, sniffing and wagging their tails. Doggo barked, “Lesser! Greater! Give her some room!” The two whined and took a few steps back. “Humans need personal space, Lesser. You’re bigger than you think, Greater.”

Chara chuckled. “Oh, they invited me inside.”

Dogeressa cocked her head. “Really, Pup? They let you inside? Why?”

“This is a trick,” Dogamy stated darkly. “They’re going to be your _‘friend’_ and _‘keep you here out of hospitality’_ and then bam! Captain Alphys knocks on the door and chops you in half!”

Doggo sniffed, “We’re part of the royal guard, but we have standards. Well, I do. They don’t.” He nodded to Lesser and Greater. Greater barked. “Yep. They admit it.” Doggo went on, “Also, the bar’s expecting you to be alive and on your way to the castle.”

Chara noticed the cinnabunny crumbs on Doggo’s snout. She smiled. “Thanks! I… did not expect that. Heh. Well, Temmie is asleep. But–”

The door opened. Immediately they saw Sans standing at the door. Papyrus was a few feet behind him, hands in his pockets and dull gaze on them.

Chara smirked. “Hey, have a nice–”

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Sans cut off Chara, either ignoring or oblivious to what she was “saying.” Lesser snuck up to Chara’s side and nudged her until Chara petted him. Temmie ran out of the house and stood by Chara’s side. Chara picked her up.

Dogeressa stated, “This is our puppy, now. We won’t allow you bring her to the Captain.”

“WELL, NOT ONLY AM I YOUR SUPERIOR SO I HAVE A SAY IN WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS TOWN, BUT YOU’RE PART OF THE GUARD AND YOUR _JOB_ IS TO MAKE SURE THIS HUMAN GETS TO THE CAPTAIN OR THE QUEEN! OR BOTH!” Sans stated. “HUMAN! WE HAVE PLANS AND THEY DON’T INVOLVE YOU STANDING OUT HERE!”

Chara grinned. “I am sorry _your majesty_.” Chara gave him a mock bow, causing Temmie and a few of the dogs to snicker. “But I plan to stand out here and talk to my new friends.” She narrowed her eyes. “So, why do you not go ahead and change your plans that you probably worked so hard on?”

Sans bristled. “IT DOESN’T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK BUT–” He stopped himself and took a deep, hissing breath. “IT DOES MATTER WHAT YOU THINK, BUT THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!”

Chara raised her eyebrows. She looked at Temmie, who match her surprised look, and then Sans. “Really? Well… okay.” She turned to the dogs. “Thank you, guys! But I guess I should talk to this blackberry before he gets any more tart.” Chara chuckled to herself and, as Sans took a step back, walked into the house. The dogs’ goodbyes were cut off as the door shut. “_Snippy!_”

“WELL, WE CAME TO A DECISION,” Sans stated briskly. “YOU’LL STAY HERE FOR A WHILE LONGER. THEN WE’LL SEND A MESSAGE TO CAPTAIN ALPHYS. AFTER WE LEAVE, YOU MAY AS WELL. BY THE TIME I FINISH SENDING MY MESSAGE IN PERSON, YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO SLIP BY HER.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Chara admitted. “Okay. What happens if she finds me? Do you guys still get chopped?”

“I HAVE A FLAWLESS PLAN TO GET US ALL OFF HER BAD SIDE!” Sans declared. “SO, WORRY NOT ABOUT US OR YOURSELF! I MADE IT, AFTER ALL!” Chara exchanged a look at Papyrus, who stood beside Sans and offered nothing but an amused smile for his brother. “IN THE MEANTIME, WE SHALL ‘HANG OUT!’ IF YOU WANT, WHICH YOU OBVIOUSLY DO BECAUSE ANY TIME WITH ME IS GREAT.” Although he spoke with confidence and clarity, he still watched Chara with round eyes and a shaky smirk.

Chara shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

“GREAT!” Sans’ eyes lit up and his smirk became a more genuine grin. “YOU SPENT QUITE A BIT OF TIME RESTING, I ASSUME, SO LET ME GIVE YOU A MORE THOROUGH LOOK AT MY AMAZING HOUSE!”

“gotta go, bro. you got this.” He waved to his brother, gave a warning nod to Chara, and strolled up the stairs to the first room. Temmie shrugged and curled up on the couch again.

Chara looked around and to the rock covered in sprinkles. “THAT’S PAPYRUS’ PET ROCK!” Sans announced. “BUT HE’S SO LAZY HE’S ALWAYS FORGETTING TO FEED IT, SO I MUST TAKE RESPONSIBILITY AS ALWAYS!”

Chara shook her head in a teasing way and wandered over to the kitchen. Sans immediately followed. “AH, THE KITCHEN. TRULY THE MOST RESILIENT OF ROOMS! NEXT TO MY ROOM, OF COURSE.”

“Do you like to cook?”

“OF COURSE! COOKING IS A VALUABLE PART OF ANY DAY! HOMEMADE FOOD STRENGTHENS THE BODY MORE THAN ANY STORE-BOUGHT OR, UGH, _FAST_ FOOD. BESIDES, PAPYRUS ISN’T GOOD AT IT.”

Chara raised her eyebrows. “Cooking is a pretty cool skill to have.”

“UH-UH! OF COURSE IT IS!” Sans stammered. He coughed and quickly regained his posture. “I MEAN, OF COURSE IT IS! I AM A VERY, EH, COOL DUDE! I HAVE PREPARED MANY MEALS IN ADVANCE. GO AHEAD! PERUSE MY FOOD MUSEUM!”

Chara walked up to the fridge and opened it. Within were containers of various meals as well as ingredients. Frisk stated, _“Half the fridge is filled with containers labeled ‘tacos.’ The other half has nothing but an empty chip bag._”

Chara shut the fridge and turned around. “Do you like tacos?”

“YES, INDEED I DO! HOW SHARP OF YOU TO NOTICE.”

Chara followed him out of the checkboard-tile kitchen and back into the living room. She nearly ran into a TV flush with the wall. “Whoa! Uh… huh?”

“MY TV!” Sans claimed. “I DON’T OFTEN USE IT. BUT THERE IS ONE SHOW THAT IS INTERESTING TO WATCH IN MY OFF-DUTY HOURS. ANYWAY, IT SHOULDN’T BE ON RIGHT NOW.”

At the end of the room, next to Sans, were a pair of stairs. A door was on either side of the hallway with a giant portrait of a bone hanging in the center.

“A CLASSIC IMAGE! IT REMINDS ME OF WHAT’S IMPORTANT IN LIFE,” Sans claimed. “THAT IS PAPYRUS’ ROOM. MY ROOM IS AT THE OTHER END! DO YOU WANT TO CONTINUE THE HANG-OUT THERE?”

Chara shrugged, admittedly sporting a genuine smile. “Sure.”

Sans led her into a room blooming with color and vibrant life. A racecar bed covered one wall while battle strategies and figures coated a table nearby. A large bookcase spanned the corner to a door in the middle-right, which was flanked by a computer. Even the rug beneath them was meticulously decorated with flames. “MYAH-HAH! WE’RE HERE! NOW, I… HAVE TO ADMIT… I’VE NEVER DONE THIS WHOLE HANG-OUT THING BEFORE. BUT! LUCKILY, I BOUGHT A SUPERB HANG-OUT RULEBOOK FROM THE LIBRARY!” He took it out and skimmed a few pages.

“HEH… YES, STEP ONE… ASK THEM OUT.” Sans reviewed the book a few times before looking up and declaring, “HUMAN! I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, SHALL ‘HANG-OUT’ WITH YOU!”

Chara raised an eyebrow. She shrugged and signed, “Sure, why not?”

Sans grinned. “MAGNIFICENT! NOW, STEP TWO IS ‘PUT ON NICE CLOTHES TO SHOW YOU CARE.’” Sans hesitated and his eyes narrowed. “WAIT… YOU’RE ALREADY WEARING GOOD CLOTHES. YOU HAVE BEEN THIS ENTIRE TIME! THAT HAIRCLIP! OBVIOUSLY STYLED TO MAKE YOU LOOK CUTER.”

“My hairclip? Eh.” She played with a few strands of her naturally messy hair. “It is okay. Buttercups are pretty but poisonous, so it is a good look.”

“SO, IT’S EVEN SYMBOLIC,” Sans stated and then gasped. “COULD THIS BE? HAVE YOU… BEEN PLANNING THIS ALL ALONG?! COULD YOU BE EVEN BETTER AT HANGING OUT THAN I AM?” Sans looked around nervously and then stamped his foot and puffed out his chest. “NO! THAT CANNOT BE! I HAVE NEVER BEEN BEATEN AT _HANGING OUT_ AND NEVER WILL! FOR I, TOO, CAN WEAR SPECIAL CLOTHING!”

Sans dashed away. He almost immediately came back with a laugh, “MWAH-HAH-HAH! HUMAN!”

Chara looked over him and then raised her eyebrows. Sans, puffed up and grinning with a hand to his chest, stood before her. Yet, he was no longer in his deep purple and light violet accented spiky armor. A leather jacket with studded shoulders framed his–most likely intentionally–torn “BAD BOY” shirt. A violet skull buckle was still on him, but now it held up torn shorts with minute, fierce designs. Long, gold-tread boots with a fire design held fast on the carpet beneath. His sharp purple bandanna still wrapped around his neck. The knot on the front was weirdly loose. A backwards hat topped his head. “MY SECRET STYLE! WHAT DO YOU THINK?”

Chara couldn’t help but grin. _God_ he was cute! But not in the demeaning way her brother sometimes called her or the gross way her brother referred to his girlfriend, either.

“YOU’VE BEEN LEFT SPEECHLESS!” Sans gasped. “YOU MUST GENUINELY LIKE MY OUTFIT. AND, BY EXTENSION, ME! W-WELL!” He smirked to hide the sudden nervousness he’d started to feel. “B-BUT! BUT! YOU DON’T KNOW THE HIDDEN POWER OF THIS OUTFIT! THEREFORE, WHAT YOU JUST SAID–ER, DIDN’T SAY–IS INVALID! THIS HANG-OUT WILL PROGRESS NO FURTHER! UNLESS… YOU AN FIND MY SECRET. WHICH, OF COURSE, CAN’T POSSIBLY HAPPEN!”

Chara thought for a moment and hummed. She looked over his outfit and then shook her head. Nope, she couldn’t stand it. She reached forward and undid, and then properly retied, the knot on his scarf. Technically, she redid it her way. While it _was _probably in a reverse drape cross, which Charlie wore whenever the weather got cold, or a reverse drape _tuck_, now it was tied in a tight bow. The way the material had been made, its width made it rather fluffy and wide, thus it not only hid any bone on his neck, but it framed the back of his head. “There!” she signed. “That will bring out your eyes.”

She stepped back, her rosy cheeks deepening in color. She cleared her throat. “Sorry, right. That was invasive.”

Sans ran his finger over the cloth and patted the back of his neck. Curious, he ran to his closet and pulled back multiple identical outfits. Upon looking himself in the mirror, he admired the scarf tied around his neck with a gasp. “OH! THIS IS MAGNIFICENT! HOW DID YOU–?” Then, _he_ cut himself off, eyes going wide as he realized what he must have been saying. He shut the closet door and marched up to Chara, putting on the same airy unconcern, baring his fanged teeth in the haughty way she’d usually seen him. “WHATEVER. ARE YOU GOING TO FIND THE SECRET OF MY OUTFIT OR DO I WIN AGAIN?”

Chara nodded and gestured to his hat.

“MY HAT…? MY HAT!” Sans exclaimed. “MWAH-HAH-HAH!” He took his hat off with a flourish of his hand. A wrapped box sat on his head. “SINCE YOU FOUND MY SECRET, I HAVE NO CHOICE. IT’S A PRESENT! JUST FOR YOU!” He plucked it off his head and held it out for her.

Chara hesitated. “A… present? For me? Wow…” She took a few moments to reorganize her scrambled thoughts. She cleared her throat and smiled. “Yeah! A present! Er–thanks!” Chara pulled the string on it and took off the lid. In turn, it took off the entire top leaving only the bottom of the present. A very tightly folded… package of gray and gold fabric was within. Curious, Chara picked it up and untied the slim golden ribbon. The shirt unfolded itself, slipping neatly down in compliance to gravity. Chara picked it up by the sleeves and turned it over so she could look at it from the front. Although the shirt was mostly a stormy gray, a golden band wrapped around the chest and the bottoms of the tightened sleeves. Gold embroidered the collar. Upon closer inspection, Chara found the fabric to be embroidered with little golden flowers. The golden thread wrapped around the collar like a wreath and then surrounded shiny red cloth in the shape of a SOUL on the throat. Chara’s scarlet eyes widened. She turned it over, finding the flowers ran all the way around the collar.

“IT IS A LITTLE PLAIN, I WILL ADMIT,” Sans began. “I… DID NOT PAY AS MUCH TIME AND ATTENTION THAT IT DESERVED BUT… BUT… OH NO! DID THIS OFFEND YOU?” Sans sucked in his breath, a hand close to his mouth.

Chara shook her head violently and pressed the shirt closer to herself. She signed, “No, no! It is amazing. Thank you. Why… why did you make this for me?” She nonchalantly rubbed the sleeve of her coat against her face.

Sans announced. “I’M THE GREATEST AT GIVING GIFTS. I WILL NOT, CANNOT, GO HALFWAY ON ANYTHING.” Sans hesitated. “…BUT I _FOUND_ THAT, OBVIOUSLY. I SPEND ALL MY TIME TRAINING AND BETTERING MYSELF SO THAT I WILL BECOME CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD. I HAVE NO TIME FOR FRIVOLOUS ACTIVITIES LIKE SEWING.”

Chara smiled despite herself. Oh, he was _adorable._ “Heh! You really are the Magnificent Sans, huh?”

“NO ONE’S REALLY ENJOYED MY COMPANY BEFORE. NO ONE BUT MY BROTHER. YOU… YOU MUST REALLY BE A GOOD HUMAN. IF YOU’RE A GOOD HUMAN…” His permanent smile faltered a bit. “I CANNOT LET YOU FACE HER ON YOUR OWN. HERE I WAS, BEING SELFISH AND THINKING OF MY OWN HEAD WHILE YOU THINK OF ME, TOO! BUT WORRY NOT, HUMAN! I WILL HELP YOU. OH! I’VE GOT IT! HERE, HAVE MY PHONE NUMBER. YOU CAN CALL ME ANY TIME!” Sans started to bring out a piece of paper. Chara held out her phone instead. If Sans was curious or surprised by the ancient status of her phone, he didn’t show it.

“Thank you, Sans,” Chara signed as she put away her phone. “I thought you were a pouty brat at first. But now I realize: you are a magnificent pouty brat!”

“I WILL TAKE THAT AS A COMPLIMENT,” Sans announced.

“Good, because it was a compliment, Blackberry,” Chara chuckled. He must be protected, even if he was a brat. Sans was _her_ tart little blackberry, now.

They said their goodbyes, got directions to the Palace, briefly met up with the citizens in Muffet’s, and continued down the trail out of Snowdin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought the gift would be a taco, didn't you? >3> Haha
> 
> Anyway, anyhow, anywhen, I had a lot of fun writing this. This is what I meant by taking stuff from Fellswap--Red, btw. Sans secretly likes sewing. Who knew? Also, the shirt took a little longer than a few moments to design and sew...
> 
> Welp, Goodbye, Snowdin! Time to go to my favorite area: Waterfall! (Technically, it's only my favorite because of the echo flowers and Undyne, only one of which is there, bUT WHATEVER. I LOVE THE SOUNDTRACK, TOO.)


	11. Quiche

Snow blanketed the ground of the forest. Trees, glimmering in snow, stood tall along the bank of an icy river that snaked all through the Underground. Chara traveled out of the road from Snowdin to a tunnel carved by the river, Temmie on her shoulder. She’d managed to change her shirt in Sans’ closet, and now gleefully wore that beneath her coat.

Chara winced as a drop of water hit her eyelid. “Is it going to be like this the _whole_ time?”

Temmie shook her head. “No. There are some waterfalls in these tunnels here. However, there are parts of Waterfall that aren’t _as_ wet. It is a marsh, though.”

“Well… how long until we get out?”

“I don’t know. A while, probably. Just, watch where you step. You don’t want to fall in.”

The river turned away. The tunnel continued onward. Water stopped dripping from the ceiling. Just as well; the floor broke away in one place to allow water to pour out in a waterfall beneath them. A sentry station was pushed up to the top right corner. Papyrus, an elbow propping up his head on the table, played with something on the station. A brilliant blue flower like the metal ones in Snowdin bloomed from the ground. A yellow glimmer of light was on the right side. Before Chara could move very far, a body roughly her size ran into her.

Chara gasped and took a step back.

Asriel shook his fuzzy head and glowered at her. “Watch where you’re going next time, dumbass!” He relaxed upon getting a good look at her. “Oh, wait. I remember you. What’s up, Buttercup?”

Chara brushed herself off. “Looking where I am going. You, Fluffybuns?”

“Just making my way through Waterfall. I’m going out to see Captain Alphys beat up some bad guys.”

“Captain Alphys?”

Asriel nodded. “Yeah! Captain Alphys! She’s just the coolest! She beats up all the bad guys and runs the entire royal guard. No one messes with her. Are you coming?”

Chara nodded. “I need to get to Hotland, though. Maybe I could see her on the way.”

“Oh. To see Napstaton?”

“Eh, sure.”

“Whatever. He’s nowhere near as cool as Captain Alphys.” Asriel shrugged. “Well, bye!” He turned and raced down the path further into Waterfall.

Temmie sighed. “Great. Captain Alphys followers. The prince, no less. If we hurry, we might slip past them.”

Chara set her hand on the yellow glimmer.

_“The sound of rushing water fills you with determination.”_

Chara nodded and kept going. Temmie flicked her ear. “Honestly, it’s so wet here.”

_“Honestly, it’s so wet here.”_ Temmie’s voice popped up behind them.

Chara jumped and spun around. Nothing.

Papyrus chuckled, “what? never seen an echo flower before?”

Temmie rolled her eyes. “Yes. An echo flower repeats the last thing it’s heard over and over.”

_“Yes. An echo flower repeats the last thing it’s heard over and over.”_

Chara looked over the flower. “Are these things everywhere? This one looks a lot more… alive than the ones in Snowdin.”

Papyrus sighed. “the ones in snowdin aren’t alive. they’re just copies. they record everything they hear and repeat the last few lines. they were inventions dr. undyne made for queen toriel months before she gave dr. undyne and captain alphys more power over the underground. they were based on the echo flower, marsh flowers that repeat the last thing they hear over and over.”

Temmie nodded. “Yeah. They’re all over the marsh.”

“That would be so cool if the flowers existed above ground,” Chara reminisced. “Not the Nazi regime metal ones, though. The plants. It would make a lot of sense. Lots of places seem to talk at night. Like the wind whispers your name or the trees and bushes rustle and cackle or something. Mt. Ebott Nature Preserve is the spookiest forest I have ever seen.”

“Mt. Ebott Nature Reserve?” Temmie echoed.

_“Mt. Ebott Nature Reserve?”_

“mt. ebott nature reserve?” Papyrus mimicked.

“Mt. Ebott Nature Reserve!” Chara agreed, her words the only thing the echo flower couldn’t pick up.

“Yeah. Let’s keep going, alright?” Temmie encouraged.

Chara nodded and started walking again. “Goodbye!”

“bye, kid.”

_“bye, kid.”_

Down the path, a thin wooden staircase led down the waterfall. Unfortunately, it just did a loop next to the waterfall, so it didn’t help her cross. The waterfall itself burbled and rushed across the stone. Rocks from above crashed into the water and flowed down the waterfall. A trans dimensional box sat cozily beside the waterfall. Temmie craned her neck so that she could read the sign next to the box. “‘This is a box. You can put an item in or take an item out. Why would you though? You can’t use items when they’re in the box! -Sincerely, a box hater.’”

Chara knelt and opened the box. Their stuff was still in there. She smiled, got up, and approached the riverside. “Is there a way around?”

Temmie shook her head. “No. We’ll have to walk across.” She cocked her head. “Wait… I think there might be a cave or something behind the falls.”

“Really? Well… I do not want to get my coat wet.” Chara gently took off her coat, folded it, and set it inside the box with a little pat. Her stick was put down as well. She pulled up the sleeves of her pants up to her knees and, Temmie and shoes in hand, tromped across the river. Once she was near the middle, she waded up the waterfall and ducked into a cave behind it. She shook her head and spat out some water. At the edge of the cave was an old tutu.

_“Old Tutu. DEF +10, ‘Finally, a protective piece of armor.’”_

Chara took the article of clothing. “…hmm. Not my style, but it is armor.”

“Eh, great. At least it is some sort of protective.”

Chara tied it around her waist. She turned around a few times to watch the worn clothing move with her. Then, she ducked under the waterfall, slipped on her coat, and waded to the other side.

Temmie shook the water from her head and looked around. “Let’s just hope you don’t get a cold, then. Grass?”

Chara tipped her head. She was still walking through a thinner tunnel. However, most of it was now blocked by tall grass that reached twice her height. The young human carefully stepped through it. Before she could get through it completely, a very familiar voice stopped her.

Sans stated, “HELLO, CAPTAIN. I’M HERE WITH MY DAILY REPORT.”

Chara’s eyes grew round in surprise. Temmie shook her head vigorously.

“REGARDING THAT HUMAN I CALLED YOU ABOUT EARLIER… HUH?” Sans cut himself off. A short growl both amplified and muffled by a metal helmet came in response. The squat, armored monster with long, thick, golden tail was just about Sans’ height. Sans hesitated and answered, “DID I FIGHT HER? OF COURSE I DID! I FOUGHT HER VALIENTLY! …DID I CAPTURE HER? OH! WELL… NO… I FAILED.” Sans could barely choke out the words. Chara winced. “YOU’RE GOING TO TAKE THE HUMAN’S SOUL YOURSELF? BUT CAPTAIN ALPHYS, YOU DON’T HAVE TO DESTROY HER. YOU SEE…” The second voice cut him off. “…I UNDERSTAND. I WILL DO WHAT I CAN TO HELP YOU.” Sans’ footsteps faded.

The armored monster growled again. Sans hesitated and set a gloved hand on his neck. Although he was wearing his spiked armor, he’d neglected to pull out the bow. “OF COURSE I CHANGED IT. I’VE HAD THIS THING FOR MONTHS.” The armored monster spat something. He spun around and fixed the monster with an icy glare. “AND _YOU’RE_ THE ONE TO SPEAK ABOUT MASCULINITY, AREN’T YOU, CAPTAIN? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY OUTFIT THAT MIGHT IMPEDE EITHER OF OUR ABILTY TO WORK?” A moment passed of hesitation before another noise came from the armored monster. Sans nodded. “I WILL DO WHAT I CAN TO AID YOU.” He left.

Chara took a deep breath and started to move forward. She stopped as metal footsteps began approaching the cliff. Above them, all they could see on the cliff was the tip of two large, midnight boots. A large, double-headed, gold-bladed ax was held over the squat, armored creature’s shoulder. A golden crystal ax buzzing in electricity was summoned as well, poised to fling itself down.

Eventually, the knight let go of the ax, which immediately dematerialized, and took a few steps back.

Chara took a slow breath and walked very carefully through the grass and to the ground on the other side. A yellow glimmer hovered a few feet away. Before she could make it, Asriel raced out of the grass, too. He laughed and turned his attention on her. “Haha! Did you see the way she looked at you? That’s so cool! C’mon! If we hurry, I bet we can catch up to her!” The prince raced ahead again.

_“A feeling of dread hangs over you… but you stay determined.”_

Chara took a deep breath. “I do not want to think about what this means.”

Temmie nodded. “Me, neither. Hopefully there’s a way we can keep avoiding her.”

Chara continued her walk. Eventually, she got to a section where a stream cut through the trail. A sign next to four leafy seeds was before it. Temmie craned her neck to look at the sign. “‘When four bridge seeds align in the water, they will bloom.’ Are _those_ bridge seeds?”

Chara shrugged. “Perhaps. They are next to the puzzle.” She picked up the first seed with both hands. Once she set it in the water, she gave it a little push. It floated to the other side of the gap. Three more followed it. Once all four seeds had been aligned in a straight row, they bloomed. The leaves grew broad and round. The flowers bloomed, and petals lay flat. Chara strolled to the other side.

Chara gasped as her SOUL appeared before her chest. A horse swam up before her. From the belly up, it looked to be a brown anthropomorphic horse. From the waist down, a long, green fish tail snaked down. Once he knew that Chara and Temmie’s attention were on him, he flexed his arms and smirked. His fanged teeth glinted in the crystal light. Aaron flexes in!

“Muscles are not cute,” Temmie stated, wrinkling her nose.

_“Aaron–Attack 24, Defense 12. HP 96. ‘This seahorse has a lot of horsepower.’”_

“Check all you want,” Aaron laughed and swung at her. Chara hissed and dodged most of the swings. However, Aaron managed to hit her with his elbow. A crack formed in her SOUL. Chara shook her head. Aaron playfully splashed water at them with his serpent-esc tail.

Temmie grimaced as water was splashed in her face. “Blegh! Plegh! Ugh! My mouth was open.”

Chara took a deep breath. “Okay, yes. May we pass, now?”

“Come in! The water’s fine!” Aaron invited with a wink. Chara dodged another few swings. Still, Aaron didn’t seem to _maliciously_ laugh if she got hurt or enjoyed watching her pain.

Frisk thought for a moment. Water phased right through her. _“Try flexing back.”_

Chara brushed Temmie back, puffed out her chest, and flexed at Aaron.

_“Aaron flexes twice as hard. ATTACK increases for both of you.”_

“Wait, what?”

The seahorse laughed, “Flexing contest? Okay, flex more.” Aaron’s tail whipped around to coil around himself but instead ended up slapping his waist. The sweat and water that trickled down his tawny skin flung itself at Chara. This attack was almost impossible to dodge. Chara held a hand to her aching chest. More cracks formed in her SOUL. Aaron watched her in anticipation.

Chara grimaced and hissed, “That hurt! Are you sure I should be doing this?”

_“Yes. He’s a show off. Just try and show off to him and he’ll be forced to out-show you, no matter what,”_ Frisk reassured her.

Chara puffed out her chest again and flexed at him.

“Nice! I won’t lose, though,” Aaron chuckled with a wink. He swung at them again. Chara jumped nimbly from foot to foot, allowing Aaron very little time to hit them. Eventually, Aaron returned to his original place. His tail slapped the water again. Chara jumped back, but her legs were wet, and feet soaked so it didn’t matter, anyway. Temmie spat out a bit more water and shook droplets from her dripping ears.

Chara flexed at him again. Aaron, not even challenged by a young human, flexed thrice as hard. He flexed so hard, that he ended up flexing himself out of the room. A few coins clattered to the ground, though a good third of it fell into the water. Chara pocketed the looted g. “Heh. Masculine idiot. You okay?”

“I’m soaked,” Temmie grumbled as she was picked up. “But fine. What’s ahead?”

“Another seed puzzle, I believe,” Chara replied as she crossed the bridge into the next room. She nearly trod upon four more bridge seeds.

A golden bell was at the end of the room with a sign next to it. Temmie looked it over. “‘If an error is made, the bell blossom can call the bridge seeds back to where they started.’ That is handy. Now this line here…” Temmie turned to the stream on the left edge of the room. A bridge connected it to the other tunnel. However, there was no bridge at the top. Each space between the two parts of land was only big enough to hold three bridge seeds at most. Temmie turned to the southern side of the room. A small strip of land separated a sign in the water from another swath of water. “Oh! There is a sign over there! Bring those seeds over there. Maybe it will give us a hint.”

“Sure. I will check it out.” Chara picked up a seed and walked over to the sign. Unfortunately, partway there, she tripped over an uneven stone. The bridge seed drifted into the water–on the other side of the strip of land. Chara attempted to grasp it. It drifted to the side under her touch. Chara groaned and got up. “Dammit.”

“You can use the bell,” Temmie encouraged.

“Okay. Wait a second…” Chara walked to the end of the room. The bridge seed had stopped at the edge. “Why did it stop here?” She tipped her head and perked up. “Oh! There is a dock here! I am a genius.”

Chara pushed three more bridge seeds into the water. They bloomed and allowed the two passage. There, in a secluded little room, was a bench and an echo flower. _“I just wasn’t ready for the responsibility.”_

Chara tipped her head and knelt. Underneath of the bench was a quiche. Temmie huffed, “A quiche? Responsibility…?” Chara gently took out the quiche and held it up in her hands.

_“‘Abandoned Quiche.’ Heals 34 HP. A psychologically damaged spinach egg pie.”_

Chara looked it over. “It was abandoned. Under a bench. Like it was garbage.”

“It’s a quiche. It’s not a real thing,” Temmie pointed out. “Someone just baked it. Maybe someone baked it and the other person didn’t really like it and put it here? I don’t know. It’s just a quiche. Come on; let’s solve that puzzle.”

Chara gently wrapped the quiche and set it inside of her bag. Once it was safely put away, she went back into the next room. New seeds had formed. Chara went over to the bridge and pushed them upstream so that the bridge seeds were caught on the sides of the stream. They bloomed and allowed passage.

Chara jumped as her phone rang. Temmie watched in skepticism as Chara picked up the phone. Temmie said, “Hello? This is Temmie and Chara.”

“HELLO, HUMAN! THIS IS SANS!”

“Hello, Sans. Wait… did we give you this number…?”

“YES. WHAT WERE YOU WEARING? I’M ASKING FOR A FRIEND. SHE THOUGHT SHE SAW YOU WEARING THAT FLOWER.”

Chara raised an eyebrow. “Really? Well, I _am_ still wearing it,” Chara answered in reply. “But I also got this tutu. Er–wait. Well, no. I mean, I am, but only until I find something better.”

“SO, YOU ARE WEARING A BUTTERCUP HAIRCLIP. GOOD. ER–GOOD LUCK.” _Click._

Temmie looked at the phone and then her. “What was that about?”

Chara shrugged. “I do not know. Maybe his friend wanted to know if I was his friend or something.”

Temmie huffed and turned ahead. “I do not trust this at all. Do you know who ‘she’ is?”

“Probably Alphys,” Chara stated. “But we will stay out of sight.”

A harsh whisper came from a blooming echo flower next to the entrance,_ “A long time ago, monsters would whisper their wishes to the stars in the sky. If you wished with all your heart, it would come true. Now all we have are these sparkling stones in the ceiling…”_

Chara jumped and then relaxed. The area was filled with echo flowers. A sign stood on the wall opposite the door. Temmie whispered, “Wishing Room.”

The next echo flower announced, “Thousands of people wishing can’t be wrong! The queen will prove that! …right?”

Chara stopped as her SOUL warmed the area before her chest. A little bucket-shaped creature hobbled forth. One arm looked like a crank. The other held a round head, presumably belonging to the creature. A fish tank half-full of water made the top of the bucket. A little bird sat in the water, chirping quietly to itself.

_“Woshua–Attack 18, Defense 5. HP 72. ‘This germaphobe wishes to cleanse the world of its filth.’”_

“Cleanse your _SOUL!”_ Woshua hissed and waved its free hand. A bar of soap zipped around the place. Chara spat as one of the glittering sparkles trailing it left a crack in her SOUL.

Chara looked him over. “Uh… do you wish to clean me?”

Woshua bounced in excitement. “Green means clean!”

This time, a round of giant, white water droplets rushed away from Woshua. Upon hitting the wall, a bit of dirt was washed away. Green drops of water meandered slowly away from Woshua. Upon touching it, a fracture in her SOUL was erased. The muck that had collected on Chara and Temmie both was gone.

Woshua, proud of its good work, chattered to its little bird friend.

Chara waved her hand. Woshua shuffled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Waterfall, where someone psychologically abused a spinach egg pie! ...that's the slogan, right?
> 
> As I said before, I like Waterfall. Writing about echo flowers is really fun. ^^ I kinda wish they were real. They sound absolutely _fascinating._


	12. Eye of the Storm

Plenty of the other echo flowers were strangely silent. Chara nearly bumped into a telescope as she walked through the small room. “Oh! A telescope! Down here? Weird.” The young human leaned down and looked through it. She could see the crystals glimmering on the ceiling more clearly. It was almost as if they were right in front of her! When she moved the telescope lens, she found some crystals to disappear and reappear. As Chara got to a splotch of light, the words “CHECK WALL” with an arrow pointing up was clearly drawn on the lens. “…check wall? What does that mean?”

“Maybe there’s something hidden in the walls?” Temmie answered.

“Worth a look.” Chara began inspecting and patting the walls. Temmie extended her paw and felt around the walls as well. There was a branching hallway that led to a dead end. However, when Chara pressed her hands to the dead end, it collapsed. A hole wide enough and tall enough for her appeared.

Chara and Temmie entered a large wooden platform over the water with a small dock to one side. Signs with old hieroglyphs decorated the wall on the other side.

Temmie squinted as she looked over them. “I can just barely make them out… _‘The War of Humans and Monsters.’_” Chara walked to the next one. “_‘Why did the humans attack? Indeed, they had nothing to fear. Humans are unbelievably strong. It would take the SOUL of nearly every monster just to equal the power of a single human SOUL.’_ … _‘But humans have one weakness. Ironically, it is the strength of their SOUL. Its power allows it to persist outside of the human body, even after death.’_ … _‘If a monster defeats a human, they can take its SOUL. A monster with a human SOUL… a terrible being with unimaginable power.’_” The last sign was just a drawing of a horrible creature.

“That’s… unsettling,” Chara muttered.

Temmie nodded slowly. “…yes. Let’s keep moving. There’s a little boat thing here we can use, I think.”

Chara walked to the end of the dock. A piece of wood was docked there. Carefully, Chara put a foot on it and slowly sank her weight into it. The wood shuddered but otherwise didn’t move. Once both of Chara’s feet were on it, she sat down and rowed the little thing across. The water, very cold to her hands and fingers, was quite still and allowed them an easy passage.

As she went, voices began to whisper around them. _“We’ll never be free…” “They’ll kill us all…” “Angel? Angel of Death more like…” “We’re doomed.” “Just DROWN already!” “The water is so cold…” “Hide here just for a bit…” “don’t hurt him!” “I’ll come back. I promise. Quiet.” “Someone take care of him…” “I’m sorry…” “Regret…” “I’ll find you.” “kill me…” “I love you.”_ Chara looked around. There were only blue specks of light in the dark. Echo flowers waved in the rippling water. As she progressed, she found the voices began to mingle and garble and change until they were unrecognizable. _“Wey'll keler bus ale...” “Thus'll kROWs allady!” “Angyl'll kAll usl all Death more like...” “Wm'lle ryvomedfree...” “Anst DROWN ofreaaty! more like...” “Whe wador isedo cold...” “kiide hate jisst foc aldit...” “donrehuot hiem!” “I'liseoheROasN oreroyiise. Quiet.” “Somewane tske carld of him...” “kim serry...” “Ridcrete bjuk. fopramtse. Quiet” “I'll fi'tmurtuam! I promise. Quiet.” “Rll sery...” “I'lovndyou.”_

Chara’s breathe quickened and she stared ahead, pushing through the water faster to escape the voices. Finally, the yells of the flowers began to fade. The echo flowers were distant, and their words were but quiet mumbles. Chara winced as their piece of wood hit another dock. She scrambled onto the dock, inadvertently kicking the piece of wood back. Welp. There was no turning back now. “Are there… more of those?”

Temmie replied in a quiet voice. “The marsh has patches like these all over the place. Hopefully, we can avoid most of them. But they’re nothing, Chara. They’re nothing but old voices.”

“They sounded so… sad and stressed and angry…” Chara signed, her gaze flicking back to the patches of now silent glowing blue flowers.

Temmie nodded. “I know. But those could have come from anyone at any time. The marsh takes a voice and never lets go. The only ones that can be overridden are ones you are right next to and that are relatively alone–like the ones we saw earlier in the tunnels. They probably activated when the water started shifting. Now, let’s get a move on, okay? Let’s put as much distance between us and the screaming bogs as possible.”

The walkway was thinner here and winding near the end. To the left, just past a gap of water, was a hallway full of large, thick pillars.

“I have a really bad feeling about this,” Temmie whispered.

Chara nodded. “I… hope there’s nothing here. Not that I couldn’t take them! It’s just that it would be inconvenient right now.” She hadn’t made it three steps before a giant, sunny yellow ax struck into the wood before her. She jumped back with a shout. The armored monster that Sans had spoken with stepped out of the shadows of the pillars.

Temmie yelled, “Run! _Run!_”

Chara raced forward, making sure to keep a hand on Temmie’s back. Electricity buzzed and burst from the ax held by the armored monster. Chara skittered out of the way as bolts of lightning struck the wall and docks. Another crystal ax struck the wall on the other side of her. The head of the ax sank completely into the earth. Once the electricity stopped flowing, it evaporated. Once it dissipated, another took its place.

The dock curved in many places to avoid large patches of greenery in the water.

Shaky and only half-concentrating on shoving her fear down, Chara raced as fast as she could down the dock. Finally, she made it to a giant patch of extremely tall grass. She tripped over a rock and hit the ground with a huff. Instead of getting up, she flattened herself to the ground and hid Temmie’s pale grayish body beneath her.

Heavy boots clunked against the earth. Captain Alphys’ large, squat body separated the sea of grass. Her thick tail swished back and forth. The footsteps stopped by Chara. She hardly dared to breathe. Captain Alphys’ hand flashed down. Chara yelled as the captain’s metal-clad hand grabbed her by the back of her sweater and yanked her up. The armored monster growled in victory as she held her up to eye level. She held up her dark weapon with a sunny yellow blade crackling with electricity. “There you are, you little shit!”

Chara glared at her and held up her arms. She slipped out of her coat. After grabbing Temmie, she darted off. Captain Alphys snarled and spat venomous swears. Lightning flashed past her. Chara’s coat was torn by the captain’s hands as she ripped it in half.

Thankfully, they were able to slip out of the grass and into a tunnel nearby. The captain’s voice got softer as she did not follow them. A table holding a crystal-encased piece of cheese was to one side of the room. A yellow sparkle was to the other.

_“Knowing that the mouse might one day extract the cheese from the crystal, it fills you with determination.”_

Chara took a deep breath. The pain was completely gone. “Well that was an experience.”

“Way too close,” Temmie agreed, her voice still a bit shaky. She took a deep breath to calm herself. “Okay. Let’s just concentrate on getting out of Waterfall. I don’t think she can follow us into Hotland.”

“Why not?”

“Half the place is lava. She’s in a full suit of armor. Heat and armor don’t get along well.”

“Well, at least I won’t need my coat there.” The small room they appeared in was a bit empty, though a telescope was up against the wall.

The next place they went to was just a jumble of islands connected by bridges. Glimmering blue grass puffed up throughout the islands. The small islands created a maze of places where Chara could go. It also created a maze of places for other monsters to go. Echo flowers whispered through the grasses and water. The flowers were alone and quiet.

_Brrriiing! Brrriiing! Br–_Chara picked up her phone and handed it to Temmie. “Hello? This is Temmie and Chara.”

“HELLO! THIS IS SANS! REMEMBER WHEN I ASKED YOU ABOUT CLOTHES? WELL, THE FRIEND I WAS ASKING FOR… WANTS TO KILL YOU. BUT, SINCE I KNEW THAT YOU KNEW THAT ALREADY, I KNEW THAT AFTER SUCH A SUSPICIOUS QUESTION, YOU WOULD OBVIOUSLY CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES. THUS, I TOLD HER THAT YOU WERE INDEED WEARING THAT HAIRCLIP! THUS, I HAVE BETRAYED NO ONE.” _Click._

Temmie raised an eyebrow at her. Chara sighed and put away the cell phone. “I… did not think of that. But, um, let’s keep going.”

Temmie nodded. “Alright. Just don’t answer any more suspicious questions.”

Chara didn’t answer. She just kept walking.

Eventually, they got to a point where they found another sign. Chara stopped to allow Temmie to read it. “_‘The power to take their SOULS. This is the power that the humans feared.’_”

Chara stepped to the side and continued through the trail. “I would understand why people would be afraid of that. I mean, if they were weak enough to be defeated by a fearsome monster. Unlike me. Don’t laugh! Sans doesn’t count because he’s a tough cookie!”

She entered a small room, interrupted in the center by a pool. Somewhere in the far end of the pool was Aaron. His slim tail ending in a fish’s tail fin wrapped around himself. He flexed at himself in the water.

Chara’s SOUL popped up in front of her. Sitting on the water’s edge close to them, hiding beneath a curtain of hair and resting atop a round-spiked rock, was Shyren.

_“Shyren–Attack 19, Defense 0. HP 66. Too shy to sing her deadly song.”_

Shyren whispered, “…toot…” A white music note twirled slowly away from her. Chara side-stepped away. Shyren began to hum quietly under her breath.

Chara glanced at Aaron, whose attention was on Shyren. “Can I see your smile?” In the corner, Aaron lowered his arms and nodded in encouragement. Shyren retreated and got quieter. No real attack came this time.

Chara began to hum a spunky song. Shyren popped her head out from beneath her hair. Eyes bright in encouragement, Shyren raised her voice to a gentle hum. Although her attack was more rigorous, Chara hardly had to move at all to dodge them.

_“Shyren seems much more comfortable singing along,”_ Frisk commented, hands behind her back.

Chara continued humming her song. Shyren continued to follow along. Monsters began creeping into the room, eyes bright and attention on them. Suddenly, it was a concert. Chara looked around with round scarlet eyes. She tried to ignore the thundering of her heart. _Jesus._ Of everything that happened, a _concert_. Not to be publicly cowed, Chara put on a confident smirk and squared her shoulders.

Shyren took her time to hum louder. Papyrus was handing out tickets made of toilet paper. Surprisingly, no one crossed him. Still, the attention… the volume of people… all those eyes staring _straight at her_. She gulped and winced as her tune faltered. _Oh no. Ooooh no._

Frisk piped up, _“Need some help?”_

_“Oh God, please.”_

Chara’s scarlet eyes dimmed to a cloudy brown. Frisk relaxed and continued her hum, her smile wide and her muscles loose. Shyren followed suit with a passion. Her attacks were getting increasingly harder to dodge.

The monsters around began throwing clothing. It’s a storm of socks. Frisk giggled. Temmie ducked her head to avoid being hit by a sock. Unfortunately, one landed on her head, so she had to shake that off.

As they sang, Frisk began to see a shift in Shyren’s mood. She began to become thoughtful. Although the excited monsters looked threatening, their smiles and bright eyes betrayed their common love of music. They whooped and whistled in jubilation with higher pitched voices rather than the low growls and grumbles they were used to hearing.

Frisk turned back to Shyren. She was going to have the _best_ career. However, they weren’t going to be part of it. They both knew that it was their time. It was time to depart. They sang one final song, which made Shyren’s attacks infinitely harder to dodge.

Frisk bowed. Coin clattered to the ground. She picked up a portion of the g and scampered off. The monsters, knowing the concert was over, went back home. Many joked and shoved each other playfully. Although some growled at each other, the lighthearted mood of the concert relaxed their hate, if for but a while.

Frisk let go. Once out of sight of the retreating monsters, Chara took a few deep breaths, a trembling hand on her heart. Temmie looked her over. “Are you okay?”

Chara nodded, not bothering to sign or speak aloud. _“Thank you, Frisk.”_

_“You’re welcome. You know, I was a dancer when I was alive. Well, a junior one. Still a kid. So, I can help if you need.”_

_“Great. Seriously, thank you. …honestly, I wouldn’t doubt it. You have talent.”_

Eventually, Chara calmed down enough to keep moving. The two ended up finding more text on the wall. Temmie leaned forward to read it. “_‘The northern room hides a great treasure.’_ A great treasure, eh? Let’s go up and see.” Chara walked up through the short tunnel that led to the room specified by the sign. It was a small room with a piano to the left, a short indention to the north, and a sign to the right. Temmie piped up, “_‘A haunting song echoes down the corridor… Won’t you play along?’_ What song?”

Chara shrugged. “I don’t hear any music. Maybe there’s something down the hall…?”

“Maybe. Let’s go.” Temmie looked ahead, back to the pool with Shyren and Aaron. Chara passed them both.

Chara and Temmie found more text on the walls. Temmie ran her gaze over the hieroglyphs. “_‘This power has no counter. Indeed, a human cannot take a monster’s SOUL. When a monster dies, its SOUL disappears. An incredible power would be needed to take the SOUL of a living monster.’_ … _‘There is only one exception. The SOUL of a special species of monster called a ‘boss monster.’ A boss monster’s SOUL is strong enough to persist after death… if only for a few moments. A human could absorb this SOUL. But this has never happened. And now it never will.’_” Someone had outlined the last sentence and underlined it in red. Chara shook her head and continued down the trail.

Within a small, dark room, a statue stood. A little ray of light beamed down upon the thing. Water dripped and fell as well. Water ran like sweat off the statue and tears over its stone eyes. The thing was bent over, horns bared and hands covering something between its crossed legs as if it was protecting it. A dry spot could be seen just under its hands. A short way away, a rack full of umbrellas stood.

Chara walked over to the umbrellas stand, pulled out a tan umbrella, and approached the stone statue. The drops of water were soon blocked under the shade of the umbrella. As if by magic, the lonely statue didn’t look so sad. Water no longer rolled down its face like tears. Instead, a soft melody started to play from a music box under its hands.

“What did that do?” Temmie questioned.

Chara shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s playing some nice music, though. Wait… maybe this is the song the piano room referenced.”

“It does sound like it was played on the piano,” Temmie agreed. “So… we just memorize the tune. I’m, uh, not good with songs.”

“I can, probably,” Chara stated. “Just, stay quiet for a bit.” Chara shut her eyes. The feeling of peace and melancholy from the song drifted through her. _Do de do do do-de-do do, do de do do do-de-do do…_

As she hummed, she found a second voice alongside her own. Chara didn’t need to ask or search to know who sang with her. Instead, she set her hands behind her back and continued to sing. Frisk sang alongside her. Both hummed to the tune of the soft music box before them. Eventually, Chara opened her eyes and pulled herself away from the song. Frisk stopped singing. Her cloudy brown eyes didn’t leave the statue. “I think I got it. Come on.”

_“W-wait!”_ Frisk called after her.

Chara stopped and looked back. _“Yeah?”_

Frisk set a hand on her arm and looked away, rocking on her heels. _“Can… can we just stay here a little longer?”_

Chara shrugged uncaringly. _“Sure, we can wait a while.” _She sat down and crossed her legs. Frisk, despite knowing no such thing as exhaustion in death, sat down as well. Chara held up her arm to allow Temmie to hop into her arms and then rest on her lap.

Temmie cocked her head. “Uh… what are we doing?”

“Staying here for a while,” Chara stated. “Just wanted a break. Are you tired?”

Temmie shook her head. “No, actually. But now that you mention it… it sort of makes sense…” She looked at the statue. “So, we’re staying here right?” Temmie’s voice gained a bit of a light excitement. She immediately quelled the emotion, though she couldn’t help the small smile and brightness in her eyes. Chara nodded. Temmie hummed, “Well, I guess we can stay here. But we do have to leave soon before Alphys finds us. But, um, you probably need your rest after walking for so long.”

Chara smirked. “Yep. Especially after carrying you everywhere.” She shut her eyes and continued to listen to the tune. Quite soon, Temmie fell asleep. Chara stroked her back for a while. Then, she dug into her bag and pulled out a small phone-like device. It turned on, though the screen was a little dark and reluctant to turn on. After a few buttons were pressed, a red circle blinked. _Recording._

Eventually, a long eventually, Frisk said, _“We… should leave. Heh. This song always put her to sleep.”_ Frisk threw a fond glance at the Temmie, whose head rested on Chara’s knee, eyes closed, and breathing quiet and even.

Chara gently gathered Temmie up in her arms and got to her feet. _“Okay,”_ she thought. _“I’ll try and be quiet.”_

Chara back-tracked to the piano room. She sat down at the piano with Temmie on her lap and set her fingers on the keys. Chara tapped the keys to the tune of her hum. _Do de do do do-de-do do…_

_Thunk!_ Chara lifted her hands. A section of the wall to the north fell away. Temmie jolted and yawned. “Huh…? What… what happened?”

Chara got up and helped Temmie onto her shoulders. “You fell asleep like a total dork.”

“Oh.” Temmie shook her head. “Sorry, uh… right. Yeah. So, treasure room. You opened the door. Let’s see what treasure is back there.”

Chara walked into the plain, square room. The only object there was an altar holding a scarlet orb. The sign above it was faded. Temmie squinted at the sign. “Wow, this is difficult to read. Um… it’s a legendary artifact. Take it?”

Chara nodded. Though she attempted to pick it up, she found that she couldn’t put it in her bag. Somehow, her bag was full. Chara set down the orb and opened her bag. A little white dog was curled up within it. Chara gently picked the little thing up. “How’d this thing get in my bag?” The dog opened its dark brown eyes and yawned. Upon seeing Chara, its tail began to wag. It barked. Chara set the little thing down with a pat. “I don’t know how you got in my bag, but you shouldn’t be there.” The dog barked again.

“Let’s just get that artifact,” Temmie persisted.

Chara stood up straight and reached for it. The dog leaped upon the altar. It jumped onto the artifact and sank its entire weight into the ball. The dog phased through it and landed on the now empty stone altar. With a happy bark, it jumped down and raced out of the room. In its wake, a husk roughly shaped like a dog lay upon the altar. Frisk stood beside her and tipped her head. “_Dog Residue–Dog-shaped husk shed from a dog’s carapace._”

“Dog Residue…? Um? Okay?” Chara picked up the residue. It collapsed into a hardened ball. Although it looked like it could flake apart, it stayed completely intact. Chara turned and walked back down the tunnels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that since Frisk was really good at dancing and performing, Chara should be better at singing and instruments.
> 
> Also, if I've said it once, I've said it a million times... "Memory" always makes me sleepy. In fact, I was playing Undertale, put an umbrella on the statue, and then just climbed into bed. The game played all night, looping "Memory." And I actually slept fairly well! Compared to most nights where it takes me ages to fall asleep, and am normally easy to wake up if I don't wake up on my own. :,)


	13. Autumn

Farther into the tunnels, she saw that more water fell from the ceiling like rain. Large water puddles pooled in the ground. Chara took another tan umbrella and strolled down the raining tunnel. She couldn’t help but look down at her rippling reflection. Temmie craned her neck so that she was as far away from the water as possible. “Can we keep moving?”

Chara nodded and walked around the puddle. However, it didn’t take long before she splashed into one. With a giggle, she began splashing through the puddles.

“What are you _doing?”_

Chara stopped upon hearing Asriel’s voice. The young monster was standing next to a crevice, a yellow umbrella keeping the water off his head.

“I’m playing in the puddles. Want join me?” Chara prompted.

“I… why are you intentionally getting yourself wet?”

“Because it’s fun!” Chara signed with a scoff. “Come on! Join me! You’ll have fun. Just try and jump from puddle to puddle to see if you can.”

“At least put me down first, please,” Temmie requested.

Chara set Temmie down in the dry crevice. “See? Now I don’t have a wet blanket! Stop being so suspicious, Fluffybuns. Come on! It’s fun!”

Asriel looked both ways down the tunnel before creeping forward to stand beside her. He winced as water washed over his bare, furry feet. He jumped into the same large puddle that Chara was in. Water splattered onto Chara’s legs. The young human bounded from puddle to puddle. Asriel followed suit. Soon enough, the distrustful monster was laughing and chasing Chara and splashing through puddles. His large feet were able to splash more water than Chara’s smaller shoes. Asriel shoved her and ran off. Chara laughed and ran after him. She slipped and grabbed onto his shirt, causing them both to stumble and land in the water with a hearty splash.

“Hey!” Asriel complained, shaking his head. His floppy ears scattered water. Both of their umbrellas had rolled away, allowing the water from above to thoroughly soak them in places the puddles neglected. Chara shoved him, causing the kid to fall into another puddle. She jumped to her feet and ran off. They played tag for a while, sliding through mud puddles and splashing each other. Chara tackled him, sending them both to the ground, and pulled on his ear. “Ow! Haha!” He flipped upside down, grabbed her around the middle, and shoved her in the mud. “Hah! Gotcha!”

“Pleegh!” She spat out some mud and then grinned. She grabbed his wrist, yanked it out from under him, and then pushed him away so that she could get to her feet again.

Eventually, the two soaked children found themselves too tired to keep going. So, they sat down in the dry crevice that Asriel had been standing near previously. Temmie spat in disgust and backed up further until she was flat against the stone.

Chara took out the bicycle in their bag, snapped it in half, and offered the second piece to Asriel.

“Yeah, least you could do for soaking me. Thanks.” He took the and unicycle and, breathing heavily, leaned against the stone. “Jeez, you’re rough. What, live with a bunch of human brothers?”

“One. He was a few years older than me,” Chara admitted.

Asriel looked around and then back at Chara. “So, where’d you learn that you liked water so much?”

“Well, back home, it used to rain a lot,” Chara answered. “So, when it rained, my brother and I would go splashing in the puddles. It was pretty fun. Don’t you guys do that?”

Asriel rolled his eyes. “Ugh, no. Mom doesn’t like it when I get muddy. Besides, other kids are too wimpy or scared to run around in these empty parts. Scared they might get jumped or something. Hah! I’m not afraid of some dumbasses. Neither are you.”

“Nope! So, why are you here, anyway?”

“Avoiding Mom. She’s getting crazier by the day and she’s so _boring_ to be around!” Asriel groaned, tipping his head back. “Uuuugh! Like, live a little! Let _me_ live a little! So _what_ if other kids don’t like hanging around me? It’s her fault. I’m the prince and because she’s gone all batty like she is, other kids are too scared or mad to hang around me. You aren’t, though. You’re a cool friend, Buttercup!” He elbowed her with a wheezy chuckle.

Chara elbowed him back. “Same, Fluffybuns! Kids can be so stupid sometimes.”

“What? You some kind of princess?”

Chara scoffed. “Far from it. I’m just a freak with red eyes and old clothes.” She rolled her scarlet eyes. “At least monsters have a good reason not to like me.”

“Jeez, man. That’s rough. Well, I have red eyes, like my Mom.” Asriel gestured his dark red eyes. “So, no problem there. Heh. Wouldn’t it be cool if we could, I dunno, hang out without people trying to kill you for your SOUL?”

Chara huffed. “Yeah, you got that right! Maybe we can get this all over with and have monsters on my side or something. Probably wishful thinking. Maybe she’ll be like Asgore? Or know him or something?”

“Asgore?” Asriel prompted. “You… _know_ him? Well, obviously, since you came from the Ruins.”

Chara nodded. “Yeah. He took me in for a while. He’s a cool dad.”

“Got that right. Too bad Mom doesn’t let me see him. Says he’s a bad influence and he _‘made his choice’_ or whatever. I still visit him when no one’s looking. Heh.”

“So, when your Mom’s not controlling your life, what do you think you want to do after all this?”

“Be a king, I expect,” Asriel huffed. “That’s what I’m gonna be.”

“Yeah, but what do you _want_ to do?”

“…I… I dunno. No one’s ever asked me that before. Probably gardening, like Dad,” Asriel admitted. “But maybe something cooler? Like being a guard or something.”

“Guard, eh? Well, Captain Alphys is still out there. Want to go see if we can find some action? As long as it is not against me, you know.”

Asriel nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! Let’s go!”

Chara jumped up and grabbed Temmie and the umbrella. Temmie, grumbling, hopped onto Chara’s shoulders and balanced so that she wouldn’t get too wet clinging to her. Asriel grabbed his umbrella and held it between them so that she could fold hers and hook it in her bag.

“You know, one time, Mom came to our school,” Asriel informed her. “She insisted we called her ‘Mrs. Dreemurr.’ Including me. She came to teach us about the barrier.”

“Really? The queen came to your school?”

Asriel nodded. “Yeah. Don’t your rulers visit your school?”

Chara shook her head. “No. So, what happened?”

“Well, she taught everyone about the barrier,” Asriel explained. “That we need seven human SOULS to break it. Then, once all the SOULS are taken, we’ll get to go out to the surface! That got me thinking about Captain Alphys. What if she got to visit the school? We’d learn so much more about fighting than our gym teacher could ever teach us!” Asriel puffed out his chest.

Eventually, they emerged from the raining tunnel. They walked alongside a massive cliff. Crystals glimmered in the ceiling. Far away, a lighter blur in the distance showed off the castle. Asriel and Chara stopped to look at the view. Asriel spoke up, “That’s the castle. Mom rarely ever leaves it. Visiting the school was the first time she’s left in _years._ She hasn’t been outside since. The castle is pretty big. The city has the most monsters in the entire Underground.” Asriel turned and kept walking.

Chara stayed by his side. “This place is really big.”

Asriel shrugged. “Eh. It’s pretty small once you get used to it. There are so many monsters here, you know.”

Chara frowned. “It’s kind of sad that there’s so many people here but it ends up in violence. Hopefully, that will change soon enough. Monsters don’t seem so bad.”

They entered another raining tunnel.

“You’re too positive,” Asriel pointed out. “No one believes that.”

Chara shrugged. “I’ve seen worse.”

They walked in silence for a few more feet. They passed an umbrella stand. A cliff just a little too tall for Chara and Asriel to climb over stopped them. Asriel looked up. “This cliff is too steep… hmm… Say, you want to meet Captain Alphys, right? Go put these umbrellas away and climb on my shoulders.”

“What about you?” Chara inquired.

“I’ll be okay. I can find another way around. I always do,” Asriel reassured her and knelt by the cliff. Chara folded his umbrella and stuck them both in the umbrella stand. Chara climbed onto Asriel’s shoulders and crawled onto the ledge. “See you later, Buttercup!” Asriel called.

“See you, Fluffybuns!” Chara signed back and waved. Asriel ran away.

“So… what was that about?” Temmie inquired.

Chara walked and signed, “What was what about?”

“Playing in the water and talking to that kid. We have a long way to go and the prince is pretty much the worst person you could be getting close to.”

Chara scoffed. “What? No, he was fun to play with. I don’t care if he’s the son of the person who wants me dead the most. That just makes it more fun.” She chuckled and went on, “Did you ever play like that as a kid?”

Temmie looked ahead and nodded. “Yeah. I had another sibling. We’d go everywhere together and play. We splashed in puddles, played hide-and-seek, and played tag… it was really fun. Oh, look. Some more signs.” Temmie perked up and looked at the signs. A glittering yellow light was between the two signs on the walls. Chara’s fingers phased through the light.

_“Splashing in the puddles with a new friend fills you with determination.”_

Temmie craned her neck so that she could read. “_‘The humans, fearing our power, declared war on us. They attacked suddenly, and without mercy.’_ … _‘In the end, it could hardly be called a war. United, the humans were too powerful, and us monsters, too weak. Not a single SOUL was taken, and countless monsters turned to dust…’_” Temmie looked around, but found no other signs.

_Dust… screams pleading for mercy… the throws of war… glistening teeth and a dusty blade… _Chara’s feet fell on a wooden floor. Below them were many paths of wooden walkways on different levels. “Well, most humans think they’re not real, now.”

Temmie couldn’t answer. As, although she tried, she cut herself off. A glowing yellow circle ahead of them stopped Chara in her place. Another one popped up behind her. Another was to the side. Suddenly, a dozen circles surrounded her. Giant spikes shot up as high as Chara was tall before vanishing. Captain Alphys appeared below her.

Chara sucked in her breath and raced away. The pathways were so confusing that she ran into many dead ends. When she did, spikes raced up to meet her. Chara’s drenched shoes splattered the ground and slowed her down. Temmie attempted to whack away some of the yellow dots before harm could come of them. However, her paws phased through the glowing yellow circles rather than banished them. She didn’t touch them while a spike sprouted from them.

Chara was able to get out of sight of the lower pathway in which Captain Alphys was on. Unfortunately, she appeared at a dead end. Chara turned and attempted to run back. The heavyset, haunting shape of Captain Alphys froze her in her tracks. They could only watch as Captain Alphys stalked forward. She raised her ax. It swung down at the speed of a bullet. The wood between them was splintered into smithereens. Chara and Temmie shrieked as the wooden trail dropped, bringing them with it. Frisk, having no sense of gravity, held onto Chara. Captain Alphys watched them fall before turning and stalking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What!? You're my FAVORITE SPOT!?!? You'd better jump in at least 1000 puddles for me!!!" ... "Have you reached triple digits yet!?" ~Undyne, phone call
> 
> I really liked writing the puddle scene. Those kids playing is just so fun and wholesome. >3> A distraction from the dismay, a delay to the destruction, an interruption from the inevitable. Fun nonetheless. (Also, I got the part where Chara pins Azzy from maybe a comic from zarla??? I mean, I definitely remember it in her style, but I can't find it on her page??? Oh, well. If I find it, I'll link back.)
> 
> So much rain. So little time. For some reason, rain makes me sleepy... and I no longer fear thunder. I knew I had some connection to water or weather, imagined or not. (Though it's most likely the former, lol) Everything from dreams of storms and floods, to moving to Kentucky and suddenly weathering the worst ice storm in fifty years, to find peace during a raging storm, and just barely slipping by a tornado _physically_ unscathed. Wind is really the only thing that scares me about any kind of weather, honestly. Haha


	14. Madness

_“It sounds like it came from over here… Oh! You’ve fallen down, haven’t you… Are you okay? Here… get up. … Frisk, huh? That’s a cool name. My name i s . . .”_

Chara opened her blurry eyes and got up. She put a hand to her head with a groan. Beneath her, she could feel the mixed soft and hard bodies of discarded toys. Chara coughed and looked around. Where was Temmie?

“Chara! H-here!” Temmie wheezed and sputtered. Temmie’s head just barely appeared over the lip of the water. Her paws clung some waterlogged shards of the wooden planks they had once stood upon. However, each time she attempted to pull herself up, the rotten, waterlogged wood snapped and only pulled her further into the water.

Chara immediately dropped to the fluffy ground and picked up Temmie. She let go of the planks. Temmie, soaked and disgruntled, shook herself. “Pah! Ugh. I’m soaked!”

Chara set her down. “You got that right. Well, I am, too, so it’s fine.”

“I’d rather _not_ be wet,” Temmie pointed out and climbed onto Chara’s shoulders.

“Me, neither, but not all of us get our wishes. …where are we?”

Temmie stated. “We’re in the dump.”

Chara began to hop from fractured plank piece to plank piece. “The dump, eh?” The planks stopped after a while so she was forced to wade through waist-deep water.

Temmie nodded. “Yeah. Trash from the surface falls down through the waterfall here. Monsters pick over it and that’s how we got a lot of technology.”

Chara nodded. A golden glimmer sparkled from between two trash heaps under a waterfall. The current tugged at her legs as Chara, up to her waist in water, waded over to the golden sparkle.

_“Viewing this endless cycle of useless garbage, it fills you with determination.”_

Chara stumbled as the current near the waterfall threw off her balance and tugged at her legs. However, she straightened herself out before Temmie could intervene. The dump, which was a collection of water and muted shades of garbage surrounded her. Before her was a waterfall that fell into the black. Chara tipped her head. The sound of rushing water faded as it fell. “What’s this?”

“A waterfall,” Temmie explained. “It falls into a bottomless pit. Literally no one knows where it goes. Whatever falls down here never returns.”

“Really?” Chara looked over the bottomless pit. They were reminded of the pit that they’d encountered. “Why are there so many giant holes in the ground?”

Temmie shrugged. “I don’t know. We should get going before you slip and kill us both.”

“I won’t slip.” Regardless, she backed off and continued through the dump.

Eventually, she found a mobile cooler with two packets of astronaut food in them. The only reason it didn’t float away was due to the fact that its old handle was stuck under some heavy garbage. Chara collected both packets and continued to wade through the tunnel. At the end, she could see an incline out of the water and to a new place. A dummy stood next to the last pile of garbage. It looked quite similar to the one in the Ruins. Chara stopped and looked at it for a few moments. Then, she turned and continued on. A hearty _splash_ alerted her to something behind her. Chara jumped and spun around. Temmie narrowed her eyes. “It’s gone.”

The water ahead of them burst. The dummy launched itself from the water between them and the incline, gaining their attention. It hovered roughly a foot or two above the water. “Hahaha… too intimidated to fight me, huh? I am the ghost that lives inside of a dummy! My cousin used to live inside a dummy too. Until… YOU CAME ALONG! YOU… you…. you… well, I blame you for them running away! HUMAN! I will scare your SOUL out of your body!”

Chara’s SOUL appeared before her. Mad Dummy blocks the way!

_“Mad Dummy–Attack 30, Defense YES. HP ??? ‘Because they’re a ghost, physical attacks will fail.’”_

“Foolish. Foolish! FOOLISH!” Mad Dummy cried. Little dummies were summoned around her. They threw wads of cotton at her. Chara waded away from the attacks, ducking and dancing out of the way. Unfortunately, the water slowed her movements. Water dripped from her hair and streamed down her face.

Mad Dummy hissed in pain as the brunt of the magic attacks hit him. He shuddered and growled. “OWWWW, you dummies! Watch where your aiming your _magic_ attacks!” Mad Dummy’s eyes flew open. “Human! F-forget I said anything about magic!”

Mad Dummy looks nervous.

Chara took a step back and held up her hands. “I’m not fighting you.” Mad Dummy cackled and summoned more dummies. Chara’s SOUL began to crack in multiple places as the magic attacks hit her. Mad Dummy barked in hate as his own magic attacks hit him.

“I’ll take your SOUL and cross the barrier myself!” Mad Dummy cackled and summoned more dummies. Chara’s SOUL began to crack further as more attacks hit them. More attacks hit the dummy as well.

Mad Dummy barked, “I’ll get to sit in the window of a fancy store!” This time he began to move. That didn’t stop Chara from tricking its dummies into hitting him. “THEN ALL I WANT WILL BE MINE!” Chara dodged a few more attacks. Unfortunately, they didn’t hit the dummy. “Yeah, I guess that’ll avenge my cousin,” the ghost muttered, mainly to himself. Dummies began to launch themselves at her. They splashed into the water at quite a high speed. Cracks formed in Chara’s SOUL as she attempted to dodge and trick the magic attacks.

Mad Dummy shuddered as he was hit again. “What was their name again…?” Most of the next attack was the dummies that launched themselves at Chara. “Whatever. Whatever! WHATEVER!” Mad Dummy barked. Chara sucked in her breath and ducked as more attacks sped at her. Mad Dummy growled as more magic attacks hit him. “Futile. Futile! FUTILE!” Mad Dummy screamed. Unfortunately for the dummy, the dummies missed Chara completely and hit him again with quite a bit of force.

“Hey guys!” The dummies appeared. “Dummies. Dummies! DUMMIES! Remember how I said not to shoot at me? Well… FAILURES! YOU’RE ALL FIRED! YOU’RE BEING REPLACED!” The miniature dummies slowly retreated from the battle area. “Hahaha. Hahaha! HAHAHA! Now you’ll see my _true_ power: relying on people who aren’t garbage!” Mechanical whirrs began to fill the room. “Dummy bots! Magic Missile!”

Mechanical dummies popped out of the ground. Missiles were launched. When Chara dodged, they followed her. She ran around. Eventually, the missiles ran out of fuel and crashed into Mad Dummy. “Dummy bots! Try again!” he barked. The mechanical bots appeared and shot at her. The missiles missed completely and hit Mad Dummy. He shuddered and asked in surprise, “Dummy bots? You’re awful?” The dummy bots missed again. “Grr–! Dummy bots! Final attack!”

The older dummy-bombs appeared and launched themselves at Chara. They missed. Dummy bots appeared all around them. Chara attempted to run into a circle. Although most flew off to hit Mad Dummy, quite a few hit Chara. She staggered to a stop as the last of the missiles left. Oh, she didn’t feel too good…

“N… no way,” Mad Dummy hissed to himself. “These guys are even _worse_ than the other guys!” Mad Dummy snarled and raised his voice in a bark, “Who cares. Who cares! WHO CARES! I DON’T NEED FRIENDS! I’VE GOT KNIVES!” A knife appeared beside him and launched itself at Chara. She side-stepped the attack. Mad Dummy hesitated. “I’m… out of knives.” He raised his voice, “But that doesn’t matter! YOU CAN’T HURT ME, AND I CAN’T HURT YOU! YOU’LL BE STUCK FIGHTING ME… Forever. Forever! FOREVER!” Mad Dummy cackled and laughed maniacally. Eventually, raindrops fell from above. The dummy shuddered and shook himself as the drops hit him. “Wh… what the hell is this?! Ergh! Acid rain?! Oh, forget it. I’m outta here!” Mad Dummy slipped away.

Metacrit phased through the roof and came into existence before Chara and Temmie, in the waist-deep water. “Heh… He ran pretty quickly, didn’t he? As soon as I came over, he immediately left. He looked like he was having fun. Huh. I wanted to say hi.”

Chara’s cracked SOUL phased back into her body.

Metacrit went on, “Well… I’m going to head home now. Feel free to follow me if you want. You don’t have to.” He hovered up the incline.

Chara hurried to follow him onto dry land. The next room was large with three tunnels to the top, one to the left, and one to the right. A large pool was in the center of the room. A glimmer appeared just before her. Metacrit hovered before the middle tunnel near the top of the room. “My house’s up here if you feel like coming.” He turned and phased through the door of the house farther into the room. Chara touched the glimmer.

_“The calm tranquility of the area fills you with determination.”_

“Do you think we should visit?” Chara questioned.

Temmie shrugged. “I don’t see any reason to do so.”

“Might be nice to talk to him.”

“You like to talk to everybody,” Temmie pointed out.

She scoffed. “Not everyone. …but Temmie, if we’re nice to people… do you think that we can make a difference?”

“…I wouldn’t hold my breath,” Temmie started slowly. “I mean, these guys are really stubborn. This has been going on for hundreds of years. But, we met Metacrit in the Ruins and already talked to him, so he probably isn’t going to randomly kill us. Probably. Hopefully.”

Chara wandered around the pool. She started to go to Metacrit’s house when they found another house at the top left. Chara, interested, walked into this small area. A house the shape of a giant lizard head dominated the space. The two windows and a door even looked like narrowed eyes and sharp teeth. Spikes cropped up from the top all the way to the bottom. A tail slipped out from behind the house. Mad Dummy was in a short training area in the front. “I wonder who lives here.”

Temmie narrowed her eyes. “I don’t know, and I have a feeling I don’t want to. Let’s go before the owner catches us.”

Chara nodded and strolled out of the small area. Metacrit’s house, which was immediately next door, was interesting. It was in the shape of Metacrit save for the hair over his eyes, as it was a slightly curved, rounded cylinder. A little roof was on the top and a window somewhere on it. A second house right next to it was bent in the opposite direction. Metacrit’s was pink and the one next door was blue.

Chara rolled up her pant sleeves–which squeezed some water out–set her shoes outside, and then looked around the house as they entered. It was small with a fridge to one corner, a TV next to it, and a computer next to that in the other corner. Three CDs lay on the floor in the southern end of the room. Upon entering, she disturbed Metacrit, who was at his computer. “Oh. Decided to come, eh? I wasn’t expecting that. Meh. Make yourself at home. I’m working on editing out latest talk-show.” He turned around and continued to work on whatever was on the computer. He stole glances at the young human and the tem on occasion.

Chara approached the TV. All knobs but one were dusty and unused. The relatively used one was labeled “POWER ON/OFF”. Metacrit looked at the TV. “That’s my TV. I like to watch a show on it, occasionally.”

Chara looked over to his computer. “What are you up to?”

“Huh? Just on a visual arts sharing site,” Metacrit answered. “It’s full of crap. Someone should put something decent on there. May as well be me.”

“Ah, right. Can I listen to some?”

“There are a few CDs over there. Go nuts. Just, don’t break them.” Metacrit turned back to the computer. “Those are originals, you know. Stuff I bring to the Ruins are copies.”

Chara knelt beside the CDs. “Ghouliday Music,” “Spookwave,” and “Spooktunes.” Of all three of them, the scratchy, haunting tune of “Spookwave” was her favorite.

Metacrit looked back as Chara had stood up. “Spookwave, huh?”

Chara nodded. “You made them yourself, right?”

Metacrit tilted his head from side to side a few times in a so-so manner. “Eh. Those are… well… my cousin made them a while back. I just choreographed some dance routines and made some scripts for a few music videos and performances. Some were based on his music, some of his songs were based on my scripts. Whatever. So, uh… did you want something to eat?”

Chara perked up. “Oh! Sure.”

Metacrit hovered over to his fridge. Chara was close behind him. Temmie watched the ghost suspiciously. “Here. This is a ghost sandwich.” The translucent sandwich hovered before her. Chara attempted to grab it. She phased right through it. “Oh. Guess it only works with ghosts. Oh well.” He put it back into his fridge. “After a good meal, I like to lay down and contemplate on what our family has done. It’s a family tradition. Do you want to join me?”

“Uh, sure.” Chara answered. “I’ve never heard of a tradition like that before.”

“…alright.” Metacrit hovered to the middle of the floor and lay down. Chara set Temmie next to Metacrit and lay down beside her. “Just lay down. Get up whenever you want to.”

Chara stared up at the ceiling without a word. Eventually, the room began to fall away. Stars of the night sky shifted above as if they were a reflection on calm ocean water. The stars reflected in Metacrit’s eyes. Chara was on her back. She watched the “sky” above with round eyes. Chara lost track of how long she lay there, contemplating her decisions and watching the shifting night sky above, listening to Spooktunes.

_Chara looked around her. Water coursed below her, swirling in a deep pool beneath the tall, rickety bridge. Crystals high above glimmered over the turbulent surface._

_“Damn it…”_

_Chara looked up. Captain Alphys stood before her. Rather, someone who _looked_ like Captain Alphys. Her armor was black as the new moon and spiked up in the shoulders and gloves, each of which had a golden heart. A yellow heart stamped on the chest plate of her armor. She now knelt, both hands gripping the battle ax whose sharp and much more fancy head braced against the wooden floor. Weirdly enough, no helmet dressed her triangular, gold-scaled head._

_“So even THAT power… it wasn’t enough?”_

_Upon closer inspection, Chara saw stab wounds and slices cut through her body and armor. Some dust sprinkled over her, but the wounds themselves weren’t dusty. Rather they were… goopy. It was as if she was made of wax and each cut was made by a heated knife. Chara looked down at her hands grimy with dust. The powdery substance dusted her chest and arms and mingled with sweat on her face. Her dusty knife held bits of black and yellow goo._

_“Heh…” Captain Alphys’ grimace turned upward. “Hehehe…” Her bowed head lifted up so her midnight gaze with stark white pupils met Chara’s. Her teeth bared in a wide, almost sinister grin, pushing her eyelids up so they were nearly closed. “If you… if you think I’m gonna give up hope, you’re wrong. ’Cause I’ve… got my friends behind me.”_

_Chara tried to back up, but paralysis had robbed her of that ability. Captain Alphys was a bane, yes, but she never wanted her dead…_

_Captain Alphys’ wide grin calmed, and she stared at Chara with eyes wide open. “Undyne told me she would watch me fight you… and if anything went wrong, she would… evacuate everyone.” The Captain of the Royal Guard raised herself up, bracing against the battle ax. The old wood creaked and splintered beneath the Captain’s weight and force. “By now, she’s called Toriel and told her to absorb the six human souls.”_

_Then, like a candle under a heat lamp, the Captain of the Royal guard’s body started to soften and ooze. “And with that power…” she choked out, her words beginning to gurgle as her face melted into her drooping mouth and closing throat. “…this world will live on!”_

_Captain Alphys lurched forward as her supporting arms melted away. Her melting body disintegrated as she fell. Finally, as the mess of formless black and yellow goop drenched the wood and pulled its way down to touch the water far below, she turned to dust. Her battle ax fell onto the bridge with a hollow _thunk_ before evaporating._

Chara jolted and her eyes flashed open. Although she dug her nails into the ground and stared up with wide eyes, she did not make a sound. Temmie bounced to her feet, back arched and ears flat. “Wh-what?!”

Chara sat up. The illusion of space fell away. She set a hand on her head, staring down at her chest and hand. Although muddy, no dust clung to her.

“You alright?” Metacrit prompted. “Normally, uh… this doesn’t happen…”

Chara shook her head. “It’s not you,” she signed in the vague direction of the voice. “I just… have nightmares now that I am Underground. We should be…” _Meeting with Captain Alphys._ Chara couldn’t finish her own sentence. God, she couldn’t face the captain like this. She’d get scared and then get herself killed. Still, they couldn’t stay here forever.

“Yeah, we need to go,” Temmie agreed and jumped on Chara’s shoulders. “Come on, Chara. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get there.”

“Right,” Chara signed, though she doubted her hands moved in a sharp enough way to be distinct. “We have to go now. Bye.” Chara waved at Metacrit.

He gave them a short “’bye” in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered giving Chara nightmares about Pacifist Alphys death, but decided against it. In my opinion, Pacifist Undyne is just a hair behind Genocide Pap's death in being the saddest. In the end, she killed herself trying to kill you. ;-; But Geno Alphys was more appropriate here, I believe.  
Also, I really like comics or AMVs or what have you that describe Frisk killing Captain Undyne with the shoes or book because, tbh, that's what you have at the time. Toriel, Asgore, and Sans are really the only ones you would feasibly kill with a knife. The stick goes for everyone if you want a challenge. lol
> 
> I couldn't help but think about the weather and the time of day again because I'm a nerd. Chara in Undertale spent her last days looking up at the equivalent of the night sky. So they would live and die looking up at the stars. Why not hint at that with SF!Chara a little bit, right?


	15. Storytime

“That was… strange,” Temmie commented as they left.

Chara put her shoes back on again. “Yeah. That reminds me. I should talk to Sans. We haven’t called in a while. We could talk about that monster who’s trying to kill us.”

“Are you kidding me?” Temmie asked. “We shouldn’t talk to him more than necessary.”

“This is a little necessary,” Chara pointed out. “We were just attacked!”

Temmie sighed deeply. “Give me the phone.”

“Thanks!” Chara pulled out the electronic device and dialed his number.

_Brriiing, Briii–_“HELLO? THIS IS SANS!”

“Hello, Sans!” Chara greeted. Temmie translated.

“HUMAN! YOU HAVE CALLED ON YOUR OWN!” Sans crowed. “GOOD JOB!”

Chara grinned. “So you aren’t bothered that I called?”

“NOT AT ALL! CALL ME WHENEVER YOU WANT. NOW, WAS THERE SOMETHING YOU WANTED TO ASK?”

Chara chuckled unevenly. “Eh-heh. Yeah… your friend in the armor… I am sorry I got you in trouble. I can teach you how to untie that bow without ripping the scarf!”

“NO NEED,” Sans dismissed. “I CAN DO IT ON MY OWN. OF COURSE, I COULD CRITIQUE YOUR HINT-GIVING TECHNIQUES ON THE SUBJECT. I WOULD NOT MIND.”

Chara chuckled. “Alright. So, if a person did not know how to untie a bow like that properly, I would probably tell them that they should know how to make the bow first, at least the basics.” Chara ended up describing the entire process of how to tie, and untie, the bow in meticulous detail. On occasion, Sans would mumble something or swear under his breath. But, in the end, he gave her a lofty compliment on her instruction-giving skills.

“I also wanted to ask,” Chara went on. “–about your friend in the armor.”

“CAPTAIN ALPHYS?”

“Yes, she. What does her house look like? Is she neighbors with a ghost?”

“YOU’RE AT CAPTAIN ALPHYS’ HOUSE?” Caution edged his voice.

“We were. But we were only visiting Metacrit. Why?” Chara prompted.

“I WOULDN’T VISIT HER AT HER HOUSE IF I WERE YOU,” Sans stated. “SHE’S VERY UNFRIENDLY IF SHE FAILS AT SOMETHING. IF YOU GOT AWAY FROM HER, THEN SHE’LL BE IN A VERY BAD MOOD.”

“Oh, I get it. What happens if I do not get away?”

“SHE’LL KILL YOU INSTANTLY.”

“Oh.” Chara hesitated. “That does not sound good. Say, do you visit her often? Are you friends?”

“FRIENDS? …WE’RE NOT AS MUCH _FRIENDS_ AS SHE IS MY _SUPERIOR_,” Sans replied. “FEW PEOPLE MAKE GOOD FRIENDS HERE, HUMAN. MOST RELATIONSHIPS ARE ROMATIC OR BETWEEN RELATIVES. TELL ME, HUMAN, DO YOU HAVE FRIENDS?”

“Not really,” Chara answered with a shrug he couldn’t see. “Everyone’s so mean up there. Humans are the worst. Heh. I had my older brother. Siblings tend to stay friends when things get rough, huh? Older brothers are the best.”

“YES. OLDER BROTHERS ARE THE BEST.”

“Is Papyrus your older brother, or are you the older brother?” Chara prompted.

“…MY OLDER BROTHER. PAPYRUS IS OLDER, BUT NOT BY MUCH!” Sans quickly added.

Temmie put a paw to her mouth to keep from audibly laughing. Chara narrowed her eyes at the toy. “Younger siblings forever! Cool! Alpha kid! Alpha kid! Alpha kid!” Temmie ended up picking up Chara’s last words as a chant. Frisk, excited, chanted along with her. Sans, spurred on by the chant, picked it up as well.

Sans interrupted himself. “THAT’S THE DOGI. THEY’VE SMELLED SOMETHING NEAR THE RUINS. …IF IT’S _YOU_ THEY’RE SMELLING, I’LL KICK THEIR TAILS INTO PLACE! I WILL TALK TO YOU LATER, HUMAN!”

“Sure, sure. Thanks for talking to me, Blackberry. You’re a cool friend.”

“I’M A–WELL, OF COURSE! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! I CAN BE GREAT AT ANYTHING! INCLUDING BEING A COOL FRIEND. IF YOU NEED ANYTHING ELSE, CALL ME!”

“I’ll talk to you later!” _Click._

“What was that about?” Temmie prompted.

“Nothing,” Chara replied. “I just, uh, wanted to talk to him for a bit. We are friends, right? I am hungry, though. Good thing I grabbed those snacks from the cooler.”

Chara sat down against the wall and pulled out on the packets of astronaut food. It wasn’t too big, so she was able to eat it as a snack. However, as soon as she ate it, the signature freeze-dried-astronaut-food-taste hit her. She dropped the bag and put a hand on her mouth.

“Whoa! Are you okay?” Temmie gasped and looked over the packet.

Chara forced herself to swallow the snack. “Blegh. I forgot how horrible those were.” She bit her tongue to keep herself from throwing it back up again.

Temmie puffed, “Well, let’s rest up a bit. Don’t go eating anything you find in the _garbage_.”

Chara shrugged and winced. “It is no problem. I have done it before. This was just a bad batch.” Eventually, after some deep breaths and not moving, Chara stood up again. “Now, what is down here?” She walked down to the right side of the room, through the tunnel. To the north was a door and to the south a tunnel branching off from the main one. A little trans dimensional box sat on the right of the door. Chara and Temmie peeked down the tunnel to the south. It just led to a river. When they entered the door to the north, they entered the shop of an elderly tortoise.

“Wah-hah-hah!” the elderly monster laughed. “Look at what we have here–a little human kid, hmm? Whatcha doin’ here, kid?”

Frisk gasped. “_Mr. Gerson! He has all kinds of cool stories._”

Chara signed, “Greetings. I was just curious. What do you have here?”

The tortoise messed with his glasses so he could see her better and waved his old hand. “Take a look.”

Temmie looked over the items and prices. “Crab apples are 25g, which heals you of course. Sea Tea–which makes you faster?­–is 18g. Some clouded glasses are 30g and the torn notebook is worth 55g. Since we don’t need any of them, let’s go.”

“Alright. How are you doing?” Chara prompted. Temmie rolled her eyes.

“I’m Gerson, formerly known as the Hammer of Justice!” Gerson announced. “What’s your name, little one?”

“I am Chara!” She shrugged and pulled a few strands of messy hair back behind her ear. “Are you a hero?”

“I was,” the tortoise answered. “I fought so long ago. But these old bones aren’t meant for fightin’. Not anymore. Captain Alphys, though! She’s the hero, now.”

“She is?” Chara tipped her head. “She is really strong.”

Gerson nodded. “Oh yes. I remember when she was just a little urchin. She’s come a long way since then. She used to follow me around when she was little and watch me beat up bad guys. She’d even try to help! Sometimes they weren’t actually bad guys. But I appreciated it! Wah-hah-hah!”

“Oh wow. You were a guard? That is so cool!” Chara breathed. “You must know a lot about history, right?”

Gerson nodded. “Yeah. It’s easy learning history when you’ve lived most of it! Wah-hah-hah!”

Frisk advised,_ “Ask him about that emblem.”_

“So, you know what that emblem is?”

“Eh? You don’t know what that is? That’s the _Delta Rune_, the emblem of our kingdom. The Kingdom… of Monsters. Wah-hah-hah! Great name, huh?” Gerson smirked.

Chara cocked her head. “What does it mean? Do you know?”

Gerson nodded. “Oh. That emblem actually predates written history. The original meaning has been lost to time… All we know is that the triangles symbolize us monsters below, and the winged circle above symbolizes… Somethin’ else. Most people say it's the ‘angel,’ from the prophecy…”

“The prophecy?”

“Oh yeah… The prophecy. Legend has it, an ‘angel’ who has seen the surface will descend from above and bring us freedom. Lately, the people have been taking a bleaker outlook… Callin’ that circle the ‘Angel of Death.’ A harbinger of destruction, waitin’ to ‘free’ us from this mortal realm.”

Chara puffed, “Well, I know that is not true. Everyone will be free one day!”

Gerson gave her a soft smile. “I wish more people would have your heart, kid. You have spunk. I appreciate that. Wah-hah-hah.”

Chara smiled. “Thank you, Mr. Gerson. …you have been really nice to me. Do you know why other monsters have been so… vicious?”

Gerson thought for a moment. “Well, there used to be peace. But it’s been so long, I can’t remember what broke it! Wah-ha-ha! Come back much later and I’ll probably remember.”

Suddenly, Gerson lost his smile. “But I know what happened after. Soon, the Underground jus’… fell apart. We got some heroes out there–like Alphys–but bad things happen. There’s one rule that everyone knows,” Gerson stated, peering down at Chara behind his counter. “A child never gets hurt. Tussle with adults all you want. Challenge yer elders, though that ain’t so smart. But never let harm come to a child. Even the child of someone you don’t like. I’ve seen monsters risk their lives snatchin’ a kid out the way of an avalanche or pluck ’em from a cliff or fishin’ ’em from a lake or waterfall. It reminds me of the days when I was spry, when I was a fighter, when there didn’t need to be fighters.”

Chara thought for a moment. “Then… then why do monsters attack me?”

“Yer a human,” Gerson answered simply. “They believe they need yer SOUL to destroy the barrier an’ free us all.”

“Would things be different if monsters had hope?”

Gerson let out a long breath. “Your reputation precedes ya, kid. If ya manage to bring back hope to the Underground… well… try yer best. I’ve got a bit of advice for ya: Don’t fight, but don’t lay down an’ take it. Monsters respect bravery more than a punchin’ bag. If ya gain their respect, if ya stand up ta them but don’t raise a weapon to them, it’ll be easier to gain their trust. When you defeat someone but don’t take their weapon, that’s a sign of a’ respect an’ trust. Ya trust they won’t attack again, but ya respect ’em enough to let ’em keep their weapon.”

Chara nodded. “That… makes sense. Okay. I will do that. Thank you, Mr. Gerson! I should be going, now. …actually, may I have a crab apple, please?”

“Sure thing, kid. Actually, you’ve been such a treat. One on the house,” Gerson offered.

Chara grinned and gently took the crab-shaped food from him. “Thank you, sir!”

“You’re welcome! Wah-hah-hah. Be careful out there, kid!” he warned.

“I will. Thank you!” Chara strode out of the shop. When she inspected the crab apple, she found it to look quite a bit like a crab.

“Why?” Temmie prompted.

“I like apples,” Chara answered. “Besides, I need to get that awful taste out of my mouth. Blegh.” The apple tasted like a very juicy crab as well as looked like it. It was still sticky like an apple, though. “Mr. Gerson was nice to talk to, as well. You always have to be respectful to your elders.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Respect your elders!
> 
> I wouldn't imagine Gerson changes too much from universe to universe. He's too old to be getting himself into these fights. He's too wise to be getting into this political mess. He doesn't have enough anger in his heart to be bothered to chase or fight a human _kid._


	16. Greed

Chara walked down the trail. Echo flowers cropped up along the rivers and waterfalls. For now, they were quiet. They whispered to one another in fields of bioluminescent grass and flowers and crystals.

Temmie perked up as they nearly passed the sign. “Here’s another few signs. Want me to read them?”

Chara nodded as she finished off her apple. She took out the trash from her astronaut food, stuffed the apple core in it, and set it back in their bag.

Temmie looked over the text. “_‘Hurt, beaten, and fearful for our lives, we surrendered to the humans. Seven of their greatest magicians sealed us underground with a magic spell. Anything can enter through the seal, but only beings with a powerful SOUL can leave.’_ … _‘There is only one way to reverse this spell. If a huge power, equivalent to seven human SOULS, attacks the barrier… It will be destroyed.’_”

Chara slipped into the water of a wide, fast-flowing river. Thankfully, though the current tugged fiercely at her, she was only waist deep in water. _“Who’s there?” “Something moved, I swear it.” “It’s so very cold…” “Someone will come.” “Please don’t come near!” “Help! Help me!” “No! Run away! GET AWAY!” “I’ll kill you! I swear it!” _

Chara looked around. The voices came from every which direction–even above and below them. She was so distracted in her search that she couldn’t even register Temmie’s paw squeezing her wrist. “Chara?”_ “The water is too quick. We can’t cross.” “These flowers are everywhere…” “Someone’s listening…” “Do you think we’re safe?” “I’m not going to make it… it’s so cold…” “Behind the waterfall! Please!” “we’re all going to die.”_

Chara clamped her hands over her ears and shook her head. _“N-no! No! Quiet! Be quiet!”_ God, Chara wished she could speak, if only to shut up these stupid flowers! _“Solp’s the’e?e!ening…” “Do! Rthininmoved, sAW?ar it.” “It’elsoHery me!dto die.” “Sekieyoe!wilatoaret!Please!” “NleaRu flon’t somETery!AY!ere…”_ _“It’elo! Herye?e…!” “ToeRefdowryomET AWAY!ere…” “I’lsmloynu!scsweanit…!” “I’me wateringtovequick. Wit’itan’tcooss.”_

The voices seemed to grow louder and louder the longer she stayed. Chara pushed herself to go faster, but the fast-flowing current didn’t allow it. _“NehRuflowery!arfallveWAhere…” “So’rillane**’sinstenidit…!” “Be yse doinwwe’relnefe?ase!” “Thenotfloringtooreaick it… it’reso cros…” “Sohintflthe wsterd,ll! PLEASETRE…” “PE’P! HDON’NEOMDIEEAR!”**_

Chara dug her fingernails into her scalp. She couldn’t hear anything beyond the screaming flowers. She opened her blurry eyes, hardly able to see anything beyond the water twinkling in baby blue light. She broke into a sprint, hardly caring for the water under her.

Chara’s foot slipped on the mud. She let out a howl before her head went under. For a moment, the cold and the rush and overwhelming noise above her stunned her. Then, her years of swimming for sport and “homework” kicked in. Chara flipped over and pushed herself to the surface. She dug her fingers into the soft mud beneath her. Unfortunately, her feet couldn’t do the same. Chara screwed shut her eyes and focused all her energy into pulling herself up over the lip of the waterfall. The last of her air escaped in a storm of bubbles rushing past her rosy cheek.

How many monsters met this horrible fate? Distracted by the screaming flowers, they were disoriented and tried to run, only to fall over the waterfall.

Chara’s fingers slipped down further. Temmie’s claws dug into Chara’s shirt and skin. With rather surprising strength considering her small size, Temmie hoisted Chara out of the water and onto the flat piece of land between the two waterfalls. Chara immediately coughed up the water she’d inhaled. The screaming flowers quieted as they were no longer being activated in the water or by proximity.

After a few moments of wheezing and hacking and trying to cough up the remaining water, Chara sat back and wiped off her face. “Temmie, how many after this?”

“This is the worst one,” Temmie informed her. “Just walk over this river as quickly as you can without falling in, and we should be fine.”

“Half of this place is water,” Chara put in dryly.

“And? There are plenty of trails to walk through. Once we leave this area behind, we won’t have to come back. The flowers can’t yell at us if we’re far enough away.”

Chara picked up Temmie and ran over the shorter waterfall as quickly as she could. The flowers grumbled upon feeling the water disturbed but quickly became quiet again. Chara hesitated as another sign was upon the wall. Temmie read, “_‘But this cursed place has no entrances or exits. There is no way a human could come here. We will remain trapped down here forever.’_”

When they crossed the next river, they met a very dark place. Glowing mushrooms littered the place. A short trail of glowing grass led to a dull clump of mushrooms. Chara touched the mushrooms. They squeaked and glowed. Another thin trail of grass began to glow. She followed this one as well. Another mushroom clump popped up. By the time she got to the fourth one, she hit a dead end. However, when she turned back to retrace her steps, she took a few too many steps south. Her feet hit even ground unlit by bioluminescent grass. The thin trail led straight into the door in the cave wall.

“Er… I have a bad feeling about this…” Temmie warned, eyes flitting around. They arrived within a deep red and brown walled room. Or, rather, a village. Many houses expanded the southern side. In the northern side was a door with a giant sign reading “FLOWEY SHOP” above it. Multiple identical monsters crowded the place. All of them looked like small golden flowers in little suits and ties with cute little faces. Comically oversized, whisker-thin mustaches popped out of their faces. As soon as Frisk and Flowey entered the place, all deep maroon eyes were on them. Even the red and white mushroom far away was tilted as it turned to face them.

The nearest flower looked up at them with round, innocent eyes and a wide grin. “Howdy!” they called. “I’m Flowey!”

“Hello, Flowey!” Chara cooed. Oh! Talking flowers! How cute. What a nice break from terrifying oversized dogs and lizards with axes and screaming blue flowers.

The flower beside the first piped up, “I’m Flowey, too! This is my friend: Flowey!” He tipped his head toward the friend beside him. Soon, all dozen of the flowers were introducing themselves as Flowey. The last flower, the one sitting idly beside a small picket sign leading to the shop, turned his head to look at them. A dazed, far-away look fell over the semi-isolated flower’s dark eyes. “I’m Bob.”

The first one, buzzing with the energy of Lesser Dog, piped up, “You should visit the Flowey Shop!” All at once, all of the flowers cheered and agreed. Bob slowly nodded his head. Somehow, the action dizzied him, so his head flopped to the side and rested against the picket sign.

“The Flowey Shop?” Chara prompted. “Could be useful. Temmie, can we go?”

Temmie looked around at the flowers. “I don’t know. This place really creeps me out.”

The first one’s grin widened. “Visit Flowey Shop!”

The second crowed, “Yes! All supplies a traveler needs! In Flowey Shop!”

Temmie leaned back so that her fur brushed Chara’s cheek. “I don’t like this. We should probably go back up the trail.” Chara’s heartbeat sped up. Quite suddenly, the cute array was becoming much too suffocating with their large numbers and their overly happy grins that bared too many teeth. More flowers had appeared, popping in and out of the ground to move.

It was too late, however. In their excitement, the flowers had crowded around them. The trail leading out was blocked by a good half dozen flowers. The one who first greeted them tipped his head. A sadness fell over him. “You no… no visit Flowey Shop?” The excitement from the rest of the flowers fell quicker than a stone from a cliff. “But… we invited you! To Flowey Shop!”

Temmie’s gaze darted back and forth. “Fine. Let’s… uh… let’s just look and see what they have.” The flowers cheered and moved to give them a path to a door in the wall.

Chara walked forward. Eventually, they passed up Bob and turned into the Flowey Shop. The excited flowers chattered outside.

The shop was colorful and inviting with all shades of red and gold. All of them were no darker than the deep red of a slightly wilted rose or deep yellow of a pyrite nugget. Even those were only used as small, intricate designs to pop out of the hot pinks and sunny yellows of the wall and counter decorations. “FLOWEY SHOP” was scrawled in flowery writing on the sign.

“Howdy! Welcome to Flowey Shop!” The flower behind the counter flashed them a grand smile. A gold monocle decorated his right eye. Otherwise, he was dressed like the other flowers. “What would you like, Traveler?”

Temmie piped up, “Friendliness pellets–10g. Premium Friendliness pellets–20g. Flowey Drink–35g. Flowey University–1,000g.”

“Flowey Drink is good with Friendliness pellets! Flowey also buys items!”

“Buys?” Chara prompted. “Like… I sell something to you?”

Flowey nodded. Even more enthusiasm, if that was possible, overcame the flower. “Yeah! Yeah! Buy traveler things!”

“I don’t have anything I can sell, though,” Chara replied. “But, uh, what are Friendliness pellets?”

“But you have thing–traveler things!” Flowey’s grin now betrayed the presence of overly sharp fangs. “G!”

Chara tipped her head and started to speak, but froze. _Oh no._ Temmie piped up, “We have to leave now. Chara and I need to leave. We have a very important appointment with Captain Alphys.”

The shop keep flower coiled his vines over the colorful counter. “No! Traveler stay! Travelers will stay with us a little while longer.”

Two flowers popped up behind them. “The human will stay with us,” the flower that had first greeted them purred.

The second growled, “Human will stay with us. For life.”

The flower behind the counter pulled out a thermos coiled in his vines. The upper third was made of a see-through, glass-like material. The rest was dark maroon with intricate red designs and multiple lights. A silver ring separated the glass and metal. Seven lights–cyan, blue, purple, green, orange, yellow, and red–made a ring below the silver rim. All of them were turned off. “Flowey will get g.”

“G from you,” the first one stated in a silky voice.

The second piped up in a rougher voice, “Or g from your SOUL!”

Temmie’s paw whipped out and took the bag of g from Chara’s bag and set it on the counter. “Th-there! Uh, can we leave now?”

The flower behind the counter grabbed the bag of g, looked it over, and threw it into a barrel. It clinked and jingled as it fell into a very large barrel overflowing with g. “Thank you. Now we can guide you to Captain Alphys! And we will get g from it. Perhaps extra for catching traitor toy.” Flowey tapped a large button on the thermos in which he held. When the button was activated, the top flipped open and a large light turned yellow on the front. The outline of a SOUL was on the yellow button. The seven colored lights began to glow in a dim fashion. “But we kill you first.”

“Wh-what’s that?” Chara asked.

“Container,” Flowey answered simply. “It catches your SOUL when we kill you.”

The first flower sniffed the bag and perked up. “Dog Residue?”

“Dog Residue?!” the flower behind the counter gasped. “You have Dog Residue?”

Chara nodded. “Y-yeah. We do.”

“Give it to us!” the one behind the counter hissed, eyes wide and teeth bared.

Temmie shook her head. “No! If you let us go, we’ll give it to you. But if you take us…” Temmie took out the husk and wrapped both paws around it. “I’ll destroy it.”

Immediately, the two flowers behind them popped into the ground and sprouted some distance back. The flower behind the counter shut the thermos lid. “Give us the Dog Residue! We promise not to hurt or hunt you! Or take your SOUL!”

Temmie nodded. “Good. Here.” She dropped the husk on the counter. The two flowers behind them swarmed the counter. The shop keep one snarled and wrapped his thorny vines around it. The two other flowers attempted to reach up and take it from him.

Chara turned around and fled Flowey Village. “I… do not like Flowey Village,” Chara admitted.

Temmie nodded. “Yeah. Me neither. Let’s just… keep going.” Nearer to the beginning of the trail, another trail split off from the first mushroom. After one last mushroom was activated, they got to continue the new trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! ;P
> 
> I can't think of anything original for the Dog Residue thing. lol Sorry.


	17. Lightning Reflexes

The next area lacked mushrooms of any sort. Dimly glowing purple crystals littered the ground. A maze of thin strips of glowing grass curled through the earth. Little lamps decorated different places. A sign hung on the wall next to the first lamp post. Temmie read aloud, “_‘Without candles or magic to guide them Home, the monsters used crystals to navigate.’_ What does that–oh.” Temmie looked around.

Chara attempted to mimic her, but still couldn’t see anything but the dimly glowing purple crystals. “What happened? I can hardly see a thing!”

“I can’t read whatever you’re saying. It’s pitch black!” Temmie exclaimed in exasperation. “Why’d it go black? I can hardly see anything here!”

Chara suggested, “Well, they used the crystals to guide them. Maybe use the crystals.”

Temmie squinted. “Feel around. Is there anything…? Ah!” The grass maze was illuminated again. The crystal lights dimmed out of existence due to sheer contrast. “There. We just need to touch multiple lamps around the maze to keep the grass lit up.”

“That sounds manageable,” Chara quickly put in before the light could fade too much.

The grass was very dark. Chara touched a lamppost. The grass glowed again. Although she ran into many dead ends, she eventually found a wall which led them to a long, small room. There was a small trail of illuminated grass, which gradually began to darken. It led, however, into a pond. Chara stepped in and nearly fell. The water was chest deep! Spooked, she waded as quickly as she could forward. The dying light dimmed into nothingness. She crawled onto land. At the very end, leaning on a wall, was an echo flower.

_“B E H I N D Y O U.”_

Chara whipped around. Light returned to the area. Captain Alphys, at the edge of the pool, watched the human and her toy. Captain Alphys spoke to her. “Seven. Seven human SOULS. With the power of seven human SOULS, our queen… _Queen Toriel Dreemurr_… will become a goddess. With that power, Queen Toriel can finally shatter the barrier. She will finally take the surface back from humanity… and give them back the suffering and pain that we have endured. Understand, human? This is your _only_ chance at redemption. Give up your SOUL, or I’ll tear it from your body.” Captain Alphys slipped into a battle stance. She pulled out her ax, which hissed and spat and gave off a light of its own under the strength of its electrical current. With a hiss, Captain Alphys charged them. Chara backed up against the wall until she couldn’t move any farther.

Before Captain Alphys’ ax, raised up high, could meet Chara’s heart, Asriel jumped out of the grass hanging from the wall nearby. “Ha-ha! Captain Alphys! I’ll help you fight!” Asriel looked between Captain Alphys, whose ax was still raised above her head, and Chara, whose wide eyes now flicked between Captain Alphys and Asriel. “Ha! You found her, too! We got front row seats to her fight!” The kid looked between Captain Alphys and Chara again. “…wait. Whose she fighting?” With a sharp sigh of exasperation, Captain Alphys took Asriel by one of his ears and dragged him away. Her ax stopped glowing with electricity. “H-hey! You aren’t going to Mom about this, are you?”

Chara fell to one knee and put a hand to her thundering heart. _“Oh my god.”_

Temmie brushed her paw against Chara’s cheek. “Hey! Chara. We’re okay.”

“She… nearly _killed_ me!”

“But she didn’t?”

“If Asriel wasn’t here… if he hadn’t interrupted her… she’d have–!” Chara sputtered wordlessly, her hands shaking too much to sign properly.

“Whoa, whoa!” Temmie gasped. “It’s alright! He did come in and save the day, right? H-he got her off you. But now we have to go, okay? We have to go before she comes back. M-maybe you won’t even have to fight her if you hurry! Come on, Chara. Get up!”

“Right, right. We can’t wait.” Chara shakily got to her feet. From the center of the pond, a trail of glowing grass led straight up. Chara waded through the deep pond again and through to the new trail. This trail was thicker. It led to a tunnel that was partially flooded so Chara’s feet got wet again. Echo flowers, all strangely silent, littered the ground in the thin tunnels. At the end, a sign hung on the wall. “What’s that?”

Temmie read aloud, “‘However… there is a prophecy. The Angel… The One Who Has Seen the Surface… They will return, and the Underground will go empty.”

Chara and Temmie encountered a rickety bridge just outside of the crystal-flecked tunnel. She crossed it with ease. It was near the end of the long bridge that they were stopped by a yell. Chara turned around.

Asriel raced down the bridge and stopped before her. “H-hey! It’s you. I know I’m not supposed to be here, but… I need to ask a favor of you.” Asriel bowed his head, hands on his knees. Though, his breath wasn’t that heavy. “Captain Alphys told me to ‘stay away from that human’ so… I guess that’s you. So, I guess that makes us enemies, me being a monster and you a human. Normally I’m good at it but… I just can’t hate you. So, uh, say something mean so I can hate you?” Asriel straightening up so that he was as tall as could be with his muzzle, a few teeth bared, tipped up a little. Although he stared at Chara with wrinkled eyebrows and a straight posture, she could see the slight tremble in him and the terrified, hurt look in his eyes.

“Why?” Chara questioned. “I mean, why can’t we be friends? Just tell her that we don’t know each other. We’ll be fine.”

“They’ll know. They _always_ know,” Asriel stated firmly. “I’m a monster, the Prince of all Monsters. I can’t be seen hanging around some f-filthy human.” He winced at his own words. “So, go ahead. I’m letting you go first because I pity you.”

Chara crossed her arms so that her hands were pressed tight to her chest. She raised an eyebrow at him. Asriel narrowed his eyes at her. “Fine! I’ll do it. You stupid, mangy human. I was going to give _you_ the honor of going first, but I guess you’re just too much of a f-freaking idiot to get it!” With that, he turned and stormed off. However, as he did, his foot slipped. Asriel screamed as he slipped off the rotten, uneven bridge. He clawed at the bridge, wincing as shards of rotten wood defected and hit his face. “H-h-help! I-I fell!”

Captain Alphys appeared at the other end of the bridge. She held up her hand to summon an electric ax, but hesitated upon seeing Asriel. She took a step forward to aid him. However, Chara was already by his side. The human wrapped her arms around his neck and chest. Temmie grabbed him by the sleeve with her teeth. Together, they dragged the kid onto the bridge.

Once he was stable, Asriel stood up. Chara and Temmie let go. Immediately, he whipped around to face Captain Alphys. “If you want to hurt my friend, then you’re going to have to get past me, first!” Asriel puffed out his chest to make himself look bigger. He narrowed his eyes and bared sharp teeth.

Captain Alphys took a few steps back, hesitated, and then walked away.

Asriel turned back to Chara. “She’s… she’s gone. You really saved my skin there. Guess, uh, being enemies was just a nice thought. Haha… Guess we’ll have to be friends instead.”

“What about your mother?” Chara prompted.

“Fuck her. You’re my friend, Buttercup. I couldn’t let you get axed. Besides, I’ll just whine at her for a while and she’ll get over it. She always does. I can get anything I want from her.” Asriel waved his hand with a pssh. “Meaning, I should get started on that pretty fast. I… I probably should get some advice from Dad. Bye.” The goat kid turned and raced away.

Chara stared after him. “He is… that was really brave of him.”

Temmie nodded. “Yeah. You did a great job, Chara. Now, let’s not let his bravery go to waste. I think we’re at the end of Waterfall, anyway.”

The human sighed and nodded. “Oh, finally.” She turned and left the bridge and crossed through the tunnels. Soon enough, after a small amount of walking and another bridge, the tunnel opened into a cave. A rocky outcropping with a hole at its base was the entrance to the next tunnel. The cave system opened around them. Crystals glimmered in the ceiling.

Chara and Temmie continued forward. They were stopped dead by a loud voice above them.

Captain Alphys, perched on the rocks above, glared down at Chara. “Seven. Seven humans SOULS and Queen Toriel will become a goddess. Six. That’s how many we’ve collected thus far. Understand? Through your seventh and final SOUL, this world will be transformed. First, however, as customary for those who make it this far… I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started, long ago…” Quite suddenly, her dark voice sharpened. “No. You know what? Fuck it! Why should I tell you that story, if you’re about to die?!” Captain Alphys’ stormy gray metal fingers caught on her helmet.

_Clang!_

The metal instrument that protected her head and hid her face clanged down the rocky outcropping. She glowered down at them with one sharp orange eye. Her left eye was covered by an eye patch. Her golden, scaly triangular head ended in frills near the back. She bared her teeth in a twisted grin. “_YOU!_ Our history books taught us that humans were a fierce race, hardy and combative. But you? You’re just a _coward!_ Hiding behind that kid so that you could run away from me again. And let’s not forget your goody-two-shoes shtick!”

Captain Alphys bared every tooth she could and created a harsh sound that mimicked a laugh, though it could have been a mocking bark. “Oooh! I’m making such a difference by hugging random strangers!” Her voice evened out. “You know what would be more valuable to everyone? If you were _dead!_ That’s right, human! Your continued existence is a crime! Your life is all that stands between us and our freedom! Right now, I can feel everyone’s hearts pounding together! Everyone’s been waiting their whole lives for this moment! But we’re not nervous at all. When everyone puts their hearts together, we can’t lose! Now, human! Let’s end this right here, right now. I’ll even give your coward hide a chance to prepare yourself. Step forward when you’re ready to _die._”

Captain Alphys crouched and set one hand on the stone before her. Her sharp gaze did not leave Chara. Chara looked back at Temmie. “This is it, then?”

“Don’t… don’t give up, Chara!” Temmie encouraged. “W-we can do this! We can…” Her voice lowered to a breath. “You’re fast. We can do this.”

Chara gave her a curt nod. “I…” The image of her melting body appeared in Chara’s head. “I want to try talking to her first.” A glimmer of yellow light appeared to her right. Chara’s fingers passed through it.

_“The wind is howling. Your greatest challenge so far is before you. You are filled with determination.”_

Chara shut her eyes and took a deep breath. “Temmie, she’s good, fast, and strong. I’m going to need your help now more than ever. She’s a hero. I can’t defeat her.”

Temmie nodded. “I will not let you down, Chara! I promise!”

Chara smiled. “Thank you, Temmie. Let’s… let’s get this over with.” Chara looked up. Captain Alphys looked like a hungry cougar, perched on the rocks and teeth bared in the anticipation of a meal. Chara took a step forward.

Captain Alphys hissed in glee, “That’s it then? Well here I come!” The monster leaped from the rock and landed between them and their exit. Her ax cracked into the earth and sunk a few inches into the stone. Chara’s SOUL appeared before her. Captain Alphys tore her ax out of the stone. “En guarde!” Captain Alphys cried with a wave of her ax.

Chara jumped. Her SOUL turned yellow. She could not move her feet or her SOUL. It was as if chains wrapped around her ankles and anchored her to the ground. Captain Alphys summoned an ax, snapped it in half, and threw the staff at Chara. Chara caught it and held it close.

_“Alphys–Attack 60, Defense 30. HP 1800. ‘The heroine who NEVER gives up.’”_

Captain Alphys sneered, “As long as you’re _yellow_ you can’t _escape!_ Unless you learn how to face danger head on… You won’t last a _second_ against me!”

Captain Alphys raised her ax. Electricity crackled in its metal head. Chara raised her staff. Each time a lightning bolt hit the staff, it would fizzle out.

“Captain Alphys!” Chara held the staff under her arm. “I don’t want to fight you!”

“I wouldn’t either!” Captain Alphys laughed with a venomous smile.

“L-Left! Left!” Temmie yelped. Chara whipped around, holding up their ax-shaft. The last of the lightning bolts fizzled out. “Right! D-D–FRONT! FR–RIGHT!” Temmie stammered as she attempted to instruct her as fast as the lightning came. Her SOUL cracked.

“I won’t fight you!” Chara stated.

“For years we’ve dreamed of a happy ending…” Captain Alphys admitted, ignoring Chara completely. “But for years the possibility never came true.” Chara gasped and blocked each strike she could. Her SOUL cracked further.

“Now, sunlight is just within our reach!” Captain Alphys crowed and summoned another circle of electric sparks. These ones were slower. A plethora of sparks circled and struck. Although they were slow, they were so close together, Chara couldn’t discern spear from spear and had to spin around so fast she made herself dizzy. Luckily, Temmie could understand the barrage and aided her significantly. “I won’t let you snatch it away from us!”

Chara, hardly concentrating on Captain Alphys’ words, matched each spark thrown at her. When Chara turned back to her, Captain Alphys flashed a menacing smile. “Gah! Enough warming up!” The captain waved her ax and struck. Chara’s SOUL turned red. She barely dodged before the ax, being wielded with both hands, sunk into the ground where she had been.

Chara darted past the woman as she wrenched her ax out of the ground.

A wall of spikes appeared in their path. Chara cried out in surprise and took a step back. Axes buzzing in electricity spun into existence and shot at them. Chara jumped back and ran forward and side-stepped the absurd amount of axes. Once the volley was over, they looked up at Captain Alphys. She didn’t look tired in the _least._

Without hesitation, Chara slipped under Captain Alphys and raced away. Her SOUL was absorbed into her body again. Captain Alphys gave chase. Temmie gasped, “Oh–run faster! She’s catching up!”

“I can’t!” Chara gasped. “I’m going as fast as I can!”

“SHE HAS METAL ARMOR ON! HOW?!” Captain Alphys raced ahead of Chara. Chara’s SOUL appeared before her chest. She skittered to a stop before she could hit Captain Alphys.

“Enough running away!” Captain Alphys barked. “Honestly, I’m doing you a favor…”

Spikes shot up to make a cage around them. Yellow circles began to glow under her. There was only one spot at a time that didn’t glow yellow. Once the attack was over, Captain Alphys swung her ax at her. The wall of spikes vanished. Chara’s SOUL turned yellow. The ax shaft appeared in her grasp.

“No one has made it past Queen Toriel.” Electric bolts came at them from the front and the back. Some were quick, some were slow. Chara’s back hurt from the amount of times she had to spin around and around to catch the electric bolts.

“So, killing you now is an act of mercy,” Captain Alphys growled. A barrage of lightning shot at her. A red spark raced toward her at the end. Chara had little time to wonder about its color when it flew around to her other side. _Shirk! Chink…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it? Because Alphys wields electricity? :D
> 
> Did I say the jokes would get better? I'm sorry I lied to you. lol


	18. Drink

Chara and Temmie woke up by the golden light. Temmie gasped and looked around, as if expecting that red attack to come right back at them. But when it didn’t, and when she noticed Chara’s trembling, she stopped but did not speak. Chara took a shaky breath before engaging again. Captain Alphys did not seem to have any recollection of the battle. That was fine.

This time, they had less trouble getting back to where they were. At least Temmie’s instructions were quicker and clearer.

“So, stop being so damn resilient!” Captain Alphys snarled and waved her free hand. Electricity popped up _everywhere._ Chara couldn’t dodge them all. Temmie picked up her slack. Mercifully, her SOUL turned red. She ducked another lightning bolt. She raced forward.

Captain Alphys inevitably caught her, straight under an electronic sign with letters that moved. “WELCOME TO HOTLAND” was spelled in bright red letters. She was so close.

“Erg! Enough running away!” Captain Alphys snapped. Chara’s SOUL turned yellow. Without hesitation, Chara nearly swallowed the cinnamon bunny whole. The cracks in her SOUL vanished. “Dr. Undyne told me that humans were determined…” More electricity attacked. Gold mixed with red as they sped at them. Captain Alphys turned Chara’s SOUL red.

“I see now what she meant by that.”

Chara jumped back to avoid another harsh chop. Chara took this opportunity to run.

“LOOK OUT!” Temmie cried.

A bolt of electricity, summoned outside of their fight, formed and shot. She was pulled into battle again.

“But I am determined, too!” The electricity came fast–too fast. Cracks formed in her SOUL. Chara blocked each attack as best as she could, including the barrage of scarlet sparks at the end.

“Determined to end this right now!” The electricity came faster. Red mixed with yellow.

“Gah! Die already, you little brat!” Captain Alphys spat. Golden arrows mixed with yellow and red. Chara whipped around and caught as many as she could. By the time the barrage was over, Chara nearly dropped the ax shaft for injury and exhaustion. Her SOUL turned red and she ducked the ax.

As Chara and Temmie raced away from the infuriated Captain of the Guard, Chara’s phone rang. Temmie picked up the phone. “H-Hello? We’re kinda busy!”

Sans’ voice immediately answered. “HUMAN? WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WHAT HAS KEPT YOU BUSY FOR SO LONG? YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD’VE CALLED ME BY NOW!”

Chara glanced back. Captain Alphys was pressing in closer. A cluster of spears flew at them. Temmie turned back to the phone. “We’re busy right now. Call you later, okay?”

Chara hissed in surprise as she nearly tripped over a spike that rushed up from the ground. Yellow circles appeared in the path before her.

“HOW LONG IS LATER?”

“I-in a few minutes! We will call you back in a few minutes!” Temmie promised. She sucked in her breath as Chara side-stepped an electric bolt that Captain Alphys had thrown. “I have to go now! Sorry! We’ll call you back! I promise! Bye!” _Click._ Chara ducked the ax that was waved at her.

She sped out of the tunnel. Heat blasted into her so suddenly that she nearly tripped over herself for the climate change alone. She stood now upon hard, red stone. Lava boiled beneath them, far enough away to keep from heat stroke, but close enough to feel its heat and see its light. In a sentry station just outside of Waterfall, Papyrus waited.

Papyrus flicked his fingers. A wall of bones appeared. The way to the bridge above a lava pit was blocked. Captain Alphys, cackling in glee, stopped behind her, heavy tail whipping back and forth. “Hold them there,” Captain Alphys ordered.

Papyrus nodded without a word.

Chara held up one hand and backed up until she was right before the bone wall. “We don’t have to fight. No one has to die today,” Chara offered.

“Can it, Human,” Captain Alphys growled and pointed her buzzing ax at her. One hand touched something on her belt. It looked like the thermos Flowey owned. “Your SOUL belongs to me.” As her back was turned, Papyrus held up his fingers. Temmie, hiding behind Chara, saw him. Papyrus pointed to the wall of bones. A few became opaque.

Temmie squeaked, “Like h-heck it does!” Temie’s paw lengthened and destroyed three of the bones in the wall. “Go! RUN!”

Chara squeezed between the bones and raced down the bridge. After gaining a harsh snap from Captain Undyne, Papyrus waved his hand. The bone wall vanished. Captain Alphys gave chase. However, by the time Chara’s feet hit warm stone, Captain Alphys’ movements had slowed. She turned back to see Captain Alphys, wheezing and gasping.

“Armor… so… hot…” she wheezed. Sweat dripped down her face and armor. Captain Alphys took another step forward. “But I can’t… give up…” Captain Alphys’ ax slipped out of her hand and hit the wobbly bridge. The lizard monster took a few more steps forward and then collapsed.

Chara sucked in her breath and approached her. Captain Alphys twitched and groaned but otherwise didn’t react to Chara’s presence. Temmie eyes grew round. “Oh no. Oh no! You are _not_ going to help her!”

Frisk chipped in, _“She was only doing her job, Chara.”_

Chara wrinkled her nose and then huffed and stalked away. Temmie groaned, “You are, aren’t you? Darnit.” A water cooler was in the corner. She darted toward it and filled a paper cup with water. It was by no means cold. However, it wasn’t too hot. Chara turned around and walked over to the overheated woman. Captain Alphys half-opened her eye to look up at her. Chara knelt and poured water over her head and back.

Captain Alphys shook her head, coughed, and shakily got to her feet. She looked around, stared at Chara for a few moments, and then walked away.

Chara sighed in relief. “Oh, thank God.”

“Yeah. She could’ve killed us, Chara! Right after you helped her!” Temmie pointed out.

Chara shook her head and approached the water cooler again. “No. She was doing what was right for her people. Besides, she was very weak. Now… what did Sans want?” Chara held up the phone for Temmie. She tapped in the correct numbers. As she did so, Chara took up another cup and offered it to Temmie. She denied it with a shake of her head. So, Chara drank it.

_Briiin–_“HELLO? HUMAN! IS THAT YOU?”

Temmie said what Chara signed, “Yeah, Sans! Sorry I couldn’t talk to you earlier. What did you want to talk to me about?”

“OH! I WANTED TO SPEAK WITH YOU ABOUT CAPTAIN ALPHYS! YOU SEE, SHE’S CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD. SO, IF SHE KNEW YOUR QUEST, THEN SHE WOULDN’T FEEL THE NEED TO KILL YOU! I, OF COURSE, THEN KNEW THAT THE RIGHT THING TO DO WAS TO INVITE YOU OVER TO CAPTAIN ALPHYS’ HOUSE SO THAT WE COULD TALK THIS OVER!” Sans proclaimed.

Temmie’s eyes widened in sheer surprise. Chara nearly choked on the water she just drank. “T-talk to Captain Alphys?”

“YES, HUMAN. DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?”

“Oh, I did. I am just… surprised,” Chara chuckled and looked to Temmie, who shook her head vigorously. Still, Temmie continued to translate exactly what she said. “I would love to. But, don’t you think she’ll attack me first?”

“NOT IF YOU’RE A GUEST!” Sans claimed. “SHE’S BOUND BY HER HONOR! THAT’S ONE OF THE REASONS WHY SHE WANTS TO KILL YOU! BUT IF YOU ARE AN HONORABLE PERSON WHO’S HELPING US, THEN SHE’LL SEE IT DISHONORABLE TO KILL A PERSON IN SERVICE TO THE KINGDOM! A SMART PLAN, YES? OF COURSE, IT IS! I MADE IT. MEET ME AT CAPTAIN ALPHYS’ HOUSE. IT IS RIGHT NEXT TO METACRIT’S HOUSE AND NEAR THE DUMP. DON’T BE LATE!”

“Okay! Of course!” _Click._

Temmie stared at Chara. “Chara, you’re not going to Captain Alphys’ house. Please tell me you’re not!”

“I… need to do this,” Chara admitted. “If we’re going to get her off our back–and Asriel’s–then we need to talk some sense into her. Besides, Sans will be there to mediate, won’t he?”

Temmie shook her head. “Please, Chara. This is serious. She’s not like everyone else. She will kill you!”

Chara took a deep breath and set her gaze. “I know. But we have to try. Besides, if we’re killed then we’ll just… come back here, right? And, if this works, she won’t be hunting us down anymore.”

Temmie let out a deep sigh. “This better work. Give me some water, please.”

The young human offered her a cup of warm water from the cooler. Then, she turned and entered the next area. Temmie’s cup evaporated. A yellow glimmer was in the center of the piece of land. Behind it was a giant laboratory. Chara’s fingers brushed the glimmer.

_“Seeing such an ominous laboratory in a place like this fills you with determination.”_

She turned and went down. A river was there, under the hot red steps and into a tunnel below. A boat owned by a hooded person bobbed in the water. “Hello…” the hoarse voice whispered.

Temmie immediately shook her head. “Wh-what is this? I don’t like it.”

“Who are you?” Chara inquired.

“I am the River Keeper,” the voice rasped. The River Keeper’s head turned. A glint of purple and gold gleamed like glowing irises deep in the shadow of River Keeper’s hood. “I control the boat. If you want to go somewhere, I’ll drop you off at one of the docks… for a price. 2g a ride.”

Chara looked through her bag. At the bottom, a few stray g had escaped her little purse that Flowey had taken. “Okay. That sounds nice. Can you take us to Waterfall?”

“Waterfall… yes…” The hooded figure took the gold provided by Chara. The young human sat down in the boat. “Now we’re off…” The tunnel walls flowed past them as the boat swam through the water. “Don’t snoop behind people’s houses…” the River Keeper warned. “You might be mistaken for a trash can.”

Once they got to the Waterfall Dock, the boat stopped. Chara jumped nimbly out. “Thank you.”

“Good luck…”

“That was… weird. But pleasant, I guess.”

Temmie pointed out, “You shouldn’t trust random monsters, Chara.” The tem sighed. “But these conveniences really make it hard to drive the point home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Captian Alphys fight! She uses a battleax and electricity, like her canon counterpart. I wanted to incorporate "Alphys" into this battle. Since spears are an iconic Undyne thing, I had to think of something else. Something like... electricity! :D
> 
> So, way fewer deaths here than with Frisk and Undyne, huh? Does that mean Chara is better? Does that mean Alphys is worse? Or is Temmie just better at giving directions...? <s>Or can blind people not fight that well?</s>


	19. Insulted in my own home!

Chara walked away from the river and up to a hall that led to a quiet place just off the river. Captain Alphys’ house was at the very top-left corner. Sans, chest puffed out and proud as ever, stood before her reptile-themed house. Guitar music drifted from within. His sharp eyes flicked to Frisk. “OH-HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES! GOOD! ARE YOU READY TO ‘HANG OUT’ WITH CAPTAIN ALPHYS? I HAVE THE GREATEST PLAN TO MAKE YOU TWO AT LEAST AGREEABLE ACQUAINTANCES! MYAH-HAH! READY?”

Chara nodded. “Yeah. Temmie! Hush! We can’t mess this up.” Temmie stuck her tongue out and retreated behind Chara’s head.

Sans knocked on the door. The guitar music stopped immediately. The top row of teeth on the door slid up while the bottom slid down. Captain Alphys stood at the door. Without her armor, she looked smaller, though hardly any thinner. Muscles still ghosted beneath her tough, scar-crossed skin. A ragged black shirt with a red heart split by an ax dressed her along with long black pants. Her vicious teeth were bared in a nice smile. Chara smiled widely, ignoring the fluttering of her heart.

Sans started, “CAPTAIN ALPHYS! I HAVE COME UPON YOUR REQUEST.”

“You have,” Captain Alphys agreed. “Now hurry along. We’ve got to get to business.”

Sans smirked. “OF COURSE! AND, I BROUGHT A FRIEND WHO WOULD BE WELL SUITED FOR THIS!” He stepped aside.

Captain Alphys’ sharp eye turned to Frisk. “A friend? Well, hello. I don’t believe we’ve… met…” Her smile immediately turned into a grimace. Her sharp eyes flicked from the human to Sans. When he didn’t speak, she hissed through her teeth, “Why don’t. You two. Come in?”

Sans strode inside after her. Temmie squeaked, “Can’t we just, not go? She’s really, _really_ mad! Um, I think we have to, uh, be somewhere. Like, drowning in lava or something.”

Chara’s smile wavered. “I-I know. But there’s no going back now.” The door snapped shut behind them. She jumped at the noise and action.

Captain Alphys’ gaze flicked constantly between Sans and Chara. “So. Are we ready to start?”

“YES!” Sans agreed and then hesitated. “ACTUALLY… I FORGOT SOMETHING. YOU TWO GET STARTED WITHOUT ME.” He turned and swept out the door.

Captain Alphys glared at Chara. “So why are _you_ here?” she growled. “To rub your victory in my face? To humiliate me further? Is that it?”

Chara shook her head.

Captain Alphys huffed, “Then why _are_ you here? You’re in the way of everyone’s hopes and dreams!” Again, Captain Alphys managed to show off every one of her teeth, as if to intimidate Chara and Temmie further. Was there such a level of anxiety and fear beyond what they felt for Captain Alphys? “I will _never_ be your friend. Now get out of my damn house.”

Sans appeared by the open window. “DAMN. WHAT A SHAME. I THOUGHT CAPTAIN ALPHYS COULD BE CIVIL WITH YOU, MAYBE EVEN FRIENDLY. BUT I MUST HAVE OVERESTIMATED HER. SHE’S JUST NOT UP TO THE CHALLENGE. OH WELL.”

“CHALLENGE?! What?!” Captain Alphys gasped. “Sans! Wait a…! Dammit.” Captain Alphys turned her gaze to Chara again. “Heh. He thinks I can’t be nice to you? HA! I’ll be so nice to you that you’ll have no choice then to be my friend! That’ll show him!” she sneered and widened her toothy smile. “Uh–have a seat.” She gestured to her large table decorated by a fancy doily with a lizard imprinted on it.

Chara’s smile became a little more genuine. She could remember Charlie acting the same way…

Temmie nudged Chara’s head and flicked her tail toward the table. The young human nodded and strode over to the table. She had to climb up into the seat as it was made for people as big as someone like Asgore. Temmie looked back up to Captain Alphys.

“Comfortable? Good. I’ll get you something to drink.” Captain Alphys hobbled over to the fridge and took out various things–a box, bottle, container, and can. “All set! What would you like?”

Chara attempted to get up. An axe materialized and launched itself at the table. Chara and Temmie screamed. The table before them snapped in half with an ax digging into the ground at the center.

“Hey! Don’t get up!” Captain Alphys snapped and then relaxed. “Er–how about you just point to what you want?”

Sugar, soda, hot chocolate, and tea dressed the counter. Chara looked at the tea and shrugged. “Sure.”

“Tea, huh? Well, it’s the best choice, I’ll admit. You wait there.” Captain Alphys shuffled over the boxes of tea and began to shift through them. As she wasn’t running or fighting her legs folded further and she walked with her ankles inches from the ground.

“What tea is she getting?” Chara breathed, unable to see over the heavy-set monster’s shoulders.

“Well… it’s a yellow container. I don’t know,” Temmie whispered back.

“Okay.” Chara shrugged. “Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s at least okay. You can’t go wrong with tea, right?”

Captain Alphys put on a teapot to boil. “It’ll take a minute,” she explained without looking back. “So, don’t hold your breath.”

_“Yeah, yeah,”_ Charlie’s abrasive voice came to mind. _“Tea’ll be done in a second so don’t hold your breath. …Chara! What did I _just_ tell you? Hah! Damn kid!”_

Eventually, steam whistled out of the teapot. Captain Alphys messed with it a little bit before holding up a cup in her hands. “It’s, uh, ready!” Chara smiled as the captain set the teacup on the uneven surface of the table and sat on the opposite side. “Careful. It’s hot.” Chara blew on it. Captain Alphys sighed in exasperation, “It’s not THAT hot! Drink it already!”

Chara nodded and took a sip. It’s burning. But other than that, it was pretty good.

“It’s pretty good, right?” Captain Alphys chuckled. Chara smiled and nodded. “Nothing but the best here, of course!” A sudden sigh escaped her. “It’s funny you chose that tea. Golden Flower tea. That’s Queen Toriel’s favorite kind.” Chara’s gaze fell to the teacup. Temmie turned her head so she was facing away from them.

Captain Alphys went on, “You kind of remind me of her… the younger her.” She chuckled. “You know, when I was a kid, I tried to impress Queen Toriel with a duel, just to prove to everyone how tough I was. She’s… well, emphasis on _tried_. I couldn’t land a single hit on her. Yet, worse than that, she wouldn’t even fight back. Afterward, she commented on my fighting spirit and offered to train me. She’d pay so much attention to me, training me and offering pie when we got tired. Then, one day during practice, I managed to knock her down. Funny. I actually… felt bad about it. But God damn did she look proud. Long story short, she kept training me and now I’m Captain of the Royal Guard.” She puffed out her chest upon speaking her title. “So now _I_ get to train people to fight! Like… er… Sans.” Her smile fell.

Chara tipped her head. “Huh? What’s so bad about that?”

She shook her head. “Kid, you probably won’t understand this but… being part of the Royal Guard means putting every bit of yourself into fighting, into defending. The guard? They’re good at their jobs. The dogs… aren’t so that’s why they’re in Snowdin. It’s the softest place in the Underground. Sans is a pretty damn strong monster who would put his whole SOUL into fighting if he needed it. But… I know he has a softer core. You showed that.”

“What?” Chara’s eyes grew round. “He can’t be promoted because he didn’t catch me? He almost did! He almost _died!_”

Captain Alphys shook her head. “He’s merciful. He can’t kill. You probably got in a fight with him, yes?”

Chara nodded. “Yes. He blocked my way out of Snowdin.”

“But you’re alive,” The Captain of the Royal Guard pointed out. “He couldn’t kill you.”

“He wanted to capture me to send me to the queen.”

“He had explicit orders to kill on sight. But what did he do? Put you through puzzles,” Captain Alphys pointed out. “When he fought you, he got close, but was not able to finish the job. After that, he healed you and let you go. Then, I don’t know exactly what happened, but he’s started wearing that ridiculous bow! It makes him look like a child.” She rolled her eye. “And he made that stupid thing for you, didn’t he?” She gestured to her shirt.

“It’s not stupid,” Chara countered defensively. “But what’s wrong with a hobby? Seriously, you should take your nose out of other people’s business.”

“Other people’s business is my business,” Captain Alphys growled, narrowing her eye.

“I thought you were supposed to protect people,” Chara countered. “But that’s not what happened. People fear you.”

“As they should!” Captain Alphys pushed herself to her feet, her claw-tipped hands gripping the table.

“As they shouldn’t need to!” Chara jumped up just as quickly, not once failing to meet her hateful gaze. “You are supposed to protect people. That means they should_ respect_ you. You shouldn’t control them. That’s the queen’s job.”

“I am the queen’s second!” Captain Alphys snarled back. “I don’t need her permission to run this dump!”

“Well, obviously!” Chara rolled her eyes. “If she was anything like Asg–Asriel, she’d be a much better ruler than you!”

Captain Alphys summoned an ax crackling with electricity. “I don’t care if you’re my house-guest anymore. Get out or get split in half.”

Chara stepped aside, meeting the monster. “Never. Give me your best shot, _Lizard!_ I’m not afraid of you!”

Captain Alphys looked her up and down, sneering, “Am I supposed to be intimidated by you? You look like a child ready to go to a school play!”

“Are you going to make the first move, or am I?” Chara signed, bristling despite herself, her remorseless grin widening.

Captain Alphys barked in laughter, “I’ll let you make the first move, you cocky, arrogant, pathetic little shit!”

Chara took out her knife and narrowed her eyes in a glare. Before Chara was aware of what she was doing, she lashed out. Her knife tore across the Captain of the Guard’s chest, its hard blade tearing straight through her clothing.

…

1 HP

Captain Alphys blinked. The electricity stopped buzzing in her ax. “Was… was that all?”

Chara looked down at her knife, just as stunned as Captain Alphys. She glanced at Frisk. _“Frisk, oh my God. Am I losing it? Am I weak? Oh my God.”_

_“Calm down,”_ Frisk countered lightly. _“Your attack depends on your will to fight and kill. You have no will to hurt Captain Alphys, no matter how much you say you do.”_

Chara looked back up at Captain Alphys. The captain took a deep breath and then let go of her ax. It fizzled out of existence. “You really don’t want to hurt me, do you? Despite everything I’ve said.” She shook her head. “Truthfully… I don’t want to fight you, either. You stood up for yourself, and for people you don’t even know. Hell, people who tried to kill you. I… wish there were more monsters like you.”

“There are,” Chara countered. “You just need to look for them. You just need to let them live and be who they are.”

Captain Alphys hesitated and then nodded. “I understand. I have a lot to learn. I have a lot to do.” She nodded to the door. “Leave. Talk to the Queen. She… she might listen to you.”

Chara cocked her head. “Wouldn’t she listen to you?”

“…just do it.”

Chara wrinkled her eyebrows but nodded. “Yeah, okay. But only because I was going to do it, first. Not because you told me so.”

A small smile flitted over Captain Alphys’ features before fading.

Temmie hopped onto Chara’s back and slipped into her backpack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Chara's not as merciful, patient, and kind as Frisk of many universes. Captain Alphys is shorter tempered and already heckin' mad about what happened to Sans. Soooo fight!
> 
> Originally, I was going to have Sans give her a really nice outfit to wear. (Hence the "And he made that stupid thing for you, didn't he?") But then I decided to just let her keep the original shirt Sans gave her. After all, it's not like they're going on a date. lol
> 
> Anyway, this marks the end of Waterfall. See ya'll in Hotland!


	20. Electric Swing

Chara’s feet hit the warm stone of Hotland.

Chara, Temmie over her shoulder, trod up the stairs and up to the small clearing. Lava flowed around her. As she had changed back into her old clothes–neatly folding the one Sans had given her–she was again wearing the gray and red shirt and dark pants. Chara set her hand on the little yellow sparkle floating above the land.

_“Seeing such an ominous lab in the middle of fire and lava fills you with determination.”_

Chara walked to the lab, which was just to her right. The door automatically opened upon Chara’s arrival. Temmie shrank back into Chara’s backpack as they entered the lab. “U-um–do we really have to do this?”

“Of course. It is the only way,” Chara signed while they were still in the light. It was dark–too dark to see anything–inside. “In addition, she will help us. If not, he will. If not him… then… we will figure it out. But I will always make sure that you are safe.”

“Always?” Temmie asked in a tiny squeak. She was completely hidden in her backpack.

Chara nodded as they walked through the darkness.

The lights turned on. Chara and Temmie winced at the light. From a sliding metal door with a bathroom sign beside it came the oddest-looking fish. She looked like a cross between a blue fish and a tall human. A lab coat covered her torso and flowed down to her ankles. Although it might have been white, various stains of many colors and sizes yet to be bleached out peppered it. Her lab coat was tied together with black, probably leather or a heavy cloth, bands. The monster looked up. Her glasses flashed in the light. “You’re the human.” Her voice was quiet.

“Greetings. I am Chara,” the young human responded.

The scientist approached her, her long legs bringing her close to Chara in seconds. Dr. Undyne stopped in front of Chara and tipped her head. “So, _you’re_ Chara!” the scientist announced, her mouth full of long, sharp teeth bared in a grin. She put her hand on Chara’s shoulder and brushed her fingers against Chara’s rosy cheek. Chara ducked out of the way, suppressing a shiver. Dr. Undyne’s fanged, jagged-toothed grin widened and she clapped her hands together.

“Oh! You are similar to the young human that King Asgore and Queen Toriel kept a long time ago,” Dr. Undyne commented, circling Chara, her sharp yellow eyes looking over the girl and her zipped backpack like a starved hawk. The scientist plucked at the backpack, causing Temmie to let out a squeal and Chara to spin around, a hand on her backpack.

“Back off, lady!” Chara signed with a glare. Dr. Undyne chuckled, cocking her head and meeting Chara’s gaze. Her fiery red hair, pent up in a ponytail, fell to one side.

“I have been watching you, you know.” Dr. Undyne stopped in front of Chara. “Your journey was just fascinating. Watching you struggle through the Underground, hearing your fights, your friendships, your failures. Fuhuhu! It was all so _exciting!_”

Chara blinked. “Okay? We should be going to–”

“Nooo! Stay a while!” Dr. Undyne bent down again to look over her. “You’re a fascinating little human, aren’t you?” She took Chara’s arm and, ignoring Chara’s fighting, pulled her up to her tip toes. “You’re tall for a little kid, aren’t you?”

“I am not little!” Chara argued, vainly trying to get out of the vice grip the scientist had her in. Dr. Undyne’s shiny black gloves reaching up to her elbow felt cold and weird.

Dr. Undyne let go of her, but not for long as she took Chara’s face in her hands and looked over her. Chara growled and pushed back and even kicked at her shins a few times. Was this monster a robot or something?! Could she not feel?! “Hmm… your skin is very pale, but with rosy cheeks. And look at those _eyes._ Red as blood. Are you albino? Ooooh! You must be albino!” Dr. Undyne made a sound that resembled a squeal and let go of her with one hand. “I’ve never seen such a thing before! Well, sometimes in little animals, but they never survived long enough to get a real good feel for them.”

Chara froze. “_Survived…?_”

“Yes, yes, _yes! _You’ll make an excellent subject.” Dr. Undyne, cocking Chara’s head to the side and raising her up so that the girl had no way to fight her, produced a needle from the bag on her hip. Chara’s eyes went round with terror.

_Crash!_

Dr. Undyne’s head whipped around, her grin turning into a snarl. “What was that?”

Chara grabbed Dr. Undyne’s arm and pushed away. Dr. Undyne only held on tighter.

The crashing noise sounded again, though now it was closer. The crash came again. This time, it made the floor shake. The sound burst through the walls again and again. Then, the wall exploded. The lights went out.

Chara yelped as Dr. Undyne let go.

She started to move away, but darkness enveloped them so complete Chara couldn’t make sense of her surroundings.

“OH YES! WELCOME, BROSKIES–” The lights flicked on. A giant metal rectangle shimmered in the light. The robot’s dark exterior glinted a stormy gray, though part of it was hidden beneath a jacket that reached halfway up its metal exterior. A grid of red and gold buttons glowed on its front. Two arms, one with a yellow glove and the other with a red one, were held close. The yellow-gloved one held onto a black hat with a large white “N” on it, while the red one held onto a microphone. A single wheel made up its leg. “–TO TODAY’S QUIZ SHOW!”

Clapping and music came out of seemingly nowhere. Temmie looked around. Cameras blinked on from around the room. “OH, I CAN ALREADY TELL ITS GOING TO BE A GREAT SHOW! EVERYONE GIVE A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR OUR WONDERFUL CONTESTANT!” Napstaton clapped his hands, shifting the microphone so it wasn’t crushed. Glitter rained from the ceiling and twirled around Chara. “NEVER PLAYED BEFORE?” Chara shook her head, watching Dr. Undyne out of the corner of her eye. Surprisingly, the scientist was pouting and had her arms crossed tightly in front of her. Napstaton went on, “NO PROBLEM! IT’S SIMPLE! THERE’S ONLY ONE RULE! ANSWER CORRECTLY… OR DIE!”

Chara’s SOUL appeared before her body. Napstaton waved at her. Dr. Undyne stood relatively near his left side. Although she looked quite often to Napstaton, her gaze always found itself back to Chara.

_“Napstaton–Attack 20, Defense 999. HP ??? ‘His metal body renders him invulnerable to attack.’”_

Chara bit her tongue. Oh, how was she going to get out of this one?

“LET’S START WITH AN EASY ONE!” Napstaton crowed and slid out of the way. He held up a piece of paper. Behind him, an electronic board flashed. _“Early monsters created this song after founding Home!” _Suddenly, a soft song with a very electric hum started to play. _Do do deee… do deee dooo…!_

Four buttons, all gold, appeared before them, just within arm’s reach. “‘A. Fallen Down,’ ‘B. Determination,’ ‘C. Once Upon a Time,’ ‘D. Home.’” Temmie glanced up at Dr. Undyne. Dr. Undyne flashed a look of annoyance at Napstaton and, when he wasn’t looking, put her hands together to form a ‘C.’

Chara held out her hand on the letter “C.” Nothing happened. Chara took her SOUL and guided it to the button. Letter Choice C flashed gold.

“RIGHT! SOUNDS LIKE YOU GET IT!” Napstaton laughed with a wave of his paper. The board changed words. _“This song was created after the founding of Snowdin, some time after the monsters left Home.”_ A soft piano began to play. _Doh do deeee… duh duh dreeee…_

The golden boxes appeared again. “‘A. Dog Song,’ ‘B. Snowdin Town,’ ‘C. Premonition,’ ‘D. Danger Mystery.’” Dr. Undyne aided them in this question, too.

Chara immediately went to “C.”

“COOL!” Napstaton cried. “LET’S DELVE INTO SOMETHING QUIETER!” The board flashed with the third question. _“This song was a favorite of the Dreemurr Family–more specifically, the children.” _A very soft music box began to hum. _Do de do do do-de-do do…_ “‘A. Waterfall,’ ‘B. Memory,’ ‘C. Quiet Water,’ ‘D. Run!’”

Temmie melted into her backpack. Frisk muttered, “_B._” Chara chose the letter “B” without even looking at Dr. Undyne.

“TOO EASY FOR YOU, HUH? HERE’S ANOTHER EASY ONE FOR YOU!” The sign flashed with words. _“A personal song I created close to the beginning of my career, it was one of three major hits!”_ A scratchy, prolonged song started to play. _Ur, er-er-er eh-er, er!_

“‘A. Thundersnail,’ ‘B. Spooktunes,’ ‘C. Ghouliday,’ ‘D. Spookwave.’”

Undyne formed a “D” with her hands. Chara looked her up and down. She’d heard this song in Metacrit’s house. This was definitely Spooktunes! …or was it really Spookwave? She chose “D.”

“WONDERFUL!” Napstaton crowed and set a hand on his “head.” “I’M ASTOUNDED, FOLKS! LET’S PLAY A MEMORY GAME!” The screen changed. “_A favorite of Captain Alphys, it was a commission of mine after Dr. Undyne created me._” The loud, harsh, unmistakable music of Captain Alphys blared. DUN!_ Dun, du-dun-dun-dun!_

“‘A. Ax of Justice. B. Chill. C. Alphys. D. Flowey Village.’”

Chara chose the letter “A.”

“RIGHT-O! YOU’RE SO LUCKY TODAY!” The screen flashed again. _“My own personal favorite, this song debuted in my fifth album.”_ A loud, chiptune song became to play. _Beep-be-be be bo-bo!_

“‘A. It’s Showtime,’ ‘B. Flowey Shop,’ ‘C. Ooo,’ ‘D. Metal Crusher.’”

Dr. Undyne hurriedly formed a “D.” Chara quickly followed her instruction. Temmie bristled. Unfortunately, as Chara answered the question correctly, Napstaton turned a little, as if looking at Dr. Undyne. Dr. Undyne’s excited grin fell away immediately and she lowered her hands.

“UNDYNE, UNDYNE, UNDYNE. YOU AREN’T HELPING OUR CONTESTANT, ARE YOU?” Dr. Undyne shook her head. Napstaton laughed, “YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME! I’LL ASK A QUESTION YOU’LL BE _SURE_ TO KNOW THE ANSWER TO!” Dr. Undyne’s eyes went wide. Napstaton slipped to the side, microphone in hand, yellow-gloved hand waving at his side. Napstaton’s electric swing music played again. _“Who does Dr. Undyne have a crush on?”_

“‘A. ALPHYS,’ ‘B. TORIEL,’ ‘C. The human,’ ‘D. DON’T KNOW.’”

Dr. Undyne glared at Napstaton, her blueish cheeks flushing a rather funny violet. Temmie poked her head out but didn’t speak.

Chara started to move her SOUL toward D. After all, humiliation was a horrible thing, especially publicly. However, Dr. Undyne was very willing to capture her and preform probably lethal, one hundred percent guaranteed painful tests on her.

Dr. Undyne’s eyes flashed to Chara. She rapidly signed, “I’ll give you a new phone! Swear!”

Chara raised an eyebrow and nodded in encouragement.

Dr. Undyne looked around, beads of sweat popping up on her forehead. “Uh, I won’t abduct you or Temmie!”

Chara hesitated and then nodded once. With a sly smile, she moved her SOUL to Option D. As weirdly cute as Alphys and Undyne would be, and just plain weird Undyne and the mysterious Queen Toriel would be, and how odd it was Napstaton forgot to put in an answer C, she was slightly interested in what Napstaton would say about the unknown.

“CORRECT!” answered Napstaton. “DR. UNDYNE HAS A CRUSH ON… THE UNKNOWABLE.” Dr. Undyne threw a curt glare at Napstaton. “YOU SEE, UNDYNE THINKS THERE’S SOMEONE OUT THERE. SOMEONE WATCHING HER. SOMEONE SHE THINKS IS ‘CUTE’ AND ‘INTERESTING.’”

Oh, alright, the violet color on Dr. Undyne’s face and her narrowed eyes and the way she hunched her shoulders a little was… a little funny.

Napstaton went on, “HELLO, PROBABLE PERSON. DR. UNDYNE LIKES YOU. TOO BAD YOU AREN’T REAL.” At that point, a derisive laugh track played.

“H-hey!” Dr. Undyne stuttered, looked around as if remembering there were camera, and then straightened herself out. The violet color on her scales faded away. “Hey,” she went on in a clearer voice. “I’ve done research on this. There are alternate universes out there! Someday, maybe, I could meet them…” Though, her voice trailed off and she grimaced.

Napstaton scoffed, if a robot could make such a noise, “YOU SAID THE SAME THING ABOUT “CAT MEOW.” He waved his hand. “BUT I’LL GIVE YOU THE BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT. PERSON, IF YOU’RE OUT THERE, HOW ABOUT GIVING US A SIGN, RIGHT NOW?”

The electric swing music that had been playing stopped.

…

The music went back to playing. “WELL, THAT SETTLES THAT, THEN!” Napstaton slipped back in front of the board so he was directly in front of Chara and Temmie. “WELL, WELL, WELL. WITH DR. UNDYNE HELPING YOU… THE SHOW HAS NO DRAMATIC TENSION! WE CAN’T GO ON LIKE THIS! BUT! _BUT!_ THIS WAS JUST THE PILOT EPISODE! NEXT UP, MORE DRAMA! MORE ROMANCE! MORE BLOODSHED! UNTIL NEXT TIME~!” Napstaton’s limbs folded into himself. A rocket burst fire from under him and he launched himself out of the lab.

The spotlights faded, the music stopped, and the regular lights of the lab turned on.

Chara looked at Dr. Undyne, who watched her right back. Instead of her weird, mad-scientist grin, she sported an awkward half-smile. “That… was something. Now, uh, do you have a phone I could upgrade?”

Chara shrugged, took out her phone, and held it out. Dr. Undyne took it out of her hands and looked it over. Her maniacal grin came back. “Whoa! Where’d you get this phone? It’s ancient!” She pressed a few buttons. “It doesn’t even have texting. Wait here!” Dr. Undyne raced up the escalators leading to the second story. There were two pairs of escalators, one near the bathroom that moved up, and another set that moved down next to the entrance.

As Undyne did something that caused quite a few different noises, each one loud and growing more alarming, Chara looked over the place. A giant TV was to one wall, flanked by a trash can and a desk holding a large computer. Trash and dishes littered the desk and cast a shadow over the computer. A refrigerator and a half-empty bag of dog food fit for an elephant slumped against the wall.

Dr. Undyne ran down the stairs again and stopped just a couple of feet shy of Chara, who took an automatic step back. “Here! I upgraded it for you! It can do texting, items, it’s got a key chain…” She poked a few buttons and held it out for Chara. Chara took it and looked over the small app that now glowed on the screen. “Everything! Now, you should run along if you want to meet with the queen.” She shooed Chara away, who did not hesitate to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME TO HOTLAND
> 
> <s>I die a little inside every time I write Napstabot. This is only the tip of the Napsta-berg.</s>
> 
> As you probably gleaned from this, Napstaton is further unlike his UF counterpart in that he has absolutely no fear whatsoever of Undyne. Likewise, Dr. Undyne doesn't have the sheer guilt that Dr. Alphys did in UF and thus doesn't hide her emotions. I wonder why. (NTT's character design is very [Fellswap](https://fellswap-gold.tumblr.com/post/163222164840/fellswap-comic-setting-we-will-keep-consummating), while Dr. Undyne's physical design is purely Swapfell)
> 
> Also, I REALLY wanted to do something musical for Napstaton, as music was his thing in Undertale while acting was Mettaton's thing. So, a music quiz show! It was a little difficult attempting to get "filler" songs (wrong choices) for some of the songs (Especially the last music question). But I somehow managed. lol


	21. Violent Nightmares...

Once they made it out of the lab, Temmie poked her head out of Chara’s backpack. “I told you: she’s creepy and dangerous.”

“Not anymore,” Chara countered. “All tough and weird and sadistic on the outside, self-conscious and vulnerable on the inside. I’ve seen it before.”

Outside, there was a thin trail leading up to two very thick, very long conveyor belts. One led up to the next area of stone. One led down from that area to the trail. Chara strolled onto the conveyer belt going away from the lab. Temmie left her backpack and stood on Chara’s shoulder. “This place is pretty treacherous. There are a lot of cliffs that fall into lava. Be careful. I can make sure you don’t fall. Just don’t start running or leaping.”

Chara nodded. “Alright, alright. No jumping into the lava. Got it. Oh!” She stopped as she nearly tripped over a little volcano with legs. Its little face was upturned in a smile and its eyes were closed. Vulkin strolled in.

_“Vulkin–Attack 25, Defense 5. HP 25. It doesn’t know fire burns. It thinks it’s a healer.”_

“Thunder!” The little orange volcano crowed. A puff of steam manifested itself into a cloud. Electricity buzzed through it and finally exploded. The attacks were quick and strong. Chara managed to dodge _most_ it. Cracks formed in her SOUL.

“You’re not a healer,” Chara pointed out. “But if you really try and practice, you can be.”

“Not… useful?” Vulkin whimpered. “Not… useful.” Its attack stopped.

“No! I didn’t mean it like that. I meant that you might not be a healer now, but if you really try and you really study, you can be.”

“Really?” Vulkin smiled again.

“Yes! Now go start learning!”

“Okay! Thank you!” Vulkin strolled away.

Chara sighed and continued forth. “Well… that was something.”

More of the conveyor belts lay in wait. The next one twisted around like a serpent’s slither. At the end of it was a little island with a golden sparkle. Whooshing of the steam vents nearby filled her ears.

_“The whooshing sounds of the steam and cogs fill you with determination.”_

The cracks in her SOUL mended themselves. Vents decorated little islands in a confusing mess of ground and steam. Upon stepping on one of the vents, she was launched into the air and fell onto the ground of the island. Chara stood up and dusted herself off. “Ugh. Isn’t there a better way of moving around?”

“Probably. But monsters love intricacy and puzzles,” Temmie admitted. The whirring of an engine stopped them. Chara and Temmie halted and turned forward. A helicopter with a bonnet hovered before her. Yanderecopter gets in the way… completely on purpose.

_“Yanderecopter–Attack 25, Defense 26. HP 80. This helicopter means business… does it really like you?_ _”_

The helicopter huffed, “No way. Why would I like _you?”_ The helicopter spun in around the air around them. Little bombs rained down. Although Chara was able to dodge them, the strips of smoke and fire were not easy to dodge. Cracks reemerged in her SOUL. Yanderecopter showed off its tail blades, its gaze bright and yet sharp.

Temmie glanced at Chara. “Ah… I don’t like the look of this helicopter.”

Chara narrowed her eyes and smiled. She took a step toward it. “You’re looking nice today.”

The helicopter hovered a few inches away. “E-eh? What?” A green aura faintly glowed around the helicopter. Chara waved her hand through it. The helicopter backed off further. “E-eh–? Whatever. Keep your hands to yourself.” The helicopter spat and flew away.

“That was weird,” Temmie commented. “Let’s keep moving.”

Chara nodded and wandered around some more. She ended up getting to a piece of land that held a large half-circle of conveyers around it. There was a gap, however, between the stone and conveyors. Both of them led around to the island. On one side, a frying pan was on the ground. Nothing was on the other side. One vent was stamped on the end of the small strip of land Chara stood on. With two sets of conveyer belts moved from the small islands, converged, and then went straight for the strip of land Chara was on.

Chara inspected the singular vent. The arrow, cycling between red and purple, switched from side to side. The direction of the steam moved with it. Chara waited unlit the arrow was pointing to the pan. Then she jumped on it. She was immediately thrown onto the island with the weapon.

_ “Burnt pan: Attack 10. Food heals more. Attacks are consistent.”_

Chara put away the weapon. “Hmm. It makes food better.”

“It only works if you’re holding it, though,” Temmie pointed out.

“I can’t carry a frying pan in my hand all the time, though!”

Temmie rolled her eyes. “Just take it out during battle. It also has a large area. Maybe you could block attacks.”

“Oh! That… sounds really nice, actually.” Chara set her gloves inside of her bag along with her pan. With that, she strode off, feet light and head in the air.

The next area they entered was full of lasers. Chara tipped her head. “Should we ask Dr. Undyne for help? This looks kind of complicated.”

Temmie shook her head violently. “No! Er–isn’t Sans good with puzzles?”

“Well, obviously, but–”

_Briiiiing! Briiiiing! Briii–!_

Chara jumped so hard she nearly felt her skin leave the flesh on her bones. Temmie picked up the phone. “Hello! Temmie and Chara!”

“Temmie! Chara~! It’s me: Dr. Undyne,” Dr. Undyne called through the phone. Temmie and Chara looked at each other. “Anyway, since you haven’t seen that puzzle before, I should explain it to you!”

“Why?” Temmie asked.

“Why? Well, we’re friends! Fuhuhu!” Dr. Undyne chuckled and then went on, “Anyway, the blue lasers are like blue attacks. They won’t hurt you if you don’t move through them! Orange lasers, you have to move through them, or they’ll hurt you. Got it?”

“Er–yes,” Temmie answered.

“Great! Bye!” _Click._

“This is worse,” Temmie said as soon as the call ended.

“Not really. She’s not attacking us,” Chara offered. She walked straight through the orange lasers. When the moving blue lasers came, both Chara and Temmie stood stock-still. Chara easily got to the other side. “Well, this puzzle was simple!”

The next puzzle wasn’t that simple.

There were three pieces of land that all encountered the same wall. All three had entrances, but only the middle had doors. A vent went to all three and all three had vents that went back to the center.

Temmie looked around. “Hmm… let’s try going to those side rooms. Let’s go right, first.”

Chara jumped onto the vent once the arrow pointed right. The entryway with an upside-down heart above it led to a small room. A game with a ship on either side and squares in the middle lit up upon entering. There was a note on the ground. Chara knelt beside it.

_“‘Shoot the opposing ship. Move blocks to complete your mission,’_” Temmie read aloud. “Okay. Simple enough. Start up the game. I’ll tell you where to go.” The screen lit up. Four white, full boxes filled the corners. Two hollow boxes were in the space on the top and space on the bottom. Two teardrop, red icons glowed near their “ship.”

“I can do this!” Chara crossed. “It looks easy enough.” _Down one, right one._ The hollow boxes both moved down one. The bottom box moved to the right, while the second box could not move due to the white box. Chara pressed the “shoot” button twice. The empty box exploded from the first shot. The enemy ship broke upon being hit with the second attack. “Good job!”

Chara beamed. “Yeah! Hopefully, that did something!” She turned and walked outside. The upside-down heart above the door glowed with neon lights.

The left side held the same puzzle. However, this puzzle was guarded by a stationary blue laser. Chara crossed her arms. “We can’t go through there!”

_Brriiiing! Brriiing! Br–_“Hello! This is Temmie and Chara.”

“Chara!” Dr. Undyne’s cheerful voice came out of the receiver. “This blue laser’s impossible. But, as I’m the Royal Scientist and obviously have permissions other people don’t have, I can change that. I am deactivating it now.” _Click._ The blue laser shut off.

This was just a bit more complex. The screen was wider and there were more white boxes and empty boxes. Temmie thought for a moment. “Hmm… okay. Down–”

“I can do it!” Chara countered. She went up and left and down and right and–was there no solution?! She stepped back a few times, allowing the puzzle to reset. Finally, Chara grumbled and stepped back. “Instructions?”

“Down. Left. Up. Left. Shoot. Shoot. Nice!” The puzzle, complete, deactivated itself. Chara stalked out of the room. The door, now that both puzzles were solved, opened.

This next area was a bit odd. Chara turned the corner and jumped onto a vent. This launched them onto another vent which launched them into a third. Finally, they landed on the shiny ground covered in blue tiles with gold circles in the center. Chara looked around and kept going. Upon entering a door, they were greeted by pitch black. Before she could walk back out, the door shut and locked itself. “Oh no,” Chara signed, knowing full well she wouldn’t be understood. “What’s happening? What–?”

_Brriiing! Brriiing! Brii–_Temmie answered the phone. “Hello?”

“Kind of dark there, right? Let me turn on the lights for you!”

Lights blazed in the kitchen that they were in. They looked around. However, upon hearing a familiar, robotic voice, both turned to see the third entity on the room. Behind the counter and wearing a chef’s hat, was Napstaton.

“…oh,” was all Undyne could say. _Click._

Temmie gave the phone a flat stare. “My hero.”

Napstaton called, “OH YES! WELCOME, DUDES AND DUDETTES, TO THE UNDERGROUND’S PREMIER COOKING SHOW!” Blue words in curly writing flashed above them. “Cooking With a Killer Robot.” Sparkles danced around the words before they faded. Napstaton went on, “PRE-HEAT YOUR OVENS BECAUSE WE’VE GOT A SPECIAL RECIPE FOR YOU TODAY! WE’RE GOING TO BE MAKING… A CAKE! MY SWAG ASSISTANTS HERE WILL BE GATHERING THE INGREDIENTS. GIVE THEM A ROUND OF APPLAUSE EVERYBODY!” An audiotape of people clapping sounded somewhere nearby. Glitter swirled around them. Temmie coughed as pieces of glitter got in her mouth. “WE WILL NEED SUGAR, MILK, AND EGGS. GO FOR IT, BROSKI!”

Chara looked over the small, tidy kitchen. Next to the fridge on the counter were the eggs, milk, and flour. A sunny background was painted behind the window with faux sunlight streaming in for effect. Chara walked over to the counter where the ingredients were. Temmie carried the heaviest ingredient–the milk–while Chara carried the flour and eggs.

After Chara and Temmie put down the ingredients, Napstaton crowed, “PERFECT! GOOD JOB! WE’VE GOT ALL OF THE INGREDIENTS WE NEED TO BAKE THE CAKE! MILK… SUGAR… EGGS… OH MY! WAIT ONE MOMENT! HOW COULD I FORGET THE COOLEST AND MOST IMPORTANT INGREDIENT? _A HUMAN SOUL!_” Napstaton, cackling in glee, raised a chainsaw.

“W-wait!” Temmie cried. “Are you not thinking about your audience?”

Chara jumped and sucked in her breath. “What are you doing?!”

Napstaton stopped. “WHAT?”

“I mean, how could you use a living ingredient if you have vegans in your audience? And of people who cannot acquire a human SOUL?” Temmie prompted. “They’ll need to use a substitution. But you’re the one making the show, so how could they know what to look for?”

Napstaton hesitated and set down his chainsaw. “OH, SILLY ME! YOU ARE COMPLETELY RIGHT, TEM! THANKFULLY, I DO HAVE A NON-HUMAN SUBSTITUTION. NTT-BRAND ALWAYS-CONVENIENT-HUMAN-FLAVOR-SUBSTITUTE! MY FRIENDLY ASSISTANT, DO YOU MIND GRABBING IT? IT’S JUST ON THAT COUNTER OVER THERE.” He waved his yellow-gloved hand to the wooden counter just out of the kitchen.

Chara walked over to the counter. Before she could take it, the wooden counter shuddered, lowered, and then raced up. Chara and Temmie watched as the counter raced higher and higher as it showed more and more drawers.

“YO! BY THE WAY, THIS SHOW RUNS ON A STRICT SCHEDULE. IF YOU DON’T GET THAT INGREDIENT IN _ONE MINUTE_, WE’LL HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE _ORIGINAL PLAN!_ BETTER START CLIMBING!” Napstaton called. He flew up.

Chara took a deep breath. “Well. This is a problem. We’re just going to have to find a solution. I can climb, but that is way too high. Can you reach it? Or climb?”

“I could, but that would take a while,” Temmie answered.

“What if I throw you?” Chara asked.

_Brriii–_“Hello? In the middle of something!”

“Temmie! Hey, Chara, I altered your phone. There’s a jet-pack on it. Press the button.” _Click._

Chara looked at their little red and yellow phone. Temmie pressed the button labeled “jet-pack.” The phone expanded. Within seconds, it was almost as big as Chara. That and it snapped to their back like a magnet. It pushed the backpack with Temmie up a bit. Chara and Temmie were shot into the air.

Chara screamed in fright and held out her arms to stabilize herself. Somewhere above them, Napstaton laughed. Temmie looked up at the tiny projectiles that fell above them. “He’s throwing eggs at you. Okay, follow my direction. Left. Left! Stop. A little to the right. Keep going. A little bit forward! Ugh. That one was close.” Eggs stopped raining from the sky. Napstaton whipped out a bag of flour and began to throw clouds of it into the air. Chara, as she got the hang of balancing in the air, dodged the flour. Eventually, the flour was put away and replaced by milk. The milk was replaced by eggs and it started over again. By the time Chara and Temmie got to the top of the counter, the jetpack was beeping its low fuel. However, both were clean and dry. Temmie sighed in relief. “Oh, thank God. Let’s just get this thing and get out of here, huh?”

“MY, MY,” Napstaton clicked. “IT SEEMS YOU’VE BESTED ME. BUT NOT WITHOUT THE HELP OF DR. UNDYNE!” He lowered his “voice” a bit. “DON’T WORRY ABOUT THE INGREDIENTS. I’VE ALREADY PRE-BAKED THE CAKE. GOOD LUCKAROONIE! BYE~!” Napstaton zipped away.

The young human and the tem gently descended. Her jetpack shrunk back into a phone. Chara stretched her arm. “Heights are not for me, thank you very much!”

“Got that right,” Temmie huffed and coughed up some flour. “Let’s keep moving.”

A yellow sparkle appeared before her as she walked on the thin trail. Near the other end of the cavern, a large, metal contraption rose out of the lava.

_“An ominous structure looms in the distance. You are filled with determination.”_

“What’s that?” Chara inquired.

“It’s the Core,” Temmie explained. “It supplies the entire underground with electricity. You can get to an elevator to the king’s castle from there.”

At the end of the trail was an elevator. “Wasn’t there an elevator back by the guards?”

Temmie nodded. “Yeah. Just in case we need to flee Hotland for whatever reason.”

Chara smirked. “Or maybe we can progress from here. Like normal people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title doesn't make much sense if you haven't read my Deltarune works lol
> 
> Anyway, I thought this part of Hotland was really fun. I could never dodge the milk correctly, though. :P


	22. En Guarde!

Chara walked down the trail away from Elevator R2. Eventually, they came across a very happy Vulkin who had a little piece of black bread shaped like a cat head in its crater. Papyrus’ stand stood nearby. The skeleton waved at Chara and Temmie as they got close.

Chara asked, “What’s up?”

“running a cat bread stand,” Papyrus answered, his voice still naturally quiet. “want a cat bread?” He showed off a few of the creations on his stand.

Chara cooed over the thing. “A kitten! Bread shaped like a black kitten. I wish we had these on the surface!” Chara hesitated and then cleared her throat and signed, “How much?”

“30g.” The tall skeleton answered.

“Sounds great!” Chara dug through her pocket and barely scraped out the required amount. “Here.”

Papyrus wordlessly took the g and watched as Chara–careful to make sure she didn’t dent it–took one and walked off. “Goodbye!” she signed. Papyrus waved back.

Chara continued down the trail. It was slightly wider than the ones they usually traveled, but not by much. Chara opened her mouth to talk but instead gasped and stopped. A flaming rope in a spiral pattern with shoes and fire for a head appeared before them. Pyrope bounded toward them!

_“Pyrope–Attack 29, Defense 14. HP 120. ‘This monster is never hot enough.’”_

“Hot enough for ya?” Pyrope cackled. A tall white barrier followed by many others slid toward them. An orange wall made to look like fire cut it in half.

“How–is this even possible?” Temmie yelped.

Chara set her gaze. “I’m jumping through it.”

“WHAT?!”

Chara tensed and leaped. The orange attack failed to injure them. Temmie stopped screaming and looked around in surprise as Chara jumped through each wall of orange flames. The attacks stopped. Pyrope bounced up and down.

“What can we do?” Temmie inquired. “We don’t have any fire!”

Chara hesitated and thought for a moment. “Hmm…” She glanced behind herself. Vulkin was wandering nearby. The cat bread was gone. “Vulkin! Pyrope needs your healing fire!”

Vulkin perked up and strolled toward them. “Healing!” it cooed. Fire erupted from its crater, spattering Pyrope in lava. The creature cackled in glee and spun around under the lava like a child in the rain.

Chara ducked her head and darted away from the two fire monsters. She stumbled across a diverging path. It led to an island holding a light pink apron with a hot pink heart. “Oh! What’s this? An apron?”

_“Stained Apron. Defense 11. Heals 1 HP every other turn.”_

“Nice. It heals me. Too bad it’s pink.” She tied the strap around their neck and behind their waist. She had to put away the tutu in order to do so.

The path led to a conveyor belt and three buttons. A forcefield was on the other side. Temmie thought for a moment. “Hmm… I think we need to press all three buttons in order, perhaps close together.”

“Looks like it.” Chara jumped onto the conveyor belt. Temmie tapped all three buttons so that Chara wasn’t in danger of falling off. The forcefield died. Unfortunately, when they got to the next area, they were stopped. Nothing physically blocked their way. They were just presented with a very complex arrangement of small islands filled with vents. Some had only one vent while two had four vents. All but the one at the top and the vents at the very button had a button in the center of their island. When a button was pressed, the vent direction was switched.

They… went back and forth quite a lot.

A little golden sparkle was near the trail leading away from the puzzle. A thick wall bordered it with a tiny little hole in it. On a table was a safe that held a little slice of cheese.

_“Knowing that one day the mouse will find a way to hack into the computerized safe and get the cheese, it fills you with determination.”_

“What is it with mice and cheese around the underground?” Temmie thought aloud.

Chara shrugged. “There are mice everywhere, I suppose.”

“Hey! You! Stop!” Chara jumped and spun around. Two guards in heavy armor approached them. Those were the two guards who had been near the elevator!

The rabbit stated, “We’ve received an anonymous tip about a human in a striped shirt. And so we… were going to… escort you to someplace safe.” His eyes narrowed. The one in the spiked helmet glanced at the bunny. “Huh? Yeah, they do match that description… actually, are you the human?”

Chara nodded, “I am a human and I do wear a striped shirt. So, yes.”

“Damn. Well, we’re going to have to kill you, now.”

Chara’s SOUL appeared before her body. Chara took out her burnt pan.

_“Royal Guard 01–Attack 30, Defense 20. HP 150. ‘Royal Guard member with shining, polished armor.’_

_“Royal Guard 02–Attack 30, Defense 20. HP 150. ‘Royal Guard member with stuffy armor._ _’”_

“Team attack!” The bunny guard announced.

“Yeah,” the quiet dragon guard agreed.

Chara dodged the white stars that were thrown at them. Temmie grabbed her hand and deflected one of them.

The bunny glanced at his friend almost constantly. Dogamy gave Dogeressa that same look when they battled Chara. She hesitated and, with a bright smile, washed off a piece of the quiet guard’s armor. Its cooling dirt began to wash away.

“Getting… warmer…” the dragon guard huffed.

“Like, give us your SOUL already!” the bunny guard demanded. Chara dodged the stars again. This time, the quiet one looked a bit more uncomfortable. Sweat helped wash away more the dirt.

“Can’t… take it… any longer. Getting… too… hot!” The dragon guard took off the chest plate of his armor. Temmie stared at him, and then Frisk. The bunny guard started to look nervous.

Chara leaned toward the bunny guard and got on their tip-toes. She turned a little so that the dragon guard couldn’t see her signing. “You should be honest with your feelings.”

“Wh-what?” the bunny stammered. This time, when they attacked, the bunny guard’s attacks twirled in odd directions.

Chara more easily dodged. “I mean, it’s pretty obvious.”

Finally, the bunny guard lowered his weapon. “D-dude. I can’t–I can’t take this anymore! 02. I… I really like you, man. I mean… more than just partners. The way you fight… the way you talk… the way you seem to read my mind when we fight. I love doing team attacks with you. I love standing here… with you. 02… I want to stay like this forever.”

The second royal guard stared at him for a few moments.

The bunny guard stammered, “Uh-uh–I mean, uh… just, uh kidding, right? Yeah! I was just–”

“01.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you… want to get some Starfaits… after this?”

“Yeah, dude! Of course!”

The guards gazed at each other happily.

Chara took a step back. “I won’t bother you any longer.” Temmie translated out loud.

“Oh, yeah! Well, bye little human!” The first guard waved. The second guard picked up the heated armor and walked with the bunny guard.

“How’d you know they’d do that?” Temmie prompted.

“The bunny guard, 01, looked really happy with him,” Chara replied. “And he looked more to 02 than us–almost like Dogeressa and Dogamy. So, I put two-and-two together.”

“You are good with people.”

“Not really, but thanks.”

Soon enough, Chara and Temmie’s trail led into yet another dark place. Rather, it was a normal trail until something blinked above them and removed all light.

_Brriiing. Brri–_“Hello? This is Temmie and Chara.”

“Hey, this is Undyne!” Dr. Undyne greeted. A rather loud, but heavily muffled, noise sounded in the background of the call. It sounded almost… alive.

“What?” Temmie asked. “What was that noise?”

“My equipment!” Dr. Undyne hummed. “You know how it is. Machines being noisy. Anyway, the lights are off,” Dr. Undyne stated. “I’m turning them on.”

The lights turned on. Cameras glinted in the walls and ceiling. Temmie squeaked, “Dr. Undyne?”

“Uh… yeah you can handle this, right, friend? Of course you can! I really need to shut this thing up, anyway. Bye~!” _Click._

“Oh no.” Temmie shut her eyes.

Napstaton, somewhere close by, was sitting in an office. His voice flowed through a receiver. “OH YES! GOOD EVENING BROSKIS! THIS IS NAPSTATON REPORTING LIVE FROM NTT NEWS! AN INTERESTING SITUATION HAS ARISEN IN HOTLAND! FORTUNATELY, OUR CORRESPONDANTS ARE OUT THERE, REPORTING LIVE! BRAVE CORRESPONDANTS! PLEASE FIND SOMETHING COOL TO REPORT!”

Chara looked around. “Um…?” She explored the room. A basketball, dog, and a present lined the top of the small area of land, while a glass of water, a script, a video game dressed the bottom edge.

Chara, with a rather snarky grin, walked up to the water bottle and set a hand to her chin, as if contemplating its existence. Temmie smacked herself on the face.

Chara was quickly rewarded with Napstaton’s voice. “WICKED! …IT’S A COMPLETELY NONDESCRIPT GLASS OF WATER,” he exclaimed. “BUT ANYTHING CAN MAKE A GREAT STORY WITH ENOUGH SPIN!” Chara nodded and gestured to the cup. How could _anyone_ make an exciting story about a glass of water? Then again, if Napstaton could do that, that would be really darn cool.

Chara nodded.

“ATTENTION, VIEWERS! OUR CORRESPONDENTS HAVE FOUND… A GLASS OF WATER!” Napstaton announced. Chara raised an eyebrow. Was that sarcasm in his voice? Could robots be sarcastic? “BUT WHAT’S SO AMAZING ABOUT THIS GLASS OF WATER… IS HOW UNINTERESTING IT IS!”

Temmie muttered in Chara’s ear, “Like him?” Chara suppressed a snicker at this.

Napstaton went on, “LIKE ALL GLASSES OF WATER, IT’S MADE OF WATER, GLASS, NITROGLYCERIN…”

…

The music paused.

Chara’s smirk quickly turned into a shallow smile and her eyes widened.

“HOLD UP…” said Napstaton. “THAT’S NOT A GLASS OF WATER! THAT’S… A BOMB!” The glass of water started flashing orange. “THIS NEWS REPORT… HAS TURNED INTO A DISASTER REPORT! BUT DON’T GET TOO EXCITED. YOU HAVEN’T EVEN SEE THE FULL PICTURE!”

Napstaton flew in. Suddenly, fuses appeared out of every item in the area.

“OH NO! IT SEEMS EVERYTHING IN THIS AREA IS ACTUALLY A BOMB! THAT DOG’S A BOMB!” The dog’s tail burst into flames. “THAT BASKETBALL’S A BOMB!” A fuse popped out of the top of it. “THAT PRESENT IS A BOMB! THAT SCRIPT IS A BOMB! THAT VIDEO GAME IS A BOMB! HOW DID THAT EVEN HAPPEN?!” Napstaton swooped in to float above a large bomb in the area above them. The flames on his jet were _way_ too close for comfort. “BRAVE CORRESPONDENT! IF YOU DON’T DEFUSE ALL OF THE BOMBS WITHIN TWO MINUTES, THIS LARGE BOMB WILL GO OFF AND YOU WON’T BE REPORTING LIVE ANY LONGER!” The large bomb commented upon was near the wall at the very northern end of the area. It indeed was large, being much bigger than Chara. “HOW HORRIBLE! HOW DISTURBING! OUR NINE VIEWERS ARE GOING TO LOVE WATCHING THIS! WELL, GOOD LUCK!” Napstaton vanished again.

_Brriii–_“Hello? This is Chara and Temmie.”

Dr. Undyne spoke, a slight wheeze in her voice, “I installed a bomb defuser on your phone. Point it at the bomb and press the button at the right time. That should do the trick!” _Click._

Chara raced through the room. The dog was very easily subdued. All she had to do was hold out one finger and command: “Sit!” Chara pointed her phone at the dog and pressed a button labeled “defuse” on the back. The basketball, which bounced around the area, wasn’t as easy to catch. Even when she pounced on it and entered the fight, it struggled under her. The script and present weren’t too difficult. The game stayed relatively easy. The hardest was the water. The reason for this wasn’t because it was difficult to diffuse. It was difficult to catch. Finally, by the twenty second mark, Temmie batted it out of the air.

“WELL DONE!” Napstaton yelled as the water-bomb was diffused. “YOU’VE DIFFUSED ALL THE BOMBS. NOW, INSTEAD OF GOING OFF IN TWO MINUTES, IT’LL GO OFF IN TWO _SECONDS!_” Napstaton zipped up higher in the air, cackling and watching the terrified human and toy. Chara straightened herself out and glared straight up at Napstaton, nose wrinkled in a determined look of defiance.

…

“AH. IT SEEMS THE BOMB ISN’T GOING OFF.”

_Briiing! Briiiing! Bri–_“Chara and Temmie!”

Dr. Undyne chuckled, the noise strangely… creepy and slightly out of breath. “That’s because I disarmed it.”

“OH NO!” Napstaton gasped melodramatically. “YOU DISABLED THE BOMB WITH YOUR HACKING SKILLS. CURSES! IT SEEMS I’VE BEEN FOILED AGAIN!” Napstaton threw a hand over his “forehead,” “looking” majestically into the nearest camera. “CURSE YOU, HUMAN! CURSE YOU, DR. UNDYNE, FOR AIDING THEM! BUT! I DON’T CURSE MY EIGHT WONDERFUL VIEWERS FOR TUNING IN! UNTIL NEXT TIME~!” The robot turned and flew off.

Dr. Undyne laughed, “Yeah! We make a great team, don’t we? Don’t worry, you’ve survived this far. I’m sure that box of bolts can’t stop you now. Talk to you later!” _Click._

Temmie looked at Chara. “You… you really stood up to him like that?”

Chara turned back to Temmie with a smirk. “What? You think I’d whimper like a crybaby in front of that metal loser? Come on; let’s go. I wonder what we have next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone can sit in their PJs eating ice cream, you know. lol  
There was a reason I named this chapter "En Guarde" but I can't remember why...
> 
> <s>I've literally never done a no-hit with a Pyrope involved uuuuuuugh</s>


	23. Date Night

Their very long trail ended in the elevator “L-2.” This led to the third, and last, left elevator. Chara and Temmie both looked around in interest. Cogs and smooth walls surrounded them. They passed up a stand-building hybrid that was led by a blue fire elemental bigger than Chara. A shotgun decorated the top of the shop window, and a few smaller guns and knives were laid out on the stand. Although Chara attempted to stop, the price of 9999g per _anything_ stopped her. That and she still had her knife. She needed no other.

This time, they came to another maze of vents. Luckily, she didn’t have to press any buttons. All they needed to do was go to the north and south rooms, which both held the shooter puzzles. Upon going north, Temmie stated, “Alright. Activate the game. Now, go left. No, wait, right! Okay, up. Down? No, no. Try going left.” After a very frustrating minute or so, they were able to shoot down the opposing ship. After crossing the maze again, they got to a much easier puzzle. “Okay. Left. Down. Left. Left. Up. Right. Up. Right. Left. Left. Right. Now go up. Right. There! Shoot! Oh, thank God that was quick. Let’s get a move on!”

Chara walked into a dark blue-bricked hallway. A small castle rose up to her left with a tall staircase leading down from the first tower to the ground in which Chara stood upon.

“OH? THAT HUMAN…” Their attention was turned upward. Napstaton, in a pretty blue dress, peeked out from behind a corner. “COULD IT BE? MY ONE TRUE LOVE?” Napstaton lifted up the hem of his dress and descended from the tower. Upon approaching the human, he began to sing and move around the little place. Forcefields blocked any true escape. _“Oh my love. Please run away. Monster Queen… forbids your stay. Humans must… live far apart. Even if it breaks my heart. They’ll put you in the dungeon. It’ll suck and then you’ll die a lot. Really sad… you’re gunna die… cry, cry, cry… so sad it’s happening.”_ He set his hand on his chest where his heart would be and then waved his hand to Chara and Temmie in a dramatic manner. Behind them, a star shot across the starry night that was projected on the wall. “SO SAD. SO SAD THAT YOU ARE GOING TO THE DUNGEON. WELL, TOODALOO!” He whipped out a little rectangular device and pressed a button. The floor underneath Chara and Temmie vanished.

The two yelled as they were dumped onto the hard ground below. Chara shook her head and stood up. Napstaton lowered himself to the ground. “OH NO. WHATEVER SHALL I DO?” Napstaton asked with a melodramatic flick of his hand on his head. “MY LOVE HAS BEEN CAST AWAY INTO THE DUNGEON. A DUNGEON WITH A PUZZLE SO TERRIBLE THAT MY GAL WILL SURELY PERISH!” They looked to the right where the puzzle lay.

“The colored tile maze!” Temmie hissed.

“OH, HAVE MERCY! THE HORRIBLE COLORED TILE MAZE! EACH COLOR TILE HAS ITS OWN SADISTIC FUNCTION. FOR EXAMPLE, A GREEN TILE SOUNDS A NOISE THAT ATTRACTS A MONSTER YOU HAVE TO FIGHT! RED TILES WILL… ACTUALLY, HAVEN’T WE SEEN THIS PUZZLE BEFORE?” Napstaton paused for a moment. “YES WE HAVE! YOU REMEMBER THE RULES, RIGHT? GREAT… THEN I WON’T BORE YOU REPEATING THEM! OH, AND IF YOU DON’T COMPLETE THIS PUZZLE IN _THIRTY SECONDS_, YOU’LL BE BURNED TO DEATH BY THIS FIRE WALL!”

Chara looked back. A wall of fire appeared behind her.

Napstaton laughed, “OH NO! I’M SO RAKED WITH GRIEF THAT I CANNOT STOP LAUGHING! GOOD LUCK, DARLING!” A timer dropped from floor of the area from which they had been ejected.

“Okay. I got it. Follow my lead!” Temmie hissed. “Once he says go… go!” Napstaton sang in the background. Neither Chara nor Temmie payed attention to him. Chara landed on the first tile–pink. “Okay, up one. Go right three more. Down one. Through the water. Down one, right six. Up three, follow the water. Down two more. Right two more. Up one, right three. Right one. Down one, into the water. Right two more. Up two more, right one, down three. Right three. Up three. Ow! Okay, down three. Right three. Up two more, right four–right into water. Down three. Now follow the green tiles.” Chara walked as fast as she could without tripping. Each tile made a noise, though from all the noise around them, Chara could not detect what it was.

“CONGRATS!” Napstaton cried. “YOU MADE IT THROUGH THE PUZZLE! AND NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, THE FLAMES WILL BE DEACTIVATED!” The flames died immediately. “NO MORE FIRE! BUT IT’S AS THE PHRASE GOES: ‘OUT OF FIRE AND INTO THE FRYING PAN.’ SINCE YOU COMPLETED THE PUZZLE, I DEACTIVATED THE FLAMES. BUT YOU STEPPED ON GREEN TILES. NOW YOU’LL HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER. AND THAT MONSTER IS ME!” Napstaton descended from the air and hit the ground in front of her. Napstaton attacks!

Chara’s SOUL appeared before her. “Um… I don’t know about this Temmie.”

_“Napstaton–Attack 30, Defense 999. HP ??? ‘His metal body still renders him invulnerable to attack.’”_

“THIS IS IT! TIME TO SAY GOODBYE!” Napstaton trilled.

…

Chara looked around. Where were his attacks…?

Napstaton coughed.

“Uh…” Chara started. “Am I supposed to do something or–?”

_Briiing! Briiing!_

“IS THAT YOUR PHONE?” Napstaton immediately said. “YOU SHOULD TOTALLY ANSWER IT!”

Chara picked up her phone. Dr. Undyne’s voice came through the receiver. “Chara~! He’s tricking you. There’s one last thing I installed–a green monster SOUL shaped button. You should press it.” _Click._

Chara pressed the upside-down green heart on the back of her phone. At first, nothing happened. Napstaton cackled, “IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?” Then, her SOUL rotated so that it was upside down. It flashed in emerald light. Chara touched her hand to it. A tiny green bullet shot from the bottom–top?–of her heart to Napstaton.

Napstaton shuddered. “OH. OOOOOOOOH! OH NO! YOU’VE DEFEATED ME!” Napstaton waved his hands in a grand manner. “OH NO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME! YOU WERE STRONGER THAN I THOUGHT, ETC, ETC!” Napstaton lowered his hands and looked to the ground. The cameras ticked off. Napstaton straightened up and flew away. “WELL, PEACE!”

Temmie stared at him as he left. “…that is the strangest fight I’ve ever been in.”

Chara’s SOUL righted itself, turned red, and absorbed back into her body. “Yes. You have that right. Stairs!” She ran to the stairs across from the puzzle and climbed them. There, they ended up on a platform that led back to Grillby. Chara turned and strolled down to the right.

“Er, there are stairs up there,” Temmie pointed out.

“Yeah,” Chara agreed. “But what is–oh! Just an elevator. See, Temmie? If we ever need to go back, we can just use the elevator!”

Temmie nodded. “Okay, okay. I admit: that’s a good one. Now let’s go see what’s up those stairs. Something good, I hope.”

Chara ascended the stairs. Before them was a street of blue tile with a blue restaurant. Golden light poured from the large, fancy windows and door. Scrawled on the ground was a giant arrow that pointed to a side alley. Temmie narrowed her eyes. “There’s a note here. Uh…” Chara knelt and picked up the paper. “There’s some sort of shop here? Uh… yeah, this is creepy.”

Chara nodded. “Yeah, it is.” She set the paper back down and stood up. “Um, I’m sure that it’s, uh, _better_ inside.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Temmie agreed, albeit sarcastically.

_Thump!_

Chara jumped. Another noise, a thud of something fallen or getting pushed, emanated from the alley. Chara sucked in her breath and, against both Temmie’s _and_ Frisk’s wishes, darted to the alley.

Two monsters were on the ground, one a purple cat and the other a green alligator. Their hands were tied, and they were shoulder-to-shoulder, backs against the wall. A tin with some money in it and various junk was sprawled behind them, pouring from a mobile wagon like dish soap in a dishwasher. Investigating this garbage were two flowers. A third one stood in front of the girls, both of whom stared at the flower with round eyes and both of whom who quivered. Hidden behind their hips so that the flower couldn’t see it, the two held each other’s hands.

Frisk whispered, _“You need to get out of here, Chara!”_

Chara started to leave but hesitated. _“No. I said that this is what I was trying to change, right?”_

_“No! You said you were leaving! I know you’re tough, but no one takes on Flowey; especially when he has company!”_ Frisk pointed out.

Temmie leaned forward and lowered her voice so that it wouldn’t carry far. “Get us out of here.”

Chara… nodded. Why was she so scared? They were monsters! Tiny monsters! She’d watched Charlie beat up thugs before. They couldn’t be too different from delinquents, right? Yes, that was all the more reason why she should leave. But… monsters needed to change. She could help, right? No. Later. Later, she could help. While she was alive.

Chara took a deep breath and left the alleyway.

“hey!”

Chara stopped and looked up. Papyrus stood near the doorway just outside of the golden light that spilled out of the glass doors. She smiled and signed, “Hey, Papyrus! What’s up?”

“so, you’re going to the core, right? let’s have a bit of dinner.”

“Alright.” Chara shrugged.

“good to hear. hey, come with me. i have a shortcut.” Papyrus turned and walked around the back of the building. Chara followed him. Temmie narrowed her eyes. Papyrus took Chara’s hand. Now, they were very soon inside the fancy restaurant and at their table. Though, how they got there, Chara had no recollection. “so. here we are. nearly at the end. you must really want to go home, huh? i know the feeling, kid. sometimes, it’s better to take what’s given to you,” Papyrus pointed out.

“Of course! I am very grateful.”

Papyrus’s smile dimmed a little. “down here… well, you’ve got nice food. good puzzles. nice adventures. you’ve even gotten yourself a friend or two. so, why do you persist? you’re dead if you enter that kingdom, kid. at least with my lord and his boss, heh, you have a chance.” He paused. “ah, forget it. i believe in you. to the end.” He shut his eyes and chuckled. “but, ah, i should tell you something. what with you being honest an’ all. well, i’m a sentry in snowdin, as you know. the ruins are a closed off place. so i naturally assume its empty, right? well… one day, i… decided to get away for a little while. i ended up by that door. i don’t know why, but i decided to start talking to myself.”

Papyrus’ smile became more genuine. “then, I heard a voice on the other side of the door. ‘who’s there?’” Papyrus mimicked Asgore’s deep, rumbling voice perfectly. “at first, i panicked. i didn’t know who this guy was. maybe he was a ghost or something who’d crawled under or phased through the door. maybe, if he found out who i was, he’d go talking to my lord or someone else about what i said. so, i simply told him… ‘some guy behind the door.’”

“What did he say?” Chara prompted.

“‘well, some guy behind the door, it’s nice to meet you,’” Papyrus answered, again in Asgore’s voice. “‘i would invite you inside for a cup of tea, but you know how it is.’ i felt like we grew to understand each other quickly. so, we became fast friends. his home sounded like a utopia. some place where there was never any sadness, no oppression, no murder mentality. a place where he could invite many people for tea and never risk getting stabbed in the back or robbed blind. then… you came along. i was shocked, but also a bit scared. i knew if you stepped foot outside, you’d get eaten alive. especially by the way you talked.”

Papyrus looked away, breaking any eye contact he had with Chara. “so i told him to keep you there. it would be better for everyone.”

Chara knocked on the table but the skeleton refused to look at her. She nudged Temmie and signed, “You did that? You convinced Dad to lock me up there?”

Papyrus winced upon hearing the sharpness in Temmie’s voice. He turned back to Chara. “yes. you don’t understand. my lord, he would’ve killed you. the guards would have torn you apart. asgore loved you. he was more animated talking about you then anyone else… anyone but his own children. i couldn’t hurt his family.”

Chara chuckled, a hollow, dejected noise. “I’m a tough person, Papyrus. I know how to handle myself. And I didn’t hurt your brother. I wouldn’t have hurt him or anyone else. Those monsters in the Ruins accepted me more readily than any human ever did. Even my own brother wouldn’t love me unless I proved to him I could be worthy of love. I told you that, didn’t I?”

“all the more reason,” Papyrus admitted. “the world just isn’t ready for good spirits.”

“Until now,” Chara stated stubbornly. “I’ve made this place my home, now. You can’t stop me.”

Papyrus gave her a small, worn smile. “i know. heh. well, see you later. be good, okay?” With that, the skeleton strolled away. He vanished into thin air.

Temmie watched him go. “Okay. I don’t know if I believe him.”

Chara shook her head. “No. I trust him. He’s a good guy.”

Temmie sighed. “If you say so. Well… let’s see if we can get a move on.”

Chara walked around the table and out of the small restaurant. They ended up in a hotel with a water fountain in the shape of Napstaton in the center. A golden sparkle was nearby.

_“Knowing that you will soon be entering the Core and ending your journey, it fills you with determination.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y o u w o u l d b e d e a d w h e r e y o u s t a n d .
> 
> No Flowey fight, sorry. lol
> 
> <s>Sorry about the late upload. I got caught up in "A Heist With Markiplier" that took me 3.5 hours to find all 31 endings and a few codes. Time to figure out all the codes, now!</s>


	24. The Energy in Here is Lightning!

A sphynx, dragon, and an odd hooded slime crowded around the elevator. “It isn’t working!” “Ugh. When are they going to fix it?” “I need to get home!”

Chara passed them up and walked out of the door at the end. It led onto a dazzling porch where a wooden bridge connected it to the entrance to the Core. Chara took a deep breath. “Ready, Temmie?”

“I-I hope so.”

“Good. It’s healthy to be a bit afraid. But I won’t let anything happen to you,” Chara assured her and walked down the wooden bridge, which faded into a metal one crossed with electronic designs. The shadows flitted out of sight. The room they entered had an elevator that was not working. Two paths branched out–one going to the left and up and one going to the right and up. The right-side room ended in a pit. Upon entering the left side, they got to a long hallway.

Chara’s SOUL pattered and glowed before her. Ahead of her was a small jester with two fiery orbs floating beside it. Madjick pops out of his hat!

_“Madjick–Attack 29, Defense 24. HP 190. ‘This trickster magician speaks only in magic words.’”_

“Abra cadabra!” One of its orbs flashed just above Chara. Little crosses shot out of it. Chara jumped back. The orb materialized behind her. After a few more tries, the orb went back to Madjick.

Chara attempted to talk but was cut off by rapid muttering as Madjick ignored her. Chara closed her mouth. Satisfied, the magician gave her a smug smirk. Chara shook her head, now thoroughly dizzy. “Alakazam!” The magician cried. The corner orb attacked. Chara commanded herself to move forward to get out of range, but somehow stumbled back–right into one of the crosses.

“What are you doing?” Temmie hissed. The tem grabbed Chara’s ankle to keep her from falling into another attack.

“I’m dizzy!” Chara shook her head. “What just happened?”

Temmie looked up at Madjick. The magician was no longer paying attention to them. “Well, bye!” Temmie got a long, cool stare from the magician before it popped back into its hat and vanished. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Let me sit down.” Chara knelt, patted the ground, and then sat. The floor was quite hard as it was made of metal and it radiated with energy. She ran her fingers over the metal and shuddered. Electricity–no, _magic_–flowed through the metal and sparked upon feeling her touch. She’d felt electricity before, like when Charlie shuffled his socked feet on the carpet and zapped her or when she touched playground equipment buzzing with static electricity. That was not to forget Captain Alphys’ electricity-based attacks. Soon enough, the dizziness went away. “Whatever that guy did, it was effective.” Chara got up.

“Yeah. Let’s hope we don’t run into _him_ again,” the tem agreed.

“No kidding.”

Temmie looked around. “What’s next?”

“Hopefully not more dizzy-magic.” Chara walked down the corridor. A forcefield separated the little room they entered from the hallway to the right. A little button was on the wall.

_Brriiiing! Brriiiing! Brii–_Temmie picked up the phone. “Hello?”

“Temmie! Chara!” Dr. Undyne’s strangely peppy voice came through the receiver. “The forcefield will deactivate once you press that button. Once you press that button, three lasers will appear and cross over you. They’ll be quick. The order is blue-blue-orange. Stay still until the last laser. Understand?”

“Blue-blue-orange,” Temmie recited.

“Good. Activate the button when you’re ready!” _Click._

When Chara pressed it, three lasers raced from the other side of the glass-floor hallway. All three came in a colored order–orange, orange, blue. Though Chara attempted to stay still, Temmie hissed, “Move! Move! Now!” Chara staggered forward as two orange lasers passed through her. “STOP!” Chara froze. A blue laser followed.

_Briiing! Briiing! Brii–_Chara answered the call. Temmie piped up, “What the heck?!”

“That was the wrong order,” Dr. Undyne stated, her voice lower, now. “This clearly states that the order was blue-blue-orange. There’s something else meddling with these lasers… I’ll warn you on the next one.”

“Wait!” Chara signed immediately, causing Temmie to speak quickly.

“…yes?”

Chara went on, “Why are you helping us?”

There was a moment of silence. “Chara, I watched you through Snowdin and through Waterfall. I… I saw how clever you were with Napstaton and heard how well you were treating other monsters. So, I want to help. Besides, you were able to slip your way out of my hands and that’s _fascinating_ to me!” Dr. Undyne hummed triumphantly. “So, I’ll take care of any impossible traps and help you with puzzles when you need it. Just as I’ve been doing so far.”

“Oh. Well, thanks, Dr. Undyne. That’s very… good of you!”

“Yes, it is, isn’t it? Now you may continue.” _Click._

Chara looked at Temmie. “I… am starting to agree with you.”

Temmie nodded sagely. “I knew you’d come around.”

Chara sighed. “But she _is_ helping us. Even if it took blackmail to get her to do it in the first place and respect us. And possibly being just as annoyed at Napstaton as we are. So… maybe she isn’t…” _She isn’t so bad._ Chara couldn’t help but remember their first encounter. Dr. Undyne circled her and pecked at her like an excited bird before yanking her up high enough to deny escape and attempting to drug her. Only after a quiz show involving a very personal question did she agree to not kidnap either of them. Still, she’d kept true to her word… thus far, at least.

“Please don’t jinx us,” Temmie groaned and set her head on Chara’s shoulder.

“I’ll try not to.” Upon entering another hall, they encountered a crossroads. The one that ended up going north headed to a room. So, Chara took that one. As soon as she entered the room, her SOUL appeared before her. A large, metal-clad figure knelt before them, one hand on her giant, intricate spear and the other on her knee. Two eyes looked back and forth on her chest armor. Just below was a beak. Was her armor alive?

Knight Knight blocks the way!

_“Knight Knight–Attack 36, Defense 36. HP 2030. ‘This megaton mercenary wields a morning star.’”_

“Good night.” The mercenary stamped her morning star. A white moon appeared above Chara. Small fists, or stars perhaps, rained from above. If Chara didn’t act fast enough, Temmie would snap her paws around her feet. When the attack ended, Temmie let go of Chara.

Chara brushed herself off and looked up at the armored mercenary. Her head was bowed and movements slow. She seemed sleepy…

Chara took a deep breath and began to sing Shyren’s spunky song.

The mercenary bowed her head more and her eyes drooped even further. “Quiet.” The moon appeared again as did the raining attack.

Chara turned to Knight Knight again and continued singing the song. Knight Knight stopped moving altogether. Her murmurs turned into quiet snores. Chara quietly left.

She backed off and went to the right. This time, she encountered a long, thin trail alive with lasers. Although the ones that were close were fine–they were simply moving blue lasers and stationary orange ones–they changed later until it was one big wall of blue lasers. Chara huffed, “How are we supposed to get through _that?”_

_Briiing! Brii–_“Hello?” Temmie prompted.

“This is Dr. Undyne! The puzzle before you is completely impossible. I’ll turn the lasers off.” There was a pause. “They won’t turn off. I… I guess I’ll power down the sector temporarily.” _Click._ The lasers sputtered and turned off. Temmie looked around and nudged Chara. After a few steps, the lights around the muzzles of the lasers flickered on. Her phone rang.

“Stop!” Dr. Undyne commanded. Chara froze. The lasers activated. Some of them bore straight through Chara, as they were now in a hall of stationary blue lasers. “The power is turning itself back on. Safety measures, presumably. When I turn the power off, move a few steps and then stop.” _Click._

When the lasers were deactivated, Chara moved. When the lasers came back, Chara stopped. When the lasers sputtered out, she moved forward. Eventually, she was able to get past the lasers. “Honestly… I’m glad Dr. Undyne is helping us.”

Temmie didn’t comment.

Then, they entered a maze of hallways. A yellow glimmer sparkled before her. Chara smiled and touched it.

_“The smell of ozone permeates the vicinity. You are filled with determination.”_

“Well this is nice,” Temmie sighed. “Let’s try going straight through, first. Look down the corridors as you go to see if you can find anything useful.”

“You got it, Captain.” Chara strode down the corridor. The hallways were empty for the most part. At the very end, the hallway ended. A thin metal pathway led to the right. As the walls fell away, they found beneath them was not floor. They crossed a thin bridge… over a sea of liquid red and gold waves. Waves often crested with yellow sputters churned beneath them, glowing in mesmerizing red-gold light. Chara didn’t need to be able to see anything distinct to be enraptured by its red-gold glow. Like magma, heat rolled into them. But unlike magma, the heat was pleasant. It was as if she was standing above a magical volcanic spring. What did it feel like?

“_Chara!_” Temmie hissed, jarring her away. “Chara! Snap out of it! There aren’t any rails here.”

“What’s that?” She motioned vaguely to the red-gold ocean of liquid magic.

“It’s the CORE’s energy,” Temmie stated. “The CORE turns heat from the lava into magical energy. Below us is, well, I don’t know too much about it, but for a lack of better terms… it’s a reservoir o-or a battery. The CORE creates more energy than it uses. The excess energy is stored here in case we use more energy than is being produced.”

“But if the CORE makes all this energy, then why would they need _so much_ extra?” Chara prompted.

“Eeeh, I’m pretty fuzzy on the details, because this was from before I was born, I believe, but there was a time when most of the CORE’s reservoir–er, actually, _all_ of it–was used. It powered this huge machine and… something catastrophic happened. All the spare energy of the CORE and all the energy it was supplying causing an Underground-wide black-out and multiple busted generators. No deaths, strangely. Some injuries, but no, uh, deaths.”

Chara raised an eyebrow and cocked her head. Though, if she had any _real_ qualms about her stammer, she didn’t voice it.

“Erm, anyway, if this, uh, _battery_ hadn’t been here, then the machine might’ve done more than some blackouts in the City and blown generators as it tried getting energy from everywhere it could. I wouldn’t put it past those mad scientists to throw particularly old and powerful monsters in there and sucking out _their_ energy. Heh. Maybe they did, and we just didn’t know about it.”

Chara blinked. “When you were born? Oh! Does that mean you have parents? Were _they_ here when the machine was used? Did they tell you?”

“Uh-uh! Uh!” Temmie looked around. “Um! Born! Heh! Yeah, uh… well… uh… um… Back when the monsters were on the surface, there used to be a whole race of monsters like me–tems. But, uh, they got killed by humans. So, I’m a toy, you see, so, um… ah! Chara, monsters!”

Chara jumped to her feet. Froggit jumped onto the path before them and Whimsum fluttered forth. No. No, they were not Whimsum and Froggit. Final Froggit was spikier and larger and darker. His eyes trained on hers with a focus that Froggit could not possibly possess. Whimsalot was dressed in a suit of armor with a double-ended spear in their hand.

_“Whimsalot–Attack 34, Defense 12. HP 95. ‘They finally stopped worrying.’”_

_“Final Froggit–Attack 30, Defense 24. HP 100. ‘Its future looks brighter and brighter._ _’”_

Whimsalot shuddered and shimmered. Final Froggit croaked. Butterflies fluttered forth. Flies swooped down upon them. Chara ducked and dodged. Even with Temmie’s help, the attacks were relentless.

Chara, wheezing, fell to her knees. “Please, Whimsalot. Show to me mercy I showed your cousins.” Whimsalot glared at her. Yet, they didn’t immediately attack. They didn’t immediate spit venom.

_“Whimsalot remembered their conscience.”_

Whimsalot flipped their staff nervously before finally saying, “Don’t give up, human!” Butterflies fluttered around them as well as flies. A few of the butterflies were green. Chara clambered unsteadily to her feet. Her fingers brushed against the green butterflies. A few cracks began to heal in Chara’s SOUL.

Whimsalot lowered their spear and fluttered off. Final Froggit croaked again and lunged at her. Chara jumped out of the way every time the creature charged at her. Finally, the creature stopped before them, ending its attack. Chara thought for a moment and then formed two rings with her fingers in front of herself. She moved both hands behind herself, connected both rings of her fingers, and then presented it to Final Froggit.

It stared at her and then stood up straight, recognizing that it had more to learn about this world. Chara waved at it. Final Froggit hopped off.

Chara, smiling, continued on her way. Madjick materialized before her with a cackle. Knight Knight knelt before her. Mercenaries emerged from the shadows!

Chara glanced between the two and began to sing a sweet song. Knight Knight bowed their head. Chara set her full concentration on the monsters and her own dodging ability, barely skimming past some attacks. Temmie snapped at her ankles with her paws to keep her from falling off the bridge. Once the attack stopped, Chara sang again. Knight Knight fell asleep.

Madjick glanced at Knight Knight and then cackled, “Alakazam!” An orb chased the duo, leaving crosses hanging in its path. Once the attack was over, the orb returned to Madjick and the crosses dissipated.

“Madjick, if you would–” Chara started but was interrupted by the same dizzying spell the first magician had used. Chara took a sharp breath and attempted to stumble out of the way of incoming attacks. Temmie made it possible to stay on the trail. Once the attack was over, Madjick vanished.

Chara took a deep breath and sat down. “Ugh. I hate that attack.”

“Me, too,” Temmie agreed. “Oh! But there’s another room at the end of this!”

“I wonder what it is.” Once her mind was clear, she continued. They were blocked by, hopefully, the last group of mercenaries. Final Froggit hopped close. Whimsalot fluttered forth. Astigmatism stalked forward. What a nightmare!

_“Astigmatism–Attack 32, Defense 26. HP 120. ‘This relentless bully ALWAYS gets his way.’”_

“Robbit, Robbit,” Final Froggit croaked.

“…Don’t pick on me,” Astigmatism stated.

“I’ve made my choice,” Whimsalot whispered.

Temmie’s eyes grew round as she watched butterflies flutter in a circle around them, flies dive at them, and empty circles were summoned and shot at them. “Are we in hell? Yeah, we’re in hell.”

“I wouldn’t say it was a nightmare,” Chara said grimly.

When the attacks finally stopped, Chara stood up straight. She glanced at Final Froggit and repeated the ring trick. The Final Froggit croaked in awe. It hesitated, and then hopped away.

“Take your last look,” Astigmatism declared. Whimsalot fluttered its wings more quickly to give off a shimmer around it.

This time, butterflies surrounded them, and circles zoomed toward them. Chara could hardly step her way through this one.

“Whimsalot,” Chara declared as well as she could through sign language, “–we don’t need to fight. If we fight any longer, we will hurt each other, causing needless injuries.”

Whimsalot hesitated and then flipped its staff. “Stay strong, human.” Butterflies circled Chara. Two were green. However, Astigmatism wasn’t so caring. With a hiss, he summoned a large bubble connected to a smaller bubble which was connected to a slightly smaller bubble and sent it–and others–spinning toward her. Chara waved her hand through the two green butterflies and dodged the large, slow attacks.

Whimsalot fluttered away.

Astigmatism stayed silent and he threw his larger attack at them. Once the attack ended, Temmie prompted, “What do we do with him?”

“He always gets his way,” Chara answered. “He told us not to pick on him. So, we say something nice.” She turned to Astigmatism. “You have really cool horns!”

Astigmatism smiled. “Finally! Someone gets it!” Although Astigmatism attacked, the little bubbles were slower and weren’t as bad as his previous attacks.

Chara waved good-bye and walked off the trail and onto the small room. There was a glowing button. When she flicked it on… nothing happened.

Temmie huffed, “Well that was a waste of time!”

“Maybe it’s like that spike-puzzle in Snowdin,” Chara commented, “–and we just solved it before seeing the instructions.”

“Hopefully,” Temmie sighed. “Those battles were tough. Let’s save before we have to fight them again.”

“Good idea.”

After wandering around for a while, and touching the save point, she stumbled upon a room with a singular trash can in the center. Temmie looked inside of it. “Did someone… drop coin in here?”

Chara picked up the bag of coin. “A hundred g, so it says. Who’d drop money in the trash?”

Temmie nodded. “We could really use the money.”

“Yeah, okay. I hope no one is missing this.” Chara continued wandering around. She didn’t have to go far to find a bridge leading to another room. White fog twisted around the ground below with large glowing orbs upon pedestals below it. The room at the very end held a save point, an elevator, and an extremely fancy doorway without a door.

_“Behind this door must be the elevator to the king’s castle. Knowing that you will soon meet the king fills you with determination.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to play with the idea of tems being monsters, just as an extinct race. Hence Temmie the Tem being a toy, and the only one "alive," if you can call it that. Due to their death predating being locked underground and their similarities to both dogkind and catkind, they quickly became a staple doll in the toy industry. In fact, the first prince's favorite toy was a tem. They only declined round about modern times, when Queen Toriel had a fit and threw them all away after her divorce with Asgore. <s>They came in by the hundreds... first, the elders were dusted, then the children were stolen and dyed funny colors before being sacrificed to some fuzzy diety of judgment and fertility...</s>
> 
> (Also, the "colored lava" came from zarla's comic [Reap the Whirlwind](http://fav.me/dbjdfzr). Major Handplates spoilers, by the way. And if you get the seriously obscure title, have a cookie!)


	25. Making Music

Temmie said, “Fancy door. There must be a few monsters behind there. You’re out of healing items. Well, except for that emotionally damaged quiche.”

“I’m not eating the abandoned quiche,” Chara signed. “But I do have a cat bread.”

“…yeah. We also have a hundred and twenty g. There was an ice cream place in the hotel; let’s see if the elevator can take us there,” Temmie replied.

“Oh. Right! Food. That’s a smart idea.” Chara walked to the elevator. It had only two buttons: “up” and “down.” The up button was dim, but the down button glowed. So, she pressed the glowing white button. The doors closed. Within seconds, they opened again. They were back in the room with a pathway straight to the hotel. Chara strode down the trail and to the ice cream joint right next to the exit.

Upon entering, the blue bunny behind the counter perked up. All flavors and colors of ice cream decorated the board behind him along with tubs in the clear counter, and ice cream cones and sprinkles on the counter. “Welcome to NTT-Ice Scream Emporium, home to Ice Scream! What can I do for you little dude?”

Temmie looked at the menu over the bunny’s shoulder. “Classic Ice Screams are 40g. Starfaits are 60g. Ice Scream Cones are 120g. Sundae Blues are 300 g. The Ice Scream Popsicle in The Shape of Napstaton’s face is 500g. Wow. How much more vain can you get than that? Okay, so we have 127g. You can either get three Ice Screams, two Starfaits, or one Ice Scream Cone. The Ice Scream Come heals more, but there’s only one of them.”

The young human took out her entire pocket of gold, save for seven of the coins, and presented it to the teenage worker. “Two Starfaits, please.”

“Thanks! Have a wonderful day!” The bunny grinned and turned around to work with the machine behind him. Very soon, he turned around and had two sparkly, pastel blue and pink striped smoothies.

Chara left the ice scream joint and put the two smoothies in her bag. Temmie looked back at the store. “Well that was… something. Let’s keep going. Save before you go through that door, though.”

Chara nodded. “Okay. I will.” The elevator took them straight to the flashy door and the save point.

_“Behind this door must be the elevator to the king’s castle. Knowing that you will soon meet the king fills you with determination.”_

Chara stepped through the door and into the dark room with neon lights surrounding the stage. Napstaton was in the center. “OH YES! BROSKI, YOU’VE MADE IT! I GUESS IT’S TIME TO FINALLY HAVE OUR SHOWDOWN!”

Chara puffed out her chest. “We’re ready when you are!”

Napstaton laughed and waved his arms. “YEAH. _RIGHT._ YOU DIDN’T THINK THAT THIS WAS REAL, DID YOU? DR. UNDYNE HAS BEEN PLAYING YOU THIS ENTIRE TIME, DUDE. SHE SAW YOUR ADVENTURE ON HER SCREENS AND BECAME INTERESTED. SHE WANTED TO SPEED YOU ALONG, MAKE HERSELF LOOK GREAT. THEN, WHEN THE MOMENT CAME, SHE’D SPARE YOU. YOU NAÏVE LITTLE GIRL; HAD SHE SAVED YOU, YOU’D BE CONVINCED SHE WAS SOME _GREAT SCIENTIST_ AND YOU WOULD WILLINGLY GO WITH HER BEFORE THE QUEEN KILLED YOU!

“BUT HONESTLY, I DON’T LIKE THAT. SO, NOW THIS IS OUR FINEST HOUR, YOUNG HUMAN. TO BE HONEST, I FEEL NO DESIRE TO ACTUALLY _KILL_ PEOPLE–HUMANS OR MONSTERS. AFTER ALL, IF EVERYONE IS DEAD, WHO WILL LISTEN TO MY MUSIC? IT SO HAPPENS THAT I WANT HUMANS AS MY AUDIENCE AS WELL! BUT IN ORDER TO DO THAT, I MUST BE ABLE TO CROSS THE BARRIER. I CAN ONLY DO THAT WITH THE SOUL OF A HUMAN.”

The lights behind them shut off as the door was locked and the path to the stage lowered. A knock came to the door. “Chara? The door’s jammed.”

Napstaton yelled, “I KNOW, UNDYNE.”

“…what did you do?”

“WE’LL CATCH YOU ON TV!” Napstaton trilled.

Chara took a deep breath. There was no going back, now. “I admire that, Napstaton! I think that you would make a great star out in the human world! But honestly, you’re going about it the wrong way. You need everyone’s help to do that–including people like Dr. Undyne and the king. If you kill me and steal my SOUL, who would end up having your back?”

Napstaton cackled, “I’VE BEEN WATCHING YOU FOR A WHILE NOW, BRO. YOUR SONG AND DANCE WON’T WORK ON ME.” Napstaton raised his voice and waved his arms in a grand gesture. Cameras dropped down all around them. “SORRY, BROSKIS, THE OLD PROGRAM HAS BEEN CANCELED. BUT DON’T WORRY, I HAVE A FINALE THAT WILL DRIVE YOU _WILD!”_ Spotlights turned on and the floor glowed in multiple places. “REAL DRAMA! REAL ACTION! REAL BLOODSHED! ON OUR NEW SHOW… ‘ATTACK OF THE KILLER ROBOT!’”

Chara’s SOUL, green and upside down, appeared before her. Screens surrounded them.

_“Napstaton–Attack 30, Defense 255. HP ??? ‘Seriously, his metal exterior still renders him invulnerable to attack.’”_

Napstaton hummed, “IF YOU WANT TO KNOW, I HIRED EVERYONE IN THE CORE. HONESTLY, THAT WAS PRETTY SHORT-SIGHTED, RIGHT? OH! AND THAT WORTHLESS SHOOTER UNDYNE GAVE YOU WON’T WORK ON ME. GUESS YOU’LL HAVE TO FIND ANOTHER WAY TO FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE! OH, HOW AWESOME! THE HUMAN AND THEIR FRIEND STRUGGLE TO FIGHT AGAINST AN UNSTOPPABLE FORCE!”

“We do not have to fight, Napstaton,” Chara pointed out, her eyes darting around the stage. _So many cameras… none of them turned on. Yet._ “In addition, is it not illegal to harm actors?”

The robot chuckled, “OH, PLEASE. I’VE SEEN YOU FIGHT. YOU’RE TERRIBLE. EVEN IF I WAS TO SPARE YOU, YOU WOULDN’T LAST HALF A MINUTE AGAINST OUR QUEEN!” Boxes dropped from the ceiling. Chara pointed up at them and shot. They dissipated when the bullets hit them.

_Briiing. Brii–_“H-hello? This is Temmie and Chara. We’re busy right now!”

“I know,” Dr. Undyne stated dryly. “Turn Napstaton around. There’s a switch on his back. Press it.” _Click._

Chara hesitated and then signed, “Hey! Looks like you got something on your screen there, buddy. Is that box debris? There’s a mirror behind you.”

“IS THERE?” Napstaton whipped around. “WHERE IS IT? I CAN’T SEE–” Chara flipped the switch. Napstaton froze. “DID YOU. JUST FLIP. MY SWITCH?” Napstaton whipped around. His screen flashed in a bizarre pattern of lights. He put two hands to his head and shuddered violently. The stage flashed white.

Chara took a step back and put an arm over her eyes. Temmie hid in her backpack. When the light dimmed, Chara opened her eyes. Fog rolled over the stage. Two stage lights flicked on. A robed humanoid shape stood in the fog.

Napstaton’s voice was smoother and less electronic. “If you flipped my switch, that can only mean one thing. You’re desperate to see my new body. How rude. Luckily, I’ve been aching to show this off for a while. So… as thanks, I’ll give you a great reward. I’ll make your last living moments…” The fog dissipated, and all the stage lights turned on. “ABSOLUTELY amazing!” Napstaton twirled and showed off his new body. Black and yellow worked together on top of gray metal that shone in the light. Even his black hair glimmered in metallic light. The trench coat on him shimmered and flexed like real fabric. The front of his outfit had a large patch of stormy gray fabric in the shape of a heart with a smaller, upside down heart. One half was gold and the other was red. His arms stayed relatively the same, though they now looked more humanoid. Two large stereos were attached to his back.

Napstaton laughed and waved his arms. “Cool, right? You know, you could use some swag, too. Know how to play an instrument? Drums, singing, ukulele, guitar, trombone…? I take you for a guitar person. Friends!” Without waiting for an answer, Napstaton whipped his hand up. Someone, darkened to indistinguishable shadow behind the lights, skittered along the catwalk. A gray and gold guitar fell into his hands. He immediately tossed it to Chara, who messily caught the giant instrument.

Temmie nodded. “Okay, what you have to do is dodge his attacks. I’m sure it’s not that important to sing or play or whatever.”

Chara shifted her grip and plucked at a few strings. After adjusting some of the knobs, she looked up at Napstaton and nodded.

“Rad!”

A screen nearby showed statistics of the ratings thus far. They were pretty low. The camera blinked with red lights. Stage lights bathed them in excruciating light. Chara turned to Napstaton. People cheered him on. He spun around and posed. Chara smiled and copied him. Roars and nods rewarded her. She looked over the crowd. Some people she recognized were there. Shyren… the dogs… Asriel… Metacrit! Papyrus! Sans! Captain Alphys! All three of them stood next to each other.

Ooooooh there were so many people. The lights shining, fog dissipating to give a clear view of the stage, all those eyes on them… _“Help?”_ Chara barely managed to form the thought. Chara’s eyes shut. When she opened them, they were a foggy brown. Now everything was a blur to the point of uselessness. She could hardly see Napstaton, and only that was given due to the stark red and blue and purple tinged light contrasting against his black and stormy gray trench coat.

Frisk dodged a hard kick. Napstaton’s boot heels slammed on the ground near her. Frisk dodged and danced out of the way, gripping the guitar like a lifeline. Temmie corrected her movements occasionally, but otherwise just gave encouragement. “Yeah! You’re doing great!” As they performed, the ratings climbed.

Once Napstaton stopped moving, Chara paused to listen to the music. It was the same electric swing Napstaton liked. She’d heard it a few times. _Too easy._

“Okay,” Temmie started. “We should probably just let him run out of batteries or–”

Chara grinned wider as the guitar responded to her. It was much louder and held an electronic echo, much different from her own hand-me-down garbage sale instrument. But how could she complain? A guitar was a guitar. At least all of its strings were working properly

“LIGHTS! CAMERA! BLOODSHED!” Napstaton cried and took out his guitar. There was a small _click_ as something went into place. Napstaton’s song blared and he played along to the tune in a fervor. Music notes like those Shyren had made, though infinitely more complex, burst out and swirled a storm of white.

Chara jumped and dodged this attack with a laugh. The thought of thousands of Underground eyes on her… the blaring music and glaring lights… the shrieking crowd… it was all background noise.

“Sweet job, but can you beat these swagalicous moves?” Napstaton crowed and lashed out at her. Chara managed to dodge, only to run face-first into his next attack. She was thrown back with a hard kick. Injured, she clambered to her feet and shook herself.

She didn’t have very many healing items. Instead, Chara continued to the beat, hardly able to concentrate on Napstaton. Roars of approval met her. Napstaton yelled, “Can you keep up?” His metal fingers shredded across the strings of his own instrument. Temmie slapped Chara in the side of the head to “wake” her enough to see the attack. Another hit by one of Napstaton’s attacks caused her to stagger back, one hand on her head smearing the blood on her forehead. Cracks formed through her SOUL. Any second, it could break. Chara took out one of the Starfaits and downed it in seconds. The blood on the side of her face stopped flowing and any pain in her ribs and arm were gone. Whoops and cheers met her. The audience loves the brand.

Chara danced back as Napstaton struck at her. After the third time he was evaded, Napstaton announced, “Welp! Time for our regularly scheduled break!” Chara took a deep breath and straightened out. She checked over her instrument again to be sure the jostle of dodging hadn’t messed with it.

“Chara, be careful,” Temmie urged. Chara gave her a determined nod.

“Well, you’ve certainly shown your heart,” Napstaton purred. “Why don’t I show you mine?” The glass box on his chest opened. The yellow and red heart floated above them. Electricity buzzed and burst out in all directions. Chara dodged and shot at the heart at every opportunity. Once the barrage was over, and she hadn’t been hit a single time, she smirked and signed, “You can’t even hit me, huh?”

“Yeah!” Temmie yelled, tail lashing in excitement. “Chara’s a master! She won’t get hit at all!”

Napstaton chuckled. “Come on, then, let’s dance!” He waved. A disco ball appeared. Lasers, some white, and some blue, burst from it. As the white lasers approached, Chara shot the disco ball, turning the white ones blue and the blue ones white. She stood still in the blue ones. Temmie ducked her head on occasion and eventually just hid in the backpack.

By the time the attack was over, Chara was beginning to tire. Then again, one whack from Napstaton’s mechanical foot that send her sprawling on the other side of the stage got rid of her exhaustion. Gasps rippled through the crowd. Chara, wincing, got up on one elbow. Blood dribbled down the side of her face. Napstaton, eyes bright and an excited smile lighting up his face, watched the struggling human.

Chara shook her head and looked out into the crowd. She grinned, wiped the blood off her forehead, and scrambled to her feet. “I will not give up, Napstaton!” she signed. The audience gasped and ooh’d. Chara side-stepped a hard kick from Napstaton and darted around to get behind him. His guitar blasted the ground she attempted to stand on. She staggered to the side to avoid being shot. She tripped and fell back. Temmie grabbed her ankles with her paws. Her fall turned into a roll with a passive pose. The audience cheered as, despite her terrible injuries, and the fall, she performed well.

Ratings skyrocketed.

Napstaton waved his arms. “We’ve grown so distant, my dude. Why not a heart-to-heart?” The glass box that held his heart flew back up into the air. Empty boxes materialized around it. Chara snatched her guitar from the ground and struggled to dodge the music notes sent at her while, at the same time, shooting at the heart.

_CRASH!_

Napstaton’s legs clattered to the ground. The robot wobbled and nearly fell were it not for the magnetic, glowing circles where Napstaton’s legs had been that now kept him hovering.

“L-legs?” Napstaton huffed. “Who needs legs with arms like _these?”_

Chara dodged the spiked black bombs with yellow and red “eyes” and boxes sent at her. Napstaton danced. He strummed his guitar to the beat of the music. Boxes and bombs bombarded Chara. Chara dodged or shot down most of it.

Temmie looked up and pulled Chara back to her feet. The young human staggered to her feet and copied Napstaton’s rhythm again. The audience gasped. Blood dribbled over one eye. Napstaton cooed, “Why do you keep fighting? Do you really believe in yourself that much? Haha… well, this is your last chance. So why not make it absolutely _swagalicous?”_ His heart flew out of his chest and danced around. Two bombs protected it. The speakers on his back popped out, moved to hover beside him, and turned around to face them. They blared, sending more of music notes her way. Chara danced around the attacks and, with Temmie’s help, shot his heart. Napstaton struck at them with more of his music and shot back to avoid being shot as well. His heart shuddered and retreated. Napstaton’s arms fell off and he clattered to the floor.

Chara dropped her guitar and raced to his side. “Are you alright?”

“Haha, you… oh! Look at those ratings!” Napstaton gasped and looked up at the board. The ratings chart read over ten thousand. “This is the most viewers I’ve ever had! We’ve reached the call-in milestone, everyone! So, one lucky person gets to talk to me, Napstaton, before I leave the Underground forever! Let’s see who calls in first!”

Temmie breathed, “How does he expect to do that?”

The speaker on Napstaton’s chest rang. “Hi! You’re on tv! What do you have to say on our last show?”

A very familiar voice sounded through the receiver. _“Napstaton… you’re leaving forever… without even saying goodbye. Heh. What else did I expect of you? After all we did… all the work I put into _your_ show and mine. I thought one day we would… but I guess not. Well, that’s show biz, huh? Good luck, Darling.”_ The familiar caller’s voice faded a little.

Napstaton’s eyes grew round. “Wait, Me–”

_Click._

He blinked. “He hung up. Er…” He quickly put on another smile. “I’ll take on another caller!”

_“Napstaton, you’re show made us so happy!” “Napstaton, I don’t know what I’ll listen to without you!” “Napstaton, there’s a Napstaton-shaped hole in my Napstaton-shaped heart!”_

Napstaton shut his eyes. “Ah… I see…” He smiled. “Everyone, thank you so much. Chara, you know, it may be better for me to stay here. Humans have rock stars and idols. But these monsters only have me. So… I think I’ll have to delay my big debut.” Napstaton’s smile faded. “Besides, you’re pretty strong. Perhaps even strong enough to get past Toriel. I’m sure you’ll be able to protect humanity… save monsterkind…” He shut his eyes with a chuckle. His eyes flashed open with a grand smile. “I’ll be alright. Knock ‘em dead!” He turned his head to face the camera. “To all of you: Thank you for being such a great audience! Until next time…” The stage lights and cameras turned off.

As the lights dimmed, Napstaton’s smile fell away and he narrowed his eyes. “I… _god I messed this up._” He looked up at Chara with round eyes. “don’t let metta know i screwed up, ’kay…? i-i only got this far because of him… he’s been my coolest friend and i… i… i’m just garbage…” He shut his eyes. “i’m sorry… i’m sorry, chara… you’ve been so great… and i’ve just been trash… he would hate me for failing… as he should…”

“No, no!” Chara signed and shook her head. Temmie translated, as Napstaton was no longer looking at them. “You are a really great musician. I know going against me was pretty hard. Mettacrit could not do it and I know he would not be disappointed in you for not winning.”

Napstaton looked up at her, his baby blue eyes weirdly soft and sad and glimmering in the light almost like tears. “thank you… i…” Then, the light in his eyes faded as did the glow in his chest.

“Napstaton?” Chara prompted. She patted the robot’s shoulder. “Napstaton? Can you hear me? Napstaton?”

Dr. Undyne unlocked the door and strode inside. “I managed to break the lo–Napstaton?” For the first time Chara had ever seen, Dr. Undyne’s eyes went wide in terror.

The scientist pushed past Chara and knelt. “…it’s the batteries. Thank God. He’ll live–” Dr. Undyne’s expression of relief melted away. It was replaced with a rather uncaring aloofness. “Well, he’s still usable and I don’t have to waste anything fixing him. You can go now.”

Chara nodded and limped out of the room. _Oh, good. He was a robot that ran out of batteries. What else did she expect? He’d still live. He just needed to recharge. _From there, the exhausted human trudged down the hall and to the elevator. She nearly pressed the button when Dr. Undyne’s voice called from the hallway: “Wait!”

Chara turned around and watched the fish scientist approach. “Hello, Dr. Undyne. Did you need something?”

Dr. Undyne stopped in front of Chara. She was weirdly… neutral. “Yes. You know that the barrier can be broken. But did you hear about the legends of a being with a powerful SOUL being able to pass through it?”

Chara nodded. “Yeah. If I can make it, I _could_ go past Queen Toriel and through the barrier. If I wanted to, of course. Which–”

“That’s only partially true. Your SOUL is strong, but not strong enough. In order to leave, you must absorb the SOUL of a monster,” Dr. Undyne stated. “But not just any monster: a boss monster. There are only two boss monsters in the Underground: Queen Toriel and Prince Asriel. In order to leave, if you want to survive long enough to help the monsters without dying, you’ll need to kill the queen or the prince and take their SOUL. Do with this information what you wish. Goodbye.” Dr. Undyne turned and jogged down the hallway, back to Napstaton.

Chara watched Dr. Undyne go. “I’d have to _kill_ her?”

Temmie nodded. “If you want to leave.”

“I don’t want to kill anyone! I just want to help them break the barrier and be free.”

“Chara, let me give it to you straight. Either you kill Queen Toriel and go find a human SOUL to use, meaning you kill a _human_, or you die and give up your own,” the tem stated. “Let’s go. Time waits for no one, Chara.”

Chara nodded and stepped through the elevator. The trip to the castle seemed to take a very long time–much longer than any of the other elevators. Chara stared at her feet. So, it was a choice. It was either Queen Toriel, the queen of all monsters, or Chara the… _no_. No, she didn’t want to leave. She wanted to help the monsters. They either needed to get another human SOUL, or she needed to give up her own. Yet, the thought of dying… now, after finding happiness, finding her sense of belonging, for the first time in so long…

The elevator stopped. She stepped out. Their solemn journey through the gray-brick hallway was completely silent. The only noise came from Chara’s feet on the ground and the sound of her breath. Some distance away, the rest of the city buzzed. Buildings of all shapes and sizes filled the underground. Activity filled the streets. So many SOULS, so many lives, all clustered together so tight.

She came to a stop. A golden sparkle was before her.

_“Determination.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, blame "[Death by Swagger](https://youtu.be/aiaHRQ7p_88)" by Shy Siesta 【Nemui】for Napstaton's freaking beautiful personality. lol Legit, this is the only reason why I'd ever write the word "swag" unironically. Then again, I do include a rick-roll and a dab somewhere later in the story...
> 
> So, Mettaton's battle was an interesting one, alright. Also, UF!Mettaton was very flamboyant but kept in line by Dr. Alphys' "hostility" and promise of a better body. But he loves this body and he loves being the star, hence why most of his attacks have to do with moving one's body (disco ball, legs, narrow bomb attack). That's why your options include drama like posing and jeering.  
Napstaton doesn't have the same flare, but he's passionate about music and doesn't feel threatened by Dr. Undyne--at all. Napstaton uses music in his attacks, a lot like Shyren. I would imagine that the speakers make a wave of noise bursting outward like King Asgore's fire burst or Prince Asriel's Chaos Blaster's starburst, but with music notes. Disco would stay as would legs since they're both about dancing to the music. The bombs would appear, but mainly because he cannot use his instrument due to not having arms. Haha
> 
> Also, Goodbye Hotland/Core! It was like we never even knew ya! Now this is our Kingdom come...
> 
> (Happstablook is not the canon name. At least in Underswap it's Mettacrit. So I've gone through the story and changed that. ^^)


	26. Law Breaker

A house, quite like the one in the Ruins save for the fact that it was completely monotone, stretched out before a young human child. A toy inside of a scarlet backpack slung over her back was turned forward. When the young human walked in, she found that the house was almost the exact same layout as the quaint house that Asgore lived in way back at the beginning of the cavern. The gate to the stairs was closed by a two-lock chain. There was a note attached. Temmie read aloud, “_‘Greetings! I’m in the garden. The keys are on the kitchen and the bedroom if you need me.’_ Sounds like her.”

Chara hesitated and then went into the first bedroom, the bedroom that was in the same place as the one Asgore had offered. Two presents were there. Chara looked around and touched the left bed.

_“My bed.”_

Curious, Chara looked to the other bed.

_“His bed.”_

“Are there kids here?” Chara prompted.

Temmie shook her head. “Not anymore.”

“Do you know–?”

“No.”

Chara, taken aback by Temmie’s sharp attitude, turned away from her.

Temmie stated, “Open the presents. They’re for you.”

“Are they? But there’s no note–”

“Just do it.”

“Okay.” Chara opened the first. There was a little anklet with a heart charm in it. She rubbed her fingers over the little silver heart. She could almost feel it beating.

_“Heart Anklet: Defense 15. It says ‘BFF.’”_

Chara held it to her chest and opened the next one. A pair of scissors was inside of it. Scratches crossed its dulled metal edges while the color had been rubbed off its dusty handle.

_“Worn Scissors: Attack 15. Perfect for cutting cloth.”_

Chara picked that one up, too. She looked at Temmie. Temmie did not react. “Do these belong to someone?”

“You,” Temmie stated. “Just… take them. Please.”

Chara nodded. “Okay.” The string was wrapped around her ankle. She took off the apron and put it away. She turned and walked down the hallway. Two froggits bounded out from behind some vases of golden flowers. Chara’s SOUL glowed and appeared before her.

The first froggit croaked, “A long time ago, a human fell into the Ruins.”

The second continued, “Injured by it’s fall, the human called out for help.”

Before Chara could react, the two monsters hopped out of the house. Chara turned around. A green key was on the desk. She put it in her keychain before continuing down the hallway. Two Whimsums fluttered forth. Chara’s SOUL appeared before her.

The first whispered, “Prince MK, the queen’s adopted son, heard the human’s call.”

The second one agreed, “He brought the human back to the castle.”

The two fluttered off.

The dining room-living room set up was quite a bit like Asgore’s–down to the chair by the fireplace whose coals were still warm. Three moldsmalls rolled in front of Asgore. The first gurgled, “Over time, Prince MK and the human became like siblings.”

The second piped up, “The King and Queen treated the human as their own.”

The third continued, “The underground was full of hope.”

The three gelatinous monsters rolled away. Chara looked back at them before continuing into the kitchen. A key lay on the counter next to the stove. Chara turned and walked back to the chains. She unlocked the chains and walked down the stairs. Two migosps met them.

The first chattered, “Then… One day…”

The second picked up where the first left off. “The human became very ill.”

Chara hadn’t made it far after that before three vegetoids popped out of the earth.

“The sick human had only one request.”

“To see the flowers from their village.”

“But there was nothing we could do.”

The three monsters popped back into the ground. Chara continued. That poor child…

Two looxes confronted Chara and Temmie.

“The next day–” the looxes stated at the same time.

The first hesitated. The second went on, “–the human died.”

Chara put a hand over her mouth. The two monsters walked away. Temmie curled back her lip and wrinkled her nose. Chara’s eyes narrowed.

Two snowdrakes met them. The first said, “Prince MK, wracked with grief, absorbed the human’s SOUL.”

The second picked up, “He transformed into a being with incredible power.”

The two fluttered away. It wasn’t too long before Chara stumbled upon three icecaps.

“With the human SOUL, Prince MK crossed through the barrier.”

“He carried the human’s body into the sunset.”

“Back to the village of the humans.”

The three icecaps wandered off.

Chara walked around a bend and continued. She walked until three Woshuas were in her path.

“Prince MK reached the center of the village.”

“There, he found a garden cluttered with toys.”

“He carried the human to it.”

Chara moved around another corner. The wall fell away to reveal the kingdom. Shyren, Aaron, and Moldbygg appeared.

Shyren stated, “Suddenly, screams rang out.”

“The villagers saw Prince MK carrying the human body,” Aaron agreed.

“They thought that he had killed the child,” Molbygg stated.

It was not long before Chara found three dummies.

“The humans attacked him with everything they had.”

“He was struck with blow after blow.”

“Prince MK had the power to destroy them all.”

The three dummies floated away. Chara soon came upon Knight Knight and Madjick.

“But…” Knight Knight announced.

“–Prince MK did not fight back,” Madjick informed them.

“Clutching the human,” Knight Knight continued.

“–Prince MK smiled and walked away,” Madjick finished.

Madjick jumped into his hat and flew off. Knight Knight bowed her head. Chara walked around them and continued.

Three Final Froggits appeared before the young human. “Wounded, Prince MK stumbled home.”

“He entered the castle and collapsed.”

“His dust spread across the garden.”

The three frogs hopped away. Chara, biting her tongue, continued. Oh, Prince MK…

Three Whimsalots stopped Chara. “The kingdom fell into despair.”

“The king and queen had lost two children in one night.”

“The humans had once again taken everything from us.”

The three fluttering monsters flew away, leaving Chara to walk through the hallway again. This time, they were stopped by three Astigmatisms.

“The king decided it was time to end our suffering.”

“Every human who falls down here must die.”

“With enough SOULS, we can shatter the barrier forever.”

Chara watched the three monsters leave. She walked in silence.

Moldsmall, Loox, and Migosp appeared before her.

Loox commented, “It’s not long now.”

The three stated together, “Queen Toriel will–”

“–let us go.”

“–give us hope.”

“–save us all.”

These three stepped aside to allow Chara to walk past them.

Pyrope and two vulkins stopped them.

“You should be smiling, too,” Pyrope pointed out.

“Aren’t you excited?” the first vulkin prompted.

“Aren’t you happy?” the second inquired.

Chara didn’t answer. She just kept walking.

A froggit stood in her way. “You’re going to be free.”

Chara gave him a curt nod. The froggit turned and hopped away. Chara reached the end of the hallway. Above, there was an elevator. Below was a path into a gold-and-red room. Chara turned and walked down into the red and gold creation. A golden sparkle was just within the room. When Chara touched it, the feeling of warmth and determination flooded through her. Yet no words came in response. Lights glimmered through stained glass church windows. Pillars rose up all around her. Chara walked down the corridor.

Papyrus stepped out of the shadow of one of pillars. Chara stopped in front of him. “So, you finally made it. You’re at the end. In a few minutes, you’ll meet the queen and decide the fate of all of us.” Papyrus shut his eyes and chuckled. “let me tell you, kid. you are one surprising little thing, aren’t you?” His eyes met hers. “you never fought a single monster. you might have been defeated over and over, but you never gave up. so many monsters gave you all the reason in the world to kill them. but you didn’t. you refused to fight. if you couldn’t reason with them, you ran. if they fought you, you endured every bit of pain thrown at you. you saw the good in everyone. you proved us all wrong, didn’t you?”

Papyrus sighed, his smile falling. “but that stops now.”

“What?” Chara inquired.

Papyrus stated, “you have done a lot of very good things. but that’s not how the underground works. i was willing to watch you go through the underground, vainly hoping that maybe… maybe you wouldn’t make it here.”

Chara blinked. “What?”

Papyrus shut his eyes. “it’s my job to protect the queen. i am the last line of defense against humans. so, it’s my job to kill you and take your soul.”

Chara smiled. She started to argue but stopped. Instead, she shrugged. “Alright. You can take my SOUL.”

Temmie flattened her ears and vanished into Chara’s backpack.

Papyrus hesitated. “…what are you doing?”

“I don’t want to fight you,” Chara stated simply. “You’re my friend. I won’t fight you. So, do it. Take my SOUL. Free everyone. I won’t stop you.”

The skeleton looked her over. “you… you aren’t even going to… you’re going to let me kill you?”

Chara nodded. “Yeah. What are you waiting for?”

Papyrus looked away. “i can’t… i can’t do it. truthfully, i don’t want to take your soul. but its my job, you know?” He looked back at the exit of the Judgement Hall. “but you deserve to make your own decisions. heh. do whatever you want. i’m goin’ to muffet’s. good luck.” With that, Papyrus strolled away, back toward the elevator that would take him to Hotland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to New Home!
> 
> A few differences. The biggest one: "No <s>Sans</s> Papyrus fight?"  
Yeah. I was considering it, but then I thought the best of it. UF!Sans could "laugh it off" if he so chose; being the jealous type, he was already in disdain of Frisk after she all but stole Papyrus. Papyrus felt no such jealousy, and, in fact, liked Chara quite a bit. Seeing how everyone else got along with Chara, Papyrus decided to just say "f'k it" and spare her. Sans took a little more convincing. Also, how well would KR/Inv Skip work on someone who hasn't killed anyone? ...right?


	27. Blue Fire

Chara left the Judgment Hall.

“A sign! What’s it say?” Chara prompted. At the end of the hallway, a sign hung beside the doorway.

“_‘Throne room.’_” Temmie nodded. “Yep. Just about it. Let’s go.”

Chara took a deep breath. “This is it, Temmie!”

They entered.

Green leaves and vines snaked around the edges of the room and the walls. One black and red throne was in the center. A second was pushed up against a dark corner with a blanket over it. Toys–toy _tems–_covered the ground, dominating the throne room. The bulk of their attention was stolen by the sole occupant of the room.

Sitting in the throne before them was an absolute giant. A scarlet cape fluttered over her large feet. Two large, midnight gray pauldrons outlined yellow were set on the shoulders of the queen. The only things to part her soft white fur were two small, curled goat horns and two long, white, floppy ears. The horns themselves were a dark grayish brown, which brought contrast to her stark white fur. Most of that was hidden under a jagged black crown with a gold-encrusted ruby in the front. Her head was bent forward.

The monster’s surprisingly light voice prompted, “Oh…? Is someone there?” She raised her head. Her deep maroon eyes, clouded and useless, were deepened by the bags under her eyes. “Greetings!” she greeted in a heavy voice with a large, strained smile. “How may I help you?”

Temmie said, “The queen’s blind, Chara. So, she won’t be able to understand you.”

Her fanged smile fell. “Oh. You are… not what I expected.” She hesitated and sighed. “You know what we must do.”

Chara bowed her head. Temmie said, “We do.”

“When you are ready, follow me to the next room.” Queen Toriel heaved herself out of her throne and walked through the throne room and out of the doorway at the end.

Chara looked at Temmie. The tem nodded. The young human took a deep breath. “This is it. Let’s make history.” Chara walked out into the next room. It was a small, empty, gray room devoid of life or color. Queen Toriel stood in the center.

“Tense, isn’t it? It always is. You always feel the electric crackle before the strike.” Queen Toriel turned and walked down a short hallway. It ended after a few yards. An intricate doorway faced the other end. She stood before it. “Child…” she turned a little to focus on Chara and Temmie. “You wish to return home, do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the Underground.” With that, she swept into the next room.

“Chara… Chara, that’s the barrier,” Temmie stated. “The barrier is in that room.”

Chara nodded and touched the yellow sparkle beside the door. No words came in response. She entered the room. Black and white swirled around them. Stripes of black followed stripes of white as they got smaller and smaller as if running into the distance. Black followed white. White followed black.

Queen Toriel stared ahead. “This is the barrier. If… if you have any unfinished business, do it now.”

Chara stared up into her sightless, emotionless eyes. Then, she looked around the otherwise empty room. “…what about the other SOULs? Did you absorb them?”

Toriel bowed her head. “No, little one. I did not.”

“Where are they?” Temmie reluctantly translated.

Toriel let out a long sigh through clenched teeth. “I destroyed vessels containing them. These monsters can’t leave. If they tasted sunlight, they would leave me and then they would die, just like my children. No one will ever be able to leave again.” Queen Toriel turned around. Chara’s red SOUL appeared before her chest.

_“Twilight spills through the barrier. Your journey is finally over. You are filled with determination.”_

“My child…” Queen Toriel bowed her head. “Goodbye.” Her hand flashed out from under her cape. The fabric fluttered back and revealed not only part of Queen Toriel’s black-and-yellow-armored body, but a giant red scepter. A heavy snort came from her nostrils and she raised her weapon. Chara flinched. The scepter came down. _Chrink! _They could hear Frisk gasp. Chara spun around.

Behind them, the door was sealed by a forcefield.

Frisk slumped to her knees. She held out both hands. Gold buttons appeared above them. _FIGHT._ _ACT._ _ITEM._ _FIGHT._ Frisk blinked and tried again. But when she summoned the _MERCY_ option, it fizzled out.

Chara could not run away. Chara could not spare her.

Still, she turned around and faced the queen. “Well… we’re not going to kill her. But she’s blind, so maybe this battle won’t go on for very long.”

Frisk stood up and shot her a flat look.

Chara quickly went on in thought, _“Not that you aren’t strong! I just mean, you know, she’s a monster and you’re a human. So, there’s a difference. And she’s really old and wo–”_

“Look out!” Temmie yelled.

Crystal blue fire blazed and shot at her. Chara and Temmie worked together to get away from giant balls of fire. “I don’t want to fight you!”

Blue fire swirled around them in a twirling, DNA pattern. Chara stepped within the circles not taken up by fire.

Chara stared at Queen Toriel and stood up straight. “Queen Toriel. Stop fighting!” Temmie repeated her, trying to keep her voice loud and stern. Recollection flashed in the queen’s eyes. Queen Toriel flinched and bared her teeth. Her muscles weren’t as tense. Her hands weren’t as firm on the scepter.

Temmie whispered, “Strike. She won’t listen to one who won’t fight back.”

Chara brought out her knife and lunged. Queen Toriel took a step back but otherwise did not even attempt to block the blow. Chara hardly did anything to her. Queen Toriel raised her scepter. The flame-decorated tip flashed in blue magic. Chara stood stock still. The scepter, glowing in hard blue light, swung through them twice. Queen Toriel took a step back and retracted her scepter, which was red yet again.

Chara shook her head and lunged. Queen Toriel took this blow. It didn’t hurt her that much, but it made a deeper cut than the last one. Fire filled the room around them. Chara and Temmie together, though their teamwork had gone so far they needn’t speak too often, could hardly dodge the onslaught. The battle was just blow after blow from both sides. Neither person spoke. Neither person stayed still.

Then, injured too much to fight, Chara staggered back to avoid another hit from Queen Toriel’s scepter. She tripped and fell back.

Chara pulled out the first thing she could think of: the cup of golden flower tea. Queen Toriel did not move. Chara downed the cold tea in an instant. All bleeding stopped, her bruising went away, her burns faded, and the cracks on her SOUL vanished. Queen Toriel shuddered and began to tremble upon smelling the tea.

_“The smell of the golden flower tea reminds Toriel of something,”_ Frisk commented. Her eyes widened. _“Toriel’s ATTACK went up! Toriel’s DEFENSE went up!”_

The queen’s lips pulled back to reveal pearly teeth and her eyes shut tight. She let out a ferocious snarl. The flame decoration on her scepter flashed orange and blue in the warning of a magic attack that Chara could hardly dodge. At the last second, her scepter’s glow faded and struck her in the stomach. Chara crumpled.

Wheezing and gasping, Chara wrapped her arms around her stomach and rolled over onto her side. Queen Toriel stood above her. Her dark, merciless gaze stared down at Chara so well Chara could almost be convinced she could see. Queen Toriel raised her weapon high. The spiked tip glistened in the twilight that poured from the barrier. Chara couldn’t help but whimper.

Queen Toriel took a deep breath. “I am doing you a favor, child.”

Chara flinched and shut her eyes. Asgore’s fears echoed in her mind. _“You can’t go! If you go, she, _Toriel_, will kill you! They’ll kill you!”_ God, Asgore was right. She… she shouldn’t have left the Ruins… no. No, it was for the best. It was for the _best_ because she was going to save this kingdom! No matter who thought they were stronger than Chara!

She rolled away from the attack as Queen Toriel’s scepter dug into the ground. Without thinking, Chara lunged and cut deep into the queen’s chest. The injured monster gasped and collapsed onto one knee. She set her hand on her torn chest. The scepter she wielded clanged to the floor and dissipated in a flash of red smoke. Chara dropped the knife and put a hand to her own mouth.

“You are stronger than I thought…” the old queen wheezed. She shut her eyes and took a steadying breath. “I remember the day after my son died. The entire Underground was devoid of hope. The future had once again been taken away from us. In a fit of anger, I declared war. I said that I would destroy any human that came here. I would use their SOULS to become godlike… and free us. Then, I would destroy humanity… and let monsters rule the surface. Soon, hope returned. But it wasn’t to last. My husband eventually wanted nothing to do with me and left. My son never comes home. I know my kingdom _hates me._ They want me dead, but they’re just too scared to kill me.”

She shook his head. “Truthfully, I no longer want power. I do not want to hurt anyone. I just want my family. I want to see my children. I want my kingdom to be happy again. Please, small one. This war has gone on long enough. You have the power. Take my SOUL and leave this accursed place.”

Frisk waved her arms and held up her hands. The “MERCY” button floated above one hand, broken but glowing. The “FIGHT” button appeared in her other hand. Chara shook her head. “No. I won’t hurt you.” The buttons fizzled out. Temmie repeated what she signed.

Queen Toriel’s eyes opened. “After all I’ve done to hurt you…” She tipped her head up. “You’d rather stay down here and suffer… then live outside in freedom?”

Chara hummed, her pained grin becoming hopeful smile.

The queen smiled and opened her eyes. “Then human, I promise that as long as you stay here, you’ll be safe. We will take care of you as best we can.” Her gaze got a far away look to them. “We can sit in the living room, telling stories… eating butterscotch pie. I could announce to the rest of the kingdom our decision. We could be like… like a family…” But, as the last word was uttered, the life died from her eyes. Her head bowed under the weight of her grief. “No. That’s just a fantasy, isn’t it?”

Queen Toriel’s gaze raised to meet Chara’s. “My child… when I look at you, I’m reminded of the human that fell here long ago. You have the same feeling of hope. There is an ancient prophecy amongst our people… One day, a savior will come from the heavens. I believe the one that was prophesized was you.” Frisk turned away.

Queen Toriel went on, “Somewhere in the world outside, there must be a way to free us from our prison. It pains me to give you this responsibility but… please. Take my SOUL and… do what I could have never done: give my people hope. Seek the truth. I’m sorry I couldn’t give you a simple, happy ending… But I believe your freedom is what my son, Asriel, would want. What MK would have wanted.” Her hand left her chest. A dagger appeared from under her robes.

“NO! WAIT!” Temmie’s scream fell on deaf ears. Chara raced to the dying queen. Yet all she felt was dust as the fur she grabbed vaporized. The giant monster’s form evaporated, and dust sprinkled like rain upon the ground, over Chara’s hands, and upon her clothes. Frisk put her hands to her mouth. Temmie hid in her backpack. Chara got down on one knee. Floating above the pile of dust that was once a mother, a wife, a queen, was an upside down, silver heart. It shattered.

Chara stared at the pile of dust. “What am I going to do now?”

“The only thing you can do,” Temmie said. “Go back.”

“I know,” Chara turned around. “But I mean: what about when we go back?”

Temmie looked past her and to the pile of dust. “There’s nothing we can do.”

Chara shut her eyes. “Yeah, it is hard to think here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees
> 
> I got Toriel's scepter design from her [Storyshift](http://orig07.deviantart.net/77b4/f/2016/269/b/c/storyshift_toriel_by_pumpkinlol-daizcdr.gif) design. I thought it was super neat-o and much better than the trident, which suits Asgore. Also, the idea that Toriel doesn't want to free the Underground was original inspired by "[Underfell: Sans Fight](https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/126964128)" by [loganvcairns](https://scratch.mit.edu/users/loganvcairns/). Changed appropriately, obviously. You should play it! It's a neat game with interesting, unique dialogue!


	28. The Amalgamation of Terror and Paranoia

Chara jolted. She now stood near the door to the barrier room, Frisk at her side. Temmie popped out of her backpack. Chara turned around and set her backpack down. “Okay. Let’s think through this. What haven’t we done?”

Temmie watched her with round eyes. “Don’t you realize being nice just makes you get hurt? Look at yourself! You tried so hard and ended up getting really hurt in the end. Everyone hurt you so much. If you just went through this place without caring, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.” Temmie shook her head. “Not to mention that the queen won’t let you go. Your only option is to kill her or be killed by her. Hurts, doesn’t it? Knowing that your only choice is sacrificing one life for another? Knowing that at any moment, someone could turn around and stab you in the back?”

Chara nodded. “Yeah, it does. It does hurt. But love isn’t always about happiness. Sometimes, you feel pain, too. That’s why I went back.”

Temmie blinked. “Well, I… then, why did things end up like this? Why is life so unfair?” She paused. “Say… I can think of one other thing we didn’t do.”

“Really?” Chara tipped her head.

“I do! W-well, why don’t you go out and try and talk to Dr. Undyne? I mean, your relationship could have been better.” Temmie looked past Chara and to the barrier room. “Hey, who knows? Maybe… maybe they’ve got the key to your happiness.”

“Maybe,” Chara signed. “Why didn’t I think of that before? If we get everyone together, we can talk to the queen and she’ll understand our cause! Let’s get over to her lab.”

“I’m not going. I’m not meeting her again. Go on. I’ll come back.” With that, she slipped out of the backpack and bolted.

“Temmie! Wait!” Chara jumped to her feet, backpack in hand. The sound of Temmie’s paw steps had already faded. “But we… well… why is she so scared of Dr. Undyne? We made a deal.” Chara took a deep breath. “Well… maybe, once Temmie thinks it over, she’ll come back.” Chara turned and walked down the hallway. Frisk strode alongside Chara. The children stayed quiet as they walked through hallways, rooms, and elevators. They passed through the castle and the Core.

Chara hesitated once she was inside of the NTT resort. She prompted in thought, _“…I’m kind of hungry. Do you want to grab something to eat and rest a while?”_

_“Sure. We can stay outside and eat a snack or something.”_

_“Nice! I have that Starfait. We can share that! Now, how about… just outside? Near the front door?”_

Frisk gave her a small nod. _“Alright. But there aren’t any seats there.”_

_“Yeah. We can sit on the ground. That is fine,”_ Chara thought with a shrug as she walked to the end of the hotel’s main room. When they got outside, she took off her backpack and sat down with her back against the wall. The Starfait was in her hands. Occasionally, Frisk would take over so that she could have a sip of the Starfait as well.

_“We need to think of some way to get the queen to not attack us,”_ Chara started.

_“Yes. No matter what she did before, I don’t want to see her dead.”_

_“…she is still loyal to the kingdom, right?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“So, what if we gather everyone up?”_

Frisk thought for a moment. Their Starfait was gone so she just swirled the empty glass. _“That might work. But you would need to convince everyone to come.”_

Frisk left her. Chara pointed out, _“The queen may not be popular. But, we can ask our friends. Even if it’s just them, I am sure Queen Toriel will understand the message–especially coming from the Captain of the Royal Guard and the Royal Scientist.”_

Frisk nodded. _“Yes, that should be good. But we should talk to Dr. Undyne first, like Temmie said. She’s the royal scientist. If worse comes to worse, Sans has good ideas.”_

_“Great idea.”_ Chara got to her feet and strolled out of the hotel and to the elevator.

Chara was soon outside Dr. Undyne’s lab. The door opened for her. Chara recoiled in surprise. The lights were off, so the only light came from the door to the outside and the bathroom. Curious, Chara approached the light.

_“Huh. She left the door open.”_

Frisk stated,_ “That’s not a bathroom. That’s an elevator.”_

_“Really? Perhaps she is down there.”_

_“Maybe.”_

Chara turned and strolled into the elevator. She pressed the button. The elevator doors closed.

Red lights began to flash. An intercom cried, “WARNING! WARNING! EMERGENCY! EM TETHER STABILITY LOST! ALTITUDE DROPPING!”

Chara screamed in absolute panic as the elevator, shuddering and blaring red, dropped.

…

_CRASH!_

Chara groaned and opened her eyes. The elevator was very dark. The doors were open so light, dim and green, flowed into the elevator. Frisk sat beside her._ “You’ve been asleep for half an hour. You are now in the True Lab.”_

_“True Lab?”_ Chara crawled to her knees. Her backpack had fallen off.

_“Yes. It’s… not ideal. We should get out of here.”_

“We need to find Dr. Undyne first. But… this place is really creepy. Let’s find a way out.” Chara put the backpack on again and stood up. Frisk stood up as well.

Green began to glow on the wall next to them as they passed. Chara hesitated. A sign with green words glowed beside them.

Frisk looked at the sign and read to her, _“‘Entry Number 1: This is it… time to do what the Queen has asked me to do. I will create the power to free us all. I will unleash the power of the SOUL.’”_ There was another one beside that. _“‘Entry Number 2: The barrier is locked by SOUL power. Unfortunately, this power cannot be recreated artificially. SOUL power can only be derived from what was once living. So, to create more, we will have to use what we have now… the SOULS of monsters.’”_ There was a third. _“‘Entry Number 3: But extracting a SOUL from a living monster would require an incredible amount of power. Besides being impractical, doing so would instantly destroy the SOUL’s host. And, unlike the persistent SOULS of humans… the SOULS of monsters disappear immediately upon death. If only I could make a monster’s SOUL last…’ … ‘Entry Number 5: I’ve done it. Using the blueprints, I’ve extracted it from the human SOULS. I believe that this is what gives their SOULS the strength to persist after death. The will to keep living… the resolve to change fate. Let’s call this power… Determination.’”_

Chara stared at the glowing screen. So, that’s what determination was–or, rather, what it meant. Chara turned and continued down a bend in the hallway. Eventually, they got to a small room. A sparkle was near the door. She could feel Frisk’s energy flow through it. However, Frisk didn’t say a word. A large door with four colored circles on it dominated the opposite wall. A mangled vending machine was beside it. Two hallways appeared from either wall. Chara knelt beside a tattered note.

_“It’s so tattered, most of it is illegible. ‘elevator… lost power… enter the center door.’ That’s all that could be read.”_

Chara got up and walked to the right hallway. It wasn’t very long. It ended in a door with a red panel on the front. It couldn’t be opened. The young human turned and walked around to the other side. There, she found another screen.

Frisk continued, _“‘Queen TORIEL asked everyone outside the city for monsters that had ‘fallen down.’ Their bodies came in today. They’re still comatose. And soon, they’ll all turn into dust… But what happens when I inject ‘determination’ into them? If their SOULS persist after they perish, then… Freedom might be closer than we all thought.’”_

Chara hesitated. “Can monsters… have determination? It sounds like they don’t. I mean, I always thought that it was something everyone had.”

Frisk shook her head. _“No. Only humans can have determination. That’s what makes our SOULS so powerful, you know–and why we’re needed.”_

“Hmm.” Chara left the hallway and came to a small, long room. Three operating tables filled most of the room. A glowing screen with green letters shone beside it. Chara approached the thing in curiosity. As she walked, she accidently touched the table. She recoiled in disgust. It was sticky.

_“‘Entry Number 9: things aren’t going well. none of the bodies have turned to dust, so I can’t get the SOULS. i told the families that i would give the dust back for the funerals. people are starting to ask me what’s wrong. what do i do?’”_

Chara turned and walked around to the other side of the room. Three sinks sat on the wall opposite two tables. Chara touched the sinks. They were surprisingly dry. She turned on the one closest to the wall. Pure, clean water rushed from the facet. They turned it off. The second facet yielded the same results. The third facet… did not. White goop slithered out of the drain. Chara took a step back. The sink filled and then overfilled with the white goop. Finally, the sink stopped spilling out the white stuff. A creature emerged from the white muck.

Chara’s SOUL appeared before her. She took a few steps back. Three… creatures floated before her. What were they? All of them looked to be a giant, morphing amalgamation of faces with a tail slithering out of the back of the “head.” All three said nothing and did nothing but shift and change as if they were made by half-melted gelatin.

Chara turned to Frisk. The spirit shrugged. _“I don’t know anything about these guys.”_

Chara turned back to them. Then, their whole bodies shuddered, and they slid onto the floor with a gross _shlorp._ When their mouths opened, all that came out were printer noises.

“They can’t speak…” Chara signed. “Can they talk, just not speak well?” She took out her phone.

Immediately, voices wheezed from the receiver. “Come join the fun.” The blobs gurgled and pressed closer, surrounding Chara on all sides.

Chara turned to Frisk. _“Memoryheads. That’s all I know.”_

“Come join the fun!” “It’s a real get together.” The memoryheads warbled and then lunged.

Chara spun around and leapt to the sink. She scrambled and pulled herself up onto the counter to escape them. “No. I do not want to join you.”

“That’s a shame…” The memoryheads stared at her and pulled themselves up into the sinks, vanishing into the pipes.

Chara put a hand to her chest and slipped down. “That was… an encounter. What even were they? Were they monsters?”

Frisk shrugged. _“I’ve never met monsters like them. Be careful, okay? There’s a red key in the sink.”_

“Huh?” Chara turned back to the sink. Indeed, a red key glinted from within. She took it and put it on her keychain. “Hopefully this is useful in the future.”

There was a room before them. A large device with two cables in the top and two in the bottom melted into the wall was in the room. A red keyhole glimmered in dull light. A note lay on the ground. _“‘drain… dropped it…’ That’s all that I could make out.’”_

Chara stuck the red key into the keyhole. _Click!_ The key fit perfectly. The unlocked circle of color glowed in a fresh fervor. Chara turned and strode out of the room and then into the hallway. The door with the four circles of color had changed. The red circle now glowed. The door near it with the red lock glowed as well. It opened upon being approached. This led them to another hallway with signs.

_“‘Entry Number 12: nothing’s happening. i don’t know what to do. i’ll just keep injecting everything with ‘determination.’ i want this to work.’ … ‘Entry Number 13: one of the bodies opened its eyes.’”_

“You mean, they woke up?” Chara prompted. “But they were dying…” When she turned to Frisk, the spirit just shrugged again. Chara turned and moved forward. This time, they entered a large room filled with beds. Chara, even more wary now that they were in a place monsters were definitely used to gathering, walked on her toes.

Chara absently inspected the beds. All but one bed was the same, well-made, clean bed. The blanket was ruffled on one. Frisk said, _“I think there’s something under the blanket.”_

Chara pulled the blanket back. A yellow key glinted in the dim light. She hooked the key to her keychain. Another golden sparkle lay ahead of her.

_“Finding keys to complete your mission fills you with determination.”_

Chara approached the door nearby. Green letters glowed from the wall.

_“‘Entry Number 14: Everyone that had fallen down… has woken up. They’re all walking around and talking as if nothing is wrong. I thought they were goners…?’”_

Chara walked out of the door and into the hall. They were almost immediately presented with another sign. This time, it was a bit to the left, so they had to go down the hallway a little to reach it.

_“‘Entry Number 15: Seems like this research was a dead end… but at least we got a happy ending out of it…? I sent the SOULS back to Queen TORIEL and returned the vessel to her storage. I called all of the families and told them everyone’s alive. I’ll need to run a few more tests, but I think tomorrow I’ll send everyone back.’”_

“Weird. Well, at least there’s a happy ending. What does the next one say?”

Chara moved over to the one farther down the hall. _“‘Entry Number 16: no No NO NO NO NO NO’”_

Chara looked at Frisk. “We need to find the next entry.”

Frisk nodded. _“We do.”_

A bit farther down the hall was a door. At the end was a shower curtain. A shadow waved slowly back and forth. Chara hesitated, looked it over, and continued to walk down the hallway. Despite a shadow moving within, there was no noise and the curtain wasn’t moving. She pulled back the curtains. A green key glinted in the empty tub. Chara took the key and fixed it to her keychain. They left the small room and into the hallway.

Chara stopped. The medium-sized room they entered had a gaping hole so large there was hardly any room to move around. A giant skull took up the entirety of the gaping hole. It was a toothless canid skull hooked up to all types of machines. A golden shimmer blocked the path down. So, Chara walked up and into another room. This one was occupied by a TV, shelves of tapes, and a key-machine. The keyhole was yellow–just like the one in the bed. Chara inserted the yellow key. _Click!_

“What is that?” Chara prompted and turned to the TV.

_“It’s a VHS player. There are a few tapes beside it,”_ Frisk informed her. _“They’re labeled in a specific order. Do you wanna watch them?”_

Chara nodded. “Maybe they will tell us more about what happened to those monsters who nearly died. Which is the first one? Right… here? Good!” She tapped the VHS player and slid the cartridge into the machine.

The TV turned on. There was no visual. It was much too dark in the video. There was audio, however. _“Psssst. Gorey, wake up.”_ Queen Toriel’s strangely sweet voice came out of the TV. Frisk’s eyes grew round. Chara glanced at Frisk and then the video.

_“Mm? What is it dear?”_ Asgore’s slow, heavy voice prompted. _“…err, and why do you have that video camera?”_

_“Shush! I want to get your reaction. Gorey, dearest. What is my favorite vegetable?”_

Frisk answered, “Carrots.”

_“Hmmm… carrots, right?”_ Asgore prompted.

Queen Toriel giggled. _“No, no, no! My FAVORITE vegetable is… eda-MOM-e. …get it?”_

There was a short pause. _“Go back to bed, dear.”_

_“No, no! Not yet! Hehehe. Now, if I were a dog, what breed of dog would I be?”_

_“Hmmm… I don’t know, honey. What type of dog would you be?”_

_“I would be… a MOMeranian.”_

_“Hohoho!”_ Asgore laughed. _“You sure are excited to have this child.”_ Chara tipped her head. Asgore continued in a sly voice, _“You know… if you keep making jokes like this… one day, you could be… a famous MOMedian.”_

There was a short pause. _“Well, I am going to bed.”_

_“Hey! Come on, Tori! That one was funny!”_

_“Hahaha, I know. I am just teasing you. Goodnight, dear.”_

_“Goodnight, honey.”_

_“…oh dear. Perhaps it is too dark for the video to come out…”_

The tape popped out. Chara put it carefully back. “That had nothing to do with this… But they seemed happy. I have not heard Asgore talk like that before, or Queen Toriel.”

_“Maybe they’re not happy now,”_ Frisk suggested. _“After all, Asgore didn’t always live in the Ruins.”_

“Maybe. Man, that is really sad. I hope we find out what happened to these people. Then, maybe once all this blows over and everyone is here, Asgore and Queen Toriel can meet again.”

_“Maybe.”_

Chara put in the second tape. Birdsong met her ears.

_“Yo, Frisk, are you ready?”_ a high-pitched, boyish voice piped up.

“Frisk…?” Chara asked and tipped her head.

_“Do your creepy face! Ahh! Hehehe! Oh. I had the lens cap on… What? You’re not going to do it again…? Come on! Quite playin’!”_ The birdsong ended.

“Who was that?” Chara turned to Frisk. The spirit only stared at the screen, eyes narrowed in concentration. “Frisk?” She didn’t answer. Chara put in the third tap. “There are five of these. One of these is different… not that I don’t want to know who these people are.”

_“Yo, Frisk! Smile for the camera!”_ The happy, boyish voice was accompanied by birdsong. There was a slight pause. _“Ha! This time I got you! I left the lens cap on… on purpose! Now you’re smiling for nooo reason! Hehehe!”_ There was another pause. _“What? Oh, yeah, I remember. When we tried to make butterscotch pie for Dad, right? The recipe asked for cups of butter… but we accidently put in buttercups instead. Yeah! Those flowers got him really sick. But come on! Nothing could get Dad down! Haha! He’s the strongest monster I know. You shouldn’t get so weepy all the time. …you know, that reminds me of something. Hold on, let me turn off the camera.”_

“Buttercups…” Chara mumbled. “Where did I hear that before? Frisk? Do you remember?”

_“Why don’t you just put the next one in. Number four, right?”_

“Okay.” Chara switched out the VHS tapes.

The birdsong was a bit fainter. _“So, Frisk… I know you’re kinda nervous.”_ There was a pause. _“Come on, stay strong! Big kids don’t cry! We’ll free everyone. You said so yourself, right? I’ll get the flowers.”_

The tape ended. Chara soundlessly took that tape out and put in the last one.

Toriel’s soft, concerned voice was the first thing they heard. _“Frisk… Can you hear me? We want you to wake up…”_

Asgore’s stern, if soft, voice continued, _“You have to stay determined. Frisk! You can’t give up… you are the future of humans and monsters…”_

The boy piped up, _“Psst… Frisk… Please… wake up… please. I can’t do this without you. You’re my best friend. I just…”_ The boy’s voice was interrupted by whimpering and hiccupping. _“I don’t like this plan anymore! I just–no.”_ The whimpering stopped. “_No, I can’t doubt myself now. We’re in this together. I gotta keep a level head. We just… we just need six.”_

The tape ended.

“What does it mean?” She turned to Frisk. The spirit was looking at her own lap. “Frisk?”

_“It is the past. We can’t change it. Don’t think too hard on it,”_ Frisk stated in a flat voice.

“Come on, Frisk! I need to–”

_“Need to what?”_ Frisk asked dryly and narrowed her eyes at her. Chara shut her mouth. She’d never seen Frisk… annoyed, much less _mad._ Though, this wasn’t a very strong anger, per say, but Frisk was level-headed and cheerful and optimistic with a patience Chara could only dream of possessing. _“You’re too curious, Chara. Get up. It’s time to focus, okay?”_

“…okay…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *...


	29. Forsaken

Chara got to her feet and walked out of the small room. Frisk’s look of irritation vanished instantly. Chara got to the yellow sparkle at the bottom of the room. However, upon approaching it, it changed. It turned white and expanded into a humanoid shape.

Chara’s SOUL appeared before her. The smell of sweet lemons permeated the vicinity. The creature before them looked a bit like Shyren. It had her rock. However, a thick muscled arm was folded behind its back. Three large, black bubbles formed on its melting chest. Its black, smooth head often morphed. Bubbles formed sharp, long teeth that shook. Sometimes, its head morphed so that it spiked upward and showed large, sharp eyes.

It looked like Shyren… Chara hummed a familiar, spunky tune they sang with Shyren. Lemon Bread’s teeth shook. “Welcome to my special hell.” A collection of so many voices spoke all around them at the exact same time. High voices, low voices, loud and soft–there was no telling them apart. The creature’s mouth opened wide and it lunged. Frisk was hardly able to dodge. The only reason she could was due to the fact that one if its teeth was missing. Each time the creature bit at her, a good three times in total, the place of the missing tooth changed.

Bubbles that formed on them looked like Moldbygg… Chara held up her hands and took a step back. Lemon Bread’s teeth shook. “But nobody came.” This time, candy-corn shaped teeth floated around Chara. Orbs of blue and orange shot at her. Yet they were together, so it may as well have been white. That would have made it easier for her to dodge. Finally, the creature stopped attacking.

It had Aaron’s arm… Chara flexed one of her arms. Lemon Bread’s eyes narrowed as it hesitated its attack. “I’ve felt this before…” Lemon Bread snapped at her again. Again, they dodged. Yet it didn’t seem that Lemon Bread’s heart was in it. The creature melted away.

“That was odd…” Chara nearly left when a sign glowed beside the skull-tube machine.

_“‘DT EXTRACTION MACHINE. STATUS: INACTIVE.’”_

“DT… is that determination?” Chara prompted. “That sounds like it would be. If so, then… this is an odd way of getting it.” The room at the end in which they attempted to enter was full of fog. So, they turned and walked back to the yellow glimmer in the bedroom. Frisk didn’t comment. Chara stepped back into the hallway and went to the right. The door there yielded a foggy room. However, the fog was not impenetrable. There was a giant wall of fans there. A screen glowed near the fans.

Frisk looked it over. _“‘Entry Number 11: now that napstaton’s made it big, he never talks to me anymore. …except to ask when i’m going to finish his body. but i’m afraid if i finish his body, he won’t need me anymore… then we’ll stop being friends.’”_

“If this is from Dr. Undyne, then… were they friends? They did not act like it.”

_“No one acts like it here,”_ Frisk pointed out.

“That is true.” At the end of the room, the fans stopped. There was a switch. Once it was pressed, the fog was blown away. White particles that floated through the air merged together. More and more particles joined into the growing ball until finally it dropped. When it hit the ground, it turned into a giant, six-legged dog. Its face was missing and, like all the others, seemed to be melting and shifting constantly. Black shapes under it seemed to be made of dogs.

As the dog neared, it let out a low, booming growl from the base of its… throat? It reared and barked, throwing hard, sharp projectiles at Chara as it did so. Chara ran in her corner, dodging the arrows as best she could.

Chara stopped and held out her hand once the attack ended. “Whoa! It’s okay, doggy! I won’t hurt you or anything.”

The amorphous dog snarled and charged at Chara, letting out a loud storm of howls and slobber from an orifice. Chara jumped back and then slipped on a puddle of slime left behind by the amorphous dog. The slime sucked back into the dripping, shifting monster’s body. Chara scrambled to her feet in time to keep from getting torn apart by a whole section of long, snapping, slavering jaws.

“Stay!” Chara commanded, holding out a hand. The dog roared and charged her again._ “Frisk! What do I do?!”_

_“I don’t know!”_ The dog phased through Frisk. _“I’ve never met this thing before! Any of these things!”_

Chara backed into a wall, flinching at its loud snarl. Chara took a deep breath, reminded herself she could go back in time, and turned to the amalgamation. She gestured toward herself. “Here, Dog!”

The amalgamate stopped growling and instead cocked its head.

“Come here!” Chara called, grinning and hoping her thundering heart would slow out of its frenzy. “Come on!”

The dog amalgamate flattened its ears and slunk toward her. Once it was within reach, Chara set her hand on the dog amalgamate’s head. It flinched and a soft growl rose in its throat. But, as Chara did no harm, its ears relaxed, and it slowly wagged its tail. Chara stroked its goopy head, inwardly cringing as her fingertips sunk into its body. “Good dog.” The dog perked up and hopped to its paws, so it was its full height–almost twice Chara’s height–and wagged its tail. Each time its tail would strike the wall it would make a _shlop_ noise like a wet mop.

Chara patted it again. As she was pressed up against the wall to the point where it was hard to breath, she couldn’t escape the dog as it nuzzled her hand and dripped goop onto her clothes.

As if sensing the claustrophobic situation it put Chara in, it stepped back. It struck the walls with its claws, its entire body vibrating in excitement. Chara started to pet it, but found her hand passed through thin air where its body had inhabited mere seconds before.

“_Frisk? I don’t know how to deal with dogs! What’s it doing?_”

“_Maybe it wants to play,_” Frisk offered.

“_Play?_” Chara looked at the amalgamate and then looked through her bag. She hesitated and pulled out her knife. She waved it in front of the dog amalgamate a few times. It barked and its head followed the progression of the weapon. Chara threw it as far and hard as she could. The dog spun around and tore after it. It caught the weapon in mid-air and raced back to Chara. She threw it a few more times. The amorphous dog raced up the walls to catch it and then bring it back. Eventually, it dropped the knife and sat down.

Chara put away her knife and patted its head. Suddenly, it pushed itself forward, nuzzling Chara and covering her in sticky goop. She slumped down so that she was sitting. Suddenly, the massive conglomeration of dogs was lying in front of her, its head on her lap. Black shapes she thought was part of its coat or shadow emerged from under it and took to licking her arm.

“_You look mean, but you’re just a big dog with a big personality, huh?_” Chara thought to herself as she petted the weird monster’s head and neck and let the black shapes lick her arm.

The dog sat up. Its goop slipped up and rejoined its amorphous body. Chara stood and gave it a goodbye pat on the head.

Endogeny, contented, melted into the wall.

“_That poor dog._”

_“Yes.”_ Frisk looked over her shoulder at the wall as they walked. _“Endogeny looks as if they haven’t played with a toy in forever. They also look really hungry. Maybe we can find a way to reunite them with their families once this is over. And get a nice meal in them. Anyway, the fogged room should be clear by now.”_

Chara walked carefully down the halls and around the DT extraction machine. The room that was once very foggy was clear. A line of refrigerators lined up in the room. On the wall behind them, boards began to flash.

Frisk read aloud each one in turn_, “‘Entry Number 19: Queen TORIEL left me five messages today. four about everyone being angry, one about this cute teacup she found that looked like me. Thanks, Toriel. i just need a little more time. maybe a few more test subjects. she wouldn’t mind, would she…?’ … ‘Entry Number 20: I did it. I set up the echo flowers and the dummies. It’s only been a few days and Queen TORIEL has already snapped. I have all the permission I need.’ … ‘Entry Number 21: A few more came in today–live ones. On the bright side, my phone hardly ever rings, now.’ That’s it.”_

Chara walked carefully past the refrigerators. She hesitated before opening each other, peering inside to make sure the key wasn’t in the fridge. All she found were petri dishes. One such fridge shuddered and jerked as if something was trapped inside. “…okay.”

Chara attempted to open the moving fridge. It was empty. Chara opened the last one. It, too, was empty. Chara nearly walked to the door at the end of the room. However, she found that she couldn’t. Her SOUL beat before her chest. She whipped around. Standing before her was a creature like a snow drake. She moved her dripping wings and opened her beak. Two faces on either side of her face opened and closed their mouths, too. She didn’t make a sound. A depression fell over Chara so tangible that it made the room cold. The amalgamate was so _sad._

_“Amalgamate. Attack -12, Defense -5, HP -48. ‘Seems like it’s losing itself.’”_

_“Sn… o… wy…”_ the amalgamate whispered hoarsely. The heartbreak in her voice was…

_“She misses her family so much,” _Frisk said. _“She hasn’t seen them in a while. They don’t know she’s alive.”_

Chara tipped her head to Frisk. _“What should I do?”_

_“What can you do to someone who should be dead and gone? To someone who misses her family desperately?”_ Frisk asked with a mild shrug.

Well, Snowy loved puns. Hopefully, hearing jokes on the same caliber as her son might make her… happier? Or more depressed. “Why couldn’t the two monsters cross the ravine? There was _snow_ way they could!” Chara offered with a small chuckle.

Her expression started to shift. “Haha… I… remem… ber…” The ice somewhere in the corner manifested into a useless attack. It didn’t even drift toward her. The poor attack melted away.

“So, I guess you think my puns are _ice?_” Chara tried.

Her expression changed more. Chara could see her beak beginning to turn up into a smile. “Haha… thank… you…” Snowflakes drifted around Chara for a few moments before melting.

“Hehe. I’m _snow_ glad I could help.”

She was completely calm, now. Crystal fluttered and vanished. In her wake was a small blue key.

Frisk nonchalantly rubbed her arm against her face. _“She was hungry, too. But her depression seems to have quelled it. I wonder how long she’s gone without food.”_

Chara picked up the key and traveled into the last room. It was simply a small room with a key-machine in it. This one was green. _Click. _It didn’t take them that long to return to the bedroom. When they did, they found another hallway. This one led into a long room. One side of the room was covered almost completely by mirrors. The pattern was broken in places to allow room for the message boards. The other side was a very long table covered in toy tems.

Frisk walked to her other side and piped up, _“‘Entry Number 7: We’ll need a vessel to house the monster SOULS when the time comes. After all, a monster cannot absorb the SOULS of other monsters. Just as a human cannot absorb a human SOUL… So then… what about something that’s neither human nor monster?’ … ‘Entry Number 10: experiments on the vessels are a failure. it doesn’t seem to be any different than the control cases. whatever.’”_

A door was at the end of the hallway. A long wall of mirrors was between it and the screen. The table full of toys ended there. Chara continued through the hall. She gasped in shock as her SOUL pattered and appeared before her. Melting in from above came a giant, bird-like creature. Its body and wings were small with long legs. But its neck was extremely long and held a large head. Occasionally, it’s beak would switch sides of its head. When it blinked, it had teeth instead of eye lashes.

Its wings… those wings were shaped like Whimsalot. Chare knelt before it. “Please, Bird. Do not hurt us.”

The bird relaxed a bit. Then, it dipped its head and flared its wings. It opened its beak to speak. A flurry of different garbles voices saying a plethora of different, garbled words spoke to her. Another form, rounded with a large belly and round, black eyes, appeared beside it. Yet it didn’t attack. A swarm of moths attacked its head. Soundlessly, the large creature fell to its knees and attempted to wave away the moths. It failed miserably. Eventually, it disappeared.

Its head was spikey, like Final Froggit’s. Chara held her hands together to form rings. One ring was inside the other. She held her hands behind her head and then showed it. Her hands–fingers still in rings–were separate. The bird cocked its head in surprise and wonder. It tried to speak again, but it turned out as many garbled voices saying many garbled things. The moth-headed creature appeared. It took a few steps toward Chara. Moths flew away from the creature to attack Chara. A few cracks formed in her SOUL.

Its eye teeth for eyelashes … Chara puffed up her chest. “Why are you picking on us, pigeon?”

Reaper Bird straightened up and stared at her. A look of recognition returned to its gaze. “Someone finally gets it.” “Ribbit, Ribbit.” “Courage…” Reaper Bird’s voices were clearly distinct, now. They gave her one last look over before melting away.

_“I’m beginning to think none of them have eaten…”_ Frisk commented.

Chara walked away. The small room held only a key-machine. This one was blue. _Click!_ The blue key fit perfectly.

Chara retraced her steps. At the very beginning, the door with the four colored circles now glowed. It opened to allow them passage. It led to an elevator with two entrances. Chara decided to walk through the other one. Although two electric signs hung on the wall, none of them glowed. Power had been cut to them. The hall eventually led to a large room. At the end was a power generator. Cords and cables and beams filled the area behind it and even leaked into the walls around it. Chara activated it. Machines began to whirr as electricity raced through the rest of the building. She turned to leave. Six amalgamates blocked their path–the memory heads, Lemon Bread, Reaper Bird, and a straggly one they hadn’t met before.

All six of the white blobs crept toward her, shifting eyes staring straight at Chara. She gasped and backed up. Unfortunately, since her back touched the power machine, she was cornered. Reaper Bird let out a shriek and swooped. Chara stumbled back, only to run straight into Lemon Bread’s jaws. Chara tore her hand out the amalgamate’s teeth and was face to face with the memory heads. The straggly one–a simple monster resembling a tall slime–grabbed her.

Chara screamed and tried to worm her way out of the amalgamate’s grasp. She tore her arm away from Lemon Bread and ducked Reaper Bird’s sharp beak. _“Frisk!”_

_“I don’t know what to do!”_

Suddenly, a voice called, “Chara? Is that you?”

The amalgamates turned to see the scientist standing at the door. Chara shook her head and attempted to free herself, but the hungry amalgamates wouldn’t let go. “Dr. Undyne? Thank God! I came here to find you an–”

“You found them,” Dr. Undyne finished.

“Yes! I did not mean to disturb them. Please help me!”

Dr. Undyne’s gaze swept over the amalgamates. Each one who met her gaze shrank away from it. “…let go of her.”

The amalgamates dropped Chara. When Dr. Undyne approached, they backed away and bolted from the room.

Chara, breathing heavily, accepted Dr. Undyne’s hand. “Thank you, doctor. I thought I was dead!”

Dr. Undyne grinned, baring a mouthful of razer sharp teeth. “Oh, I wouldn’t allow that.”

Chara’s smile faltered. She tried taking her wrist out of Undyne’s grasp, but the scientist tightened her grip. “U-Undyne. I thought we talked about this.”

Dr. Undyne nodded. “We did.” She grinned. “But I can’t abduct you, if you let yourself in.”

Chara’s eyes widened. She tugged at her and kicked, but Dr. Undyne simply grabbed her by the throat and dragged her out of the room. “Now, let’s see how much determination is in that SOUL of yours. That should make a nice first test.”

Chara elbowed her in the waist and punched at her arm, but nothing happened. Chara screamed.

…

But nobody came.

“Scream all you want,” Dr. Undyne cooed, glancing back at her. “No one knows this place even exists.”

“No one but Temmie,” Chara tried to sign, though anything she said was rather wobbly.

“Temmie?” Dr. Undyne prompted. “Oh, yes. I remember _Temmie._ Where did she go, anyway?”

“Not here,” Chara signed. “Now let me go.”

“Oh of course, I’m not going to be holding onto you for much longer. After all, that machine is dangerous if you stand too close to it.”

Chara glared around the room. In the shadows, she saw multiple amalgamates hiding. They watched Dr. Undyne and Chara but did not leave their safe places. Quick as lightning, Chara unhitched the latch on her knife sheath, tore out the blade, and twisted around to get a better aim on Undyne.

Dr. Undyne let her go with a howl of pain.

Chara jumped to her feet, holding her knife tight in her grasp and pointing the blade straight at the scientist. Dr. Undyne blinked, stupefied by Chara’s escape. A ragged gash cut through Dr. Undyne’s waist. She looked down at it and then back at Chara.

_“Undyne–Attack 22, Defense 6, HP 1/600, LV 7. ‘Will set them free.’”_

Chara stood up straight. “Take one more step closer and I’ll finish the job.” She pointed her knife at Dr. Undyne.

Dr. Undyne laughed. “Fascinating! You nearly killed me in one strike. Humans truly are fascinating little things.”

Chara narrowed her scarlet eyes in a glare, her knife still pointed at Dr. Undyne.

Dr. Undyne chuckled and shook her head. “No, Chara. I’m not suicidal.” She looked back behind herself. Her wide, toothy grin faded. She sighed and looked back at Chara. “Go on. The elevator works. I’ll heal myself, and you can go to the queen.”

Chara snorted. She looked around and grinned. Endogeny, growling, sidled up to Chara so it stood straight behind her, its body expanded to be as big as it could make itself. Chara bit the handle of her knife and signed, “No. These guys deserve to go home.”

Dr. Undyne shook her head. “If I were to do that, those monsters would kill me. They wouldn’t understand what these monsters have gone through was for the greater good. So, I will stay down here. Running my tests, and hypothesizing until you decide to kill me, or let me be killed.”

Chara rolled her eyes. “Undyne, _seriously._ Let these people go. I won’t hurt you. And if you stop this stupid program and bring these monsters back to their families, I won’t let you get killed, either. Once Queen Toriel knows you and Captain Alphys are on my side and agree with me, she’ll agree to sit down for a cup of tea. Then, I can explain the situation properly. With everyone in one place, we can make an informed decision. Then, we will find another way to break the barrier. And if she doesn’t agree, I’ll _make her._ But either way, if you support me, I’ll make it very well known _why_ this was happening and what your intentions were. If you decide _not_ to support me, and instead hinder me and keep these people trapped, _I still won’t let you die._”

Dr. Undyne looked Chara over. For a few moments, she didn’t speak. Then, she grinned, baring her yellowed, sharp teeth. “Talking like a true monster. We have rubbed off on you. Fine. I’ll accept. Let me heal myself first.”

Chara watched as Dr. Undyne limped into the DT extraction room and turned a corner. Chara sheathed her knife and turned around. “Endogeny, gather up everyone, would you?”

Endogeny’s tail wagged so quickly it was a blur. It tipped its head back and let out a long, loud howl. Immediately, other creatures left their respective places and gathered in the room of beds. They gurgled and croaked and whispered to one another, but all of their eyes were on Chara. Chara smiled and signed, “You are going to be free. Undyne will heal herself, and then we will leave.”

Immediately, the amalgamates exploded into a storm of raucous cries and stamping feet and flapping wings. Chara turned around. Dr. Undyne, clean and healed, stood at the door. She nodded and walked past Chara and through the amalgamates and to the elevator.

Dr. Undyne stopped in front of the elevator and patted Chara’s back, ushering her inside. “Go, Chara. Directly to the castle. I will make sure you’re not alone.” She held out a paper with numbers and buttons drawn on it.

Chara took the paper and gave her a determined nod. “Thank you, Dr. Undyne! You are doing the right thing.” With that, she opened the paper and then chose the correct buttons on the pad. The elevator doors snapped shut. _Whiiiiir_.

The elevator stopped. When Chara stepped outside, she found herself very close to the castle. She went up to the first elevator she found. It took them directly next to the Judgement Hall. She approached the doorway that led to the barrier. A yellow glimmer shone next to it.

_“Knowing that you are about to free the underground fills you with determination.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Undyne was fun to write. :) A little difficult, too. In the original write, Chara had killed Dr. Undyne with that blow. Chara immediately felt bad and turned to Frisk for validation. "She attacked me. I was only defending myself! It's not my fault. She was asking for it. If I hadn't done it, she'd have tortured me." All the while, Frisk just quietly nods and says "I know. You did what you needed to." Then Temmie appeared, greeted Chara, and then bristled upon seeing Dr. Undyne's remains and Chara holding the knife. She flattens her ears and backs up and asks the obvious question of _what?_ Chara immediately defends herself and Temmie meekly just nods and says "Yeah, o-okay. I know, I know. I didn't like her but, uh... I never wanted her _dead._"  
The problem with this is I didn't know how to feasibly move forward while keeping the story on track. Soooo an almost death!
> 
> (Also, if you kill Undyne in Pacifist, you get 7 LV. Each LV gives you a certain amount of HP, Attack, and Defense, which I showed by modifying Dr. Undyne's stats. >3>)


	30. Howdy!

Chara took a deep breath and walked into the barrier room. Queen Toriel raised her head upon hearing Chara’s footsteps. “You are back. Are you ready?”

Chara signed, “No. Toriel, we need to talk.”

Toriel sighed and bowed her head. She pulled her weapon from her cloak. “It was nice to meet you, my child.”

“No!” Chara signed. “You cannot–she’s blind. Dammit!”

Then, Queen Toriel looked up. A gust of sunny gold fire rammed into her. She cried out in surprise as she was thrown back. Asgore took her place. He looked down at Chara with such affection Chara was surprised it was turned to her.

“Young one! You are safe! I am sorry. I thought that separation would help us both. But I could not stop worrying about your journey. I knew that it would be treacherous–especially for such a kind SOUL. I knew that you would ultimately have to make a terrible choice. In order to leave, you would need to take Queen Toriel’s life. However, I realized something. I cannot allow that. So, for now, let us suspend this battle.”

“Asgore.” Queen Toriel had gotten up and now stared at him with wide eyes. “You came back…!”

Asgore shot a cool glare at Queen Toriel. “Yes, Toriel. I have.”

Queen Toriel’s gaze darkened. “Asgore, please! That isn’t my fault. I’m just doing what’s best for us all!”

“What’s best for us?” the former king snarled, his lips pulled back to show large teeth. “What would’ve been ‘best’ was to train them with everyone else! To stop this from happening in the first place.”

“I didn’t know they’d go to the surface! I didn’t know that he’d try to fight _humans!_ I just wanted them to be kids for a little while longer, Asgore.”

“Kids? Well, now they’re dust and bones. Thanks to you, the entirety of the Underground can only see the dust that they create, the SOULS that they break. Why? Because our children died and destroyed hope for everyone!” Asgore spat.

“You’re blaming me for that?” Queen Toriel’s hands lit up in crystal blue fire. “You’re the king! It’s your job, just as it is mine, to keep our kingdom in good terms. But I couldn’t do it alone!”

“Then maybe you should have thought of that before _declaring war on our captures!_” Asgore hissed. “If you were so concerned about the death of our children, you would not have let it go in vain and spit on their dust by declaring a war _they_ didn’t want!”

Then, heavy boots cracked into the floor. Frisk ducked as Captain Alphys leaped clear over her. A golden ax appeared in her hands and she landed before Chara, eyes darting back and forth. “Queen Toriel! Human! No one fight anyone! Everyone’s going to calm down or else I’ll be forced to–?” Her gaze landed on Asgore.

Completely immune to Captain Alphys’ threatening nature, Asgore hummed, “Howdy! I’m Asgore. Are you the human’s friend? It’s nice to meet you!”

Captain Alphys let go of the ax. It vanished into thin air. “Uh… yeah…?” She walked over to her queen. “Er, Queen Toriel? Is that the king? Oh. That’s, uh… _rough_.”

Dr. Undyne’s thin feet pattered on the ground as she sprinted inside. She stopped so suddenly she nearly tripped over herself. “H-hey! No one hurt each other! So many people don’t want the child… to… die…?” Dr. Undyne looked at Asgore.

“Oh!” Asgore hummed. “Are you another friend? I’m Asgore. Hello!”

“Er, hello!” Dr. Undyne’s eyes flicked to Chara, who shot her a warning stare. The scientist hesitated no longer and met her girlfriend by Queen Toriel.

Violet and gold boots flashed over the ground beside Chara. Sans came to a stop between the young human and Asgore. A blue bone was gripped in his hand and another few jumped in front of Chara. “HALT! NO ONE TAKE A STEP FURTHER, THIS FIGHT WILL NOT PROGRESS…?” He turned to look at Asgore.

Asgore waved. “Howdy! I’m Asgore. It’s nice to meet you.”

“ER–HELLO.” He glanced back at Chara. “IS THAT… _THE KING?”_

Chara gave him a small nod. The bones before the young human vanished.

“hey guys.” Papyrus strolled in behind Sans and came around to Chara’s other side.

Asgore gasped. “That voice…!” He looked at Papyrus and stood in front of him. Asgore dwarfed the skeleton in bulk, and even in height. “Hello. I think we may know each other?”

“hey! i recognize your voice, too.”

“I’m Asgore. It’s so nice to meet you.”

“papyrus, and, ah, same.” Papyrus gave him a nod.

Chara grinned. “Does that mean no one’s going to attack anyone?”

Captain Alphys scoffed, “Let them _try!”_

“YES!” Sans crowed. “NO ONE SHALL HURT ANYONE!”

Queen Toriel looked over them and sighed. “Child, you remind me so much of…” She shook her head. “Chara, I will do what is best for my kingdom. If my royal scientist and the Captain of the Royal Guard and my own subjects agree to raise their voice as one… I will not take your SOUL.”

Chara grinned. “That’s great! We don’t have to fight each other. We’ll find a way to–!” Chara cut herself off with a yell. The ground beneath her burst, not only causing sharp pieces of ground to jut up, but the ground beneath her to vanish. The stone pressed down on her sides and pulled her into the earth. Her lower chest hardly showed from the earth. A giant, thorny branch wider than Asgore erupted from one of the walls and slashed across Chara’s friends. Vines erupted from that, too, and tied them all together.

Chara looked up. The captured monsters struggled and fought with the vines. Papyrus, powerless, did not move. Captain Alphys’ tail whipped back and forth, and her back claws tore at the vines. They were not even scratched. Asgore summoned fire. The vines did not wither. Dr. Undyne summoned a spear. The spear shattered upon impact. Bones splintered upon hitting the vines. Queen Toriel’s scepter clanged to the ground, utterly broken, and evaporated.

Temmie hopped onto Chara’s head and then landed on the ground between her and her friends. She turned around and sat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi! :3


	31. Struck Through the Heart...

“Temmie? Temmie! What are you doing?” Chara was hardly able to sign with the stone pushing against her.

Temmie looked up at her. “I’m sorry, Chara.”

“Come on, Temmie, you don’t need to hurt anyone!” Chara impressed upon her. Strangely, Temmie said every word with her. “We can work together and–what’s your deal?! Why are you–dude, let me talk!”

“I’ve heard this before,” Temmie admitted. “You’ve said this before. All of it. Dozens of times.” Her tail flicked. “You beg me to let you go, try and get me to _remember why we’re doing this._ I side with the monsters, I attack you, you beg me not to kill you. These guys come to the rescue. We bicker and then the rest of the Underground comes in. I take their SOULS and become all-powerful. The first time around, it was… interesting to say the least. I absorbed the human SOULS while you weren’t looking. Then, I fought you and I killed you. I killed you again and again and again until finally… you gave up.” Temmie looked at her paws. “Well, you didn’t give up. You’re too determined to give up. You just got so weak that I won.”

“What? No, Temmie. Don’t be stupid! If that happened, I think I’d remember–dammit stop mimicking–ugh!” Again, everything Chara “said” was said by Temmie at the exact same time, as if she could predict every word verbatim.

“I wiped your memory. I wiped everyone’s memories. How? I reset the timeline to just before you fell.” Temmie shrugged and got up. She began to pace. “From then on, it was just a _game._ You see, Chara, I was always able to manipulate time. Ever since I was… _created._” Her claws dug into the stone. Dr. Undyne let out a squeak of pain as the vines constricting her tightened further. Temmie resumed her pacing. “Like I told you, I’d played with that power and grown bored. I did everything possible–everything except killing people. I couldn’t kill. I did, once. I killed a froggit. But then I felt guilty and _reset._ But then you appeared. I couldn’t reset anymore. You had more determination than me!” Temmie stopped and grinned at her.

Chara blinked and looked at Frisk. Frisk shrugged. _“I mean, you do have a lot of determination! Temmie played with her powers for a while. But I don’t remember full timeline resets.”_

Temmie went on, “So you went through the Underground. I stayed out of your way, watching you. I watched as you befriended, as you attacked. As you made peace and as you ran away. As you pacified and as you intimidated. I watched you go through the entire Underground, appearing before the queen. When you approached Queen Toriel, she took out the SOULS to show you where she was hiding the SOULS of six children whom she’d murdered.” Queen Toriel flinched. “So, as you battled her, I stole the SOULS. When I attempted to fight you using that power, the SOULS rebelled.” Temmie shrugged. “Too bad. But you were determined, so I told you how to make your happy ending. When everyone came to your rescue, I stole their SOULS. You didn’t want to lay down and let me win, so I defeated you over and over and _over_ again until finally… I could feel it. No one remembered who you were. As you tried reaching out to their SOULS for help, they recoiled, confused and suspicious. _Then_ I defeated you, taking the timeline for myself and resetting it. When I woke up in that toy graveyard, you approached me, asking what I was and getting surprised when I answered you. You truly didn’t remember a thing.”

Chara shook her head. “That’s not true. You-you can’t do that!”

“I could and I did,” Temmie stated. “But then the funniest thing happened. I got _curious._ I’ve been watching you. I changed things here and there, asked questions. ‘What would she do if I set off this trap? What would she do if Captain Alphys found her? What would she do if I faked a call from Toriel allowing you to become Dr. Undyne’s test subject?’ That was a darker one. It was easy mimicking Toriel’s voice, but it wasn’t really _that_ easy watching the aftermath. So, I stayed away from that one. But you know what was worse? You have some anger in your heart, Chara. You’re strong, you’re defiant, you’re brave, you’re loyal… so what would happen… if _you_ killed someone?”

“I would never do that!” Chara glowered at Temmie. “This is insane, Temmie!”

“I know, and it was hard,” Temmie agreed. “But it wasn’t hard getting monsters to ambush you. You killed a froggit very intent on hurting you. Then you killed something else. I watched as the power of LOVE worked on you. It worked so well that… that…” Temmie’s ears flattened. “Well, once you got past Papyrus over there, I got pretty scared. That knife you were holding looked awfully bad, you know. So, I reset. That was the last one. I guess I didn’t do it well enough as you seemed to have a little déjà vu.” Temmie sighed and shook her head. “But honestly… I’m sick of it. We’ve gone through this journey a hundred times in a hundred ways. I’m growing bored of it.”

“Temmie, that… you would never play me like that!” Chara shook her head, desperately holding on to any hope she had concerning her. “We are friends! You are my best friend!”

“We’re not friends,” Temmie stated. Chara’s look of fearful defiance melted away in an instant. Any fight left in her tense muscles or scrambling mind was gone. Chara’s shoulders slumped and she stared at Temmie.

Frisk shook her head. _“No! That’s not him! Something’s very wrong here. I know it!”_

Temmie sighed and stood up straight. “We might have been, at one time. But I don’t deserve to be called your friend. There’s this emptiness inside of me. I felt it after I was created, but it just got worse and worse. I was losing my compassion–until you came along. You made me think I could have compassion again. But that went away, too. I’m sorry, Chara. Long ago, I made a promise to break the barrier. Hand over your SOUL willingly, or I’ll kill everyone in this room and then you.”

Chara’s eyes went wide. “You would not… you could not kill them!”

Temmie nodded. “I could, and I have. Chara, I’m giving you a chance. Give up your SOUL, or I’ll take theirs’.” Without looking away from Chara, she held up a paw. Dr. Undyne was jerked a few feet up. Her glasses cracked upon hitting the ground below. When she tried to speak, the vines holding her constricted further and coiled around her neck and face.

“Undyne!” Captain Alphys gasped. “Let her go, you stupid toy!”

Chara sucked in her breath. “Okay! Okay, Temmie.”

Temmie flicked her ear and lowered Dr. Undyne, relaxing the vines around her mouth and chest so that she could take big, fast gulps of air.

Chara shut her eyes. “Okay, just… Temmie. Just… can I ask one last favor?”

Temmie set her paw down so that she sat neatly in front of Chara. “Yeah.”

“Can I listen to a song?”

“A… song?” Temmie cocked her head.

“Yeah, well, everyone gets their own theme song or whatever and I promised myself that when I got back home, I’d listen to my dumb playlist. But since I won’t be doing that, and I have the song recorded already, can I?”

Temmie flicked her tail. “Um… suuuuure. If it’s annoying, I’m stopping you, though.”

“Only if it’s annoying?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” The rocks holding her arms relaxed a bit so that she could rifle through her pocket and pull out her phone. She fiddled with it and, giving a silent thank you to Dr. Undyne, pressed a button.

_Do de do do do-de-do-do. Do de do do do-de-do-do…_

The soft, lulling song played. Frisk cocked her head. Temmie blinked and visibly relaxed. She stared at the phone, unresponsive even as Chara hummed along. Slowly, ever so slowly, Temmie’s head started to droop and her eyes closed. Finally, her paws slipped out from under her and she flopped onto her side, snoring.

Chara grinned and suppressed a giggle of victory. “I knew it! That little toy always falls asleep! Okay, guys, be quiet!” Chara quietly planted her hands on either side of herself as she sucked in her gut and pushed with all her might. The vines drooped, and the monsters managed to untangle themselves. Asgore grabbed Chara and slowly tried pulling her out. Unfortunately, this just caused Chara to let out a muffled squeak of pain. So, Asgore quit. Papyrus waved Asgore off and took her hand.

Suddenly, Chara wasn’t underground.

She jumped and her head whipped around as she found herself a few feet away. Quite suddenly, a wave of nausea hit her, and she gagged and put a hand over her mouth.

“That’s normal,” Papyrus whispered. “Take a few deep breaths.”

Chara nodded. After a few long, deep breaths, she pulled her hand away from her mouth. “What just–never mind. Let us be careful guys. Dr. Undyne, if you have anything that could help us safely keep Temmie contained, that would be great.”

Dr. Undyne gave her a flat look and signed back, “I know at least four ways of killing her with only the supplies I have on me.”

“Come on! You have had to–Captain Alphys! What do you do to subdue powerful criminals?”

The captain shook her head. “This cat has six human SOULS. Nothing can contain a SOUL.”

Chara grinned. “Contain the SOULS! The SOUL containers! Great idea! Okay, can one of you–er… Captain Alphys! Yeah, Captain Alphys, help Queen Toriel get one of those SOUL containment things.”

Captain Alphys nodded. She nudged the queen and, pushing herself up so that she was on her very tip-toes, whispered something in her ear. The queen nodded and walked to where the tubes had been hidden again. “Eh, Sans? Papyrus? One of you keep an eye on Temmie. If she wakes up, hold her with blue magic.” Papyrus nodded and Sans glared at Temmie, a hand ready at his side. “Dr. Undyne! Since I’m guessing you’ve contained a SOUL before, when the queen comes back, put Temmie in that container.”

Dr. Undyne let out a silent sigh but nodded and went to join Captain Alphys and Queen Toriel.

“Dad! Can you make sure that no one interrupts us? If anyone–even a guard–comes in here and wakes Temmie up, there will be trouble.”

Asgore, quickly smothering the joy he felt to Chara’s words, nodded and walked quietly out of the barrier room.

Chara sat down by Temmie and continued to hum the song. A bad feeling weighed on her heart. She knew that containing Temmie was necessary. She knew that the traitor had stabbed her in the back. But it just… it felt so _wrong._ Temmie was her friend. No, Temmie _had been_ her friend. Past tense. She was a traitor.

Captain Alphys and Dr. Undyne approached the tem, careful not to get in Chara’s or Sans’ way. They held the only remaining SOUL tube. Dr. Undyne signed, “On the count of three, hold her down with blue magic. Don’t let go until I tell you to.” Sans gave her a sharp nod.

Dr. Undyne opened the container while Captain Alphys held it above Temmie. Chara was reminded strongly of herself when capturing a spider in a cup. Captain Alphys signed, “Three… two… one… now!”

Temmie let out a shriek as Sans’ blue magic woke her up. Before she could properly react, Captain Alphys slammed the container over her. Sans’ blue magic stopped working in the magic-nullifying tube. Dr. Undyne slipped the lid under and, when the royal scientist tipped the tube, latched it down. Chara stopped the music.

Temmie clawed at the inside of the container, whipping her head around and shivering violently. “Wh-what’s happening? Why isn’t my magic working? What did you _do?!_”

Chara stood up. “We put you in one of those SOUL containers.” As Temmie wasn’t looking at Chara, Sans translated.

Temmie looked up at Chara, tail between her legs and body flattened to the bottom of the tube. “Y-you wouldn’t really do this, Chara? I-I mean, I-I-I know I did some, um, messed up things, b-but we’re still friends, right? W-we still went through the Underground together! I helped you win those battles and win over those monsters! I’m not a threat to you! I promise!” Her voice became rapid and desperate. Chara flinched at the tone she’d taken on. “I won’t get in your way. I’ll even help you! I won’t hurt anyone again! I-I’ll wait for another person to come down. Then I can break the barrier! I’m useful! I won’t get in your way again! I can… I can…” She whimpered and suddenly she cried in an unfamiliar, high-pitched masculine voice, “Please don’t let them take me!”

Queen Toriel and Asgore gasped. “MK?”

Captain Alphys lifted the tube over her shoulder. Dr. Undyne shrugged. “She can change her voice at will. She’s just trying to weasel out of this.”

Chara looked away. “You said that you let me get taken away…”

Temmie pressed up against the glass, her face shifting back to her normal one. “And I regretted it! I reset! I swear! I promise! I didn’t want to hurt you! I swear I didn’t! That’s why I went back! That’s why I stopped you from killing anyone else! I promise!” She cried and pawed at the glass. But her voice was starting to get fainter at Captain Alphys and Dr. Undyne walked away.

Just as they got to the door, Chara growled and punched Papyrus’ arm. She signed, “Tell them not to hurt her.”

Papyrus called, “you two.” They paused and looked back. Temmie had taken to openly bawling, body curled up and shivering uncontrollably. “chara doesn’t want you to hurt her.”

“You serious?” This was Captain Alphys. “This thing tries to kill us all–almost chokes Undyne to death–and you want us to show mercy?”

Chara turned around and looked at them. “Yes. Because if you hurt her, you’re no better than what she was. Besides, you’d have to open the container and she’d get out, anyway.”

Captain Alphys and Dr. Undyne turned to Queen Toriel. “You’re majesty?”

The queen sighed, “Listen to the human child. Mercy has been ignored long enough.”

The two dipped their heads. “Yes, your majesty.” Then, they were gone.

Papyrus shrugged. “now what? we’re nowhere closer to opening the barrier, your friend’s a traitor, and now the souls are practically gone.”

Chara looked to the queen and then Papyrus. “I want to talk to Dad. Maybe we can make a plan together.”

“sure thing. if you need us, give us a call.” Papyrus strolled back to the barrier entrance. Sans ran to his side, head up and grin wide. Chara couldn’t help but guess the merriment was due to his contribution.

She took a deep breath and started to leave. Queen Toriel was unmoving, her head still bowed. As Chara got close, she could see the tears starting to form in her sightless eyes. Chara reached up and took her massive paw. Queen Toriel jolted and then blinked. “Is that you, child? Oh, I cannot see your answer even if you do answer me.”

Chara tugged at her.

“Do you wish for me to follow you?”

Chara nodded and tugged her again.

“Alright. Everyone seems keen to follow your orders. They must trust you quite a bit.”

Chara smiled. She led her through the throne room and down the halls until getting to New Home, where they found Asgore pacing the entrance room.

Asgore perked up. “Chara! …Toriel.” His voice was significantly less enthused upon speaking her name.

Queen Toriel sighed, “Yes. I’m following Chara.”

Chara let go of Queen Toriel and signed, “I know you have your differences. I’m not asking you guys to make up or anything, but we need to work together to make a new plan. Now that the SOULS are gone, people will be devastated, and hopelessness will just get worse. Asgore! You’re really good at giving people hope.”

Asgore chuckled. “Thank you, Chara. I am no king, though. Not anymore. I can keep the peace in the Ruins, but…” He sighed. “But I will take up my duties once again if we need it.”

Toriel perked up. “Gorey? You’re coming home?”

Asgore gave her a flat look he knew she couldn’t see. “Do not call me that, _Toriel._ I’m taking up my duties as king, not forgiving you and getting re-married. The Underground is in a state of hopelessness thanks to your neglect.”

Queen Toriel winced. “I… I was not…”

“You were. Now, I’m going to be making some changes around here. You can agree with me if you want, but they will be necessary.” Chara raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. He sighed. “And I will still need to pass them through you. Both of you.”

Chara blinked and raised her eyebrows.

“Yes, young one.” Asgore smiled. “If I’m to be king, you will be my princess. Advisor, if you want to be called that.”

Chara grinned and laughed. She signed, “Princess? Who knew all it took to become royalty is fall into a cavern of scary monsters and befriend their former king?”

Asgore laughed. “There’s more to that than what you think!”

Queen Toriel piped up, “Chara? Is that true? Did… did Asgore really adopt you?”

“Seems like it.”

“Yes, I did,” Asgore answered, his eyes narrowing. “Chara has a much bigger part to play, now.”

Chara nodded briskly. “Yes! Now, first order of business: dinner!”

Asgore laughed. “Good call, Chara! Let’s have some dinner. I’ll even make a big batch of golden flower tea and, as celebration, we can have cinnamon butterscotch pie. We can call all your friends over!”

Toriel perked up. Then, she smothered her smile. “I will speak with my Captain and Royal Scientist. If we are not using SOUL power to break the barrier, we need them more than ever.”

Asgore narrowed his eyes. “Yes.” He turned back to Chara. “Now! Why don’t you help me by grabbing a few bowls and spoons? Maybe Asriel will get here early enough to help!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like canon Flowey, Temmie doesn't have her SOUL. In Undertale, Flowey, at first, never wanted to kill anyone. He still had the echoes of compassion. It's just that time warped him. In So I figured maybe if Chara/Frisk fell down sooner or Dr. Undyne/Dr. Alphys made Temmie/Flowey later, Chara/Frisk could still catch Temmie/Flowey while s/he had some semblance of compassion. Flowey stayed "good," while around Frisk. There was no way he couldn't be. But he was still scared and wanted power once it was presented to him. Temmie... Temmie wasn't scared and didn't as much want _power_ as to satiate her curiosity. So, after absorbing all the SOULs, she got so much power that she just... lost herself. Once she slipped, there was no stopping her descent.
> 
> Now any compassion she may have had was gone.


	32. Bird

Asriel had come home just minutes after they went to start dinner. “Howdy, Chara! _Dad!_” He pounced on Asgore, wrapping his arms around his father in a tight hug.

Asgore returned the gesture. “My son! It is so good to see you again. You’re such a good child.”

“Why are you here?” Asriel’s voice cracked and he shut his eyes.

Asgore wiped away his tears. “I’ve come back to help rule the Underground and find a way to destroy the barrier. Peacefully.”

Asriel sniffled. “Y-you’re staying?”

“Yes I am. And so is a certain someone else.”

Asriel looked up at him and then Chara. “Wait… what?”

Chara grinned. “Since Asgore adopted me, I guess we are siblings, now!”

Asriel laughed and let go of Asgore just enough to punch her in the shoulder. “Ha! Leave it to you to find peace with my Mom by adopting my Dad. But don’t think you get to take my place, Buttercup!”

“I would not dream of it, Fluffy-buns.”

For dinner that night, Asgore served the tea and fruit salad. Sans brought tacos. Papyrus brought kitten bread. Queen Toriel made sure there was enough room for them all, mainly by asking Captain Alphys to help bring in another table–which she carried over her shoulder as if it weighed nothing. Frisk didn’t speak to Chara at all throughout dinner. Instead, she stood in the corner, watching the flickering golden flames in the hearth that Asgore had reignited.

Admittedly, Chara felt a heaviness in her heart, too. She’d periodically looked to her side or start to ask where Temmie went. She managed to keep such things to herself.

Still, it wasn’t like she could put that feeling down forever.

That night, she got to sleep in the left bed while Asriel took his on the right. When Chara went to bed, Frisk pointedly faced away from her, staring at the framed photo on the dresser next to it. Finally, Chara sighed and got up. She said in thought, _“Fine. Let us bring her a slice of pie or something.”_ A smile flickered over Frisk’s features before dying. _“Pie and a cup of tea. But that is it.”_ Frisk shook her head, the smile that flickered over her features lasting a second or two more that time.

Frisk followed Chara as she made her way into the kitchen. She pulled out the pie and a teacup. As quietly as she could, Chara prepared another cup of tea and then left.

It didn’t take long to get to Dr. Undyne’s lab. Of course, actually getting in without the scientist knowing was a challenge. Thankfully, they only needed to get into the True Lab. So, they snuck through the door at the farthest end of the lab and slipped into the elevator. The machine hardly made a noise as it descended.

Just as Chara suspected, Temmie was being held in the room lined with toys and mirrors. She sat on her haunches, staring down at her front paws, ears drooping and tail laying limply over her leg. When she heard Chara set down the pie and tea on the counter, she looked up. Temmie perked up, her ears flicking forward and a wide grin spreading across her features. “Chara! You came back?”

“No,” Chara signed. “I just… well, yes, technically. But I am not here to free you. I just thought you would be hungry or something. Now that I am here, I do not know how to put this in your tube without opening it. This was a dumb idea.”

Temmie hesitated. “What if I promise not to escape?”

“Yeah? How can I trust you?” Chara huffed. “You could easily jump out and finish the job. Ugh. Why did I come here?” She shook her head and started to leave.

“W-wait!” Temmie called. Chara hesitated. “Why _did_ you come down here?”

“To bring you a piece of pie and some tea. I told you that,” Chara signed, turning around so that Temmie could see her words properly.

Temmie looked at her paws before raising her eyes again. “That’s not it. You feel sorry for me, don’t you?”

“No. But someone else does. Someone out there really cares about you,” Chara stated. “I am not heartless.”

Temmie nodded. “Thanks, Chara. At least for the thought.” She lay down, paws under her chest. “I’m not really hungry, anyway. But, um… what’s happening? Did Asgore make that?”

“Yes. He did,” Chara admitted. “He is a king again and so I am a princess. I am also an advisor, so, that is great. We had a dinner party to celebrate the ‘start of a new era.’”

“Heh. Good for you.” Temmie smiled, though it didn’t go far. “You deserve it. Dr. Undyne hasn’t really talked to me, much. She hasn’t done anything, come to think of it. She just put me here.”

Chara shifted her feet. “Yeah. I told them not to hurt you and Queen Toriel agreed.” Then, she sighed. “Do you promise not to escape?”

Temmie dipped her head. “Yep. I promise. If I do, you can kill me.” She nodded her head to some sort of gun nearby. “Dr. Undyne says it’s full of darts that have magic nullifying poison in them.”

“Great.” Chara brought the food around to where the gun was before popping open the lid a little bit and setting the covered pie and teacup inside. Temmie caught the tea to make sure it didn’t spill. The tube closed.

Temmie smiled. “Thanks, Chara. You’re great!”

“Do not. I am just… I do not know what I was thinking.” Chara shook her head. “I should not be here. Jesus, how am I going to explain this to Undyne?” With that, she walked off, careful not to wake anyone when she snuck through Dr. Undyne’s lab-house and back to her own bed.

  


The next morning, after breakfast, Asg–_King_ Asgore immediately went to work talking amongst the counsel, Chara, Asriel, and Queen Toriel. They made the announcement of King Asgore’s return and the first and biggest policy they agreed upon: any human that fell down would be treated not as enemies, but as friends.

As Chara listened to the king talk to some high-up people about restricting the Guard’s and Scientist’s reach, Chara’s phone rang. She stepped out and answered it. Dr. Undyne’s voice immediately came out of the receiver. “Chara. You gave Temmie dinner last night.”

Chara made a noise of agreement.

“How did you sneak through–never mind. Just, you shouldn’t trust her! If you want to visit her, tell me first. If she attacked you last night, no one would have been the wiser. Next time tell me and either we can go together, or I’ll ask someone else. Got it?”

Chara hummed again.

“Good. Now, keep working! I’m working with Alphys to try out some new things.” _Click_.

When Chara took her seat again, Asgore prompted, “Who was that?”

“That was Dr. Undyne,” Chara informed him. “Temmie is not acting up at all. They have not hurt her or anything.” Chara thought bitterly, _“At least, not yet.”_

Frisk piped up, _“Not ever. We agreed on that.”_

_“Yeah, I know,”_ Chara thought back. She turned her attention back to the higher-ups they were supposed to be working with.

  


For a while, it was fun working with As–King Asgore and Queen Toriel. It was, she wasn’t going to lie, sort of fun being called Princess Chara. They got to make all these reforms. Chara visited people often to see how things were working out. Asriel reluctantly helped, but he more often tried to convince his parents that they were still kids and wanted to play. Unfortunately, for the first few days at least, things were turbulent and busy.

As the power that the Royal Guard and that Dr. Undyne held had shrunk significantly, the “echo flowers” had all been destroyed, and King Asgore brought back the monthly speeches, things were taking a turn for the better. Crime rate was cut by half the first week, and then descended faster each day after.

The Ruins were open permanently. They routinely heard explosions coming from Dr. Undyne’s lab–though suspiciously they were only heard when Captain Alphys was acting as her lab assistant. Sans, as Captain Alphys needed to help Dr. Undyne, became a Lieutenant with nearly the power of the Captain. Although he frequently needed her permission and needed to report to her, he took over recruitment, the patrol roster, and oversaw training.

However, no matter what happened, Chara… couldn’t get Temmie out of her head. So, every evening just before her bedtime, she visited the lab. At first, she brought only her company. Then, seeing how stir-crazy Temmie was becoming, she brought a voice-activated tablet–a gift someone had given her before realizing she was mute.

“All you have to do is say something and the tablet will do it. Right now, it holds every accessible book in the libraries and lots of videos, music, and shows. It tunes in Napstaton’s channel. It is an NTT product after all.” Chara set the tablet next to Temmie’s place.

Temmie looked up at her and then the tablet. “What’s its name? How do I ask it to do something?”

“Just call it tablet.”

“Okay. Tablet! Play NTT live!”

The tablet beeped. Its screen flickered and changed to “COOKING WITH A KILLER ROBOT” where NTT–guest starring some top-rated chef–was preparing a pasta of some sort.

“Heh. Thanks, Chara.”

“Yeah, well, I could not use it and I did not want to throw it away. Bye, Temmie.”

“Bye, Chara. …tablet, volume thirty-five.”

Then, of course, there was the fact that Chara was mainly doing business stuff. She loved helping King Asgore and even Queen Toriel, once she got to know her some more. When she wasn’t helping out with them, she was at the queen’s new school with the other monsters her age. After school or during recess, she and Asriel played. The two had quickly become inseparable. They went everywhere together. They ran in the streets of the Kingdom, roasted stuff in Hotland, skipped stones or played in the puddles in Waterfall, built snow sculptures in Snowdin, and recalibrated traps or went bug hunting in the Ruins. Chara loved having a brother. Honestly, the thought of seeing sunlight or Temmie’s betrayal weighed on her less and less. Then again, Frisk’s silent treatment was starting to get on Chara’s nerves.

  


“Frick!”

Asriel yelled the mild swear as loud as he could. The field of echo flowers shifted in the light water current. He set his foot in the water.

_“Frick! Frick! Frick!”_ The flowers took up the chant.

The children laughed and Asriel took his foot back out of the water. The chanting slowly died. Asriel plopped down next to Chara and picked up his partially eaten unicycle. “Heh! What do you think we make them say? A couple of Woshuas are coming for a picnic in a few hours.”

Chara chuckled and looked over the field. “…so, something dirty. But we used all the mud jokes already. And we got grounded for the dog pun.”

“Which was totally unfair,” Asriel pointed out, taking a bite out of his snack. “Come on, no one got hurt. And those Vulkins’ fathers were there!”

“Fathers… oh!” Chara grinned and sat up straight. “Charlie used to tell these really bad jokes around my religious aunt and uncle.”

“Well?” Asriel prompted. “What is it?”

Chara looked over the field and then back at Asriel. She started to sign, but stopped herself. She smiled, though the happiness in it had diminished. “Hey, Asriel?”

Asriel lost his smile. “Yeah?”

“We’re… we’re friends, right?”

“Yeah! We’re the best!” Asriel answered at once.

Chara went on, “Not… not just because Asgore adopted me, right?”

“Well, yeah. Course not,” Asriel puffed. “What are you talking about?”

“I just wanted to know.” Chara smiled wider. “Because… you are great. You’re my best friend. And… do you think that they…”

“Mom and Dad love you,” Asriel took her wrists in his hands. “You know that. I know it stinks that we’re stuck down here. But they love you even if you’re not a monster. Because you’re great, Chara.” He let go.

Chara chuckled and wiped her eyes. “Thanks. I was… just worried.” She finished off her cup of sea tea.

Asriel looked down at his empty popsicle. “You know, Chara… I was going to give this to you after the initiation ceremony tonight. But I think you may want it, now.”

Chara gave him a puzzled expression, but did not “speak” as Asriel looked through his things. He eventually held out his hands, clasped together with something inside. When he opened them, a silver chain string flowed off his fingers. An upside-down golden heart locket gleamed in the semi-light given off by the flowers and crystals. Chara gasped and immediately took it. She rubbed her fingers over it. _“Best Friends Forever”_ was scrawled neatly over it. When she pressed a small button on the edge, it popped open. On the left side was a picture of her and Asriel, arms over each other’s shoulders, grinning a positive, _real_ grin. Chara wore her red and gold striped shirt with the golden designs given to her by Sans. On the right side was a picture of them with King Asgore and Queen Toriel behind them. They wore the traditional royal robes. Chara and Asriel each held a bouquet of flowers.

Chara put a hand to her mouth. She could feel the salty tears that trickled over her cheeks.

Asriel bared his teeth in a grin. “You like it?”

Chara nodded so quickly she made herself dizzy and pulled Asriel into a tight hug. Asriel laughed and hugged her back. “Welcome to the family, Chara. You’re my best friend. That won’t ever change.”

Chara hiccupped and nodded. For a very long time, Chara held onto Asriel, relishing the soft feeling of his fur on her arm and cheek as she hugged him and warmth of his body as if she’d never feel it again. Then, Asriel gently pulled away from her. He held out another. “I got a matching one. Now, no matter where we are, we’ll always have a piece of each other with us. See? Yours is upside-down like a monster SOUL. Mine’s right-side-up like a human SOUL. So we’ll be together, no matter what.”

Chara wiped her eyes and pulled the golden locket over her head. Asriel did the same with his. Chara rubbed her eyes. She took a deep breath and spoke, her voice a little raspy, but quiet and smooth thanks to the warm tea. “Thank you, Asriel.”

Asriel gasped and then grinned. “You can talk? You… why didn’t you earlier?”

Chara shrugged and looked away. “I… I cannot. I cannot talk around people. Any time I try, I fail. But… I love you, Asriel. I-I… I feel safe around you. You are my best friend.”

Asriel chuckled. “Well now you have no excuse! You’re gunna _have_ to come up with a prank!”

Chara laughed and looked over the field of echo flowers. “Okay, okay! But on one condition: not to peep to anyone else, okay?” Her grin faded in the wake of seriousness. “Not a soul. I… I donnot want to draw too much more attention to myself than I already have, you know?”

Asriel nodded. “I understand.”

“Good.” Chara smiled. She cleared her throat and walked over to the closest flower. She knelt and sang, her voice still a little raspy but loud and filled with giddiness, “The sins of our forefathers bind us to the dirt~!”

_“The sins of our forefathers bind us to the dirt~!”_

Chara chuckled and set her foot in the water. She sang the line again, this time a little louder so all of the activated flowers could hear her. She quickly stepped back and sat down.

Asriel burst into laughter. “That’s so messed _up!_”

“Come on! Someone is coming!”

Chara and Asriel dove into the rushes. Footsteps, many footsteps, came from the tunnel. A sinking feeling came over Chara upon hearing how many footsteps were there. Then, her heart dropped. Walking out of the tunnel was Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys… Napstaton and Metacrit… Asgore and Toriel.

Chara and Asriel looked at each other.

“Oh, where are they?” Queen Toriel clicked her tongue. “Gerson said they were hanging around here somewhere.”

Asriel whispered, “If they hear what you said, we’re gunna die.”

Chara nodded.

“And if they see us wearing our good outfits covered in mud, we’re gunna die.”

Chara nodded again.

“Alright, so, here’s the plan. We can sneak out of here–”

Sans piped up, “MAYBE I COULD CALL THEM! I STILL HAVE CHARA’S NUMBER!”

“Wonderful idea!” Queen Toriel hummed.

Chara slapped the palm of her hand to her face. Asriel put on a grim scowl of determination. “I guess we’re doing this the hard way.” Chara watched as Asriel jumped up. “HEY! What’s up?”

Sans stopped typing on his phone. King Asgore called, “Asriel! We were looking all over for you and Chara.”

Asriel shrugged, angling himself so that he could see Chara. “Ah, we were skipping stones and stuff again.”

King Asgore huffed, “Oh, look at that! How did you get all muddy? Did you _jump_ into the water?”

Asriel chuckled and shook his head. “N-no, Dad! Uh… Chara fell in. So, I went in and saved her.”

Chara scowled at Asriel.

Asriel went on, “Eh, yeah. So, we were going to go home. But I remembered I dropped something, so I had to come get it. Chara’s probably already almost to New Home by now.”

_“Do-do, do-do-do, do-do-do-doooo~!”_

Chara nearly jumped out of her skin as her phone rang. She scrambled to take her phone out of her backpack but managed to drop it.

_“We’re no strangers to lo-o-ove! You know the rules and so do I!”_

Chara managed to stop the call. She let out a resigned sigh and trudged out of the rushes. “We were going to be back soon!” Chara offered with a hopeful smile. “We just… got caught up in things.”

King Asgore raised an eyebrow. “Oh? What things did you get caught up in?”

“Falling into the marsh?” Chara signed with a chuckle and then grew serious. “Well, you got here just in time. You see, Azzy and I were playing like normal kids. And if you had not come here.” She shook her head dramatically. “There is no telling what could have happened. But we drank some sea tea, ate unisicles, and–”

_“The sins of our forefathers bind us to the dirt~!”_

Chara shut her eyes. Sans raised his foot out of the water. Toriel gasped and put a hand to her mouth. “Oh dear!”

Asriel burst out laughing.

“Asriel!” King Asgore scolded, somehow _not_ as amused as his son or even Captain Alphys and Dr. Undyne who were snickering to each other.

Asriel looked up at him. “Hehe! Sorry, Dad!”

“Did you make that?” King Asgore prompted.

Asriel rocked on his heels. “Eeeeeeh…”

Queen Toriel prompted, “Who did you get to sing that, young man? You, too, Chara.”

Chara reddened further if that was possible. She signed, “No one.”

Sans’ eyes lit up. “DID YOU SING THAT, CHARA?”

Chara started and then signed quickly. “No! No, no. Uh, I was just–just… I think that last guy really just wanted to help but not be known.” She grinned, hoping the action didn’t look to hollow.

Asriel chipped in, “Chara and I are muddy. Can we go home and wash up?”

Queen Toriel gasped, “Oh of course! We really must be getting ready. Come, now.”

As they left, Chara raised her phone and played a few lines of her phone’s ringtone. When she threw a rock into the water, the flowers repeated it. Chara chuckled and quickly followed them to New Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My room-mate actually helped me with the title of this story. I'd been planning on making it about a song or bird or something along with the whole "unloved" or "abandoned" theme. Chara has selective mutism, meaning she was too anxious to talk around anyone but whom she loves and trusts very deeply. Unfortunately, that's not a lot of people. She hides said fear under aloof bluntness but has always secretly wanted a friend as loving and fun and brotherly as Asriel who would accept her no matter what. It's one of the reasons she quickly came to love Asgore and adopt him as her new father.
> 
> Frisk, on the other hand, is not so happy. I mean, who would be? Chara is the only person who can see or hear her, and now they're not even on speaking terms? Not only that, but their closeness means that Frisk HAS to follow her everywhere.
> 
> Oh, and the echo flower field scene... hehe. So, I was reading this fanfiction a very long time ago and stopped about halfway through for some reason. I think I fell out of the fandom? Anyway, one scene that I remember due to pure goofiness is one I hinted at here. ["How to Save a Soul"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630479/chapters/23516214) by TheArchimage in case you want to read it. (Also, I need to read the author's name more often, because I've fallen in love with another one of their works and had no clue they were from the same person... despite being... in the same... series...  
Also, the "song" I wanted to use I found in ["Beutiful Day!"](http://fav.me/dcnpe73) by Bunnymuse. Great comics, I really loved the Gaster series, and ever since I read this comic I've wanted to do something really messed up with the flowers so badly. Haha  
Guys... it's Wednesday... in two days I'll be posting the final chapter... guys yOU DON'T KNOW HOW EXCITED I AM THINGS ARE GOInG GOING TO GET BETTER! This is no longer Canon Undertale/Swapfell/Fellswap/etc. _This is my own plot._ Prepare to be amazed...! Or not. It might flop. Who knows?


	33. Decoy

“Chara? Has anyone told you about the barrier?”

Chara looked up. Temmie sat in her tube. The tablet was off. As this was their first meeting in over a week and half, Chara had Temmie’s full attention. Chara shook her head. “Not really. I know that it was made by seven human mages, so it needs the power of seven human SOULS to break it. Why?”

“That calculation was made a millennia ago,” Temmie stated. “That’s because the _barrier_ was made millennia ago. I’ve been stuck in this stupid tube in this stupid lab long enough to get that much. They’re trying to break the barrier, but they haven’t _checked_ on the barrier.”

Chara blinked. “That’s weird. What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that roughly six human SOULS can do it. I might need a bit more power.” She held up a paw and looked it over. “Meaning I’d need to use my own artificial life force.” She set her paw down and concentrated on Chara. “But I think I can break the barrier.”

Chara’s eyes went round. “Really? You can…” Chara’s eyes narrowed. “How do I know this isn’t another trick? That I let you out and you run off or attack someone or attack everyone?”

“Chara, what’s the point of breaking the barrier if no one gets freed?” Temmie prompted. “Look, I watched the king and queen speak on their ceremonies. Everyone’s gaining hope. But that hope will be gone again soon enough. Then people will fall back to infighting. Chara, I’m a monster, too. Well, I wish I was. But, that’s beside the point. I have all six human SOULS and no way to give them back. Your parents are calling a monthly gathering tomorrow, right?”

Chara nodded. “Yeah. Dad was planning on talking about our progress and some new rules concerning business and food protocols and licenses. I already warned Muffet ahead of time, so her spiders are deep cleaning the whole place. Anyway, where are you going with this?”

“Tomorrow. Take me out tomorrow. Once everyone’s gathered up and after King Asgore’s speech, I can break the barrier. Since everyone will already be there, gathering everyone will be a snap!” Temmie grinned. “You won’t have to worry about me, because in using all that power, the human SOULS will be way too weak to be usable anymore and I’d be way too weak to hold them. So, they’d be able to go free _outside_ rather than staying trapped down here like myself.”

Chara bit her cheek. “That… that still doesn’t sound right. How do I know you’re not tricking me?”

“Honestly, there is no way to know,” Temmie admitted. “You’re just going to have to trust that I will do what’s best for the monsters.”

Chara glanced back. Frisk shrugged. _“You already know my answer, Chara.”_

Chara shook her head. “That’s the thing, Temmie. I _don’t_ trust you. You lied to me and betrayed us all. Worse than that, you have the ability to kill all of us. Or make us kill each other. Or reset so we’d never even know of your betrayal and make us your puppets again. So, no. I’m not letting you out of there.” With that, Chara turned around and stalked off.

Chara stood beside King Asgore, smiling and looking over the crowd. Since last month’s meeting, many of their subjects–_their _subjects, wow–had gained brighter eyes and greater smiles and louder whoops and calls. Queen Toriel took her time to speak in the beginning. Dr. Undyne and Captain Alphys were just out of sight of the stage. Neither of them had made any significant progress since their last report a few days ago, but they had been there to run them through the report as thoroughly as possible to allow King Asgore to frame his speech appropriately. He might not have been as smart as Queen Toriel when it came to running the kingdom–before the queen allowed the Captain and Royal Scientist to do the brunt of the running–but he was amazing at speaking and bolstering courage and emphasizing joy and unity and bringing _hope._ It helped that he used Chara and Asriel’s bond as a symbol of hope to humanity’s compassion and willingness to accept them.

Chara could hear something crack behind her. When she glanced at the Captain and Royal Scientist, she found that their attention was completely on the king and queen. She looked to Queen Toriel and King Asgore. Although King Asgore was not speaking, he paid attention to his former wife speak.

Chara nonchalantly looked back. Her backpack was opened. Chara narrowed her eyes. A toy tem, lifeless and limp, slumped out of the backpack. Chara’s eyes widened. Temmie could have left at any time. She tricked her! Chara looked to Captain Alphys and attempted to sign a few letters with one hand. Neither of them noticed her. When she looked to the crowd, none of them were paying attention to her. Why was it _now_ of all times she had to be invisible?!

She nudged Asriel with her foot. Asriel looked away from the crowd and whispered, “What?”

“I need to get Captain Alphys’ and Dr. Undyne’s attention. I think I saw Temmie!”

Asriel hissed, “_What?_ Temmie? Oh damn.” He tipped his head back so that he could get a clear view of the two. He hissed, “Alphys! Undyne!”

The two looked at them. Chara signed, “Guys, I think I saw Temmie behind the stage.”

Dr. Undyne signed back, “That’s impossible! I have her caged!” Nonetheless, she stepped further back into the shadows and pulled out a tablet. She messed with it for a few seconds and then gasped. Captain Alphys looked over the tablet and then growled. She whispered something to Dr. Undyne before turning around and stalking behind the stage.

Chara turned forward and straightened herself out. Captain Alphys and Dr. Undyne would find her. _“God, I screwed this up, didn’t I?”_

_“Temmie would’ve found her way out, anyway,”_ Frisk pointed out.

_“Ugh. Even so, I could have told them Temmie’s plan. This sucks! I hope they find her soon!”_ Chara fidgeted and looked up. King Asgore took the microphone and launched into his speech. _“Besides. If you knew she could have gotten out, why didn’t you tell me?”_

_“I didn’t need to,”_ Frisk stated coldly. _“I thought you would’ve figured it out.”_

_“I’m not the bad guy here! Don’t be mad at me!”_

Frisk bristled. _“Don’t be mad at you? Temmie has been _miserable_ ever since she was put into that lab! I told you that the best way to settle conflicts is peacefully and with compassion. Temmie is a good person, she just messed up. She was offering to help you!”_

_“Compassion. Yeah, a good ol’ slap on the wrist would have done wonders! You’ve been dead for how long and you’re _still_ a naïve little kid?”_ Chara threw a glare at Frisk.

Frisk scrunched up her face and looked away, her teary brown eyes glowering at the stage behind them.

Asriel whispered, “Dude, they’ve got it. Smile! We’re on camera!” Chara smiled and stood up straight, hoping beyond hope she didn’t look as nervous as she felt.

Finally, King Asgore stated, “We will continue to work hard. All of us must put our efforts together. From the tiniest Whimsum to the biggest, boldest knight! We all have a part to play and I am confident that we can do it well. Now, good evening! If any of you have any worries at all, do not hesitate to stop by. There is nothing more important to a king or queen than the time of their subjects.” As he turned the microphone off and put it away, the cheers and cries of the crowd filled the air. As they cheered, Chara looked over them and then the stage. She sucked in her breath.

Standing on the stage, just in the shadow of a doorway, was Temmie.

Temmie walked forward, relaxed as ever. She stated just loud enough for Chara to hear over the din, “I will set us free.” She raised her paw.

Chara managed to take a step back before Temmie’s paw hit the ground. _SSHIIIIIIPM!_ A long, thick rock spike jutted out of the ground, spearing straight through Chara’s back and stomach. Blood gleamed over the tip of the rock as it forced its way through Chara’s spike and stomach.

Whoops of jubilation turned to cries of shock and fear.

_“CHARA!”_ yelled the royal family, their bellows heard above the roars of the swollen crowd.

Chara couldn’t even process what was happening, even as the rock spike slide back into the earth, leaving behind blood and flecks of bone and flesh. Her body hit the ground with a hard _thump._

“Chara!” Asriel turned her over and held onto her hand, his eyes going round as moons upon seeing the devastation her shirt could hardly cover.

Asgore knelt beside Chara and held his fuzzy hand over her stomach. He huffed as a vine grabbed him around the middle and threw him back so hard the stone pillar behind them cracked. Temmie walked around the dying human, not bothering to swat away the prince, and went to the stage. “I will set us free,” Temmie yelled. “And this human will be the first of _millions_ to die.”

“No, Chara! Come on!” Asriel whined, setting his fuzzy paws on Chara’s stomach. The human flinched away. Although green glimmered around his fingers, nothing changed.

“Asriel…” Chara wheezed, her voice thick and raspy from ill use.

Asriel sniffled. “Wh-what?”

Chara whispered. “Don’t let… Temmie take… take my SOUL.”

“B-but how? How will I–?” Asriel cut himself off as Chara took his hand.

Chara coughed. Blood trickled down her cheek as her head tipped to the side. “Take my SOUL… cross the barrier… find a… a morgue. Humans… take their… dead there…” A shiver ran through Chara. Although her torn stomach and tattered liver and ripped kidneys sent a cacophony of pain and, admittedly, fear bursting through her overwhelmed mind, she tried her best to ignore it. After all, she couldn’t feel anything below her midsection anymore. “Need… six… more…”

Tears welled in Asriel’s eyes. “N-no. No, no, no. I’ll heal you. DAD! MOM!” Asriel cried, his voice cracking in a sob.

“_Asriel!”_ Chara hissed, tightening her grip on Asriel’s hand. “Take my SOUL… _save them all._ M-monsters… and… humans… not another… war… Stop… Temmie…” Chara’s eyes rolled back and her fingers slipped from Asriel’s.

Asriel slipped his paw under her head. “Chara? Chara, no! No, Chara, wake up! Wake up!”

Asriel felt the last shuddering breath left Chara’s body. Her SOUL, warm and red and glowing with power, floated above her body. Immediately, he reached forward and took it. He could feel it beating, fluttering like a trapped bird. But as it felt Asriel’s magic, it calmed. He drew into himself. As soon as their SOULS met, Chara’s took to Asriel’s.

Admittedly, he’d never touched another SOUL, nor did he ask what it was like. His parents told him that when two monsters wanted to have a child, they would break off a piece of their SOULS and combine them. Then, with their parents’ magic and care, the little SOUL would turn into a baby. It was a little painful for both parents to break off pieces of their SOULs. Asriel also knew that when a monster got a hold of a human SOUL, the monster absorbed it and… something happened. But no one really knew what, as only one monster in history had absorbed a human SOUL. He died shortly after.

Of course, of all the feelings Asriel expected, a punch to the chest wasn’t one.

Asriel gasped and gripped his chest. Chara’s SOUL, much stronger than his own, took to his with terrified fervor. Then, he could feel his own SOUL _shatter._

…

His SOUL reformed. Each silver piece clung to the red of Chara’s until finally red was encased in silver. As Chara’s determination was so strong, Asriel’s only gave it a silver sheen, something where it appeared silver in all angles but the front, where it was just a halo around the red. Now, Asriel’s world was changing.

His body grew, fur growing thicker and lusher, muscles changing and his body lengthening. One black stripe on either side of his head reached from the bottom of his jaw and touched his eyes, completely black with two white pupils. A puff of golden hair sprouted from between his short, thick, swept back horns to his muzzle. Asriel got up and, clutching Chara, stumbled off the stage and blindly made his way to the Barrier.

Bright red wings streaked with maroon burst front his back and hung over them like an umbrella, the curled thumb shining like a wicked blade. Navy blue pauldrons shining with deep blues and purples of the starless galaxy covered his shoulders, connected to the white, round chest plate imprinted with a monster-human SOUL, just like the one on the underside of both of his sleeves. White and gold accented armor flared in two triangles on either side of his waist while another part drooped before his legs, not even reaching his navy-blue armored knees.

Asriel stopped before the Barrier. His eyes widened, and he looked down at Chara. She lay in his arms, whole and woundless as if asleep. Blood still smeared her midsection. If it wasn’t for Chara’s SOUL now being fused with Asriel’s, Asriel might have even imagined a heartbeat beneath his clawed fingers, though the shiny navy-blue glove bristling with a few golden spikes would have made such an action impossible.

It was time to leave.

Asriel couldn’t force himself to move. He couldn’t look away from Chara. So, Chara took the initiative. She lay her body down on the grass. Chara started to leave but looked back. She activated the SOUL container, finding all six of them shattered. But next to them in a box that opened by her command was a portable SOUL containment unit, like the one Flowey and Captain Alphys had. Chara put it in her bag as well as the sheathed knife she had kept on her leg.

She walked to the barrier. Without further delay, she stepped through the mesmerizing wall of black and white. For an instant, Chara couldn’t breathe. It was as if she’d stepped into a wall of thick gelatin. Still, she prevailed. Even as the wall tried tugging _their_ SOUL back, she forced herself outside. Faintly, she heard a cry of pain–loud and shrill and desperate and belonging to Chara’s spirit friend. It soon died.

Sunshine.

A cold wind pulled back her hair. Sunlight gleamed off her armor and scarlet horns. She took a deep breath. The frozen scent of the winter forest chilled her lungs. The heat that flared in her chest like a burning fire kept any discomfort at bay Sunlight glowed through a thick canopy of clouds. Chara lifted a clawed hand to block direct sunlight from hitting her eyes.

_“Chara?”_ Asriel asked, his voice quiet and meek. _“What now?”_

“War is not an option,” Chara stated, her voice deep like Asgore’s, but smooth like Toriel’s. “There’s a morgue near the edge of town, close to an old folk’s home. Humans bring other humans to the morgue and prepare their bodies once they die. If we are lucky, we’ll find enough SOULS. If not, we can go to the old folk’s home where humans bring their eldest members, and the hospital, both places where humans die naturally. If necessary…” She flexed her hand. Fire, green as emeralds, flickered over her fingers.

_“But it won’t come to that.” _Asriel stated firmly.

“I’m not about to start a war with humanity,” Chara agreed. “I may not like humanity, but humans would win any war with monsters without effort. Now we better hurry. Hopefully Temmie cannot cross the barrier without the magic of a monster’s SOUL.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A monster with a human SOUL... a horrible beast with unfathomable power.  
*(It's an illustration of a strange creature. There's something very unsettling about this drawing.)
> 
> Raise of hands! Who expected this? Not me! Honestly, this only came to me the few days before finishing the fanfic. Haha While Underfell ended on a happy note referencing the next grand adventure ahead concerning human society, Swapfell will sing the same lyrics in a different tune. ...eh, kinda.
> 
> I wanted Asriel to be _terrifying._ So, I combined The God of Hyperdeath, Asriel's aged up form, Undyne the Undying, and Asgore. I wanted to give him pink horns (like legitimately wanted to give him pink horns) but decided scarlet was a better color to fit the theme. Here's the [Angel](http://fav.me/ddi5cw8) if you want to see him. ^^
> 
> I spent months going back and forth with this fanfic. I wanted to read it, I wanted to abandon it, I was afraid of what people would think. "What if they think I'm milking it?" I thought to myself. But, no, I wanted to write this. But then, what if this is just the dumb rewrite of "Where the Flowers Grow?" What if it isn't, but people think it is? What if people won't like this? What if I like this, but then suddenly don't like it while halfway through? 
> 
> Still, I really, really, _really_ wanted to write Temmie's betrayal, Chara's singing, and a monster with a human SOUL. The next book will incorporate more headcanons, plot points, and scenes I really wanted to include, but couldn't fit in this book.
> 
> "Honestly, fics, where the villain wins, are really fun in theory but can be really, really hard to pull off in a satasfactory way unless the villain is the protagonist. Now, one where the heroes win only because they lost first? That's one that can be rolled with!" -My comment as an answer to a Bill fan in Chapter 20 of "Out Uncle Who Lives in the Woods."  
When writing that particular comment, I had no intention of writing a story where the antagonist wins or where the antagonist is the main character. Still, this is _fascinating_. My good golly, I didn't even remember this existed while writing the _beginning of this darn fic._ Crazy how funny thoughts or reactions become unconscious thoughts.
> 
> And I hope you guys aren't bored with Swapfell, yet...

**Author's Note:**

> It is finished~! No more chapters to be posted Monday-Wednesday-Friday at 12:00 PM Central Standard Time.
> 
> ...for now.
> 
> For more information, any updates, or if you want to drop a note, be sure to check out my [Deviantart!](https://www.deviantart.com/venomquill)


End file.
